All Grown Up
by SatinKisses
Summary: At Yokai University there is a lot of drama, but one takes the cake. Naima has become the love interest of two top football stars. One used to date her and one dates her now. NarakuXOC, SesshoumaruXOC. Feat:Bankotsu, Tsubaki, Miroku, Inuyasha, & others
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Alright here is the prologue to All Grown Up to help you get a little idea about the past between Naraku and my OC Naima

* * *

"Naima! Naima wait up a minute!" The young spider demon panted hard as he tried to catch up with his best friend. The slightly younger panther demon turned around, about to board the big yellow school bus to take the demonic children home after a long, fall day at school. The year was 1996.

"What took you so long?! I was about to get on without you!" the little girl hissed.

"Sorry. I had to get something out of my cubby," the young boy said, red eyes shying away from Naima's piercing hazel ones.

"That's okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you, Naraku." She put her arms around the boy, lightly kissing his cheek as an apology. His face immediatley twisted into an expression of disgust as his face became as red as his eyes.

"Ewww Naima," he squealed, wiping away the innocent kiss. The little girl just chuckled. Girls always did mature faster than boys.

"Hurry up you two," the bus driver sternly said at the two young demons. The two children obeyed as they boarded the bus. They found their usual seat in the back where they sat every weekday afternoon. Naraku allowed Naima to be closest to the window, for she liked to watch the sights of the city as the bus rolled down the busy Brooklyn streets.

Naima and Naraku were now in their second year of demon elementary school. They first met during their first year and their was immediate chemistry between them. Naraku was a half demon, so he really wasn't accepted by the full demon children. He was pretty much an outcast and was picked on constantly for being a half breed. He had just transferred from the human school just a few blocks away. At the human school, he was an outcast as well, for the other children were afraid of him. He was a lonely boy with no parents. He was a ward of the state and bounced around from home to home as a foster child. No real family. No friends. Naraku lived in a world of loneliness and sorrow. That is, untill he met Naima. It is pretty certain that both children can remember that day that they first met.

"Look at that half demon over there in the sandbox! Better stay away from him or he'll infect you with human!"

"Half breed nerd!"

"You have cooties because you're a half breed!"

"Jingle bells, half breeds smell, robin laid an egg!"

Little Naima watched from the sidelines as the ruthless demon children teased the poor spider demon who was cursed with the stigma of only being half of what he should be. Why were they being so mean to him? He hadn't done anything wrong. Unlike most of the other kids, she didn't understand why humans and demons weren't supposed to be mixed. To her innocent eyes, they were all the same. She even had one or two human friends herself. She never saw the boy as something to be cast aside or ridiculed. No, all she saw was a poor boy who was wrongly picked on. Her heart swelled with compassion as she watched the lonely half demon, crimson eyes near tears. She had to stop this. She couldn't let this go on even further.

"Ha ha ha! Are you going to cry half demon?!" the ring leader of the children, a big bear demon mockingly laughed at the boy, who was still all alone in the sandbox.

"Leave him alone!" Naima snapped as she made her way over to the menacing kids. This took all of them by suprise as they all turned to see the young panther demon charging at them. Fists in a ball and hazel eyes flaring. The bear demon seemed unphased by the girl who was beginning to lose her temper.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't?" he said in a mocking tone of voice. Naima let out a small, immature, panther growl as a warning. When the boy didn't take the hint, she let her right fist do the talking for her. Like most bullies, the boy was startled to see that the girl had stood up to him. He now stared up at her submissively, his back against the hard ground. He bit his lip as he ran away, trying to fight back tears, the other children following close behind. Naima smirked to herself, feeling that she had done a good deed. Her eyes then turned to the red eyed boy who had watched the scene before him in complete awe. Naima smiled as she got into the sandbox with him.

"Hi," she said with a toothy grin.

"Hi," he softly replied.

"What's your name?"

"Naraku."

"Naraku? Cool. My name is Naima. I like sand too. Wanna be friends?"

"I guess so."

"Wanna make a sand castle?"

"Sure." And just like that, a friendship was born. The days of youth are very priceless. Its only at that age when you can form a bond over sand.

"So what did you have to get out of your cubby?" Naima asked her best friend, eyeing his bookbag with great curiosity. Naraku hugged the red bag close to his chest, his face matching both the bag and his eyes.

"N...nothing," he lied, turning to face the other way.

"C'mon lemme see!" Naima demanded as she started to pull at the red bag.

"No!" Naraku cried as he tried to pull the girl's prying hands away.

"Please Naraku or I won't be your friend anymore!" Naraku gasped as his red eyes widened with fear. If he had been a little more mature, he would have realized that her threat was only an empty promise that many a child used in order to get what they wanted. But Naraku couldn't afford to lose the panther demon as a friend. He let out a deep sigh as he reached in his bag and pulled out a small white box. Naima stared at the box with great intensity as he opened it. When the top lifted, two necklaces of cheap metal both shaped in a semi circle laid in it. One said "Best Friends" and the other said "Forever". Naraku turned his head from the girl as she studied the two pieces of faux silver. He didn't know what her reaction would be and had become shy to show her what he had bought with his allowance. "Is one of those mine?" Naima asked with a huge smile on her lips. Blushing, Naraku replied with a slight nod. The girl let out a pleased squeal, happy to add another piece of jewelry to her collection. She picked up the one that said "Best Friends" in her small hand as her smile widened. "Put it on me." Naraku obliged as he tossed her curly black hair to the side and clapsed the necklace around her neck. He then put the other one around his own neck. Both children smiled as they united the jagged edges of the semi circles to form one complete circle.

"This is all that!" Naraku said.

"Yeah! It is all that!" Naima agreed, "are we really gonna be bestfriends forever?"

"I think so. The necklace says that we will. So we mustn't lose them, okay?" Typical kid logic. Naima nodded her head wildly, curly locks bouncing all over. And it was that day, that the spider demon and the panther demon pledged their loyalty to one another from that point forward.


	2. School of Hard Knocks

**A/N:** And here is where the main story begins. A lot of the Inuyasha characters will be in this story. I hope you all enjoy!

Discalimer: I don't own Inuyasha at all, but I do own Naima, Li, and Tarei

Rated M for language and sexual content

* * *

Daylight ends quickly and the nights are getting longer. The sounds of children laughing are now gone. People that were once happy are now sad and miserable. These occurances are all the signs of an upcomming war...or the end of summer vacation. Ahhhh! The end of summer has finally arrived and it is time to hit the books again. Whereas most people I know would be depressed that they had to go back to school, I for one wasn't. This year I would be starting my Sophomore year in college and I was really excited about it. Especially the fact that I was going to live on campus this year instead of at home with my two sisters.

In case you were wondering, I am Naima. One of the proudest and most powerful panther demons that you'll ever meet. I am nineteen years old and I live Brooklyn, New York with my two beautiful sisters, Tarei and Li. Ahhhh yes, Tarei and Li. How do I explain those two? Well, first of all, they are different as night and day. Li is the oldest out of us three. She is the protector of the family since dad passed away. She is five years older than me, and is very beautiful. She has very long silvery hair, red cat-like eyes, pale skin, full lips, and a slender body. Li is very bossy and a little overprotective, but she is a definite sweetie. Tarei is the youngest sister. She is sixteen and is a junior in high school. She often speaks her mind without thinking first and doesn't care what people think about her. She can be a little rude and definitely has a mean streak sometimes, but deep down she's a softy too. She has shoulder length brown hair, golden cat-like eyes, golden toned skin, full lips, cat ears on her head with black spots, and an athletic build. However, unlike Li and myself, Tarei is only a half demon. Her mother was human and like Tarei, she was lovely as well. Ever since our father died a few years back, it has been just the three of us living together. Until today, that is.

"Alright you guys, I'm about to go. I'll call you guys later on tonight okay?" I told my sisters at breakfast.

"Please do," Li said.

"Yeah and let us know about all the hot guys at your school," Tarei said with bright eyes. I shook my head at my baby sister.

"You know that I'm not going to be checking out other guys. I already have a man. Remember?" Tarei's facial features twisted into an expression of disgust.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about _him_ ." I rolled my eyes.

"I really hope that one day that you two will find a way to get along."

"Whatever."

"Tarei go on and get ready for school," Li directed. Tarei put down the apple she was eating and did as Li had asked of her. My older sister then turned to me. "Be safe. Please." I smiled.

"Don't worry Li. I'll be fine." I walked over and gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. I then picked up my backpack and slung it over my back. I picked up my white motorcycle helmet off of the table and tucked it under my arm. I walked to the base of the stairs. "See you later Tarei!" I called up to my sister.

"Bye Naima!" she called back. I went over to the door and walked outside while putting my helmet on. I mounted my lime green Suzuki motorcycle and sped off into the distance.

When I reached Yokai University, there were hundreds of students crowding around the front of the school, anxious to register for their classes. I stood under a big tree in a grassy area a little ways off from the rest of the people staring at my watch and tapping my foot. He was late. We said that we would meet here at 8:30 and its already 8:45. It wasn't like him to be late. I began to get a little worried, as I looked among the crowd of students trying to see if I could spot him. Next thing I knew, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Looking for someone?" a familiar voice asked. I smiled as I spun around only to see two of the most gorgeous, golden eyes a girl could ever lay her eyes upon.

"Yes. You, " I answered my boyfriend still smiling. Sesshoumaru and I had been dating for the last two years. We met during the first semester of our freshmen year in high school, but we didn't start dating until senior year. Even when I first met him, I thought that he was a gorgeous guy. With his long silvery hair, beautiful golden eyes, muscular body, unique markings, and that oh so sexy voice, Sesshoumaru truly was a knockout. At first we didn't really like each other because we were so different, but as time went on, we became good friends and then a couple. I guess with us, you could say that opposites attracted in this relationship. You see, I am a very emotional girl. Whether I'm happy, sad, pissed, or scared, the world knows it. It's hard for me to hide my feelings from people. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, is like a rock. He can hide his emotions so easy that its almost like he learned how to do it in kindergarten. He is very stoic and can be a little detached, but deep down I know that he loves me, and I love him too.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I had to take care of some business with my brother first," he said before lightly kissing me on the cheek.

"That's okay. It wasn't a long wait. So Inuyasha is going to be going here too?"

"Yeah. He and his little human friend, Miroku."

"Hmmm...this year will be interesting indeed."

"More than likely."

"Well enough chit-chat. Let's go and register for our classes okay?"

"Right behind you." He wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled as we both walked inside the admissions building.

There were sooo many classes to choose from that I didn't know where to start. Both mine and Sesshoumaru's major was swordsmanship so after we had registered for those classes, we both had to choose two more. Spell casting, flying, elemental training, and all kinds of things. "Hey, why don't we take Advanced Fighting 101?" I suggested. He looked over at the section of the list that I was pointing to. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea?" he said in his usual tone of voice.

"Really? Why not?"

"Look at who the professor is." I turned back down and gave the list a good look over once more. Then I saw why he didn't want to take it.

"Taisho-Sensei," a big smile forming at my lips, "Oh snap, your father is the professor?" He simply nodded his head. "Well we have to take it then."

"And just, why is that?"

"Because we both know that your dad is the most amazing fighter in the world. He can teach us so much stuff. C'mon, it'll be fun." He shook his head. "Awww c'mon Sess. You're not afraid are you? Don't you want to become a daiyokai like him? I know that I do. Are you scared that daddy might embarrass you?" He gave me an annoyed look, obviously affected by my teasing.

"I, Sesshoumaru, fear nothing. Fine. I'll take the class with you." I let out a squeal of delight as I bent down and signed both of our names up. I looked back up at him and saw that he still looked a little apprehensive.

"It'll be fun. Trust me," I said giving his a kiss on the cheek.

"Awwww. Look who's gone soft," I heard a voice all of a sudden say. I looked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder to see that his little brother was standing behind him. Sesshoumaru turned around and gave him an icy look.

"Inuyashaaa," he growled. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha didn't get along very well, for many reasons. One is because Inuyasha is only half dog demon. Another is because their father, the Inu no Taisho, is planning on leaving Inuyasha the sword, Tessaiga, which Sesshoumaru wants. My boyfriend pretty much hated his brother. I, on the other hand, was quite fond of Inuyasha. He reminded me of Tarei a little bit.

"Hi Inuyasha," I said with a big smile.

"Hello Naima," he replied.

"What are you doing over here half breed?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Feh! I'm signing up for father's class. What do you think?"

"But you're only a freshman."

"So what? I'm not afraid of a challenge. What do you think that I'll do better than you in it?"

"A pathetic half breed like you can never excel over me." Inuyasha smirked as he lifted the pen and signed his own name below ours.

"Well, we'll just see." The younger dog demon gave his older brother one last cold look before turning and walking away. I looked up at Sesshoumaru and gave him a big smile.

"Don't get upset already. Its a brand new year so we need to have fun. Okay?" His icy glare softened back into his normal stoic gaze.

"I suppose you're right," he said.

"That's the spirit," I smiled, giving him another hug. He responded by wrapping his two strong arms around my back. As I looked over his shoulder, I saw another one of my friends, Bankotsu, running off towards the front of the school waving a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey Jakotsu! Naraku! I got it man!" he cried out into the crowd of people. I let out a loud gasp and pulled away from Sesshoumaru.

"Naima? Are you okay?" he asked. That name! Did I just hear him right? I could have sworn that Bankotsu called out to someone named Naraku. Could it be the same Naraku that I knew? If so, then what is he doing back in town?


	3. Inu no Taisho's Class

"Naima? What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked me again as I continued to look past his head, my eyes following Bankotsu as he continued to run past the many students crowding the admissions hall. He had called out for some guy named Naraku, I'm sure of it. But was it Naraku, my best friend? I turned and looked back at my boyfriend.

"I'll be right back," I said, "I need to talk to Bankotsu for a moment."

"Okay," Sesshoumaru replied. He released his grip on my arms and I took off running after Bankotsu.

"Hey! Bankotsu! Wait up!" I hollered at him, panting hard and trying to catch up with him. Bankotsu and I go all the way back to middle school. He and his brother, Jakotsu, used to hang out with me and Naraku all of the time. I was close to him too. He was only second to Naraku. And other than Sesshoumaru, of course. After a few seconds or so I was right next to him. I was a pretty fast runner. He turned to me and gave me a questioning look.

"Hey Naima. Wassup?" he said with a big smile.

"Tell...me..." I began, trying to catch my breath, "...that...guy you just...called out...to. What was...his name?" His eyes looked as if he was thinking it over for a moment.

"Jakotsu?" I shook my head no.

"Naraku?" I nodded my head. His eyes brightened and another smile formed at his lips. "Yes Naima. Naraku is back in town. He and Jakotsu and I are going to be roomates. I was trying to catch up to them and tell them that."

"Where is Naraku?" I asked.

"He's somewhere in that crowd. Say why don't you just come by later to our apartment to see him. I'm sure that you two have a lot of catching up to do." I smiled and nodded my head. "Cool. We're staying in Shikon Heights apartment 666."

"Alright. I'll be over there later on this evening."

"Cool. See you later."

"Bye Bankotsu." I turned around and began to walk back over to Sesshoumaru. So Naraku is back in town. It has been five long years since I last seen him and three since I last talked to him. I was worried that he might have been badly hurt or even dead, but I'm glad to see that he is alive and well. So in that case when I see my best friend again, I'm going to kick his ass all over this school for what he did to me.

"What was that all about?" Sesshoumaru asked me when I finally made it back over to him.

"Oh nothing. I just had to ask Bankotsu about something. No big deal," I cooly said. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well come on lets go. We don't want to be late for our swords class," he said. I nodded my head and took the hand that he extended out to me.

After we were done with swords class, it was now time to go to the class that Sesshoumaru dreaded to go to. His father's class, Advanced Fighting in room 101. We walked through the door to see that it was already three thirds full. I guess that everyone wanted to take the Inu no Taisho's class. There were an unusally high number of girls in the class, considering what it was. I guess that they wanted to have at least one "hot" professor during their college career. I'll admit that I did think that my boyfriend's father was indeed attractive, but that's not why I liked him so much. The Inu no Taisho was really smart and strong and oh so cool. He was easy to talk to and he treated me as if I was already apart of the family. He was also the only other person in the world that Sesshoumaru respected so that says a lot about this man. We looked around the spacious classroom, trying to find a place to sit. "Over here! Lord Sesshoumaru, over here!" I heard a voice suddenly say. I looked up to see that Sesshoumaru's friend, Jaken, was waving a green hand in the air and pointing to a seat that was next to him. We walked up the steps to the middle of the room where the toad demon was sitting, but when we got there I noticed that he had only saved one seat.

"Ummm what about me?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Jaken gave me a cold look.

"Oops. I forgot," he said. I narrowed my eyes at the little demon. No matter how nice I was to him, Jaken never seemed to like me. It was like that between us ever since Sesshoumaru and I had started dating. Jaken was obessed with my boyfriend and I sometimes wondered if he was trying to steal him away from me. He and Sesshoumaru had been friends from since I could remember, but the affection seemed to be one sided.

Jaken was clingy, protective, and kissed Sesshoumaru's ass all the time. He was good at stroking his ego. Jaken always called Sesshoumaru by his nickname, "The Lord". He got that nickname during high school. You see, Sess was the star quarterback and they called him "The Lord" because he owned the football field and everybody on it. (Me: ha ha, I managed to make it work ). It was more than obvious that Jaken was fond of him but Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, acted indifferent towards the short demon. He did show that he cared every now and then, but it was i extremely /i rare.

"Jaken why didn't you save Naima a seat?" Sesshoumaru sternly asked. A look of fear shot through his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Lord Sesshoumaru. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to anger you." I turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"It's okay baby. I can sit in the back over there with Ayame and Miroku," I said, pointing in the direction.

"Miroku? I think not." I laughed.

"I'll be okay. If he tries anything I can take him." Something must have caught Miroku's ear for he was now looking over at us with a big smile on his face. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him and growled low, causing Miroku's smile to disappear. I smiled again and gave my boyfriend a kiss before going to the back of the class. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Miroku the whole time until I sat down, my bottom safe from his busy hands. Miroku didn't dare speak to me for fear of the dog demon's wrath.

I watched the door as more and more students came filing into the classroom. I saw many people that I already knew. Inuyasha, Koga, Kikyo, Yura, Bankotsu and his three brothers, and even Naraku's half brother, Muso. I wondered if Naraku was going to take the class too. I looked all around me, but didn't see anyone that reminded me of him. Then again after five years he could look different now. After another minute or so, the bell rang and the Inu no Taisho came in signaling the start of class. He shut the door and instantly began to talk.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Advanced Fighting class. My name is Taisho-Sensei and I will be your instructor for the semester. In this class we will be..." Taisho-Sensei was cut off by the sudden sound of someone knocking on the door. He walked over to the door and unlocked it before opening it. In the doorway stood a tall man with long wavy black hair, red eyes, and a seemingly muscular build. My hazel eyes stared at his red ones realizing that that could only be one person. "Can I help you son?" Taisho-Sensei courtously asked.

"Uh yeah. I'm a student in your class. I'm sorry that I'm late. I got a little lost," he said handing him the piece of paper in his hand. Taisho-Sensei took it and gave it a good look over.

"Naraku is it?" he said looking back up at the new student. The man nodded his head. "Alright then Naraku find you a seat. The next time you're tardy to my class I'll have to throw you out."

"Yes Sir. My apologies," Naraku respectively said before taking a seat on the end of the third row next to Yura. I stared at Naraku very intensely the whole time that he walked over there to sit down. There he was right before my eyes after a five year hiatus. My best friend of thirteen years was finally back home in Brooklyn where he belonged. He looked smiliar to what he did the last time I saw him. Only he looked more mature. I'm not going to deny that I couldn't help but notice that he was indeed very good looking. However, the mere fact that the fool ain't called me in three years was enough to make me not swoon over him. That and the fact that I already had a man.

"Okay class like I was saying," Taisho-Sensei began again, "in this course you will learn how to develop your natural skills further and will help you begin your quest to daiyokai status. But right now I want to see what you already know, so I'm going to randomly go down the list and choose two opponents at random. Okay? Alright here we go." He closed his eyes and began to run a clawed finger up and down the list of names. "First off we have...Naima versus...Miroku."

"Mmm...it seems as if the gods have shown me favor today," Miroku said as he turned to me and smirked. I rolled my eyes as I rose out of my chair, only to instantly feel a hand on my backside.

"Miroku!" I snapped as I pushed his hand away. I could hear Sesshoumaru growling.

"It's this Wind Tunnel, I swear. It's like it wants to suck your butt into it."

"Oh shut up you perv and let's go."

"Alright Miroku. No harrassing the female students you got that?" Taisho-Sensei sternly asked.

"Yes Sir," he shamefully replied. I let him lead the way as I followed him down the stairs toward the spacious front area of the classroom.

"Alright you guys I want a clean fight. And I do mean_ clean_ , Miroku. You have five minutes to defeat your opponent. I want you two to only use your natural abilities, but nothing that can kill your opponent. When I call time, that's the end of the fight."

"But Sensei that seems hardly fair. I mean, she's a demon. She has more natural abilities than me," Miroku protested.

"Don't worry Miroku. I'll go easy on you," I said with a smirk.

"Ready?...Go!" As soon as Taisho-Sensei hit the button on the stop watch, I immediately jumped at Miroku swinging. He avoided my first few strikes, but he didn't see the last one as it successfully connected with his right cheek. I could hear a few girls cheering in the background, but I didn't advert my eyes from my opponent. Miroku regained his composure and came back at me with attacks of his own. I was able to block each one of his strikes with ease. I then dropped to the floor and performed a sweeping kick knocking him from his feet and onto the ground with me. Miroku quickly scrambled to his feet before I could attack him again. The cheering of the girls was getting louder and louder.

"Miroku you're going to be such a worthless monk," I heard Inuyasha call out, "you're letting a girl kick your butt all over this classroom."

"This is no ordinary girl," Miroku protested as he dodged more and more of my strikes, "she fights like a beast." I smirked at his comment. I had him backed up against the wall by the door. It was all over now. I jumped in the air and brought my foot crashing down into him. He instantly fell to the ground, looking knocked out.

"And time," Taisho-Sensei called out as he walked over to us, "Three minutes flat. Not bad Naima. Not bad at all."

"Thank you Sensei," I said with a slight bow. I then knelt down beside Miroku and looked at his closed eyes. "Are you alright Miroku?" I asked with a little concern. Without warning, I felt another hand rubbing on my hips. I could feel a vein popping on my temple as I proceeded to give the naughty monk-in-training a loud whack on the head. I could hear another growl from behind me, obviously from Sesshoumaru. I turned to see that his stoic gaze now held anger as a pencil snapped in two in his mighty hand.

"Alright Miroku enough kidding around," Taisho-Sensei said. The lecher's eyes snapped open as we both rose to our feet. I let him lead the way again as we headed back to our seats. As I passed him, I looked over at Naraku who was smiling at me. Even though I still wasn't cool about what had happened between him and I, I couldn't help but smile back. After all he still was my best friend. "Alright now that was an impressive start. Now let's see if the next two opponents can top that." He closed his eyes as he ran his finger up and down the list again. "Okay the next two students up are...Sesshoumaru and...sighs...Inu...Inuyasha."

"Hot damn!" Inuyasha cried out as he sprung from his seat and ran to the front of the class.

"Okay little brother let's do this thing quickly," Sesshoumaru said unenthusiastically.

"Alright boys. Like before I want a CLEAN fight and NO KILLING," our professor emphasized to his sons. "And...go!"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha cried out as he jumped at Sesshoumaru. A light whip formed at his finger tips as Sesshoumaru sent it at the half demon. After a few more minutes of fighting, the battle ended in a draw. Both dog demons walked away with twin snarls.

"Okay next up is...Koga annnnnd...Naraku." I watched Naraku very intensely as he rose and walked to the front of the class ready to take on the popular wolf demon.

"Naraku," Koga said with a smirk, "its been a while since I last saw you. Too bad that our reunion will result in your defeat." He cracked his knuckles loudly. Naraku only smirked back.

"Is that so? Well. I'd love to see you try to defeat me."

"Annnnd go!" As soon as the stopwatch started to tick, Koga ran at Naraku but only hit a barrier. I sat straight up in my seat with wide eyes. Whoa was he strong if he was able to put up a barrier like that! Naraku never once left his barrier as time steadily ticked away. "And time," Taisho-Sensei finally said. He turned to Naraku with a big smile. "Impressive, Naraku. You've made up for your tardiness indeed."

"Thank you Sensei," he said with a bow. As my best friend walked back to his seat, his red eyes locked on my hazel ones again. He gave me another pretty smile and once again I found myself smiling back. After five long years, my best friend has returned. I can't deny that I'm glad to see him, but I'm still going to knock his ass out .


	4. KissNOT! and make up

**Unknown Person #1 POV**

Sooo Naraku has returned. My my is the spider demon strong now. He is as strong as he is attractive. I must say that Naraku really has brought sexy back. I see that the curse didn't last as long as I had expected. Oh well at least he's back home in Brooklyn where I can lay my hands on him. Oh and lay my hands I will. Just as long as that freakin panther demon chick doesn't get in my way again.

* * *

**Naima's POV**

After class was over, I stood outside in the hallway waiting for Sesshoumaru to come out. His father had wanted both him and Inuyasha to stay after a little so they could talk about something. Seeing this as an opportunity because I was all alone, Miroku came up to me and placed an arm over my shoulder. "I hope that there are no hard feelings about what I did earlier, Naima. You see, this unbelieveable sucking power of the Wind Tunnel causes the female anatomy to accidentally get drawn into my hand." I turned to him and gave him a 'yeah-right' look.

"Miroku you are so full of it, you know that right? But its okay. I know how you are. Just promise me that you will _try_ to behave yourself." He smiled and then took my hands into his, causing me to turn and completely face him.

"Oh Naima you are so understanding. That's why we are such good friends. But I have a question that I need to ask you." I frowned and snatched my hands away, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Don't even ask it, Miroku. Sesshoumaru's ears are so good that he can hear you even through that closed door." Miroku took a step back and looked through the door's window only to see a pair of normally stoic golden eyes glaring daggers at him. Miroku nervously smiled at my boyfriend before turning back to me.

"Well I must be off Naima. See you later," he said before running past me in the other direction. I laughed as I watched him scurry off. While I was turned around, I didn't notice that someone had snuck upon me as two hands now covered my eyes, blinding me from the world.

"Guess who," a warm manly voice said in my ear. I smiled to myself, already knowing who it was.

"Lemme guess. Is it some trifling spider demon?"

"Huh?" Before Naraku could react, I took an elbow and drove it into his gut. He let out a loud groan as he immediately removed his hands and doubled over, holding his stomach. "Wha...what in the hell was that for?!" he snapped.

"What do you think it was for you idiot?!" I snapped back. He stood back up straight still holding his stomach.

"I see that you're still angry about what happened."

"Hell yeah I'm still angry."

"I'm sorry Naima. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"If that was true, then you should have stayed right here in Brooklyn with me."

"I'm really sorry Naima. I really am."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Naraku! No Naraku please don't do this!" I, then thirteen years old, cried at my best friend one summer day in 2002. "Naraku! No! Please!"

"I'm going Naima and there isn't a damn thing that you or anybody else can do about it."

"But I love you Naraku! I love you so much, please don't go!"

"Love?! Hmph. Love is for weak demons. I cannot afford to love someone, for I'll become too vunerable. No! I shall find this Shikon Jewel and when I do, I'll turn myself into a full demon. Then I won't have to be pushed around anymore." I stared up at my best friend with tears staining my face. How could he say those things when he knew how much I loved him. When he knew that I had fallen IN love with him. After seven long years of friendship, I wanted to become more than friends. I wanted to feel what it would be like to be the main woman in Naraku's life. Naraku had told me many times before that he was planning on leaving Brooklyn to search for the legendary Shikon Jewel that resided in Japan. It was said that the jewel could turn half demons into either humans, or full demons. Naraku's one desire was to become a full demon. This desire consumed him so much, that it was all that harbored in his thoughts. He didn't care what he had to do to get this jewel, even if it meant hurting his best friend in the process. I also knew how dedicated he was into finding it. I could tell by the slight changes in his personality. The sweet innocent boy who I met when we were still in elementary school, had now become much more dark and cold. Still, I loved him. I wanted him to stay right there in Brooklyn with me as we ventured into high school. So in a moment of pure naievity and this new emotion of lust within my body, I decided to show him how much I loved him, hoping it would make him change his mind about wanting to leave, but to mt disappointment it hadn't.

"Naraku please!" I begged as I wrapped my arms around a leg of the red eyed demon. Tears still flowing down my face as I hugged the sheets close to my naked form. Naraku shook his head as he began to put his shirt back on.

"Naima I already told you that I was leaving for Japan today, and I'm NOT changing my mind."

"But we promised to be by each other's side forever." I reached up and held the necklace in my fingers that Naraku had given me all those years ago. To this day, I still wear it.

"We'll still be best friends even though we'll be apart. I'll make sure to talk to you everyday." He kept his promise and called, e-mailed, and wrote to me those first two years, but he broke the communication ties those last three years.

Naraku broke free from my grip and walked out of his bedroom. I shed the sheet and quickly put back on on the yellow sundress, training bra and panties that I had just shed a few minutes before. I ran out of his bedroom and down the steps of his home. I busted through the doors and stood on the outside stoop. I looked left and right, but saw no signs of Naraku. I then looked above me and saw a dark purple cloud of miasma flying away into the distance. I began to cry harder. He had left without even saying goodbye.

* * *

**Back to Naima**

"Do you know bad it feels to have your best friend turn their back on you like that? I pretty much stayed in my room for the rest of that summer until I started high school."

"I really didn't mean to make you feel that way Naima. I was young and immature. And after we had made love, I knew that things would only become more difficult if I had stayed. So I left."

"You really were stupid. I liked you just as you were. I liked you fine as a half demon. Is the life of a half demon really that bad that you had to go off and leave me like that? I mean, I really don't understand it."

"Only a half demon would know how it feels, so I don't expect you to understand."

"Why did you stop calling me?"

"I don't know. To be honest, its like I just woke up one day and for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to contact you. I don't know why. I really can't explain it."

"So what are you doing back in town?"

"It was time for me to come home. Plus, I began to miss you. All of your little quirks and ways. And that pretty smile." I found myself smiling right then. "I just missed hanging out with you." I looked deep into his red eyes and was internally cursing myself. I knew that I couldn't stay mad at Naraku. Even back when we were kids our fights only lasted a day if even i that /i long. But I was still going to test his loyalty to me. I reached inside my shirt and pulled out the friendship necklace that he had given me when I was only seven years old. Twelve years later, I still had it. It was fading and had a new chain, but I couldn't seem to rid myself of it.

"I'll forgive you if you still have this," I told him with serious eyes. He chuckled as he shifted his books to one arm and reached inside his shirt too. To my suprise he _did _still have the necklace. It looked like mine and had a new chain too, but he still had it. He gave me a big smile as he placed his text books on the ground. He rose back up and stretched his arms out really wide.

"Now can I have a hug?" he asked. I smiled really wide too as I put my school books on the ground as well.

"Sighs I guess so." I walked over to him and allowed myself to get swallowed up into two strong arms. I heard another chuckle come from deep within him as I laid my head on his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"I really did miss you Naima," he softly said as he rocked us a little.

"I missed you too. And I'm glad that you're home," I replied in the same soft voice. Just then the door to Taisho-Sensei's classroom opened causing us to break the embrace. Two pair of golden colored eyes stared at us with questioning looks.

"Naima?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Narakuuuu," Inuyasha growled. Naraku smirked at the younger brother.

"Inuyasha. Its been quite some time has it not?"

"You know this man Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh yeah. I know him really well." I knew Inuyasha even before I knew Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha used to go to middle school with me and Naraku. Inuyasha and Naraku didn't get along very well because they were once after the same girl. Her name was Kikyo. Inuyasha then turned his gaze to me. "Naima have you seen Miroku?" he asked.

"Yeah. He went that way." I pointed into the direction.

"Thanks," he said before giving Naraku one more cold look before walking away.

"So who is this Nama?" Sesshoumaru asked me.

"Sesshoumaru, this is my best friend, Naraku. Naraku, this is my boyfriend, Sesshoumaru," I introduced.

"Hello," Naraku said as he extended a hand out to my other half. He hesitated a bit before shaking it. He then turned his head back to me.

"Say Naima. Let's go get something to eat. Football practice is in an hour so I need to eat something before I go."

"Okay. Hey Naraku you wanna come with us?"

"Nah, I think that you two might want to spend some time alone."

"Awww come on. We've got a lot of catching up to do. You don't mind, do you Sess?"

"It doesn't matter," Sesshoumaru cooly replied.

"See he doesn't care. So come on."

"Well...alright. I guess I need to eat before practice too."

"Oh you're playing football too?"

"Mmmhmm. So is Bankotsu."

"Oh cool then. My main men teaming up. How awesome!" We all turned around and began to walk off in order to get something to satisfy our appetites.

* * *

**Unknown Person #1 Again**

Dammit! He's only been back a day and Naima's already got him wrapped around her little finger. I won't let her win again. No! Not this time. I guess that I'm going to have to check out football practice today. Naraku **will** be mine. I'll make sure of it this time.


	5. Threat to Lord Sesshoumaru's Kingdom

"I must say that you have become much stronger since middle school, Naima," Naraku said as we sat at a table in Johnny Rockets, "the way you beat Miroku in class was so impressive." I smiled as I took a sip of Sprite.

"Thanks, but what I want to know is how you were able to put up a barrier like that. I mean, Koga couldn't even penetrate it and he's pretty damn strong."

"Oh I learned how errect barriers during my freshman year at this college in Japan. My major is sorcery."

"Oh really? So that means that you'll be taking Urasue-Sensei's Spell Casting class?"

"Yeah at two o'clock."

"Awesome! Me too. So we'll be in the same class. What else are you taking?"

"Hold on," he said as he reached down and looked through his backpack searching for something. He finally pulled out a white piece of paper and began to read it. "Well...I have Magicology, Weaponology, Advanced Fighting, Spell Casting, Strategology, and Art."

"Is Totosai-Sensei your professor for Weaponology?"

"Mmm...yeah. I have him at three o'clock. That's my last class."

"Looks like we'll be taking that together too. Sess is in that class with us as well." Naraku then turned his eyes on Sesshoumaru, who had been pretty silent during the whole meal.

"Speaking of which, so you play football too?" he asked him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"I'm starting quarterback this year. What position do you play?"

"I can play defense, but I'm mainly a Wide Receiver."

"Interesting. Are you a good one? I mean can you catch well or are you just fast?"

"Chuckles The best of both worlds. I'm a better runner though."

"He sure is," I jumped in, "he was the fastest on the football team in middle school, well other than Koga that is, and we both used to run track."

"Are you still cheerleading Naima?" Naraku asked me. I shook my head no.

"Nuh uh. But I still run track. I'm still as fast as ever too."

"So how long have you two been together?" he asked, waving his finger at me and Sesshoumaru."

"Mmm, about two years."

"So you are Inuyasha's big brother huh? How come you didn't go to school with us?"

"I lived with my mother in Manhattan during middle school," Sesshoumaru explained, "I didn't move in with my father in Brooklyn until ninth grade."

"So are you and Inuyasha close?"

"Ha. Don't make me laugh."

"Chuckles I see. I'm not close to my brother either. In fact the only people I know that are close to their siblings are Naima and Bankotsu." Naraku sure wasn't lying. He and his older half brother, Muso, didn't get along at all. Probably even worse than Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru if you can believe it. When Naraku and I were in fourth grade, Naraku was reunited with both Muso and their biological father, Onigumo. Naraku and his father weren't close either. You see, Onigumo-san wasn't really nice and loving to Naraku like he was to Muso. It was obvious that Daddy Dearest preferred the elder son over the younger one. So consequently after Onigumo-San took his son in, Naraku would spend the night at my house a lot because he didn't want to be around him.

Sesshoumaru then pulled his white cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. "Its time to go," he said out loud. We all got our stuff, tipped the waitress, and left the restaurant.

* * *

"Alright this year I'll be damned if we don't go to the playoffs," Taisho-Sensei, who was also the head football coach, said to his players when practice began. Last year our team, the Demon Lords, were only one game shy of making the playoffs. But now that Sesshoumaru was the starting quarterback this year, everyone was confident that we would go all the way. I sat on the bleachers with Jakotsu, Jaken, and two of my three roomates, Sango and Kagome, watching the men on the field. I must say that Sesshoumaru was looking mighty good in his uniform and Naraku wasn't half bad either.

"I hope Inuyasha won't make too much commotion like he did last year in high school," Kagome, Inuyasha's girlfriend, said, resting her head in her hands.

"Ahhh Inuyasha looks so handsome does he not?" Jakotsu wistfully said, totally ignoring the fact that Kagome was nearby, "he's totally the star."

"Hmph!" Jaken jumped in, "the only star I see out there is Lord Sesshoumaru. He didn't get that nickname for no reason you know." I rolled my eyes. There he was kissing ass again. You'd swear that he was the girlfriend instead of me.

"There are a lot of good players," Sango, the more level headed one, said, "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, just to name a few."

"Come now Sango. How come you never compliment me like that?" a voice all of a sudden said. I looked down to see that Miroku was walking up the stairs of the bleachers and comming over to where we were. Sango just crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"Because there is nothing to compliment."

"Oh Sango. Don't be that way. How come you didn't call me back last night?"

"Because I heard that you were at the library hanging all over Kikyo."

"Kikyo and I are both spirituality majors so we were just helping each other out. That's all."

"I don't believe you." I shook my head and smiled to myself as the two continued to bicker. How Sango puts up with Miroku, I'll never know. I would have killed him a long time ago. I was thankful that I had a man that was faithful to me.

"Okay first we are going to do an I Formation," Taisho-Sensei called out to the boys from the sideline, "Offense, I want you to perform the Half Demon Toss Up. Defense, I want you to Blitz. And Suikotsu! Do NOT try and injure the quarterback! This is only practice."

"Yes Sir," Suikotsu replied. All of the men got into position.

"Red 24. Red 24. Hut, hut, hut!" Sesshoumaru called out. The ball was snapped into his hands and he immediately handed it to Inuyasha who managed to get eight yards before being stopped.

"Okay not bad Inuyasha," Taisho-Sensei declared, "alright offense perform the Werewolf Sprint. Defense, Blitz again."

"Red 31. Red 31. Hut, hut!" The ball was snapped and this time it was handed to Koga. Koga got twice the amount of yards Inuyasha did before Bankotsu tackled him.

"Okay so good so far," Taisho-Sensei said with a smile, "let's try a little passing shall we. Uh let's see...Eightlegged Running Man on offense. Prevent on defense."

"Black 81. Black 81. Hike!" Sesshoumaru dropped back with the brown ball and hurled it in the air with Naraku being the intended receiver. The pass flew about twenty yards before Naraku caught it with ease. He then broke about five tackles as he ran all the way down to the end zone and would have had a touchdown if this was a real game.

"Yeah now that's what I'm talking about!" Taisho-Sensei cried throwing his hands in the air, "but let's try again to make sure that that wasn't a fluke. Offense's play is Hail Mary. Defense's play is Cover Four." The boys all lined up again. Muso was supposed to cover Naraku this time.

"Blue 42. Blue 42. Hut, hut, hut!" Everybody took off running down the field as Sesshoumaru threw the ball in the air. When he was on the opponent's 30 yard line, Naraku turned around and let the ball sink into his hands. Muso tried to dive and tackle his baby brother, but baby brother was just too fast. Once again Naraku made it to the end zone.

"Hell yeah! This season is looking better and better! And Naraku just might be the MVP!" Taisho-Sensei exclaimed. I looked over at Sesshoumaru who now had an annoyed look on his face. I guess that 'The Lord' felt as if his grassy kingdom was being invaded. And by a half demon no less.

* * *

**Unknown Person #1 POV**

I stood on the fence with my two roomates and best friends, Yura and Abi, as I watched how well my future mate was playing. Naraku was even showing up that panther demon's boyfriend and looking good doing it too. I wonder how Naraku will react when he sees me again? I know that he'll be happy, but how happy I don't know. Still, I refuse to leave today without exchanging numbers. Naraku will be mine and mine alone. "How much longer untill practice ends? I need to call Hiten," Yura, the hair manipulator, whined to me.

"Soon," I said, "in fact in a few minutes."

"Good because I can't stand to watch much more of this stupid sport," Abi, the bird demon, said. Sure enough after a few more plays and a few more minutes, Taisho-Sensei called for the end of practice.

"Let's go," I ordered my friends as we began to walk down the hill and over to Naraku who was now standing with Sesshoumaru and that bitch Naima. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and locked his sexy red eyes on my teal ones. "Hi Naraku. Remember me?" I sweetly said. He narrowed those hypnotic eyes slightly before speaking.

"Ts...Tsubaki?" he asked me.

"Yep!" I cried stretching out my arms. He smiled really big as he warmly welcomed my embrace.

"Oh Tsubaki," he said while holding me, "how are you girl?"

"I'm good," I smiled back. I glanced over his shoulder to see that the panther demon was giving me a suspicious look. I just winked back at her playfully. Oh Naima. If you only knew that its just a matter of time before I steal your best friend away from you, you would have killed me right then and there. After a few more seconds we both withdrew from the embrace. I gave him a good look over. "My have you grown," I said with a smile, "you look great."

"Thanks. So do you," he replied.

"Say Naraku. I was just wondering if you would like to go out later on. You know, so we can catch up."

"Sure that's no problem."

"Cool." I pulled my cell phone out of my skirt pocket. "What's your number?"

"489-4608." I programed the number in my phone.

"Okay I'll call you later on tonight."

"That's cool."

"See you later, Naraku." I turned away and walked back over to Yura and Abi who were waiting for me a little ways off. They gave me questioning looks and I just smiled. "Told y'all that he'd be happy to see me. We're going out tonight."

"Man you're good Tsubaki," Abi said with a smile.

"I know. I know," I cockily replied. Ahhh yes. Tonight it will just be me and Naraku. So its not an official date, but its a start. I vow that by the end of the semester, I, Tsubaki the dark priestess-in-training, will be the top woman in Naraku's life. Hello Tsubaki and bye bye Naima.


	6. Girl Talk

After football practice and the rest of my classes, I rode back home to my off campus apartment that I shared with three other girls. I knew all of them well. I met Sango and Kagome during my senior year and their junior in high school. They were best friends and I instantly clicked with them too. But I knew the third girl, Kagura, the best. Kagura was Naraku's first cousin and like the rest of his family, they weren't really close either. Its not that they hated each other, they just weren't close. I don't know what it was about those spider demons. They just didn't seem to mesh well.

I pulled into the parking lot of my home and parked my lime motorcycle beside Kagura's white Jeep. She didn't take classes until evening time. I hopped off my bike and climbed the stairs to our third floor residence. I used my key and unlocked the door and walked inside. I saw Kagura sitting on the couch watching some reality show. "Hey girl," I said as I plopped down beside her, slinging my bookbag on the floor. She turned to me with confused eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"What do you mean? I live here don't I?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just thought that you would be hanging with Naraku, that's all."

"You mean you knew he was back and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't find out until today either. Bankotsu sent me a text to tell me." I nodded my head.

"Well, I'm not out with him because he's going out with Tsubaki tonight." Kagura laughed, her face very amused.

"Damn. One day and the chick is already trying to sink her claws into him? Very stalkerish."

"Tell me about it."

"So how do you feel about that, Naima?"

"Well, I wouldn't be so upset about it if she hadn't done what she did," I told Kagura. Like with both Kagura and Koga, Tsubaki also went to elementary school with Naraku and I. Even back then, Tsubaki crushed after Naraku. I was aware of it and I didn't have any problems with that at all. But as Naraku and I grew and were maturing into pre-teens, I began to like Naraku too. And when we turned twelve, Naraku and I were 'going out'. Tsubaki didn't seem to mind though, and she continued to be mine and Naraku's friend. But when Naraku left Brooklyn a year later, Tsubaki all of a sudden stopped hanging out with me and being my friend. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that she was just befriending me in order to get on Naraku's good side. Ever since then I've been leary of her and her motives. "Buuuut Naraku is a big boy. He can handle himself if she should try something sneaky. And I can handle her too."

Now that's what I'm talking about," Kagura said high fiving me. Just then, the front door swung open and Kagome and Sango came in with a box of pizza and Krispy Kreme doughnuts. They walked over to us and set the food on the coffee table before sitting on the ground across from us.

"What's all this for?" I asked.

"Man problems," Kagome simply said, "we were too broke to go shopping." I chuckled.

"Ahhh I see. So what's the matter?"

"Well," she began, "after football practice was over, Koga came over to me and asked me if I had seen him make that big play out there. So we start to have an innocent, friendly conversation. Nothing too serious. So after we're done talking, I walk over to Inuyasha and he's pissed at me for talking to Koga."

"What did he say?"

"He says that I was flirting with the guy when I so wasn't. It's called being polite. Maybe if he tried it sometime, he'd understand." I laughed again.

"Aww he's jealous. That's so cute."

"No, it really isn't."

"Yes it is. That shows that he cares about you. Inuyasha wuvs his Kagome." She turned her eyes to the floor.

"I wish I could believe that," she solemnly said.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little concerned.

"Its just that I don't think that he's over Kikyo yet. Everytime that she's around, he just seems to forget about me."

"Put the bitch in her place," Kagura bluntly advised.

"You know I can't do that. Inuyasha would be furious if I ever tried to do anything to her."

"Well," I began, smiling and trying to cheer her up, "if it makes you feel better I highly doubt that they'll be getting back together. Ever since they broke up in high school, Kikyo's personality has changed. She's become much more cold and serious and I don't think that she's into Inuyasha anymore. Just give it time Kagome. Things will work out."

"Yeah Kagome. Just be glad that Inuyasha's wondering eye isn't as big as Miroku's," Sango said before taking a bite of pizza.

"That's for sure," I smiled in agreement, "so are y'all going to their frat party next weekend?"

"What frat party?" Sango asked with wide eyes.

"The Sigma Omicron Psi boys are throwing a party in honor of the new brothers. Bankotsu told me about it. He and his brothers are part of that fraternity. He told me that Inuyasha and Miroku were two of the new brothers."

"Miroku didn't tell me about the party."

"Yeah, Inuyasha didn't tell me either."

"Well I don't know why Inuyasha didn't tell you Kagome, but my and another soroity are going to be there too. So there will be a hell of a lot of women there. That's probably why Miroku kept quiet."

"Ugggh! That damn lecher!"

"Now, now Sango calm down," I cried waving my arms, knowing that I had just put my foot in my mouth, "I'm sure Miroku was going to get around too it. Don't be upset." She still had smoke coming out of her ears.

"Are you going with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Sess isn't really the partying type."

"You could always go with Naraku," Kagura said.

"Naraku? Who's that?" Sango asked.

"Isn't Naraku that guy who was making all those catches on the field today?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah that's him."

"Wow Naima. You have a knack for picking them," Sango said with a smile, "So how do you know him? Ex? Friend?"

"We've been best friends since we were little. He's Muso's little brother and Kagura's cousin."

"He's pretty cute. How come we've never met him before?"

"He moved away right before high school and he didn't come back home until this year."

"So how did he and Sesshoumaru get along?" Kagome asked.

"Meh. Like men. They seem to be cool with each other."

"Naima do you really think that Sess and Naraku can get along considering the history that you two have?" Kagura asked.

"History?" Sango asked.

"Naraku and I tried becoming more than friends back in middle school but it didn't work out."

"That's not the whole story," Kagura smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes at her which just caused her to laugh really loudly. The other two girls just looked at us confused.

"C'mon Naima. Dish the dirt," Kagome persuaded. I let out a big sigh.

"Naraku and I were each other's firsts because we thought, well I thought, that we were in love. It was just young puppy love and its in the past now."

"That's still not the _whole _story," Kagura chuckled. I sighed again.

"Annnnd he left me right after we made love. Like literally, after I woke up, he was already dressed and ready to go."

"WHAT?!" the two freshmen girls said in unison. I just nodded my head.

"Unbelievable," Sango gasped.

"Yeah. Totally," Kagome agreed.

"Yep my cousin can be an idiot sometimes," Kagura said, "but I must say that no matter how bad he may seem, he does have a good heart and Naima is his rock." I felt a little embarrassed.

"Nah, I wouldn't say all that now."

"Of course you are and you know it too. Just like he's your rock. That's why I asked if Sesshoumaru and Naraku could get along. Both of them are two important men in your life and knowing how men are, there will definitely be some tension between them."

"But Sess doesn't have a problem with Bankotsu and the others. I'm close to them too."

"That's different. You'll see what I'm talking about." I turned my eyes to the ground. Was Kagura right? I hadn't thought about the possibility of Sesshoumaru and Naraku clashing. They seemed to be cool at Johnny Rockets. Sesshoumaru did seem a little annoyed that Naraku was getting a lot of praise today at football practice, but that's not too bad. Is it? Just when I was wrapped in these thoughts, the phone in my pocket began to vibrate. I pulled it out to see that it was Bankotsu.

"Hello?"

"Wassup girl?"

"Hey, B."

"Are you still coming over tonight?"

"Nuh uh. Didn't Naraku tell you that he was hanging with Tsubaki tonight?"

"Oh so you can't come chill with us unless Naraku is here? Hmph. Some friend you are."

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Bankotsu."

"Come on. We have a Madden tournament going on and I'm itching to kick your butt from when you beat me the last time." I could hear yelling in the background. "Oooh yeah son! I just sacked your quarter back."

"Lucky break," I heard someone that sounded like Jakotsu say.

"So are you coming?" he asked again.

"Alright. I'm on my way."

"Alright then. See ya, Baby Girl."

"Goodbye." I closed my phone back up. I then turned to my friends. "I'll see you later guys," I told them as I got up.

"Where are you off to?" Sango asked.

"I'm going over to Bankotsu's apartment."

"Isn't he Naraku's roomate?" Kagura asked.

"Yes but Naraku won't be there. Remember?"

"Alright. Just make sure you get home before the street lights come on okay," Kagura joked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes, mama," I replied. I got my motorcyle and house keys and walked out of the door.


	7. Hanging With the Boys

**A/N:** First of all, I'd like to say GO COWBOYS!! lol and second of all I'd like to know if you like my story so far, so don't be afraid to review it.

* * *

I knocked on Bankotsu's apartment door and waited patiently for someone to come and answer. I could hear the sounds of the game and men yelling blasting through the door. Finally after a few seconds, Jakotsu came and opened the door. "Hey Naima," he warmly said greeting me with a hug. Jakotsu didn't like women very much, but I was an exception.

"Hi Jakotsu," I replied before walking inside and shutting the door behind me. "Hi guys," I said.

"Hey," they mumbled in reply. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Hiten were all sitting on the couch and floor playing Madden 2007 and eating snacks. Bankotsu gave me a big smile when he saw me.

"C'mon ma. You can sit by me," he said as he patted a floor pillow next to him. I placed my keys on the counter and went to sit down next to him. "You know, since we have six people now, we can play teams."

"Alright. I call Hiten," Suikotsu declared.

"I'm taking Renkotsu," Bankotsu called. I was left with Jakotsu. After Bankotsu finished beating Suikotsu on the current game, he restarted the whole system. "Me and Naima are up first." I turned around and took the controller from Suikotsu. Bankotsu selected the Patriots and I selected the Colts. He pressed start and we began the game.

"Hey man you got any more cold ones?" Hiten asked.

"Yeah they're in the fridge," Bankotsu replied. Hiten left and went into Bankotsu's kitchen. After a few seconds he came back with a Miller in his hand.

"Okay so like I was saying, Yura and I went out last night at this club just down the street. She's grinding on me and being all seductive, so after a while, I'm standing at attention if you know what I mean." The boys except for Jakotsu started laughing. "So then I take her back to the dorm, because Muso wasn't going to be there, so I take her back and..." His voice trailed off. He looked at me, obviously hesitating to finish his story. "Oh I'm sorry Naima," he said, "maybe I shouldn't talk about these things when there's a lady in the midst."

"Man, Naima isn't a lady," Bankotsu said, still eyeing the TV, "look at her. Would a lady be kicking my ass right now at this game? Ahhh...maaaaan, got dammit Naima!" I laughed for I just scored another touchdown, giving me a total of 21 points and him only 7.

"Don't mess with my Colts bay-beee," I smiled as I taunted him. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and smiled back.

"See Hiten, Naima is what I like to call 'A-Best-of-Both-Worlds-Chick'. You don't have to censor stuff around her. She's cool enough to be one of the guys, but she's still girly enough to give you those goosebumps. Ask Naraku. He'll tell you." He winked at me and I in turn whacked him over the head. Bankotsu then laughed. "See. What did I tell you? Go on with the rest of the story Hiten."

"Okay. Well, I took her back to the dorm and she's got me all hot and ready. But then she just leaves me hanging," he said.

"Whaaat?" Bankotsu said while laughing.

"Yeah man she left me blue." Bankotsu then busted out into a fit of laughter.

"She's teasing you," I said. Hiten looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"She's testing and teasing you at the same time," I explained, "she wants to make love, but she wants to see if you have the self control first. Plus, she wants you to chase after her and not let it be so easy for you. At least that's my opinion."

"So you mean I'm supposed to chase her?"

"Yeah. I mean what woman doesn't want to be chased after by a guy she likes? Its obvious that she likes you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright then there you go. If you don't want to be blue again, you need to work for it because she's not going to give it up that easily." He smirked to himself.

"I never thought about it like that."

"See what I tell you," Bankotsu said, "best of both worlds ain't it?" Hiten nodded. He bent down and picked up his bookbag and jacket.

"Hey where you going, man?" Suikotsu asked.

"I'm going to find my woman," Hiten simply replied before shutting the door behind him. Renkotsu then looked at the clock on the wall. It was now seven o'clock.

"Hey I'm out too. I need to study for my pyro class," he said as he picked up his back pack too.

"Alright. See you later then," Bankotsu said before his brother shut the door.

It was now nine o'clock and Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and I were the only ones still playing the game. Jakotsu had since gone to his room to study. As we sat in the darkness, the only lighting being from the big screen, the doorknob on the front door began to turn. The door opened and Naraku walked in. "Hey man," Bankotsu and Suikotsu said.

"Hi Naraku," I said.

"Hey y'all," he replied while coming over and sitting by me. "So who's winning?"

"Naima. For the freakin 900th time," Suikotsu chuckled. I laughed out loud. Naraku did too.

"You must be really awful then Bankotsu," he said.

"No. I think its because since she's a demon, she has more skills than me. That's all. If she was a human I'd mop the floor with her," Bankotsu declared.

"Is that right now?" Naraku said, still amused. He rose up off of the floor and started walking down the hallway to his bedroom. "Come on Naima," he said.

"Okay, hold on," I replied.

"Whoa!" Bankotsu cried, "where the hell do you two think y'all are going?" I smiled as I got off of the floor and handed the controller to Suikotsu.

"To his bedroom. Duh," I replied. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at me.

"To do what?"

"Ah! What a dirty, dirty mind you have. We're just going to talk. We've always done this."

"Suuuure," Bankotsu smirked, "riiiight. Just do like my mother used to say and 'Leave the door open.'" I giggled as I began to follow my best friend down the hall.

"Leave that door open!" Bankotsu called again out to us.

"Sooo how was your date?" I asked Naraku as I laid on his bed watching him brush his hair in the mirror. Naraku had a nice sized room and a big comfy bed too. His two favorite colors, black and red, were everywhere.

"It wasn't a date," he replied, "and it was cool."

"Where did y'all go?"

"Some Sushi Bar on 5th street."

"Oh yeah. Takahama's."

"Yeah that's it."

"I heard the food was good."

"Oh yeah it was."

"So what did you guys do?"

"What do you do in a restaurant?"

"I don't know. Shop?" He shook his head and smiled while walking over to his bed.

"You are so silly," he said, as he laid down beside me. "We just talked about stuff and caught up on lost time. Stuff like that."

"So are you guys going to start seeing each other?"

"Girl, I just got back into town. I want to settle in first." I lightly laughed as I hugged his pillow closer to my body. "So what are you and Sesshoumaru doing tomorrow night?"

"Let's see. Tomorrow is Thursday, so Sess will be working the night shift on his job. So I guess nothing."

"Let's go out tomorrow. Just you and me."

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

"The Silk Room." I chuckled.

"For real?"

"Yeah. Bankotsu told me its cool."

"It is."

"So you want to go?"

"Yeah. Sure why not?"

"Alright then." I looked over on his dresser and got a glimpse of the time. Ten o'clock. I rolled off of my stomach and over on my side before getting up out of the bed. "Going home?"

"Yeah," I replied, "its getting late."

"I'll walk you outside." Naraku ushered me out his door as he followed close behind.

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

"So how was it?" Abi asked me upon my return to our apartment.

"Nice," I replied, "we went to Takahama's and walked around the park for a little while. Where's Yura?"

"Oh she's out with Hiten."

"Oh, okay."

"So were there any sparks between you two?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm not going to give up."

"You better hurry up before he falls for Naima again."

"Ha! I'm not worried about it. If it comes down to it, I'll just do what I did last time."

"You don't mean..."

"That's exactly what I mean." Even though it'd hurt me too if I did do that, I don't want Naraku to be with anyone but me. Especially her. If I can't have him, then she can't either.


	8. Clubbing with Naraku

"Okay everyone today are going to learn about the various ways to use your demon energy from your sword to strike down an opponent," Kaijinbo-Sensei said the next morning in Swords class. I didn't too much like swords class. It wasn't as exiciting as my other classes. I don't think Sesshoumaru liked it much either, for he was about to fall asleep in the seat next to me.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked while rubbing his back. He shifted so his head rested in his other hand and looked at me.

"It's nothing. I just was up late last night studying. I heard Kaijimbo-Sensei gives out a lot of pop quizzes." I let out a light chuckle.

"You're such a nerd."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Its only the first week of school. He's not going to give us a pop quiz this early in the year."

"Okay class I want you to remove all of your materials from your desk so I can see what you all remember so far," Kaijimbo-Sensei suddenly said. Oh shit! O.O I whipped my head around and looked at Sesshoumaru again, who was smirking at me.

"Told you," he said winking. I slightly narrowed his eyes at him. I then turned to look at Bankotsu who was a few seats behind me. He gave me the same apprehensive look that I gave him. Neither one of us had studied at all last night because we were playing Madden the whole time.

"This pop quiz will be verbal and I will be taking note of your responses to see if you have been reading the required material and paying attention in class." I was quickly running over the lessons in my head but that still didn't help much. I was flicking my pencil with one hand and biting my claws on the other one. I heard Sesshoumaru chuckle slightly, definitely mocking me.

"Okay. If you are faced with an impenetrable barrier, what can you do to strengthen your sword so you can make it stronger?" Hands instantly went up around the class, making me feel so dumb. "Uhh...Inuyasha."

"You get the blood of a bat demon and blend it in with your sword to make your weapon stronger," he confidently answered.

"Excellent. Correct," Kaijimbo-Sensei said while writing on the sheet of paper. "Okay next question. If you are a human and you possess a demon sword, what can you do to dissapate the demonic aura? Okay...Jakotsu?"

"You find a priestess or monk to cast out the demonic energy."

"Right on the mark." Kaijimbo-Sensei wrote more notes on the paper. After a few more minutes of quizzing, I thought that I would be safe. "Alright here we go. If you were to lose an arm in battle, and you find a sword that you can't wield because it has an anti-demon barrier, what can you do so you will be able to wield it?" _'Please don't call on me. Please don't call on me._ I frantically thought. "Umm let's see. Naima, you've been pretty quiet this morning. Why don't you give it a shot?" I sat straight up feeling paniced.

"Uhhh, ca-can you repeat the question?" I asked, purposely stalling so I could see if I could pull something out of my ass.

"Sure. If you lose a limb in combat and you find a sword with an anti-demon barrier around it, what can you do so you can wield the sword?" I still had nothing.

"Uhhhh...make somebody else wield it?" I randomly guessed.

"I see. Sorry but that is incorrect," Kaijimbo-Sensei said while shaking his head and making notes, "let's see if you can answer that Sesshoumaru."

"You find a human arm and use some medium to attach it to your body so it can be wielded properly," he calmly answered, totally sure that it was right.

"Excellent," Kaijimbo-Sensei declared. I turned and gave my boyfriend a cold look and he in turn gave me an evil smile. I was pretty certain that I was more than likely failing Swords class now.

* * *

After class was over, Sesshoumaru and I began walking side by side to my math class. He always walked me to class ever since we started dating in high school. I always thought it was so cute. 

"Hey Sess. Sigma Omicron Psi is hosting a party next weekend. Me and the other soroity girls are going and I was wondering if you'll go with me?" I asked him. A frown suddenly appeared on his face.

"Isn't Inuyasha a Sigma?"

"Yeah."

"No thanks. I'll pass."

"Miroku is a Sigma too." The frown became bigger.

"I guess I'll accompany you then." I laughed out loud. I knew he would change his mind if he found out that boy would be there. Now I wanted to see what his reaction would be when I told him about another boy.

"Say you're working the night shift tonight, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Oh, Naraku wanted to know if I was free so we could hang out tonight." He frowned once again.

"Uh, considering what happened today, don't you think you ought to be studying?"

"That was just bad luck. I know my material."

"Naraku huh? Well where did he want to take you?"

"We were planning on going to the Silk Room. Is that okay with you?" His frown began to soften a little.

"I doesn't matter," he said in his usual monotonic voice, "just call me when you get home." By that time, we had reached my class. I turned to him and smiled. I was worried that what Kagura had told me earlier might have been accurate, but Sesshoumaru seemed to be okay with my relationship with Naraku.

"Thank you baby," I said before kissing him on the cheek, "I love you."

"Likewise," he replied giving me a hug. I then gave him a quick peck on the lips before he went on his way.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was already nine o'clock. Naraku would be picking me up in thirty minutes. I stood in the mirror fixing my hair and checking myself out in my red halter top, white pants, and red heels. Gold hooped earrings and a gold bracelet, and my friendship necklace tucked in under my top. Even though I wasn't going out with my man tonight, I still wanted to make sure that everything was in its place. Sango sat on the couch and watched me while reading a magazine at the same time. "You look nice Naima," she said, "where are you and Sesshoumaru going?" 

"Oh I'm not going out with Sess tonight," I replied, "Naraku and I are going to the Silk Room."

"Naraku? Does Sesshoumaru know?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't he?"

"No reason. Just wondering." I smirked in the mirror.

"You're not beginning to side with Kagura are you?"

"Well, I don't know Naraku really well, but I find it hard to believe that Sesshoumaru would let another man take his woman out this late at night."

"Sesshoumaru has nothing to worry about. I love Naraku like family. There's absolutely nothing between us anymore."

"Does Sesshoumaru know about your past with him?"

"No, I haven't told him. I'll get around to it eventually." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Sango declared as she got up and went to open the front door. "Hi Naraku," Sango said with a smile. My best friend smiled back.

"Hello Sango," he replied as he followed her inside of our home. I gave him a good look from head to toe. He was wearing a nice, dark purple button down shirt that was unbuttoned slightly at the chest, showing that he was wearing the friendship necklace underneath his shirt. He had on black pants, and black shoes. His long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Gold watch refelecting the light of the room.

"Wow. Look at you," he said to me with one of his beautiful smiles.

"Look who's talking," I said as I smiled back. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He also smelled as good as he looked as I took in a big whiff of his colonge. I pulled back from him and smiled.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I replied as I got my small white purse and keys.

"Have fun you guys," Sango said as she got up to close behind us.

* * *

The line to the Silk Room was beginning to fill up quickly, and since we were broke college students, we made sure that we got there before ten so we could get in for free (lol). After about ten minutes or so, Naraku and I finally got inside. Like always, the club was jumping even though it was still early. We immediately went out to the middle of the dance floor and began to do our thing. And to my suprise, Naraku was a good dancer. A vast improvement from when we were younger because back then, he didn't have rhythmn to save his life. We were steadily grabbing attention as we moved around each other, both of us complimenting each other's rhythmn. I danced close, but not too close. I still had to remember my boundaries even though I didn't feel anything for Naraku anymore. Now if he had been Sesshoumaru, that would have been another story .. But still I liked dancing with my best friend. Sesshoumaru didn't wild out like Naraku did. No, Sess was more conservative and wasn't really into the type of music I was into. But Naraku and I had always liked the same music and the same songs. We used to listen to the New Jack Swing all the time when we were little.

After a long time out there, we finally got tired and got a seat at a nearby table. "I'm impressed Naraku," I said smiling, "I didn't think you could keep up with me."

"No, I think that it was you who was trying to keep up with me," he replied smirking. I smirked back. "Man I missed having this kind of fun with you. You remember that time when Bankotsu threw that house party when his parents were gone, but they came back a day early?" I busted out into a fit of laughter.

"I won't ever forget that and I won't let Bankotsu forget it either."

"Oh neither will I. You remember when we all went to Koga's birthday party back in third grade and you twisted your ankle trying to do the running man?" I covered my face in my hand while he busted out laughing.

"Oh shut up," I said smiling, "at least I didn't almost break my neck trying to breakdance on the playground back in fifth grade." He laughed even harder.

"Oh yeah, I was doing that trying to impress Kikyo. Speaking of which the woman is still as fine as ever."

"You do know that she can't stand you right?"

"Oh I know. I've accpeted the fact, but I'm not blind you know."

"So are you going to try and get with her again?"

"Nah. I've grown out of my Kikyo phase."

"Are you going into a Tsubaki phase?"

"Oh here you go again." I giggled.

"I'm serious. You know that she's had a crush on you ever since we were kids. At least you'd have an opportunity with her."

"Are you implying that she is the only woman who would want me?" I laughed.

"No. I was just asking a question. That's all."

"I just see Tsubaki as a friend right now. We'll see if anything happens or not."

"Just be careful no matter what, okay?"

"You make it sound as if I'm going to war."

"You could be with her. You never know." He laughed in reply. He then stood up and extended a hand out to me.

"Well, I'm ready to burn off some more energy. You ready?"

"Of course," I replied as I took his hand and left my seat. We both made our way through the crowd of people and back onto the dance floor.

* * *

It was a little pass twelve when Naraku dropped me off back at my apartment. He walked me to my door to make sure that I got in safely. "Goodnight my dear and I'll see you at school later on," he said as he gave me one more hug. 

"Goodnight and I had so much fun with you."

"Me too. We need to do it again asap."

"Are you going to the Sigma frat party next weekend?"

"Yeah. 'B' told me about it."

"Alright then we'll party there too."

"Sounds good." He gave me one last hug before I entered my home. I then went to my window to make sure that he pulled out of the parking lot safely. I quietly made my way to my room, careful not to disturb the girls' sleeping. I quickly stripped my clothes and put on my pajamas before climbing into bed. I hesitated calling Sesshoumaru because of the time, but I thought that it would be best if I did. I dialed his number, but instantly got his answering machine. I left him a quick message letting him know that I got in safely and how much I loved him. I then pulled the covers up over me and laid back down, falling fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**Me: **Hee hee. Naraku at a club. I wonder if he can Crank that Soulja Boy.

**Naraku:** You make me do that and you're dead.

**Me:** _hides behind rock_...Yes sir.


	9. She's a flirt

There was a knock on my bedroom door early the next morning. I was dressing, at the time, for school and only had on a pair of jeans as outer clothes. I had on a bra, but didn't put on my shirt yet. I absent mindedly went to the door, thinking that it was one of the girls asking if they could borrow something. I opened it only to see two golden eyes staring down at me. "EEK!" I cried as my instant reaction was to slam the door right in Sesshoumaru's face. I reached for a towel that was on the hook next to the door and quickly covered my chest. I opened the door back to see Sesshoumaru staring down at me with slight amuzement in those hypnotic eyes.

"I like that color," he slyly said as he pulled a strap of my bra. I could feel my face heating from embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I came to pick you up for school," he said as he walked over to my bed and sat down, "since I wasn't able to talk to you last night, I thought that we could spend the morning together." The embarrassment went away and a small smile was now on my lips.

"Really?" I said.

"Certainly."

"Turn around so I can get dressed."

"You dare tease your boyfriend like this, Naima?"

"Turn around." He smirked again as he slightly turned so he was facing the wall. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a royal blue baby tee. I got rid of the towel and put it on. "Okay you can turn around now." He instantly turned back to face me.

"Now I _really_ like that color," he said with a glint in his eye. I smiled as I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Thanks."

"So how was it last night?"

"Oh it was a lot of fun. Did you get my message?"

"Yes. So you didn't get home until 12:45?"

"Yeah, we kind of forgot that it was only Thursday and we had to get up in the morning."

"Naraku didn't try anything did he?"

"Of course not. Naraku isn't like that. We're not like that."

"I heard that you and Naraku used to be an item back in middle school." I looked up from tying my shoelaces on my all white Nikes.

"Who told you that?"

"It's of no concern." I chuckled slightly as I went back to tying my shoes.

"Yes we were. But that was back in middle school. We're in college now."

"Yes I know. I just thought that I'd ask." After I finished up tying my shoes, I looked back up at him. Why was he asking me that? He wasn't jealous was he? Nooo, not Sesshoumaru. He wasn't the jealous type. So why was he asking me this and who was putting this shit in his ear? Maybe that person had also told him that Naraku was the person who I had lost my virginity to. He then turned to me with question in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Is that all that this person told you about our relationship?"

"Yeah, that's it. Is there more I should know?" I bit down on my tongue. Should I tell him? No. Not yet. Not just yet.

"It's not important," I told him with a big smile, trying to reassure him. He narrowed his eyes slightly before getting off of my bed.

"We must be off," he said, "before we are late to our classes."

"Right behind you." I picked up my pink bookbag off of my chair and slung it over my shoulders as I followed my boyfriend out of my bedroom and out of my apartment.

As the day went by, I kept wondering who was feeding Sesshoumaru information about Naraku and I. I ran over and over in my head who knew the most about us. Kagura? No, she wouldn't rat on me. Bankotsu? Jakotsu and their other brothers? No, they didn't talk to Sesshoumaru like that. Inuyasha didn't talk to Sess like that either and Miroku, Sango, and Kagome never met Naraku until this year. Jaken didn't really know him, so it couldn't be him either. Koga? Koga was one of Sesshoumaru's roomates and they were good friends. Koga also went to elementary school with Naraku and I. Maybe it was Koga who told him. Well, if it _was_ Koga, he didn't know about my secret, so I guess it would be okay.

After a few more classes, it was now time to go to Totosai-Sensei's Weaponology class. I walked into the classroom with my twin kodachi swords and took my seat right beside Naraku. Other than Advanced Fighting, this was the only class that Sesshoumaru and I shared where we didn't sit together and one of the only two classes that I sat beside Naraku in. Sesshoumaru sat two rows behind me beside Sango and Jaken, of course. "Hi," I said with a smile as I slid my seat closer to the desk. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him today.

"Hey," he replied with a smile, "did you have a good night's sleep after I took you home?"

"Oh yeah, but I was a little tired this morning."

"Me too. Bankotsu had to come wake me up so I wouldn't be late for my classes again."

"Okay class today you are going to learn how to make your weapon stronger," Totosai-Sensei said as class began, but Naraku and I weren't paying the least bit of attention.

"I must say that you were looking really beautiful last night," he whispered to me with a smile. My goodness was his smile gorgeous! Probably even prettier than Sesshoumaru's and that's hard to do. Seeing him smile made me smile back.

"Ahhh naw, I wouldn't say all that now," I whispered back.

"Nonsense. Did you see all those guys checking you out? You even had old dudes breaking their necks trying to get a glimpse of you." I giggled softly as I absent mindedly began to run my fingers through my hair.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes indeed, but you did have some eye candy on your arm as well."

"Oh here you go."

"You know I was hot. Admit it." I giggled again.

"You're starting to sound like Bankotsu with all that vanity. But you did look nice."

"Um Naraku? Naima? Is there something that you would like to discuss with the class?" Totosai-Sensei suddenly said, causing us to give him our undivided attention.

"No Sir," Naraku said.

"No Sir," I repeated.

"If that's the case then please refrain from disturbing my class."

"Yes Sir," we both said. When Totosai-Sensei turned back around, Naraku and I looked at each other and smiled. We used to get into trouble all of the time in middle school for talking during class. I guess some things never change.

After class was over, I was more than ready to go home and relax. Sesshoumaru and I were going out later on and I needed to be all relaxed so I wouldn't be so tired. Naraku came up to me right before we began to walk down the hallway. "Sorry for getting you into trouble, Naima," he said with a smile. I smiled back.

"No problem," I replied.

"So I'll call you later on?" I looked at Sesshoumaru, who looked the same as always.

"Mmm, tomorrow would be better," I said as I turned back to Naraku.

"Okay then I'll call you tomorrow. See you later Naima. Sesshoumaru."

"Bye Naraku," I said as he began to walk off. Sesshoumaru and I turned and walked in the other direction.

"What was that all about today?" he asked me while we were walking.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Today in class. When you and Naraku were flirting with each other." I gave him a look of confusion.

"Flirting? I wasn't flirting."

"You were twirling your hair and giggling a lot."

"I always giggle and play with my hair."

"Mmmm," was all that Sesshoumaru said as he looked away. I narrowed my eyes at him a bit.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I don't recall saying that I was. I just asked a simple question." I smiled as I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his arm.

"I don't think that I was, but if I was flirting, I'm sorry. Naraku and I are just like that though. We're always smiling and laughing. But I wouldn't dare do something to hurt you on purpose, so I apologize."

"No need to. Let's just have fun tonight, okay?"

"Sounds good to me." By that time we had made it to the parking lot. We both got into Sesshoumaru's red Mustang and drove off into the distance.


	10. Check Your Girl

**From Sesshoumaru's POV**

After I had dropped Naima off at her place, I drove back to my own home that I shared with Koga and Jaken. I pulled into the parking lot and parked my red car in front of the building. As I got out of my car and began walking down the sidewalk to the enterance of the building, I saw that Muso's black Escalade was also in the lot. No doubt he was here visting Koga, since they were good friends. When I reached the door, I pulled out my keys and let myself in. I was instantly greeted by my loyal, but annoying, friend, Jaken. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" he cried as he ran over to me.

"Jaken," was my response. I shut the door and walked further into the apartment to see that Koga and Muso were sitting at the breakfast table playing cards.

"Well if it isn't the Lord," Muso said to me with a smug smile. I didn't too much care for Muso. He was cocky and arrogant, to say the least. But he _was _Koga's friend, so I had to put up with him for the time being.

"Hello Muso," I replied as I walked past the spider half breed and towards the refridgerator to get me a Gatorade.

"Hey Sess, some of the guys are coming over for poker tonight. You playing?" Koga asked as I took a seat beside him. I shook my head no.

"I'm spending time with Naima tonight."

"Again Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked, "that girl has seemed to have you jaded M'Lord. You don't spend as much time with us like you used to."

"I'd have to agree with the little green dude, Sesshoumaru," Muso added, "that kitten's got you whipped big time."

"No such thing," I replied, "Naima and I are a couple. That is what couples do. They spend time together."

"Well you must really have a thing for her considering that she has yet to come out of your bedroom looking different than when she entered," Koga said with a smile. I slightly narrowed my eyes at my wolf demon friend. Muso let out a light chuckle.

"You mean you haven't hit that yet man?"

"That is a private matter that I'd rather not discuss."

"We're all grown men who know all about sex. There is nothing private in this college. You ought to know that by now.

"Amen to that," Koga said as he drew a card from the deck, "I mean, as soon as Ayame found out that I was trying to hook up with Kagome, she broke up with me in a flash. And what's so bad about it, is that she found out before I even had the chance to tell her."

"Well that is you and your relationship," I said with a slight smirk, remembering how Ayame slashed Koga's tires and keyed his car last year, "Naima and I are different. There is absolutely no outside interferance in our relationship"

"Bullshit," Muso declared, "there is always somebody that will try to steal your woman away from you in a relationship. Everytime. So if you aren't the one chasing or being chased, you better believe that Naima is being chased by someone."

"He makes a good point, Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken said, "I mean, what about that Naraku fellow?" I put my drink down on the table and gave him a hard look.

"What about him?"

"He and Naima seemed really chummy during class today, M'Lord. A little i too /i chummy in my humble opinion. He might be the one who is chasing after her"

"Ridiculous. Naima and Naraku are simply friends. Nothing more." Koga and Muso then both busted out into laughter.

"Sessho," Koga said, "men and women cannot be 'just friends'." I slightly raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why not?"

"Because if they remain friends for long enough, something is bound to happen."

"Ridiculous."

"So you mean to tell me that if given the opportunity, you wouldn't screw one of your female friends? You don't even have to go through with it, just thinking about it is proof enough."

"Absolutely not."

"You wouldn't screw Sara?"

"She is a human."

"Yura?"

"Not my type."

"Kagura?"

"Ewww no man, don't bring my cousin into this," Muso interrupted with a disgusted look. Koga laughed in reply.

"Well? Would you, with Kagura?"

"Okay, first of all, Kagura and Naima are too close of friends for me to hurt her like that. And second, this whole conversation is pointless because there is no other woman that I find sexually attractive right now but Naima." Koga laughed again.

"Well either you're the best boyfriend in the world or you're just like Jakotsu. Either way, I'm pretty sure that Naraku doesn't think like you. I mean, didn't what I told you this morning sink in yet?" I remembered that Koga was the one who told me that Naraku and Naima used to date.

"What Naima and Naraku had in the past is just that. It's in the past. They were only thirteen then. They are nineteen now and they've had a lot of growing up to do. Naima's gotten over him."

"Still Sesshomaru, you need to check your girl's bestfriend. He might be trying to get something started again with her. Or he might just be after her skirt."

"Oh he's already gotten that," Muso said while staring down at his cards. Every eye at the table went directly to him. I stared at him with slightly raised eyebrows.

"What did you just say?" I asked, a little irritated now. He just smirked again.

"You heard me right. Naraku has already made your little kitty kat purr."

"What?!"

"Naraku has already had your woman, Sesshoumaru. He slept with her the day he left Brooklyn."

"And how do you know all this, Muso?" Koga asked.

"I'm his big brother and we _did_ live in the same house. I was at the park one day playing ball with my friends, but I forgot my glove. So I came home to get it, and I overheard them."

"You might have been mistaken," I said, trying to persuade myself that this wasn't true.

"Oh no. You can't mistake those noises. Plus, he begged me to leave the house so they could be alone." I sank back into the chair, now overwhelmed by what the spider hanyou had just told me about his younger brother. So not only did Naraku and Naima date, but they were intimate as well? I already knew that Naima wasn't a virgin, but I didn't know that _he_ was the one who took it. If it had been anyone else, it probably wouldn't have bothered me so much. But here he was back in her life and I was foolish enough to allow him to take my girlfriend out alone. Why didn't Naima just tell me herself instead of me having to find out on the street. I asked her this morning if there was anything else I should know and she said that there wasn't. So she lied and kept that secret from me. She should have just told me. I really needed some time to think this over. Unfortunately, I was picking her up in an hour.


	11. The Past Catches Up With Me

**A/N:** Ahhh yaaay! Thank you to those who have reviewed my story. I really appreciate it.

* * *

I quickly finished putting the last pins and a white lilly in my hair as I rushed to finish getting dressed. I stood in front of the mirror behind my door and checked myself out in my strapless, dark purple dress. I smiled a little as I saw my reflection. I must say that I looked pretty good in my outfit. It hugged my curves nicely and the color was gorgeous against my brown toned skin. I wore it especially for Sess, considering that he liked this dress the best out of my wardrobe. As I finished fastening my clear shoes, I heard the sound of Sesshoumaru's old school, fire red Mustang pull into the parking lot. I leaped over my bed and looked out the window to see if it was indeed him. I saw his fair haired form walking down the sidewalk to my bulding. I squealed as I jumped back over the bed, grabbed my small white clutch, and ran out of my room. Kagura kind of chuckled as I ran past her and Kagome as I made my way into the livingroom. "Sesshoumaru must be here." she said. I turned back to her and smiled.

"Hee hee. You know me far too well."

"Have fun girly," Kagome said waving her hand.

"Bye guys," I replied blowing them both a kiss before shutting the door behind me.

I met Sesshoumaru at the halfway point, for I was anxious to spend this night with him. We were going to this new Hatian restaurant in The Bronx, that I had to beg him to take me to. Sesshoumaru didn't really like spicy foods where as I put hot sauce and cayenne pepper on practically everything. "Hi baby," I said to him with a big smile.

"Hi Naima," he said, voice as monotonic as usual. I stretched my arms out and engulfed him in a massive hug. His hug however, was lukewarm. Even though Sess wasn't the emotional type, he usually hugged me with a little more passion than that. I pulled back from him so I could look him directly in his eyes. Like always, they were stoic and stone. I couldn't read his emotions at all.

"Is something wrong baby?" I asked with a little concern.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Naima was looking really gorgeous. Her long curly hair pulled up an accented with a flower. Her full lips glossy and begging to be kissed. That caramel brown skin smooth and glowing. The knee length, purple dress that I loved because it accentuated those curvaceous hips of hers. She was lovely. Still, even in all her radience, I didn't see her as Naima, my beautiful, sweet, friendly girlfriend. No. I saw her as Naima, Naraku's ex lover. I kept telling myself over and over that they were only thirteen years old when it happened and that Naima had moved on with me. It didn't seem to work thought. I just couldn't get over the fact that he had my woman before I even did. It still bothered me.

"Is something wrong baby?" I heard her ask. Hazel eyes staring up at me with concern. I shook my head no, even though I knew it was a lie.

"Come. We must be off," I said as I took her hand in mine and led her to my 1967 Mustang.

I was pretty silent during the whole drive to the restaurant, the music really being the only thing that could be heard. Naima would glance over at me occasionally and kept asking me what was wrong. I didn't ever give her a direct answer. I wasn't quite ready to confront her about it yet.

When we pulled up to the restaurant, I parked my car and jumped out to open the door for Naima. "Thank you," she said with that beautiful smile of hers.

"No problem," I replied. I placed a hand on her back as I followed her inside of the building.

* * *

**Naima's POV**

The restaurant was really nice inside and the food smelled so wonderful. And like always, Sesshoumaru was being the perfect gentleman. Still, I could tell that he had something on his mind. He was unusually quiet tonight, even for him. Even even avoided eye contact with me as I tried my best to hold his gaze. What was going on inside that head? Was he okay?

"Sess? Baby?" I asked again.

"Yes," he replied, not looking up from his menu.

"Talk to me baby please. I know that there is something bothering you. Please tell me."

"I'm fine."

"No you are not. Talk to me."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Sess..."

"I said I was fine. Now drop it." His last statement was filled with sterness and ice, further proving that I was right. Why is it so hard for men to express their feelings to the woman they love? I hated to see my boyfriend like this, and I wasn't going to give up until he told me.

"Hello Sir. Madame. What can I get for you this evening?" the waiter asked us after we had been seated.

"I would like the shrimp with the vegetables please," I said.

"Alright and what to drink?"

"Sweet tea."

"And for you Sir?"

"Steak."

"And to drink?"

"Sweet tea as well."

"Alright then. I will be back with your drinks in a few minutes." He took the menus and left the table. I stared at Sesshoumaru in silence while he watched a football game on a tv on the far wall of the restaurant. This was not the romantic date that I was looking forward to this evening. Maybe he was upset because he didn't really like Hatain food. No, I doubt Sesshoumaru would be this silent over a petty thing like that. Then again, he never tells people how he feels, so he could indeed be angry because he's here tonight.

"I'm so glad that you came with me tonight. I know that you don't like Hatian food, but it means a lot to me," I told him with a smile.

"Mmm," was his reply.

"How about you choose the place next time, okay?"

"If you're thinking that I'm upset about the restaurant you're wrong. I don't mind being here with you."

"Oh," I replied as I looked down at my hands that were resting in my lap. I heard the ice in his glass clink as he took a sip of sweet tea.

"Naima," he said as he sat the glass back down. I instantly looked back up at him.

"Yes?" He took a big sigh.

"Why...why didn't you tell me that you and Naraku slept together?" My eyes immediently went wide. He knew?!

"I uhhh...I didn't really know how to tell you."

"Remember when I asked you this morning if there was anything else I should know? You should have told me then."

"I know. I know. Still, I just didn't know how."

"How do you think it makes me feel to have another man know about my girlfriend's lover, before I did?" I narrowed my eyes slightly at him.

"Who told you about Naraku and I?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh yes it does. If somebody is talking shit about me, I deserve to know."

"Don't play the victim Naima. It isn't cute."

"Oh so it's cute when you play it?"

"Hmph."

"Oh no, don't 'hmph' me. Now answer the damn question. Who's been telling you about my past with Naraku?"

"You don't order me around Naima."

"I'm not ordering you around! I jus..." I paused and took a deep breath, trying my best to calm down. All this tension was going to lead to a big arguement and I hated fighting with Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru. Please. Just tell me who's been talking about me to you. Was it Koga?"

"I already told you that it doesn't matter."

"You know what Sesshoumaru? It really pisses me off that you can talk to your boys about things like this, but you can't talk to your girlfriend about it."

"There you go again playing the victim. I'm pretty sure that Kagura and your roomates knew about Naraku before I did too." I bit down on my tongue. He had me there.

"Alright, I'll confess that my girls did know about my past with him."

"See."

"BUT. But, I was going to tell you eventually."

"Were you now?"

"Yes! Yes I was. I just...I guess I was just afraid. Afraid of how you would react if you knew that me and my best friend had done more than kiss. But I swear to you Sesshoumaru that what happened with us is in the past. I have no lingering feelings for Naraku at all. Not after..." I paused for a second. Then it came to me. Sesshoumaru didn't know the _whole_ story about that day.

"Not after what?" he asked.

"Not after he left me the same day." His lovely golden eyes widened slightly. So I was right. He was missing a piece of the puzzle. "Sighs Naraku left me about an hour or so after he and I...well...you know."

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly. That's why you can be sure that I don't want Naraku back. After he broke my heart like that, I don't think that a romantic relationship between us could ever exist again. We can only be friends and nothing more." I reached out and placed my hands on his. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I really am. But you have to understand that I was a young girl back then. I mean, I'm still young now, but I wasn't as mature as I am now. I was young and foolish. I thought that I was in love, but it was only puppy love. Now I know what true love feels like. You make me feel true love. I love you so much Sesshoumaru." After a few more moments, his eyes had softened a little.

"I apologize for overreacting. It _has_ been six years, so I apologize. Let's just enjoy the rest of our evening okay?" He looked down at the plates of food that the waiter brought while we were arguing. I smiled at him again as I rose out of my seat and leaned over the table. Sesshoumaru did likewise. We met in the middle and gave each other a 'make-up' kiss.

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

"Me too." The rest of our evening was flawless and very romantic like I had hoped. Still, in the back of my mind, I wondered who this snitch was.

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

"You told Sesshoumaru what?!" I yelled to Muso over the phone.

"I told him that Naraku slept with Naima."

"Do you know that Sesshoumaru might try to kill Naraku because of what you did?!"

"So what? I can't stand either one of them anyway."

"Muso!"

"Tsubaki calm down! You have to worry about Naima first before you can even start worrying about Sesshoumaru. In fact, you should be thanking me. Now that Sesshoumaru knows about those two, you can manipulate Sesshoumaru into helping you out with your plans." Hmmm. My love's older brother did have a point. I could work this to my advantage

"Very well then. Just make sure that you live up to your end of the bargain and get that damn necklace from off of Naraku's neck."

"And if I do, you promise that you will be able to get Kikyo to fall for me?"

"Of course. I am a sorcery and spirituality major. I know so many spells, it'll make your head spin."

"You better not fail me Tsubaki."

"No Muso. _You_ better not fail _me_."


	12. Partners

"Good morning class," Taisho-Sensei said to us the following Monday morning,in Advanced Fighting Class, "I hope you all had a spectacular weekend. I say that because, in a few minutes, you will be getting your first project." There were a few grumbles and moans throughout the class. Taisho-Sensei let out a hearty laugh. "Geez. Grown men and women like you all whining over some homework. How dispicable. Okay, since you all want to complain, I'll let you have a partner in this assignment." The groans turned into small cheers. "Okay. Here is the assignment. You and your partner will spend the next three weeks together studying each other's combat skills and abilities. You will find various ways to combine your attacks and to counter each other's attacks. I also want you to write both a formal essay and an oral report about what you and your partner discovered about your abilities during those three weeks. And the grading will go this way. If it rocks, you pass. If it sucks, you fail. It's as simple as that. Oh yeah, and this project will count as twenty five percent of your grade in this class, so don't half ass it." Taisho-Sensei then went to his desk to sit down. "Okay when I call out the two partners names, and no you don't get to choose your own because this makes it more interesting, one of you come down and get a rubric from off of my desk. Okay here we go. First up is...Yura and Bankotsu." Bankotsu went to get the papers. "Koga and Inuyasha."

"I'd like to be assigned to someone other than that mangy wolf, Sensei," Inuyasha delcared.

"Who you calling mangy, you damn mutt?" Koga replied from across the room.

"Too bad fellows. I suggest you two learn how to get along because y'all are partners now," Taisho-Sensei replied with a smile. Inuyasha 'hmphed' and Koga did too.

"Well what are you waiting for dog shit? Get the papers."

"What did you say you damn arrogant dirty wolf?"

"Why you..."

"HEY! Enough! Only I am allowed to swear in class so watch your tongues," Taisho-Sensei warned, "Inuyasha, come get these papers." Inuyasha grumbled all the way to the desk and grumbled all the way back to his own seat. "Ooookaaaay. Next up is Jaken and Muso. And Jaken don't even say it! You're not teaming up with Sesshoumaru this time."

"Yes Sensei," Jaken said with a said look as he went to get the papers.

"So since we're on Sesshoumaru, why don't you and Tsubaki team up?" Sesshoumaru remained quiet as he went to get the rubric.

"Okay, next up is...Miroku and Ayame."

"Thank you Sensei for setting me up with a beautiful..."

"Scratch that. Miroku you're teaming up with Jakotsu. Ayame, your partner will be Abi." I chuckled as Miroku's face went from happy to sad, just like that. He and Abi went down to get the papers. "Sango, you and Renkotsu will be partners. Kagura, you're with Hiten. Kagome will be with Gatenmaru, and Kikyo will be with Suikotsu." All of the boys got the papers. As I looked around the classroom, I realized that everyone had been partnered up. Well, everyone but me and one other person.

"Naraku, you can come get these papers. I think it's no secret who your partner will be."

"Yes Sensei," Naraku respectfully said as he went to get the rubric. When he was walking back to his seat, he looked my way and gave me one of his trademark smiles. I smiled back. I didn't dare look over at Sesshoumaru, to see what his reaction was.

"Okay you guys, I hope that you learn how to like your partner if you don't already, because for the next three weeks, you will be spending a lot of time together. But first off, I would like to see how you and your partner battle against each other. Remember the rules. No killing, a clean fight, and a five minute time limit. Okay, so who want's to go first?"

"We do!" Koga and Inuyasha simultaneously cried. Taisho-Sensei sighed deeply.

"I should've known. Okay, come on."

After a few more fights, it was now Naraku's and my turn. I walked down the stairs to the front of the class and so did he. Because I knew him for so many years, I already knew about his miasma, super speed, and regenerating tentacles. I had also recently learned about his ability to create strong barriers, but that was all I knew about his attacks. "Alright young demon and demonette. I want a clean fight. Ready?...Go!" I charged at Naraku and jumped into the air. As I brought my foot down, aiming for his chest, I ran smack into a barrier. I jumped back to my original position as Naraku gave me a smirk.

"Is that all you got Naima?" I smirked back.

"Not hardly." I came at him again swinging, but he erected another barrier. No matter how hard I struck it, the barrier wouldn't seem to break. I walked back from him a few feet and got ready to perform my shooting claws ability. I held my hands up, palms facing the ground. About two seconds later, little black balls of demonic energy came flying from my black claws and assaulted Naraku's barrier. Still, even that attack couldn't break it. I couldn't use my poison claws, because that was a fatal technique. So there was only one thing left to do. Transform into my demon form. My demon form was a big, black panther with glowing green eyes, and the sharpest of claws and fangs. I felt a panther roar coming from inside me as my claws began to lengthen, my aura began to get stronger, and my hazel eyes become more cat-like and got a green glow around them. My green aura swirled around me, creating wind in my hair as my features began to lengthen.

"No! No Naima! No transformations inside the building," Taisho-Sensei cried out, causing me to stop the transformation. I turned and looked at him.

"Awww, but Sensei," I whined

"No 'buts' Naima. If you can't beat Naraku in your human form, then you automatically forfeit."

"Yes Sirrr." I tried the shooting claws attack once more, but they still failed to break the barrier. Time finally ran out with neither one of us being the victor.

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

While Taisho-Sensei was busy watching Naima and Naraku fight, I handed a note to Muso who was a few seats to the left of me. I saw him open it and read it.

_I can't believe Sensei made those two partners! Oh well, at least I'm Sesshoumaru's partner. I can use this time to put some stuff in his ear about Naraku and Naima. Speaking of which, when do you plan on getting his necklace?_

_-Tsubaki_

Muso lifted his pen and wrote something else down on the piece of paper. After a few more moments, he sent it back over to me.

_I plan on getting it today at football practice. Just make sure that you hold up your end of the deal and make Kikyo fall in love with me by Homecoming._

I looked over at him and nodded my head. I sincerely hoped that Muso would be able to get the necklace today. Last time my curse didn't work so well, but this time it will. I've had more training so I'm sure of it. Naraku will be mine by Homecoming. By any means necessary.


	13. A Stalker's Curse

A few minutes after Naraku and I had finished our fight, the bell signaling the end of class rang. I picked up my books and backpack and walked over to my boyfriend. "Aww it sucks that we're not partners," I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru lightly chuckled.

"Better luck next time," he said.

"Well, I gotta go talk to Naraku for a few moments alright? See you out there on the field in a few minutes."

Sesshoumaru looked up and slightly narrowed his eyes at my bestfriend, although Naraku didn't notice for he was talking to Tsubaki. I guess our past together still bothered Sesshoumaru. I suppose it would take some time for him to get over it.

"Alright," he finally said, "but don't take too long.

"I won't. I love you baby," I said as I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You too," he replied as he got his things and left the classroom. I then walked over to where Naraku and Tsubaki were. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gave me another smile before quickly turning back to Tsubaki.

"Excuse me Tsubaki, I need to talk to Naima right quick."

"Take all the time you need."

"You still coming to practice right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Alright then, I'll see you there."

"Okay. Bye Naraku. Naima."

"Hmmm bye, Tsubaki," I said with slight sarcasm. There she goes again, being extra sweet just because Naraku was around. Oh my god was she phony or what? Naraku then turned back to me and smiled again, which caused me to smile too. "So are y'all talking now or what?"

"Naima."

"Hey, I'm just asking. So are you?" He chuckled

"No. We're still just friends right now."

"Do you wanna hook up with her?"

"Was there something you wanted to talk about, other than my love life?"

"Mmm yes. I wanted to discuss the project."

"What a nerd. You're already ready to start?"

"Of course. I need this A."

"Alright. Well, let's walk and talk. I need to head down to the field."

"Okay." I got my backpack and text books and he got his duffle bag and we left the classroom.

"So what's up with your boyfriend Naima?" Naraku asked me when we made it out of the building.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I tried to tell him hey today in the hallway, but he just turned his head and acted like he didn't see me."

"Oh he did did he?"

"Yeah. So is there something wrong? I mean, is he mad at me or something?" I awkwardly smiled as I hugged my books closer to my chest. I let out a big sigh.

"Well, apparently someone told him about you and I." Naraku cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What about us?"

"About when you and I used to date."

"Ohhh. Does he know about..."

"Mmmhmm."

"Ohhh. I see. I thought he already knew."

"Nuh uh. I didn't tell him. I should have, but I didn't."

"So that's why he's been acting funny towards me. Well, can't say that I blame him. I think that I'd feel the same way."

"You would?"

"Oh yeah. If my girlfriend was still friends with her first, I don't think that I would be too cool with it."

"But what if your girl's first dumped her like you did me."

"Damn Naima, I'm standing right here."

"Well, you know its true." He turned his gaze from me to the sky. He smirked a little.

"Still. Knowing that the man who was your girlfriend's first love is still apart of her life, is a hard thing to deal with. They say that you never forget your first or your first time." I started to smile a little. He was right. I would never forget that day with Naraku. Even with the bad memories. So if I never forgot how it felt that day with _him_, then that meant...

"So...that means that you never forgot about how it felt with me?" I said as I looked up at him and smiled. He turned his head back to me and chuckled softly.

"No. No, I didn't. I don't think I could if I tried. Do you still remember?"

"Oh yeah. I remember. I remember the whole sixty seconds." His smile then faded which caused me to laugh.

"Sixty...Naima that's cold. You know what, I can't stand you sometimes." He started to speed up his pace, faking that he was upset. I laughed harder as I quickened my pace to catch up with him.

"Naraku wait up. You know I was joking."

"Oh nooo. This 'Minute Man' waits for no woman, but I guess you already know that huh?" He sped up even more. I laughed even harder at his silly self.

"Okay. Okay. So it was more than sixty seconds. Maybe it was two minutes."

"Well I obviously did some damage in those two minutes, considering that you're chasing me down like some stalker. So that's why you were screaming my name." I gasped at his comeback.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that."

"Oh! Oh! Oh Naraku! Oh!" he cried out in a woman's voice, supposedly imitating me.

"Naraku, you're such a pervert!" I cried as I started to chase him. He laughed too as he ran away from me. We didn't stop running until we reached the football field.

I sat on the bleachers with Kagome as the boys began to warm up and stretch for practice. I looked around, but didn't see Tsubaki anywhere. Nor did I see Sango. "So where is Sango?" I asked Kagome. She usually would come with us to watch the boys play.

"She had to work today," she replied.

"Oh. So how is everything between you and Inuyasha?"

"Better. I'll just try my best to be considerate of his feelings and not be so overly friendly to Koga."

"I guess I should be that way about Naraku too."

"Is Sesshoumaru still upset about it?"

"I think so, but he'll get over it eventually."

"I think he will too. Sesshoumaru isn't as jealous as Inuyasha." Hmm, somehow, I think that she was wrong.

"Okay boys today I'm going to let Sesshoumaru decide the plays," Taisho-Sensei said as he stood in the middle of the circle that the players made. "Since we are currently 2-0, I think that I want to see if your quarterback really knows what he's doing. So Sessho will be calling all the plays today. Now get going."

"Yes Coach," the boys replied.

"WOOO! GO NUMBER 81!" I heard a woman's voice all of a sudden say. I looked down to see that Tsubaki and her friends, Abi and Yura, were standing by the fence around the track and football field. Naraku looked over at the direction where his jersey number was called and waved. I smirked as I rolled my eyes at the girl's obsessiveness. If Naraku and her did get together, I wish him the best of luck.

"Red 32. Red 32. Hut hut!" Sesshoumaru called out, just before the ball was snapped. He handed it to Inuyasha as he proceeded to get the first down.

"Wooo! Go Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she jumped up and waved her arms. I laughed at my friend.

"You're such a groupie," I said smiling.

"Hey, I'm _ his_ groupie," she replied with a smile of her own.

"Red 16. Red 16. Hut, hut, hut!" Sesshoumaru then passed the ball to Koga, who was stopped short of the first down.

"Black 81. Black 81. Hike!" On the next play, Sesshoumaru hurled the ball to Naraku, who caught it with ease. But just as he began to run with it, Muso came up behind him and gave him a hard tackle. Naraku hit the turf with a loud thud, but he seemed to be okay. He tossed the ball back to Sesshoumaru as he got back into position.

"Blue 42. Blue 42. Hut hut!" Once again, the ball was thrown to Naraku. However, Muso gave him another hard tackle before he could catch it. Still, Naraku seemed to be unscathed.

As practice went on, all the remaining plays were passing plays. But something bothered me. One, why was Muso tackling Naraku so hard if this was only practice? And two, why was Sesshoumaru only calling plays that made Naraku catch the ball? If I didn't know better, I'd swear that Muso was trying to hurt Naraku on purpose and that Sesshoumaru kept throwing to Naraku so he would _have_ to be hit.

"Orange 11. Orange 11. Hike!" Once again, the ball was launched to Naraku. He caught it with his red and black gloved hands but as soon as he did, Muso gave him another hard tackle. An illegal tackle. He hit Naraku with his hands close to his neck and when Naraku hit the ground, both the ball and his helmet popped off and flew a few feet.

"Coach Taisho! That was a face mask! That's an illegal hit!" I cried as I jumped up in the bleachers.

"The lady's right Muso," Taisho-Sensei said with his arms crossed, "watch your hands and stop hitting him so hard."

"Yes Coach," Muso replied. I sat back down on the bleacher and inhaled deeply. This was beginning to piss me off. I knew for a fact now that Sesshoumaru kept calling those plays so Naraku would get hurt. And if Muso kept tackling him like that, Naraku _would_ be injured.

"Black 4. Black 4. Hut!" No suprise that Naraku was the intended receiver again. And once again, he got hit with another bone crunching tackle. But this time, he didn't get up.

"Aww shit! Naraku!" Bankotsu cried out as he, and a few other players, ran over to his fallen friend. He knelt down beside him and took his helmet off. "What is it man?"

"I'm fine," Naraku growled, clenching his teeth. "I just hurt my ankle a bit. I'm alright."

"You sure Naraku?" Taisho-Sensei asked. He nodded in reply.

"Come on man," Bankotsu said as he helped Naraku up and leaned him against his shoulder, helping him as he limped off of the field. I ran down the bleachers and walked over to the fenced area where the player's bench was. I was the only other fan over there. Tsubaki and her friends had since left.

"Naraku are you alright?" I asked with great concern. He turned around and smiled at me through the fence.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied, "don't worry."

"Okay I think that we had more than enough practice for today," Taisho-Sensei declared as he began to walk towards the exit of the field. "Y'all can go now." As the players began to exit, I marched straight to Sesshoumaru. Fire burning in my eyes.

"What the hell was that all about?!" I snapped at him as I gave him a hard push. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You called those passing plays on purpose so Naraku would get hit."

"Nonsense."

"There are three other receivers on the team. What? Can they not catch?"

"I didn't tell Muso to hit him that hard."

"Still! If you saw your teammate getting tackled like that, then you should have taken some of the pressure off by changing the plays!"

"So what if he got banged up a little. It's football."

"You're still mad about what happened between us! That's why you want him to get hurt! You're so childish Sesshoumaru!"

"Silence! I don't want to deal with this today. Let's go!" I shook my head as I started to back away from him.

"No. You can go home alone. I'm catching a ride with Bankotsu. Goodbye Sesshoumaru."

"Fine. Do what you want." He then turned and began to walk away. I inhaled deeply as I tried to supress a scream. Oooo I was so mad right now. The man I loved had intentionally tried to aide in hurting my bestfriend over something like that. I just hoped that Naraku was as okay as he claimed he was. I walked back to the bench and sat down beside him and Bankotsu.

"Are you sure that you're okay Naraku?" I asked, still very concerned.

"Yes I'm..." All of a sudden he paused as he threw his hand around his neck, "dammit. My chain!"

"You mean your friendship necklace?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Yeah. It must have gotten knocked off while Muso was hitting me."

"Well then it's probably on the field. Let's go see if we can find it," I said as I stood up off of the bench. The boys nodded their heads as they got up too. As we began to walk towards the field, I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my ankle. Like something had just bitten me.

"Ahh shit!" I gasped as I looked down at my feet.

"What is it?" Bankotsu asked.

"I think something just bit my ankle, but there's nothing here."

"Let me see," Naraku said as he knelt down and lifted my pants leg and lowered my sock. "I don't see any bite marks. You sure something bit you?"

"Yeah. I'm sure of it."

"Well you look like you're fine. Maybe it was just an ant or something."

"Maybe."

"Come on y'all. Let's go find this necklace before sundown," Bankotsu said. We both nodded in reply as I walked and Naraku limped behind him.

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

I waited impatiently with Yura and Abi hoping that Muso had done the job. "Uggh! Were is he?" I growled as I looked at my watch again.

"Calm down! I got it," I heard my partner in crime say. I looked up to see a faux silver necklace being hurled at me. I caught it and my eyes lit up when I saw it. Sure enough it was Naraku's necklace.

"I see you didn't fail me," I said with a smile.

"Of course not. So why did you want it anyways?" Just as he said his statement, my serpant slithered up behind him and back around my shoulders. The snake then opened his fangs to reveal Naima's blood. I laughed seeing that my plan was indeed a success.

"You see, my dear," I began, "I required these items in order to place a curse upon Naraku and Naima's friendship." Muso looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Back in middle school, I placed a curse on their friendship, but it didn't last as long as I had expected. You see, Naraku and Naima were so close and so in love, that I was certain that Naraku would choose her to be his mate. But I wanted him for myself. So since they both cherished these necklaces so much, I decided that if I cursed the chains, I could break them apart. So with his necklace and her blood, the curse affected how he thought about Naima. After he moved to Japan, he stopped talking to her. That wasn't his doing. That was _my_ doing."

"Interesting."

"Yes, and this time, the curse will be stronger. My black magic skills have increased tremedously." I opened the serpant's mouth with one hand and held the necklace with the other. As Naima's blood dripped down on Naraku's necklace, I mubbled the Japanese spell.

"You truly are psycho," Muso said with slight amusement.

"I might be psycho, but in the end, I'll get my man."

"And I'll get Kikyo right?"

"Yes. I guess that I have to live up to my end of the deal too."

"Damn straight." I chuckled in reply. A few seconds later, the spell was complete.

"Now all I have to do is put this back around Naraku's neck and the curse will take effect."

"Remind me never to piss you off." I laughed again. I felt completely satisfied. The curse was sure to work this time and Naraku would mate me instead of that damn panther. I would make my move this week. Perhaps, at the party Saturday. Yes. I would make my move at the Sigma party.


	14. It's not where you're at

After a few more minutes of searching for Naraku's missing necklace on the football field, we all had finally given up and decided to leave. The sun had finally set and searching for the chain in the dark would be completely useless. Naraku, Bankotsu, and I all climbed into Bankotsu's Black Explorer and pulled out of the football stadium's parking lot. Naraku sat in the back while Bankotsu and I sat in the front. "I'm sorry that we couldn't find your chain Naraku," I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Ah, its quite alright. I'm sure it'll turn up eventually," Naraku replied with a forced smile.

"So you think Muso knocked it off when he was tackling you?"

"Yeah. It must have broken and flew off when my helmet got knocked off."

"Why do you think that he was hitting you so hard?"

"I don't know. It's no secret that Muso and I can't stand each other, so maybe he was just trying to take me out of the game for good."

"I'm sorry, Naraku."

"For what?"

"I think that Sesshoumaru called those passing plays on purpose so Muso would hurt you." He chuckled a bit.

"It's okay. I'm not hurt badly. I should be fine by tommorrow. And anyways with all those passes Sesshoumaru threw, I should be in rare form by Homecoming."

"Amen to that dude," Bankotsu said with a smile, as he looked at Naraku through the rear view mirror. "Say man, what is it with you two and those necklaces anyway?"

"I don't know. It's like as long as we have them with us, we'll always have a piece of each other with us as well," Naraku replied. Bankotsu busted out into laughter.

"Naraku, that has to be the most feminine thing I've ever heard and I am Jakotsu's brother. You been watching Oprah again?"

"Stay out my DVDs," Naraku replied laughing too.

"Oh shut up Bankotsu," I said smiling, "I think that it's sweet. You're just mad because you don't understand women like Naraku does."

"Like I said, he's been watching Oprah again. Might as well call him 'Broprah'. No, I'm just joking with you man. You know, you and Naima can always get new necklaces. Like maybe for your birthday." I turned around in the seat and looked at Naraku.

"That's right, your birthday is coming up isn't it?" I asked. Naraku's ruby eyes lit up.

"You remembered?"

"Could I forget? I don't know anybody else but you that has a birthday on Halloween."

"Yep and Homecoming is that Saturday too man," Bankotsu said.

"Is it really?"

"Yep. You'll be playing on your birthday."

"No problem for me."

"I bet. Sooo Naraku how does it feel to be turning twenty?"

"Twenty?" I joked, pretending that I didn't already know, "God, you're getting old."

"Yep. He won't be a teenager anymore. He'll be a grown man."

"I'm already a grown man."

"Right. Right. So I guess I should take you were the grown men go. I know! I'm going to take you to Oasis!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Oasis was a popular strip club a few blocks down from Yokai University. Bankotsu, Koga, and a few other guys I knew went there all the time. Naraku was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Oasis you say?"

"Yeaaaah buddy! I'm going to introduce you to this chick named Honey."

"Oooo, Honey? Sounds sweet."

"Ohhh yeah man. You should see what she can do. Man, she can make it pop."

"Oooo."

"She can make it drop."

"Oooo."

"And she can..."

"Okay!" I cried waving my hands, "let's change the subject please. Gosh, now I remember why I don't hang with you two often when you're together. You guys are awful." Bankotsu laughed again.

"Aww come on Naima. I thought that you liked hanging with the boys."

"I do. It gives me insight about how stupid you guys are when it comes to women." Naraku started to laugh too.

"She's talking about you Bankotsu."

"Oh please. I know how to charm the ladies."

"Yes, but do you know how to keep them?"

"Screw both of y'all. What kind of friends are you two anyways?" By that time, Naraku and I were laughing so hard at our friend's expense. "God I hate you guys...say, I'm hungry. Y'all want to go get something to eat right quick?"

"I don't have any money," I said.

"I got you covered Naima," Naraku said.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"You know, you always took care of me when I was broke. Both me and Tarei."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, how are your sisters?" I smiled as I reached in my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I handed it to Naraku.

"Find out for yourself. I'm sure Tarei will be glad to hear from you. I told her that I'd have you call." I saw the soft glowing light from my phone as he opened it.

"Uh...Sesshoumaru called you," he said. I rolled my eyes. I was still upset with him and I wasn't ready to be a big girl yet and work things out.

"I'll call him later," I sighed with a wave of my hand. Naraku nodded in reply as he found Tarei's number in the contacts and called my little sister.

"...Hey Tarei, do you know who this is?...Yep it's me baby girl..." All of a sudden, I heard a loud sqeual from the other side of the phone causing both Bankotsu and I to jump and Naraku to hold the phone away from his ear. My little sister, Tarei, had always had a crush on Naraku ever since he saved her favorite frisbee that she threw in a tree when she was six years old. Unlike Tsubaki, her crush was merely innocent and not nearly as obsessive. I always thought that it was cute, actually.

"Tarei's still got it," Bankotsu laughed as he pulled into a Burger King parking lot.

"Yes, that she does," I replied, laughing as well.

* * *

After we had finished eating, Bankotsu took me back to my house for the evening. "Thank you for taking me home," I said to Bankotsu as I hopped out of the car with my things.

"Anytime," he replied with a smile.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to your door," Naraku said as he got out of the car as well.

"No Naraku, you're still hurt."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine? We'll be right back Bankotsu."

"Take your time," Bankotsu replied.

As we walked to the door of the building, I could see that Naraku was feeling a little better for he wasn't limping anymore. I was glad that he was okay and not as hurt as he could have been.

"So when do you want to start on our project in Taisho-Sensei's class?" Naraku asked me as we stood outside of the door.

"Mmm...I guess there's no time like the present. How about tommorrow? At my place."

"Sounds good to me. You sure Sesshoumaru won't mind?"

"Does it look like I care?" He chuckled softly and I smiled back. As I stood in front of him, I couldn't help but notice how attractive Naraku looked in his football uniform. How the black and red of the outfit matched his hair and eyes. And how toned and well built he was. He was indeed a looker. My thoughts were cut short as I felt two red and black gloved hands grab hold of my own hands. "Naima. Call your boyfriend and talk things out with him. I know that you love him and you'll be missing him by tommorrow." I slightly cocked an eyebrow.

"And just how do you know that?"

"Who knows you better than me?" I smiled as I nodded my head. Naraku smiled too as he opened his arms for a hug. I complied and warmly hugged my best friend back.

"Goodnight Naima."

"Goodnight Naraku."

* * *

**Bankotsu's POV**

As I sat in the car watching those two hug, I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad. Those two were meant to be together. They were tighter than Michael Jackson's pants back in middle school and I just knew that Naraku was going to make her his mate. I just knew that they would have a happy life and that I would be godfather to their children. So where did he go wrong? I mean, what was my boy Naraku thinking when he stopped calling Naima like that? It's not like him to turn his back on a friend, especially her. So what went wrong? I can still tell that to this day his heart belongs to Naima, yet he won't make any effort to win her back. Even as I sat there watching them hug, I could see that he still loves her. I don't care what anyone else says. Naraku and Naima were made for each other and they belong together. I mean, what other woman alive can melt away the ice around his heart with one simple touch. With one whisper of his name. She's good for Naraku. He didn't know real happiness until he got with Naima. His whole life had been hell until they started dating. He and his brother don't get along and he has a father who hates him. Now, the woman he loves is in the arms of another man. I don't see how Naraku can take all of this pain and still walk around with a smile on his face.

"So what did you say to her, Naraku?" I asked my long time friend when he got back in the car.

"I just told her that she needs to call Sesshoumaru and talk things out," he solemly said.

"How can you tell her to do that when you know that you still have feelings for her?"

"It's not time to tell her yet. I want to see if she still has those feelings for me too."

"Still Naraku, you need to just lay her down and make sweet love to her like I know you want to. You know, just erase everything that happened in the past and start fresh." Naraku slightly laughed as he stared at his hands in his lap.

"Yes, I wish I could do that. But...she's not my woman anymore."

* * *

**Naima's POV**

"Sesshoumaru has been calling here looking for you, Naima," Kagome said when I walked in the house, "did something happen between you two?"

"Yeah I kind of snapped at him for throwing those passing plays out there on the field today," I replied.

"Oh yeah, he was passing to Naraku non stop. Muso was really beating him up because of it too."

"Yeah I know."

"So is Naraku alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"What about you and Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't know. I mean, it wouldn't be so hard if he could just open up to me more and tell me how he feels. He likes to hide his emotions from everybody. Even me."

"Try talking to him." I chuckled a bit at her response.

"You know, Naraku just told me the same thing." I sighed. "...I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight."

I went to my bedroom and shed my clothes and put on a pink, lacy baby doll. I climbed into bed and called Sesshoumaru on his phone. It rang two times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Naima. Hi."

"Look. I...I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier, but I want you to be completely honest with me. Did you call those passing plays on purpose?" He was silent for a few moments.

"...Yes. Yes, I did."

"Sesshoumaru, I can't know how you feel about things unless you talk to me baby. If you're still upset about Naraku and my past then you should have told me."

"I thought that I was fine, until I saw him at school today. I guess seeing him triggered my jealousy. Can you believe it? Me, Sesshoumaru, jealous?"

"What are you jealous of?"

"Do I need to say it?"

"Ahh I see." We were both silent for a few moments. "Well, I guess what all this means is that its more than likely time for us to take the next step in our relationship."

"What do you mean, Naima?"

"We've been together for two years now. I think that our relationship is strong enough to handle us taking that next step."

"Yes, I agree, but I don't want this whole Naraku issue to be the reason why we make love for the first time."

"I don't think that it will be. I know that I've had a sexual attraction to you for a while now and I think that you've had one for me. This issue just so happened to come up at a bad time." He fell silent again.

"Are you sure about this Naima? I mean, this is a big step. One that shouldn't be treaded over lightly." He was right. The last time I fully gave myself to man, it ended up in heartbreak. But I was certain that Sesshoumaru would never do that to me though.

"I'm positive. So when do you want to get down? I mean I'm already dressed for it." I heard him laugh slightly, something he rarely did.

"When the time is right, we'll know." I smiled as I twirled a finger in my hair.

"You're such a gentleman."

"And you're my lady. I love you Naima."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight and I'm sorry too."

"Goodnight." I smiled as I hung up the phone and placed it on my dresser. I was glad that we had made up. I'm glad that I listened to Naraku and called him. Hmmm...I guess my best friend does know me the best after all.


	15. but it's where you want to be

I woke up early Saturday morning only to hear my cell phone ringing and vibrating loudly on the dresser next to my bed. I groaned loudly as I turned over on my other side and caught a glimpse of the clock. Six o'clock in the morning on a Saturday! I reached out and grabbed the noisy phone and opened it to see Bankotsu's picture on the ID screen. "Bankotsu? Do you know what time it is?" I groggily asked.

"Well good morning to you too Naima," he sarcastically replied.

"What do you want?"

"Come ride out with me so I can finish getting these supplies for the party tonight."

"Why so early in the morning?"  
"Because we have a game later on and I won't have any time today to get them."

"You couldn't get Naraku or Jakotsu to go with you?"

"I want you to come with me." I sighed.

"...Alright. Give me thirty minutes."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Bye." I climbed out of bed and drug myself over to my bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"So what all do you have left to get?" I asked Bankotsu when he picked me up in his SUV.

"Cups, food, plates, swimming pool?"

"Swimming pool?"

"Yeah. You know that we have to welcome the new brothers in properly. Didn't you and Kagura have to go through something like that when you pledged for Delta Phi Alpha?"

"No. We didn't have to go through hazing." Bankotsu laughed in reply.

"Well you see, that's where you and I are different. The Sigma Omicron Psi brothers made us kiss cows, stand outside butt naked in the cold, we got paddled, and many other things that I'd prefer not to talk about." It was now my turn to laugh.

"That's awful. So why didn't you just quit?"

"You know I don't give up that easily. Besides, turnabout is fair play. Now I get to put Miroku and Inuyasha through the hell that I went through." I laughed again, imagining Miroku and Inuyasha kissing cows.

"So who are we playing today?"

"Jewel University."

"The Shards?"

"Yeah that's them. What the hell kind of name is 'The Shards' anyways?"

"Don't know. But you know that's where Koga went before he transferred here and became a Demon Lord."

"Yeah I know. He's the one who told us that they're strong in the offense. But that's okay, because me and Suikotsu are going to shut them down. Or else were aren't 'B-Nasty' and the 'Schitzophrenic'." I busted out into laughter.

"What? 'B-Nasty' and the 'Schitzophrenic'? Where did that come from?"

"Those are our football nicknames. You see, they call Suikotsu 'The Schitzophrenic' because he's a crazy man on the football field. It's like he turns into a completely different person. And they call me 'B-Nasty' because I get dirty on the field."

"Is that right now?"

"Yes it is. I mean, why do you think that my number is 69? Because I get dirty."

"Ewww. Miroku has been rubbing off on you I see." He laughed in reply. "Okay, so I already know that Sesshoumaru is called 'The Lord', so what do y'all call Inuyasha and Koga?"

"Well, Inuyasha doesn't have a nickname yet because he's still a freshman, but we call Koga 'Cujo' because he is a beast."

"How about...Hiten and Muso?"

"We call Hiten the 'Thunder Brother' because he lights up the field because of how fast he is and how well he catches. Muso is called 'The Scorpion' because he stings with his tackles. I mean, look at what he did to Naraku the other day."

"And...what about Naraku?"

"I was wondering when you was going to ask about him. His nickname is 'The Black Widower'."

"Whaaat? Sounds menacing. So why do y'all call him that?"

"Isn't it obvious. He's a dangerous receiver and he murders the defense if they get close to him. Naraku is a straight beast on the field. I still can't believe that he let Muso get him so badly that day at practice. But I think that since then, he's only gotten better. He and Sesshoumaru really do make a dynamic duo. Sesshoumaru is a damn good quaterback and Naraku is an awesome wide receiver."

"You know, you're really sounding like Jaken right now." Bankotsu laughed again.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"So...how do Naraku and Sesshoumaru get along inside the locker room and at away games. You know, when I'm not there?"

"Damn Naima, you want me to be a snitch?"

"It's me you're talking to."

"...Well...they're distant. You know, Sesshoumaru's a very quiet man and keeps to himself a lot and if he does hang with someone, its Koga. Naraku spends most of the time hanging out with me, Suikotsu, and Hiten. They don't really interact much so there isn't any drama between them. Well, no outspoken drama anyways. Coach Taisho won't have any of that, nuh uh."

"So they haven't gotten into any fights?"

"No...well, not yet anyways. I'm not going to lie that there is tension whenever those two are around each other, but I don't think that it'll come to blows just yet." I nodded my head in reply. "I've been meaning to ask you something Naima."

"What is it?"

"About you and Naraku. I don't mean to get into y'all's business, but I _am_ your second closest male friend. Do you ever think about what would have happened between you two if Naraku would have stayed in Brooklyn? Like, do think that y'all would have stayed together?" I was silent for a few moments.

"I have thought about it before and I think that we would more than likely be engaged right now if not already mates."

"Answer me this. If there was no Sesshoumaru in the picture, would you give Naraku a second chance?"

"...It's complicated Bankotsu. Really. I don't know."

"Do you still love him?"

"Of course I do. He's my best friend."

"No I mean do you _love_ him? Are you still in love with him?"

"Oh look we're here!" I suddenly cried when we had reached the party store, trying my best to change the subject. Bankotsu just chuckled.

"Alright Naima, I'll leave you alone. For now."

* * *

The rest of that Saturday was very busy and eventful. Our team, the Yokai University Demon Lords beat the opposing Jewel University Shards 24-7. Sesshoumaru ended up being the MVP for another outstanding passing performance. Naraku had also done a great job too. Ever since what happened that day between him and Muso, he breaks tackles more easily and I even think that he's gotten faster. After the game, I went to Delta Phi Alpha's soroity house with my other soroity sisters to get ready for the frat party later on. It was now eight fifty and the party would start at nine.

"You're still coming right?" I asked Sesshoumaru over the phone as I sat on the couch with Kagura, waiting for the other girls to finish.

"Yes. I should be finished helping out my mom by ten thirty," he replied. Sesshoumaru's mother ran a demon orphanage in Queens. That's where Sesshoumaru did his volunteer work in order to keep his scholarship. I thought that it was so sweet how he interacted with the children there, but there was one little girl that seemed to affect him the most. Her name was Rin and she loved Sess to death and to be honest, I think that he loved her too. Although he'd deny it until the day he died.

"Ten thirty? Awww, you'll miss your brother getting his last hazing before he's inducted as a member."

"Mmm. I'd love to see that, but I can't." I sighed

"...Okay. I understand completely. Tell Rin that I said hi and that I didn't forget her Bratz dolls, okay?"

"Alright."

"Bye and I love you baby."

"See you later."

"Okay."

"Sesshoumaru's not coming?" Kagura asked when I hung up the phone.

"Yes, he's just going to be a little late."

"Well, we better be going before we're late too. Come on you guys! Damn, you're just going to sweat all that make up off anyways."

"We'll meet you there, Kagura. Y'all can go on ahead of us," Koga's ex-girfriend, Ayame, replied.

"Alright then. See ya."

* * *

By the time Kagura and I had arrived at the party, the Sigma Omicron Psi boys were already beginning to welcome the new brother's into the fraternity. I laughed as I saw all of the guys in handcuffs and with nothing on except for their boxers. They were all standing on a platform with a long kiddie pool full of mud below them. I saw that Kagome and Sango were towards the front of the crowd of people with their camera phones out ready to capture the moment. Kagura and I walked over beside them to get a better view. "I'll never let you forget this you lecher," Sango called out to her boyfriend.

"Neither will I," Kagome added. I laughed again as I now noticed that Inuyasha was red as a beet.

"Remind me. Why did I let you talk me into joining this fraternity?" I heard him growl in Miroku's ear.

"Because Inuyasha, chicks dig frat boys," Miroku replied.

"Alright, as the final test of your loyalty to the Sigma Omicron Psi fraternity, you will now recite the Greek Alphabet backwards and sing the Yokai Univerisity school anthem," a senior Sigma, instructed. All of the pledges reluctantly did it. "Congratulations. You are now official members of Sigma Omicron Psi Fraternity, Inc. Now senior brothers! Let's show 'em how its done!" Without hesitation, all of the Sigma seniors pushed all of the half naked men into the kiddie pool full of mud. The whole place errupted into laughter.

"Remind me to whoop your ass later, Miroku," I heard Inuyasha growl as he spat out a bunch of mud.

* * *

I spent most of the party just relaxing and hanging with my soroity sisters, since neither Sesshoumaru or Naraku was anywhere to be found and Bankotsu was the dj. I would call Sess from time to time just to make sure that he was still coming. After about the fifteenth time, he stopped answering my calls. I guess he had gotten annoyed. I had danced a few times with Hiten and Miroku before he started touching my butt, but I spent the rest of the time chilling.

"Now I know that you didn't come here to just sit down and spectate," I heard a voice all of a sudden say to me. I turned and looked to see that it was Naraku who had addressed me. I gave him a big smile and he smiled back. "I refuse to let you sit on this song so let's go," he said as he extended a hand out to me. I smiled again as I took it and followed him out onto the dance floor.

After a couple more dances, I began to let go and just have a good time and didn't even care anymore that my boyfriend wasn't there. "So why were you so late to the party?" I asked him as we danced.

"Oh, Tsubaki called me on my cell and told me that she and Abi were broke down on the side of the highway and asked if they could ride with me and Suikotsu."

"Oh. Okay."

"So what all did I miss?"

"Nothing except for the induction ceremony. They all got pushed into mud."

"Damn, I hate I missed that. I would have _loved _to see Inuyasha like that."

"You and Sesshoumaru too."

"Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"He had to work late."

"Oh okay." As we continued to dance, I saw that Bankotsu was now looking over at us and grinning from ear to ear and as soon as the song stopped playing, he pulled the record from the turn table and replaced it with another one. What it was, I didn't know.

"Alright y'all I think it's time to slow things down a little," he said, still smiling, "so I'm going to take it back like Kobe and Shaq and put on a special Old School track. 'Lose Control' by Silk. This song is dedicated to two special people, you already know who you are, so dudes grab your lady and make it right." Both Naraku and I turned to Bankotsu and I narrowed my eyes at him. 'I am going to kill him,' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Naraku's thoughts**

I am. Going to. Kill. Him.

* * *

**Back to Naima**

Bankotsu just looked back at us with an innocent smile, like he hadn't done anything wrong. I turned and looked at Naraku with an awkward smile and he did too. "He thinks that he's slick," I said.

"Yes, but not slick enough," Naraku replied. Bankotsu knew that this was 'our song' back when we went out. It was even the song that we lost 'It' to. "Well, we might as well..." I cut his statement short by putting my hands on his shoulders which kind of startled him a little. He responded by placing his hands on my upper waist. As we begin to sway to the music, all of these memories began to come back. All of these good memories that I had with Naraku growing up. From when we met in first grade all the way until now.

"I've always loved this song," I softly said to Naraku as we continued to dance, "so many good memories."

"Yes. I know. I can remember when we first heard it at the Courtland Block Party when we were only twelve years old."

"You remember that?"

"Oh yeah. Like it was yesterday." I looked into his red eyes and smiled. For some reason, I never noticed how beautiful they still were until that moment. I always did think that Naraku had the prettiest eyes. "Do you umm...remember how I used to hold you whenever this song was played?" I heard him softly ask.

"Mmmhmm," I replied. _'Keep your distance! Keep your distance!,'_ my mind screamed in my head, but my body refused to listen. And without any permission from my brain, I found myself moving closer to him until my body was right against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he responded by moving his hands a little lower until they were right above my hips. The next thing I knew, my head somehow found it's way on his shoulder as he held me tighter. Why oh why was my body betraying me?! I was over Naraku. We were finished, yet...I couldn't help but feel...safe? Did Naraku make me feel safe? No, no, no. I had to be losing my mind. It was this damn song and the words it said. I was going to kill Bankotsu the next time I saw him.

"Are you alright Naima?" I heard a soft manly voice whisper in my ear, "am I holding you too tight?" _'Yeah! Say yeah girl! Back away!'_ I thought, but once again my body refused to obey.

"No. You're fine," I replied. Naraku felt so good against me and he smelled so good to. Why was I thinking these things? I could only come to one conclusion. For some strange reason at that moment...I just wanted to...just...lose control. So I just lost all control and allowed myself to enjoy dancing with my ex love. Until my new love arrived.

"Excuse me, but can I cut in?" I heard a familiar voice all of a sudden say. I looked up to see that Sesshoumaru was now standing behind Naraku. We instantly broke the embrace and looked at my boyfriend.

"Uhh...yeah man. She's all yours," Naraku said as he placed my hand in his, "thank you for the dance, Naima."

"No problem," I replied as I watched him walk off. I then turned to Sesshoumaru and gave him a big hug and kiss. I finished the rest of the song dancing with him, glancing over his shoulder occasionally to look at Naraku who was now dancing with Tsubaki. And I kept wondering in my head, why did I let myself lose control?

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

"You know that I couldn't just let you dance all alone, now could I?" Tsubaki said as she instantly grabbed me after I separated from Naima. I looked down at my good friend's teal eyes and smiled.

"No. No I guess you couldn't."

"Ah! That reminds me. I meant to give this to you earlier." She broke from my embrace for a few seconds to fidget around in her skirt pocket. She then pulled out a chain that turned out to be my friendship necklace. My eyes lit up when I saw it.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"In the football stadium parking lot. I thought that it was yours. Good thing that I found it before a car ran over it," she said with a big smile.

"Thank you so much, Tsubaki," I said as I let her fasten the necklace around me.

"You can thank me by taking me out tomorrow night," she said. I laughed in reply.

"Okay I can do that."

"Glad to hear," she said as she wrapped her arms around me again. As I finished dancing to the song with Tsubaki, I would glance over her shoulder sometimes to look at Naima, now with the new man in her life. Even though she wasn't with me now, it felt good to just lose control. If only for a few moments.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhhh yes. Nothing like crazy football names. lol. At my school they had some F'd up football nicknames. lol.


	16. I Still Love HER

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews!!! Awww you guys really make me happy, lol. So it seems like Naima and Naraku still have a little somethin' somethin' between them, although Sesshoumaru and Naima's relationship might just be a lil' stronger. Or is it? We'll just have to see. ...Oh yeah the song lyrics are from Common's "I Used to Love H.E.R.". I just thought that the words kind of fit.

* * *

_I met this girl when I was ten years old,_

_And what I loved most she had so much soul_

_She was old school, when I was just a shorty,_

_Never knew throughout my life she would be there for me_

**Naraku's POV**

It was about twelve when I woke up the next morning. I was still a little tired from the night before. The party ended around three am but Bankotsu and I didn't come home until about four thirty. As I opened my eyes, I immediately heard the tv blaring in the livingroom. Maybe it wasn't as loud as I thought, but I was still a little hung over from the party. I pulled myself out of bed and took a quick shower and redressed before going into the livingroom. "About time you woke up man," Bankotsu said when he saw me. He was sitting on the couch watching the football game preshow on the big screen. "You shouldn't drink so much Budwiser."

"How long have you been up?" I asked as I sat down on the couch with him.

"Since about nine thirty."

"Where's Jakotsu?" Just as I asked my question, my flamboyant friend walked through the door with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Good morning guys," he said, sickingly happy.

"Where have you been all night and how come you weren't at the party last night?" Bankotsu asked, giving his slightly older brother the third degree.

"I was with Yusuke," he answered as he sat down beside Bankotsu, "I got a little...preoccupied, so I couldn't make it to the party."

"No details this time, please," Bankotsu demanded, stopping his brother before he could tell us what happened.

"Aww you're no fun. So what did I miss at the party?"

"Ahhh not much. Just dancing, drinking, food, Inuyasha getting thrown in a mud pit. You know, the usual."

"Inuyasha got thrown in a mud pit?! Aww that poor thing. I must give him a hug the next time I see him."

"Yeah...you do that."

"So did you have a good time, Naraku?"

"Yeah, I had an okay time," I replied.

"Oh he had a good time alright," Bankotsu said as he turned to me with a big smile on his face, "Silk is no joke."

"What are you talking about Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked his brother.

"I purposely played Naraku and Naima's song so they would dance together and hopefully realize that they belong with each other. It was perfect too because Sesshoumaru wasn't there either, so I just _had_ to spin that record."

"You do know that you was wrong and that Naima is going to kill you when she sees you," I asked my meddling friend.

"Why is that? She seemed like she was enjoying herself. Well, until Sessho broke you two up. She was practically putty in your hands, Naraku, and your stupid ass didn't capitalize on it."

_On the regular, not a church girl, she was secular_

_Not about the money, no studs were mic checking her_

_But I respected her, she hit me in the heart_

_A few New York brothas had did her in the park_

"We're not like that anymore, Bankotsu."

"That's BS and you know it too. Jakotsu, you should have seen them. They still have that chemistry like they used to. Its like the room temperature heats up about ten degrees whenever those two are around each other. Y'all still have that fire and don't even deny it."

"I won't deny that I still have feelings for her, but I don't know if last night was real or if she was just caught up in the moment."

"It only takes one moment to fall back in love, Naraku. Naima still wants you, she just doesn't want to admit it."

"Now who's been watching Oprah?" Bankotsu laughed in reply.

"I'm serious man. Look, I asked Naima the other day that if Sesshoumaru wasn't around would she give you another chance and she said...well, she didn't exactly say yes BUT she didn't say no either."

"So your point is..."

"My point is that she didn't say no. And as long as there isn't a 'no', then you still have a chance. So take the chance got dammit and give me some god babies." I busted out into laughter.

_But she was there for me, and I was there for her_

_Pull out a chair for her, turn on the air for her_

_And just cool out, cool out and listen to her_

_Sittin on bone, wishing that I could do her_

_Eventually, if it was meant to be then it would be_

_Because we related, physically and mentally_

_And she fun then, I'd be geeked when she'd come around_

_Slim was fresh yo, when she was underground_

"You are losing your mind, Bankotsu. Okay, even if she didn't say no, the fact still remains that there is Sesshoumaru in the picture. Naima isn't going to just betray him like that just to get back with me. She's too good of a person to do that."

"You disappoint me Naraku."

"And why is that?"

"Whatever happened to that legendary spider demon venom, huh? I mean, I know that being around Naima has softened you up a little, but this is ridiculous. Where is that mean streak that you have? That 'I-don't-give-a-damn' attitude? The Naraku that I knew would_ never_ let someone walk in on his territory, let alone take his woman from him. You are going out like a chump, dude."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I lost my territory of my own accord and she probably doesn't want me back anyways. I messed up and I don't even know why or how I did it. Yes I still love Naima and yes I want her back, but the fact still remains that I fucked our relationship up and it probably will never be like it was."

"You have to try Naraku. Don't get me wrong, I like Sesshoumaru and I think that he's an okay dude for Naima, but she doesn't deserve just 'okay'. She deserves the best and you do too. I'm going to tell you what my father told me. You're lucky just to find one love in your life and if she's a good woman, you need to do _everything_ in your power to keep her. You will _never_ find a better woman for you than Naima, Naraku, no matter how hard you try. You told her the other day to talk to Sesshoumaru about their issues, but you won't even talk to her about your own issues. Stop playing around and go get your woman before Sesshoumaru makes her his mate. Then it will be too late."

"And if that doesn't work Naraku, you can always come join my team," Jakotsu said with a smile. I just laughed his response off.

"I hear what you're saying Bankotsu, but I still just don't know. I don't want to cause Naima to have drama in her life. That's selfish on my part." My long time friend just let out a deep sigh.

"Fine Naraku, don't listen to me. Don't let your mean streak out and take your woman. But trust me, you can only play the nice guy for so long. Soon, you're going to get tired of seeing Sesshoumaru kiss and hug what belongs to you. Then, and trust me when I say this, you're going to let that spider venom take over and take your woman back. And I'll just stand there and say 'I told you so .'"

_Original, pure untampered and down sister_

_Boy I tell ya, I miss her_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well I hoped you all like it. I'll try the song lyric thing again whenever I find a song that fits.


	17. A Spider's Venomous Kiss

**A/N:** Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sooo what will happen in this chapter? Hmm...I wonder...

* * *

As the days went on, the slow dancing incident at the Sigma Omicron Psi frat party began to become just a distant memory. For a moment there, I was beginning to wonder if I was as over Naraku as I thought that I was. I finally concluded that I just had a temporary loss of sanity and tricked myself into believing that I still had a thing for my best friend. That sneaky, sneaky Bankotsu and his arsenal of Silk songs. It was no secret that Bankotsu had always wanted Naraku and I to be together and he almost had me to believe that that was going to happen. Next time, I vow to be more careful not to fall prey to his plots. I had a good, wonderful, hard working man in Sesshoumaru and I wasn't going to let him go. No, not in this lifetime.

It was a chilly Saturday in early October and Naraku and I were sitting at a table in Yokai University's main library working hard to finish our fighting project in Taisho-Sensei's class. It was our last day to work on it for it would be due on Monday and I had to work on Sunday. Naraku and I had pretty much done everything that we needed to do. We had written the oral report, the essay, and learned about each other's skills and abilities. The only thing that we had left to do was find a way to combine our abilities to make one major attack.

"...Well, we can't use my miasma as part of the attack, because it's poison," Naraku said as he looked through his text book of combat techinques as I finished typing our essay. "And we can't use your poisonous claws in anything either."

"We could try combining my shooting claws attack with your tentacles," I suggested.

"Nah. That wouldn't do much damage to the opponent. We want something strong enough to knock the opponent out, but nothing fatal."

"Uhhh...let's see, well, I learned a paralysis spell in Spell Casting class. It's not very good, but it can stop the opponent for a few seconds." He looked up from his text book and stared into the space in front of him.

"You know, I think you might have something there."

"I do?"

"Yeah. If you paralyze the opponent for a few moments, I can use my levating to lift them off of the ground. The opponent won't be able to move at all and won't be able to defend himself, which leaves him a sitting duck. Then you can deliver the final blow and hit him with your Shooting Claws attack. That should be enough to knock someone out." I stopped typing on my laptop and looked up for a few moments in deep thought.

"That just might work, but we should try it out before we finalize it."

"Yeah, we should."

"Mmm and I know just who to try it out on."

"Who?" I picked up my cell phone beside the laptop and dialed our guniea pig's number. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Baaaankoootsuuuuu."

"...oh God. W-what is it?"

"Naraku and I need to ask you a favor."

"I shudder to think. Go ahead."

"We wanted to try out our attack for Taisho-Sensei's class on you and Banryu."

"Why me?"

"Because I love you."

"...you're creeping me out, Naima. Will this shit kill me?"

"Of course not. That's against the rules anyways. So will you help us? Please?" He sighed.

"...I guess so."

"Coolness. Meet us at Grant Park. We're leaving right now. Oh and bring Jakotsu with you too. You might need him."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye bye."

"So what did he say?" Naraku asked when I hung up the phone.

"He's going to meet us at Grant Park, so let's get going."

* * *

We had about a five minute wait before we saw Bankotsu's black Explorer pull up in the park's parking lot. Both he and Jakotsu hopped out with confused looks on their faces. "Now you promise me that this won't kill me, right?" Bankotsu suspiciously asked as he walked over in front of us with Banryu. 

"We promise," I assured, "although you might get knocked out, so I apologize for that ahead of time."

"We'll make it up to you man," Naraku told him with a smile. Bankotsu gave us both another suspicious look before lifting Banryu up into a defensive stance.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah."

"Okay, now come at us full throtle." Bankotsu obeyed as he charged at us with Banryu. I immediately closed my eyes and recited the Japanese chanting spell of paralysis. All of a sudden, I didn't hear Bankotsu's movements anymore. I slowly opened my eyes to see that he was indeed paralyzed and Naraku had already gotten him lifted off of the ground. It was now time to do the shooting claws attack. I lifted my hands up, palms facing the earth and black balls of demonic energy flew from my claws and to Bankotsu. "Sorry about this 'B'!" I cried out as the attack hit him. Our combined attack had worked, for Bankotsu was now hovering above the earth, knocked out. Naraku gently lowered him back down in the grass and we all walked over to our helpful friend.

"He's going to kill you two when he wakes up," Jakotsu said with a snicker.

"That's okay," I said with a smile. I leaned over and kissed Bankotsu on the forehead. "Thank you," I said in his ear.

"Well, I guess I better get him home," Jakotsu said. He and Naraku bent down and lifted him up and placed him in the back seat of his car. "See you guys later," Jakotsu told us right before driving off.

"I smell both an A and an ass kicking," Naraku said as we watched the black SUV speed off.

"Definitely," I replied with a smile.

* * *

After we had determined that our project grade was secure, Naraku and I decided to spend the rest of the time that day just hanging out together. We walked through Grant Park talking about nothing, anything, and everything. As I spent more and more time with him, I kept revisiting that night at the party over and over in my head. Why did I feel so safe being in his arms that night? Why didn't I care that I was a little too close to him than I should have been? All of these questions were going on through my head. Many questions, few answers. 

"So tell me Naraku, how are you able to create such strong barriers?" I randomly asked as we continued to walk through the park. He turned to me and smiled.

"It's really easy once you get the hang of it. You just focus all of your demonic energy around you and maintain focus of it and you have a barrier."

"It's that simple?"

"Mmm...for the most part."

"Okay let me try." I stopped walking and closed my eyes and did exactly what he said. I focused all of my demonic energy around me. After about a minute or so I opened my eyes to see a green barrier around me. I dropped my jaw in shock. "I did it!" I squealed.

"Not so fast," Naraku said with a slight smirk. He lifted his hand and poked at my barrier with his index finger. And just like that, the barrier completely shattered. I narrowed my eyes at him which caused him to roar in laughter.

"Damn you," I said.

"What was that Naima? That was so pathetic."

"Okay, okay, so I'm not one for making barriers."

"That's for sure."

"Oh shut up," I said giving him a playful push. He playfully pushed me back. I pushed him again.

"Naima," he softly said.

"Yes."

"Do you realize where we are?"

"Hmm?" I stopped walking and looked at my surroundings. My eyes widened when it registered in my brain where we were. We had made it out of Grant Park and were now standing in front of the elementary school where Naraku and I went to. P.S. 145. A big smile formed at my lips. "Oh my goodness!" I squealed, "I haven't been over here in years. It looks exactly the same too." Naraku and I crossed the street and walked up to the school.

"Wow, we are really old," Naraku said as he looked at the pictures of Jack-o-lanterns that were hanging in the windows that the little kids had drawn. "I can remember when we used to do things like this."

"Seriously though. You know what? I wonder if the playground is still the same." Without waiting for a response from Naraku, I grabbed his hand and drug him behind the school where the playground used to be when we were students. Sure enough, it was still there. I turned to Naraku with bright eyes. "Come on. Let's go." He looked at me like I was completely insane.

"Naima, do you realize how old we are?"

"Awww don't be such a drag. C'mon Naraku...or I won't be your friend anymore." He smiled as he remembered how I used to tell him that in order to get my way. He sighed.

"...Alright."

"Race you!" I cried as I took off running towards the swings. He ran after me and ended up beating me to the swing set. He was that fast.

"You know Naima, you are something else," he said as he started to swing with me, "only you could talk me into doing something like this." I laughed in reply.

"Well you might be an adult, but I'll never grow up," I said with a smile. He smiled back. "Do you remember when we used to try everyday at recess to swing over the top?" He laughed again.

"Yeah and how we would used to jump off to see who could land the furthest."

"Oh yeah and one day you jumped too far and ended up knocking Kikyo into the mud." He laughed harder

"Yeah and she got mad and didn't speak to me for the rest of the week until I bought her one of those massive jawbreakers." I laughed too.

"Umm...do you remember in third grade when we watched Charolette's web and I cried because I thought that that was what happened to your mom?" He roared in laughter.

"Ohhh yeah, I remember that...and how you used to always hate to be 'It' whenever we played Tag."

"Hey, at least I didn't use to cheat at Simon Says."

"How about that time you and Koga got into a fight because he called your favorite Barbie doll ugly."

"Ohhhh no, you're not getting off that easily. What about when you broke your arm doing flips on the big slide because you wanted to be like Superman."

"I got you on this one. You remeber that time when we had that boating field trip and you threw up on the teacher."

"That's cold Naraku. How are you going to bring that up?" He laughed in reply. "Okay, I got your number mister. You remember when Kagura dared you to lick the flagpole one day in December and you were stuck there for an hour." Naraku's face twisted into an expression of horror.

"Okay. Okay you win. Touche," he said as he jumped off of the swing. I laughed as I jumped off the swing too. As soon as I landed on the ground, my attention was caught by a sandbox that was at the corner of the playground. I instantly ran over to it and Naraku reluctantly followed.

"I remember when we used to play in here all the time," I said as I began to construct a small sand castle, "in fact this is where we first met. Do you remember that?"

"I'll never forget that day," Naraku said as he helped me with my construction.

"You know, I've always wondered what you thought when you saw me threaten those kids that day." He chuckled softly.

"Honestly, my initial reaction was that you were really scary." I laughed as I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?!"

"Mmmhmm."

"Well, I'll tell you what I thought when I first met you."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"I thought to myself that this boy is really sweet and really kind and his eyes are the same color as my favorite Skittles." He gave me a crazy look.

"You're lying. Skittles?"

"Yep. Skittles." He chuckled.

"You know, you always were a little off."

"I know, but that's what makes me so special."

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

As I sat there playing with her in the sandbox, which was ironically where we first met some thirteen years ago, I began to feel something deep within me. All of these good times Naima and I shared. All of these memories. It was bittersweet reminscing with her. All the happiness, joy, anger, sadness, fun, love that she made me feel throughout the years was now just a memory. For now, she gives those emotions to another man. I couldn't take my eyes off of this gorgeous, young woman that was in front of me right now. Her long silky black curls, that framed her face beautifully. Two lovely hazel eyes that could hypnotize a guy with the fire that they held. And her curves were so dangerous, they could make a man wreck his car. Oh and that brown skin the color of caramel that made me want to just taste her to see if she was just as sweet. Her full lips so lucious and kissable. I wanted Naima so badly. I needed her so badly. Not just because of her looks, but because of her soul as well.

"Naraku?"

This woman brought so much joy into my life. She befriended me when no one would and she stuck by me throughout the years. Even when I broke her heart by leaving those five years ago, she never stopped calling me her best friend.

"Naraku?"

Then I remembered what Bankotsu had told me about two weeks prior. He was right. I wasn't ever going to find another woman like Naima. Never ever.

"Naraku? Are you okay?"

She was the right girl for me. I used to love her. I still loved her. Right then, I didn't care that she already had a boyfriend. I just had to...to...

* * *

**Naima's POV**

Before I knew what hit me, Naraku had leaned over the sandcastle that we had made and planted a tender yet passionate kiss on my lips. My eyes instantly widened for I surely didn't see this coming. _'Oh no! What do I do?'_ I frantically thought as my best friend kissed me. _'Give in? Do I give in or fight?'_ No, what was I saying?! I couldn't give in. I already had a boyfriend. I loved Sesshoumaru, what was I thinking? Yet...at that moment, fighting didn't seem like the natural thing to do. No, the natural thing was to kiss him too. Did I actually want to kiss him back? Naraku's kiss was so sweet and filled with loving passion. My lips didn't want to tear away from him. So I just, gave in and kissed my past right there in the place where we first met. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the kiss, almost not registering when Naraku had pulled me closer to him. This felt so good. The kiss, the heat from his body. It sent tingles all throughout me. But that nostalgic feeling didn't last long for reality and reason managed to overpower it. I quickly withdrew from Naraku before the kiss completely took me over. I stared into his questioning and pleading red eyes. I knew that shame, guilt and confusion were written all over my face. "Naima..." he softly spoke.

"I...I...got to go," I stammered as I jumped up and started to take off running into the distance. I had enough money for a cab so I would find a taxi to take me back to the campus. I could hear Naraku call for me, but I refused to stop. That kiss had done something to me. Something that I was not ready to admit or face. I wasn't completely over Naraku. Whether or not I was still in love with him, I didn't know, but I_ did_ know that I still had some feelings of attraction for him. I felt so confused and I just had to get away from the spider demon for the time being. I just had to get away.

* * *

**A/N:** Awww, she ran. That really has to make a guy feel bad, lol 


	18. Naraku's Seduction

**A/N:** Wooo yeah! I'm really appreciating all of the feedback. I'm glad that you guys all like it. So who is planning on seducing that sexy beast Naraku, lol. Well, let's just see...

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

"She ran away?" Bankotsu asked with amusement when I told him what happened between me and Naima the next day.

"Yes, Bankotsu, she ran. It's obvious that she still runs track too," I solemly said, not seeing what was so damn funny to my human friend. Bankotsu laughed again, this time a little louder. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. "I should have never kissed her. I think that I've just made things worse."

"Don't be so sure Naraku," Bankotsu said as he sat down at the breakfast table with me, "it's probably a good sign if she ran." I gave my friend an extremely confused look.

"What? Now, how in the hell is it a good sign, in _any_ case, if a man makes a woman run away simply by kissing her?"

"Because. It means that she is confused about her feelings for you, Naraku. I mean, think about it this way. Considering that she already has a boyfriend, if she would have slapped you or told you then and there that she didn't love you, then you shouldn't have much hope for the relationship. In contrast if she would have willingly kissed you again or did more than a kiss, then she is obviously a slut. I honestly anticipated that she would do something like that because Naima never said that she wouldn't give you another chance and the girl is definitely not a slut."

"Alright then_ Dr._ Bankotsu. So what do I do now?"

"Hell if I know," he said with a smile. I narrowed my eyes at him again. Bankotsu just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I might know a little about women, but I'm not _that _good." I fell silent as I stared down at my bowl of Cheerios. "I guess, maybe you should talk to her about it," Bankotsu suggested.

"I've already tried, but she won't answer my calls."

"Try again. Just tell her you love her, then make love to her, and give me a godson already." I looked at my friend and laughed.

"Why do you want us to have children so badly, 'B'?"

"You know that I've always liked kids."

"So why don't you make your own instead of making me and Naima have them."

"Well, for one I haven't found a suitable mother, and two I'm not ready to have my own kids yet. So that's why I want you and Naima to have them. I'll be there for them like a godfather should be and when they get on my nerves, I'll send them back to y'all. See, everybody wins."

"Everybody except us."

"Oh come on now Naraku. You know you want to play daddy to little Bankotsu Jr." I laughed harder at my best guy friend.

"You are insane. Hell will freeze over before I name one of my kids after you."

"Some friend you are."

"Bankotsu, you're already on our children and Naima and I haven't even gotten back together yet. She's happy with Sesshoumaru and we both know that Naima is loyal to the core."

"Still playing the nice guy I see."

"No, I'm not. I'm just being realistic."

"No, you're just being stupid." I sighed deeply.

"You can say what you want Bankotsu but it's obvious that Naima has moved on...and maybe I should too."

"Oh now you're just talking crazy. You're going to give up already?"

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter. The ball is in Naima's court and she refuses to put it back into play. Plus I'm tired of being alone. Even if I can't have Naima, I want somebody. I might not love them like I love her, but I just need someone."

"You're not tired of being alone. You're just horny, that's all that is." I laughed at my friend.

"No I'm not...well, I guess I am a little, but that's not why I need someone. I want the companionship and the gentle touch of a woman's hand. The sound of a sweet, soft voice in my ear. That's what I want. That's what I'm missing."

"So do you have any prospects since you've obviously given up on the panther demon?"

"Mmmm...well, Tsubaki has always had a thing for me."

"I don't know man. Tsubaki kind of gives me the chills."

"Nonsense. Tsubaki is cool people. She's sweet and fun to be around. Plus she's a smart girl. You know what, I think that I just might give her a call." Bankotsu sighed deeply.

"Well, you're my boy, so if dating Tsubaki makes you happy, then by all means go for it. Maybe that will be what it takes before you realize that every other woman fails in comparison to Naima."

"You mustn't be so negative man. Who knows, maybe Tsubaki could be the right one for me after all."

"Hmph. Whatever makes you sleep at night, Naraku," Bankotsu said as he got up from the table. "Oh and by the way..."

"Yes?"

"I hope you and Naima fail tommorrow for what you did to me yesterday." I laughed at my friend.

"You're still mad about that?"

"What do you think? Damn traitors." I laughed even harder as he left the kitchen. After he shut the door, I went over to the kitchen phone and called Tsubaki up.

"Hello?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Hey Tsubaki. It's me."

"Oh hi Naraku. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight?"

"No. I'm free as of right now."

"Okay cool. Well, I was just wondering if you would like to go out tonight?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Yes. I'd love to go out with you."

"Okay. Why don't we stop by the Silk Room then?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Alright. Pick you up at nine?"

"Nine is just fine with me."

"Awesome. See you then. Goodbye Tsubaki.

"Bye Naraku."

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

"Who was that Tsubaki?" Abi asked when I hung up my cellphone. I turned to her with a big smile.

"Naraku," I said.

"What did he want?" Yura asked me.

"He asked me out on a date."

"Of his own free will?" Abi asked sounding a little shocked. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yes! Of his own free will."

"Hmm so I guess that cursed necklace is working after all."

"Took it long enough. But I guess two weeks is better than two years. It seems as if I still need to work on my black magic."

"So if the spell is finally working for you, then that must mean that it's also working for Kikyo and Muso."

"I guess so. He hasn't called me yet to cuss me out for not holding up my end of the deal."

"So where is he taking you?" Yura asked.

"Some place called the Silk Room."

"Oh yeah, that place is hot. It's a club and its a real sexy scene, so you might want to dress accordingly."

"Sexy? I don't have anything sexy."

"I'm sure that I have something you can borrow for tonight."

"Okay, thanks."

"So what do you plan on doing with him Tsubaki? Are you going to make your move tonight?" Abi asked.

"Hmmm...I guess I should make a move tonight, shouldn't I? I mean, I don't know how long the spell will last and if I can get him to fall for me before the spell wears off, then I stand a chance against Naima with or without the curse."

"So what are we talking about here? A kiss? A hug?"

"No, those are too weak. I'm talking about full out seduction."

"Seduction? Don't you think that you might be moving a little too fast?"

"Mmm...not at all. I've always wanted to feel what it would be like to take a ride on the Naraku Train. Oh to feel those strong, big hands on my body. Woooo! I'm getting chills just thinking about it."

"I still say that you're way ahead of yourself. Maybe you should take things a little slower."

"Aww stop it Abi," Yura said with a smile, "let the girl have her fun. She's been waiting for a long time to have this chance and now she has it. I'd say go for it, Tsubaki."

"Thank you again Yura. At least someone has my back."

"I have your back too," Abi said, a little offended, "I just think that seducing Naraku on your first official date is a bad idea. I mean, what if the spell didn't take its full effect yet and you end up getting your heart broken? I think that a simple kiss would sufice for now."

"Oh Abi, you're just old fashioned," I replied trying to convince myself that seducing Naraku was a good idea. "I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. I'll be just fine. Trust me, after all is said and done, Naraku and I will be mates and have a happy life together. I know numerous spells to make sure that everything will be intact. So I might have to manipulate Naraku's mind a little. It will all be worth it in the end just to have his mark upon my neck and his ring on my finger."

"All I'm saying Tsubaki is...just be careful," Abi said with great sincerity.

"I will. I promise."

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

I pulled up to Tsubaki's apartment about ten minutes till nine. During the whole drive to her place, I kept wondering in my head if moving on with another woman just to get over Naima was a good idea. Was I even ready to start a new relationship? I wasn't even going to lie to myself and say that I wasn't still in love with her and ever since that kiss yesterday, I want her worse than before. But Naima would never forgive me if I broke her and Sesshoumaru apart for my own desires. I couldn't let my mean streak out like Bankotsu kept telling me to do. If Naima and I were going to be together, she would have to come to me and not the other way around. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if Bankotsu did have a point to his lecturing. Would I eventually get tired of seeing Sesshoumaru with Naima and just take her, regardless of how she felt about it? Or maybe it was just for the best after all. Who knows, maybe Tsubaki had something to offer me herself.

I hoped out of my custom red and black F-150 and walked up the driveway to Tsubaki and her friends' first floor apartment. I stood outside in the October chill waiting patiently for one of the ladies to come to the door. When someone did come to answer, it was Tsubaki herself. She looked very nice. Her straight, fair hair in soft waves, light pink eye shadow that made her teal eyes pop, black heels on her feet. She had a long black coat on concealing her outfit, so I didn't know what she was wearing yet. "Hi Naraku," she said with a pretty smile.

"Hello Tsubaki," I smiled back, "are you ready to go?"

"Mmmhmm. Bye you guys."

"Bye. See you later," the girls replied as she shut the door behind her. We walked back to my truck and I opened the door for her. I then got in myself and drove off into the distance.

* * *

Like when Naima and I went before, the club was already lively even though it was still kind of early. "Do you want me to take your coat?" I asked as we made our way to the dance floor. 

"Sure," she said smiling. I stood behind her and slipped of her outerwear only to see something underneath that made me have to catch my breath. She had on a very revealing, short pink dress that hugged her body tightly. Cut low in both the back and front, not leaving much to the imagination. I had never seen Tsubaki dress that way before, so it kind of took me by suprise. She saw my reaction and giggled. "Do you like it?"

"I...uh...you look...good," I stammered, still in shock. She giggled again.

"Come on. Let's dance," she said as she pulled me further out onto the dance floor. As the DJ switched songs and put on a more fast paced song, Tsubaki instantly began to move her body. Although she wasn't as good of a dancer as Naima was, she was pretty decent. She also danced a lot closer than my best friend. Tsubaki didn't have any reservations about grinding against me. She stood in front of me and lowered my hands to her hips as she swayed them to the rhythm. I was slightly confused by her actions, for she never acted this...free before, but my male hormones were restless so I wasn't going to complain. "I love this song," she whispered in my ear as she moved closer to me.

"Mmmhmm," was my only reply.

* * *

After several more songs, we finally got tired and went to sit down at a secluded table towards the back of the club. "You are very energetic tonight girl," I said with a smile as I took a sip of Coke. 

"Mmmm, I have a reason to be," she replied with a smirk, "so do you come here all the time?"

"Not really. I've only been here one other time with Naima."

"Oh."

"So umm...Tsubaki. What's with the outfit? I mean, not that you don't look nice, I've just never seen you this way before."

"I have many different sides to me Naraku. You've only had a chance to see me in a friendly way, but deep down, I'm boiling hot just like any other healthy woman."

"Is that right now?"

"Most definitely." She slid her chair a little closer to me. "So Naraku, your birthday is coming up in a few weeks isn't it?"

"Yeah. October 31st."

"You're a Halloween baby huh?"

"Like you already didn't know." She giggled a bit.

"You caught me. Soooo...that would make you a Scorpio right?"

"Yeah, I guess it would."

"Mmmm. I heard that Scorpios were amazing in bed. I'm a Libra myself." I chuckled softly kind of taken back by her comment. Was...was Tsubaki trying to come on to me? "So what are you planning on doing for your birthday, Naraku?"

"I don't know yet. Bankotsu wants to take me to Oasis, but I don't think that that's what I want to do."

"You don't need to go to Oasis Naraku. I'm sure you have plenty women already that want to give you a show." I cocked an eyebrow as my eyes widened slightly. Okay I _knew_ that she was coming on to me now. Once again, I just laughed her comment off. "What's so funny?" she asked with a smile.

"Are you trying to seduce me Tsubaki?" I bluntly asked. Her smile became more evil. She rose out of her chair and took a seat in my lap.

"You can only allow yourself to be seduced if you want to be. So the question is, do you want me to seduce you?" A shiver went down my spine as her slender fingers began to run through my hair. She giggled again, obviously noticing my shiver. "You know that I've always had a thing for you, Naraku and I know that a man has needs. And I want to be the one to satisfy them." One of her hands removed itself from my hair and was now caressing my face. "Let's not fight the attraction Naraku. I desire you and I know that you want me. I saw you sneaking looks out there on the dance floor." I smirked a little. So I snuck a few. She honestly was an attractive woman. Still, her forwardness kind of suprised me a little. Naima wouldn't _ever_ be this direct. At least, not in public or to a man that she wasn't already in a committed relationship with. As I was wrapped in this thoughtful haze, Tsubaki took this as an opportunity and kissed me. Her kiss was filled with desire and lustful passion. Very different from the kiss Naima and I shared yesterday. But, I allowed myself to get enveloped in Tsubaki's kiss and it was quite enjoyable. After a few seconds she broke it and moved her lips to my ear. "Take me home Naraku," she whispered before running her tongue over it.

"To your house?"

"No. To yours." She sat back up and looked me directly in my eyes. Tsubaki was really looking good to me right now and I did feel an attraction to her, but it wasn't anything but pure lust. But from the looks of it, she only felt lust too. Maybe I shouldn't have rushed into anything with another woman so soon, but my body was calling for Tsubaki's touch. I had to have her tonight. I'd deal with the aftermath later, but tonight, I just needed to feel the warmth of woman next to me, even if it wasn't Naima.

"Okay. Let's go," I said as I motioned for her to get off of me. She obeyed and I helped her with her coat. I then put on my jacket and we both left the club.

* * *

**A/N:** Hee hee. Aww man, Naraku is so easy, lol


	19. Just Friends

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews!! So since Naraku has decided to move on, what will he do about Naima?

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling very tired. I looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed that I only had an hour before school started. I rolled over to see if Tsubaki was awake, but she wasn't even there. She had left a note on my pillow.

_Naraku,_

_Last night was so amazing but I had to leave early so I could get ready for school. See you later in class. xoxoxo_

_-Tsubaki_

I smirked to myself as I placed the note in the top drawer of the dresser beside my bed. I sat straight up in bed, yawning and stretching. Last night was indeed awesome and I really needed that so I could get it out of my system. And what was better was the fact that Tsubaki and I had made a slight connection and it could possibly develop into more. I was still smiling as I climbed out of bed and walked over to my bathroom in order to take a shower.

* * *

After I had finished dressing, I walked to the kitchen to get me a bite to eat before class. Bankotsu greeted me with an unerving smile. "What is it man?" I asked him, thouroughly creeped out by his smile.

"Tell me, Naraku," he began as he poured a glass of apple juice, "why did Tsubaki come out of your room this morning looking like she had been to war? Hmm?" I smirked as I took the bottle of apple juice from him and poured my own glass.

"Do you need to ask?"

"You hit that man?!"

"Like I said before, do you need to ask?"

"You know, when I made that joke about you being horny, you know I was just joking right?"

"Yeah, I know. But obviously, it really wasn't a joke."

"Damn Naraku. You're easier than a prostitute on crack." I laughed at my friend's metaphor. "Well either I'm a heavy sleeper or you're really awful in bed because I didn't hear a thing last night."

"You're definitely a heavy sleeper, Bankotsu," Jakotsu said as he came into the kitchen with us. He looked very tired as he began to eat a banana. "You know Naraku, usually when I don't get much sleep at night, it's a good thing. You made me relieve nightmares about our parents." Bankotsu started to snicker and I did too.

"Sorry Jakotsu," I said with a smile.

"I'm about to go to Starbucks to see if I can wake myself up. If I fall asleep in class today, it's your damn fault."

"I said I was sorry."

"Hmph." I chuckled again as Jakotsu left the kitchen.

"So Naraku. Now that you've slept with Tsubaki, what are you going to do about Naima?" Bankotsu asked as he put on his back pack.

"Nothing. I've already told you that I'm moving on. Tsubaki and I really made a connection last night."

"Well obviously."

"Not like that man. I mean emotionally."

"Don't kid yourself man. You can't fall in love overnight. You might as well just let that be a one night stand before you do something you'll regret."

"Nah. I think that'll I'll give Tsubaki a chance."

"Hmm...you kiss one woman one day, and then screw another the next. Not only are you easy, but you're also a player. Damn Naraku, you give all of us men a bad name." I chuckled at him.

"It's not even like that and you know it."

"Yeah, well still just watch yourself. They say there's nothing like the fury of a woman scorned and Tsubaki seems like the Lorena Bobbit type." My eyes slightly widened at that statement.

"Uhhh...come on man, let's go," I quickly changed the subject as I got my backpack and text books and followed Bankotsu out of our apartment.

* * *

**Naima's POV**

As the school day went on, I felt very nervous in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't seen or talked to Naraku since we kissed two days ago and I wondered how would we act toward one another. Even now, I still felt chemistry from the kiss, but I refused to let myself get suckered into rebuilding a relationship with Naraku when I already had a good one with Sesshoumaru.

"Naima? What's the matter?" Sesshoumaru whispered in my ear when we were in Kaijinbo-Sensei's class, noticing how uneasy I was. I hadn't told him about the kiss and he didn't suspect anything. I turned to him and forced myself to smile.

"It's nothing baby. I just don't feel all too well."

"Are you coming down with something?" I shook my head no.

"It will pass."

"Oh. Very well then. Why don't you come to my place for dinner tonight?" I smiled a real smile this time.

"You can cook?"

"A little."

"How come you've never cooked for me before."

"Because I just learned how. So are you coming?"

"Of course I am. So what are you making?"

"It's a suprise. Just be at my place at seven okay?"

"Alright."

* * *

After a few more classes, it was finally time to go to Taisho-Sensei's class. When Sesshoumaru and I walked into class, I immediately noticed that Naraku was already in there. I turned my head and avoided eye contact with him as I walked to my seat. "Alright class, today is D-Day," Taisho-Sensei declared as he pulled out a sheet of paper. "I hoped that you used your time wisely for this project because if you didn't, it will definitely show. Alright, so who wants to go first?" The whole room was silent. Taisho-Sensei narrowed his eyes at us. "Well, don't all jump at once."

"We'll go," Sesshoumaru declared as he rose his hand.

"Alright thank you. Sesshoumaru, you and Tsubaki come to the front." They both obeyed and walked to the front of the class. "Okay, for the sake of time, you can omit the oral report, but I want to see how you managed to merge your attacks together, so go ahead and attack one of these practice demons." Taisho-Sensei walked over to the box filled with rejected demons. "Ready?" Both Sesshoumaru and Tsubaki nodded. Taisho-Sensei opened the box and a slithery, eel demon came flying out. Tsubaki let her Shikigami serpant that she sometimes carried with her fly out at the demon and it wrapped it's body around the eel, choking it. Sesshoumaru then formed his light whip and cut the eel into pieces. "Okay Sesshoumaru and Tsubaki. Not bad, at all. The attack was quick and simple. Very good." Both Sesshoumaru and Tsubaki bowed before heading back to their seats. As Tsubaki passed Naraku's row, I saw her look over at him and wink. He winked back. '_Now what was that all about?', _ I thought to myself. "Okay so who wants to go next?" The room was still silent. "Alright, let's see...Koga and Inuyasha. Why don't you two go next?" Both boys reluctantly went down to the front of the room. "Ready?"

"Yes," they simultaneously said. Taisho-Sensei released another practice demon.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha cried as he sent red blades flying at the demon. While the blades connected with the demon, Koga came up and ripped the demon apart with his claws.

"Alright not bad. Another simple attack, but it got the job done. Hmm...I'm anxious to read your essay and oral report. Alright let's see who I'll pick to go up next. Ah! How about Naima and Naraku." I let out a deep sigh as I slid back in my chair and stood up. I avoided direct eye contact with Naraku as I made my way down the steps toward the front of the class. "Alright you two, are you ready?"

"Yes, Sir," Naraku said. I replied with a nod. Taisho-Sensei opened the box yet again, only to send another eel demon at us. I quickly closed my eyes and recited the paralysis chant. I opened my eyes to see that Naraku had the eel already levetating in the air. I instantly lifted my hands and let the balls of demonic energy fly from my black claws. The demon was dead instantly.

"Excellent you two. The best so far, I believe. Using both magic and physical attacks. Super job you guys." I could see out of the corner of my eye that Naraku was smiling. My face, however, remained unchanged. I quickly turned around and headed back to my seat, refusing to look at Naraku for the rest of the class.

As soon as class was over, I immediately went over to Sesshoumaru in order to avoid Naraku. I was even planning on skipping the rest of my classes just so I wouldn't have to see him anymore today. "I think that I'm going to head home. I'm still not feeling all that great," I lied to Sesshoumaru.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think I need to get some rest."

"Do you want me to come over after school?"

"Nah. I think I should be fine by tonight. I'll be okay. Really." He narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Okay if you insist. Feel better okay?"

"Alright." He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

As I walked out of the classroom, I was immediately grabbed by my arm and pulled to the side. I looked up to see that it was Naraku who had pulled me.

"We need to talk," he declared. I shyed away from his red eyes as I pulled my arm away.

"What's there to talk about?" I said as I began to walk away.

"You know what we need to talk about," Naraku said as he began to walk with me.

"I'm going home. I don't have time for this today."

"Naima, just listen for a minute. I'm sorry that I kissed you without permission, but I just had to do it."

"You did?"

"Yes. Naima you know how I feel about you. You know that I still love you."

"Oh that's funny, because the on day you left Brooklyn, I could have sworn that you said that love was for weak demons."

"You know that I didn't mean that."

"Coulda fooled me."

"Naima don't be like that."

"Be like what Naraku? What, you expect me to just dump Sesshoumaru and run back into your arms? It doesn't work like that."

"I know Naima, I know, but I want you to be honest with me for a second. Didn't you feel anything from our kiss?" I stopped walking in order to look at him straight in the eyes. Yes, I did feel something when we had kissed, just like I felt something now as I stared into that sea of ruby red orbs. But the fact still remained that I was a committed woman.

"I did feel something pleasant, but we have to face reality Naraku. It's not going to work between us. What we had is done. I love Sesshoumaru and I'm happy with him. I just hope that one day you'll be able to find a girl who can return those same feelings for you. I think that it's best if we remain friends." He stared at me silently for a few seconds.

"Alright. Friends it is," he said as he turned around and began to walk off.

"Wait! Naraku!" I called out to him, making him stop. He turned around with question in his eyes. "I'm sorry Naraku. Maybe at some other time it would have worked but...I hope you understand. We _can_ still be friends, right?" He smiled softly at me.

"Of course we can be friends," he said. I nodded my head in reply. He turned back around and walked back inside of the school. I turned around and walked over to my lime Suzuki in the parking lot. I mounted the bike and rode off into the busy Brooklyn traffic.

* * *

When seven rolled around, I pulled up to Sesshoumaru's place very anxious to spend the evening with him. Maybe some alone time with him would help me to get over this drama with Naraku. Before I even had a chance to knock on the door, Sesshoumaru opened it for me. I smirked at him a little. "You caught my scent?" I guessed. He nodded his head in reply. "Nothing gets past you," I said as I greeted him with a kiss. As I walked inside of the warm apartment, the aroma of the food instantly caught my nose. "Mmm something smells really good. So are you going to tell me what you cooked for me?"

"Come see for yourself," he said as he led me hand in hand into the kitchen. I smiled really wide as I saw the scene before me. A nice candlelight dinner and a plate filled with vegetables, rice, and my one favorite foods, salmon, on it. I looked up at my boyfriend and stared into his still stoic golden eyes.

"You cooked this for me?" I asked, very touched by his efforts.

"Yes and I even got some hot sauce and cayenne pepper for you, because I know you like your food spicy." I chuckled softly. I leaned over and gave him another kiss on the lips, this time with more passion.

"Thank you baby," I said as I took a seat at the table. He sat down across from me. "So umm, did you have to pay Jaken and Koga off so we could be alone tonight?"

"No. Koga had to work and I threatened Jaken." I laughed a little.

"Sess, you shouldn't be so mean to him."

"He knows how I am." I smiled and shook my head as I began to eat the meal that he had prepared. To my suprise, it was really good. It didn't even need the hot sauce or pepper, but I still preferred my food spicy, so I put it on anyways .

"Wow Sess, this is really good."

"Glad you like it."

"Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"Father gave me a few tips."

"I should have known. Your dad has major skills."

"So are you feeling better, Naima?"

"Hunh? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"You weren't even sick in the first place were you?" I looked up from my food and stared at him. He had a slight smirk on his face. How did he know?

"Well...no. How did you know that?"

"Like you said, nothing gets past my nose. I can smell it when someone is sick. So what's really going on Naima?" I turned my eyes down at my plate. I couldn't tell him about the kiss. He would be furious and he would definitely go after Naraku. I had to come up with an excuse and a good one quick.

"I had to umm...go talk to Li about something," I lied.

"Oh? What about?"

"It's personal." He narrowed his eyes slightly at me.

"I thought that we were through with keeping secrets from one another."

"It's a family matter and Li would prefer that I kept it that way. I hope you understand." He narrowed his eyes at me once more before he began to eat again.

"Alright, Naima."

* * *

After we had finished dinner, I helped Sesshoumaru with the dishes. I wondered in my head if he believed my lie about going to visit my older sister today. I hated to lie to him, but the truth would have done more damage than the lie. It was best if he didn't know about what happened between Naraku and I. Plus, we were over anyways, so he didn't have anything to worry about. As I finished washing the last plate, I felt two strong hands find themselves around my waist and two soft lips on my cheek. I smiled as I turned the water off. "What are you doing?" I asked, placing my hands on top of his.

"What does it feel like?" he replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his warm body. His lips moving down to my jaw and then to my neck. I laid my head back on his shoulder. I moaned softly at his touches. _'He must want to make love to me tonight'_, I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and concentrated on Sesshoumaru's kisses. I reached a hand up and ran my fingers through his silky, silver hair. But just as I began to do that, Sesshoumaru broke both the kiss and the embrace. I turned around and gave him a disappointed look.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"It's not the right moment yet. Or it could be that I just want to tease you. I guess we'll never know." He smirked at me before turning and walking out of the kitchen. I gritted my teeth at the now closed door.

"I'm going to kill him," I said to myself as I followed him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

After watching a movie together, we both went back to his bedroom and fell asleep in each other's arms sleeping peacefully through the cold, October night.


	20. A Gift for Scorpio

**A/N:** Thank you all for reviewing!! So what will happen now that Naima and Naraku have decided to be just friends? Can they even be 'just friends'?

* * *

Over the next couple of days, things seemed to be getting back to normal between Naraku and I. I pushed the emotions that I felt from the kiss with him to the back burner of my mind and I guess that he took my advice about moving on, for he was now dating Tsubaki. Things were also going well with me and Sesshoumaru, so it seemed as if everybody was happy.

I woke up very early on the morning of October 31st. It was Naraku's twentieth birthday and me, Bankotsu and his brothers were planning on taking him out to IHOP before we all had to go to the field for the Homecoming game later on. His party would be later on that night. After taking a shower and dressing for the weather, I went outside to my green motorcycle. I hopped on it and rode off to Naraku and the boy's apartment.

* * *

"I'm suprised to see that you got here so early," Bankotsu said to me with a smirk when he opened the door for me, letting me in out of the cold. I smirked back.

"Oh you know I'm always on time for food." He chuckled a bit. "So where is the birthday boy?"

"Still asleep in his room," Jakotsu told me, while reading a magazine. I shook my head as I took off my scarf, boots, and jacket.

"Oh no. We won't be having any of that today," I said as I began to walk down the hall on my way to his bedroom.

"Wait, Naima I wouldn't..." But before Bankotsu could finish his statement, I opened the door and barged into Naraku's room. Sure enough he was sound asleep in a very messy bed. His black and dark purple covers shielding his pale body. I smirked guessing that he had had a bad night. I ran over to him and pounced on his bed.

"Wake up sleepy head," I said as I bounced on the bed, trying to get him to open his eyes. After a few seconds, he slowly opened them.

"Uggh...Naima?" he groggily asked as he sat up in bed

"Happy Birthday old man!" I cried as I gave him a big hug, startling him a bit. He eventually hugged me back.

"Naima what are you doing here so early?"

"What are you doing getting up so late?"

"It's seven am."

"Yeah, but it's your birthday." He chuckled softly as he remembered how I used to always go to his house and wake him up early on his birthday so we would have a lot of time to spend together.

"You haven't changed a bit. Thank you my dear," he smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Bankotsu and the boys and I are taking you out for breakfast. I told 'B' to tell you."

"He told me. I guess it just kind of slipped my mind."

"Naraku? You dare have some other woman in your bed?" I heard a voice all of a sudden say. I looked up to see that Tsubaki had come out of Naraku's bathroom wearing nothing but a sheer lavender nighty. I widened my eyes a bit, not expecting for Tsubaki to be here with him this morning. Ohhh so that's why he was so tired and his bed so messy.

"Oh. Hey Tsubaki," I said as I climbed off of Naraku's bed.

"Good morning Naima," she said, narrowing her eyes a bit. She then turned her gaze on Naraku. "And good morning to you too my sexy birthday boy," she warmly said before kissing him. I turned my eyes to the ground as they passionately kissed each other. It was awkward to say the least.

"Well, I guess that I'll be going now," I declared as I opened Naraku's door.

"We'll be out there in a few minutes," Naraku told me. I nodded my head without turning around to look at either one of them.

As I walked back out to the livingroom, I saw both Bankotsu and Jakotsu staring at me with amuzed looks. "I tried to tell you not to go in there," Bankotsu grinned at me.

"They've only been together for three weeks. I didn't think that they were that close yet," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I walked over and sat down between the two brothers.

"You don't have to be close to mess around," Jakotsu said, still reading the magazine.

"So I take it that Tsubaki is coming along too?"

"Yeah," Bankotsu unenthusiastically said, "I mean just having _one _girl tag along is bad enough." I playfully smacked him on his arm while he laughed. "I was just joking Naima, you know I love you."

"I love you too, man."

"But yeah, Tsubaki is coming."

"Again," Jakotsu added. I cocked an eyebrow at the feminine brother.

"Again? What do you mean by that?"

"Tsubaki won't get off that boy's jock for a second," Bankotsu chuckled, "everywhere he goes, she goes. Without fail. She's so damn clingy."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Jakotsu said, "I would have never thought that Naraku would choose a girl like that to be his girlfriend. It's so unlike him to do that. She's always up under him. Both literally and figureitvely."

"Yeah, I've never known Naraku to be the type who let's his hormones over power his head," Bankotsu agreed, "his father and brother, yes, but not him. What is he thinking? You can't build a relationship on top of lust no matter how good the sex is." I had to admit that I did think that Tsubaki was a shady woman, but I was pretty sure that she wouldn't ever do anything to try to hurt my best friend.

"Aww come on now," I said smiling, "they are a new couple, so they are going to want to spend a lot of time together. That's not such a bad thing. Plus, Naraku seems to be happy and isn't that what we all want? To see our boy happy?"

"He'd be happier with you. You do know that right?" Bankotsu said.

"Ahhh let's not start that again. It's Naraku's day and we are going to behave ourselves, alright? We're just going to have to give Tsubaki a chance. Who knows, she just might be the one for him." Bankotsu sighed deeply.

"If you say so Naima."

"Alright you guys we're ready," Naraku said as he and Tsubaki walked down the hall hand in hand, "so I'm guessing that Suikotsu and Renkotsu are meeting us at the restaurant?"

"Yeah," Bankotsu said.

"Okay. Naima are you riding with us?" Naraku asked me. Before I could answer, Tsubaki answered for me.

"Honey, I think that the boys would like to spend some time with Naima too," she said with the most fakest innocent smile. She then turned to me with the same smile. "Don't you think so, Naima?" I laughed internally at this chick. She was playing 'keep-away' already. But I remembered that she was my best friend's girlfriend, so I had to be nice.

"Sure. I can ride with Bankotsu and Jakotsu," I replied with an amused smile.

"Alright then. Let's go," Naraku said as he and Tsubaki led the rest of us out of the apartment.

* * *

As all seven of us ate breakfast at IHOP, I couldn't help but notice that what Bankotsu and Jakotsu had said about Tsubaki was somewhat true. She was all over Naraku, barely giving the poor man any room to breathe. Even after two years with Sesshoumaru, I still didn't cling to him quite _that _much. I also noticed that she kept trying to play 'keep-away' with me. Anytime Naraku would make a suggestion about an activity that would have us either alone, or in close contact, she would always suggest that we do something else instead. It didn't really make me as mad as it did amuse me. I mean, didn't she already know that I was in a happy, stable relationship? She could have Naraku for all I cared. I just wanted to see my best friend happy. That's all that mattered to me.

After breakfast, I spent the rest of that Saturday with Sesshoumaru just hanging out at his place until it was time for the big Homecoming game against the Tama College Defenders. Tama College was one of Yokai University's greatest rivals, along with Shikon University. Unlike our team, Tama College was weak in both the offense and defense this year, so this Homecoming game should have been an easy and quick victory. At least, I hoped so because I was anxious to go to Naraku's red and black party later on that night.

"Bankotsu I swear. If you do that endzone dance, if you intercept a ball for a touchdown, I promise that I'll type your written paper in English Class for you," I said making a deal with my good friend on the sidelines, right before kickoff.

"Alright, I'll do it, even though it's the stupidest dance in the world."

"If you intercept for a touchdown, that is."

"Oh I'll intercept. Defense wins football games baby."

"Yeah right Bankotsu, if you say so."

"So what did you get for Naraku's birthday?"

"Something that he is going to like a whole lot."

"What? You in some Vicky Secret's?" I widened my eyes sincerely hoping that Sesshoumaru's ears didn't catch that. He was standing only a few feet away.

"No! And shut up," I hissed. Bankotsu laughed out loud.

"Alright, I'll stop. And I'll do this damn endzone dance. I'll see you later on baby girl."

"Okay. Good luck." He put on his helmet and ran out to the middle of the field. I turned around and went to my seat.

As expected, the game was a quick and easy one to win. Sesshoumaru threw three touchdown passes, two which were caught by Naraku and Inuyasha ran in a touchdown. Bankotsu also kept his deal and performed the Carlton dance after intercepting for another touchdown. The final score was 38-14 with Naraku being the MVP for his two touchdowns, 11 catches and 212 yards. After the crowning of two seniors as king and queen, we all left the field with excitement, many of us going to Naraku's big birthday bash later on that night.

* * *

It was about 10:15 pm when Sesshoumaru and I pulled up to Club Caliente where Naraku was going to have his red and black themed birthday party at. Pretty much everyone on the football team, their girlfriends, and some more people were going to be there. After parking the car, Sesshoumaru got out and opened the door for me as I got out with a big, wrapped box with Naraku's gift in it. "Thank you baby," I said as I kissed Sesshoumaru on his cheek.

"No problem," he responded. I set the box down on the hood of his car as I gave myself one last look over in his window. Then I turned to look at the oh so sexy man standing right next to me.

"Damn we look good," I said in the window, smiling as I stood next to him. My black, lacy party dress with red polka dots complimenting his black suit and red shirt with black tie. His long, silvery hair making him stand out even more. My curly black hair straightened and now as long as his.

"I guess we do look decent," Sesshoumaru said, more modestly.

"Aww c'mon you know we look hot. So let's go show off how good we look," I said as I picked up the gift again. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as he put an arm around my waist and followed me inside.

* * *

Even though the party was to begin at 10:00, I soon realized that the person who the party was in honor of wasn't even there yet. Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu were already there, but there were no signs of Naraku or Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru and I walked over to Kagura who was sitting at a table with some senior demon, drinking some alcohol that he had obviously bought for her. "Hey girl," I said as we sat down at the table with her.

"Hello dear. My don't you two look lovely," she said. I turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"See," I said. He just rolled his two goldens. "Thank you Kagura. You look beautiful as well. So who is this?" I asked, pointing to the guy beside her.

"Oh. His name is Troy. I met him through Koga. Troy, this is Naima and Sesshoumaru."

"Hi," I said, shaking his hand. "So Kagura, where is your cousin? He's about 20 minutes late to his own party."

"I don't know. Bankotsu called about five minutes ago saying that they were on their way. He said something about that they needed to make an entrance, because they looked too damn good to arrive on time." I laughed out loud, figuring that Bankotsu and Naraku let their egos get the best of them. A few second's later, I heard Bankotsu's voice filter through the crowd of people. I turned to see that Bankotsu, Tsubaki, and Naraku had finally arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bankotsu, who was in a nice black suit, with a red vest and tie and a black shirt, began, "I am proud to present to you, the honoree of this occasion. A man with swagger both on the football field and off. A man with class, confidence, and a little cocky. The one and only Homecoming MVP. You know him as 'A Beast', 'The Black Widower', or just simply as 'That-guy-with-the-red-eyes'. But we all know him as, Naraku. Everybody, please help me on this Halloween night in wishing Naraku a happy twentieth birthday." Everybody in the VIP section complied and wished him Happy Birthday. Naraku had a slight blush on his face. I could tell that he didn't expect Bankotsu to make his proclamation. I couldn't take my eyes off of Naraku as he walked over to the head table with his new girlfriend. I guess Bankotsu wasn't joking about Naraku having to make an entrance. He had on a black suit with red pinstripes, black vest, red shirt and black tie. He even had shoes to match. He was looking mighty good in his suit, I had to give him that. As I sat there watching him sitting at the table with Tsubaki hanging all over him (as usual), I started to feel something in the pit of my stomach. The way he would look at her with affectionate red eyes, touch her with elegant fingers, smile at her with that gorgeous smile of his. I felt something with in me that was foreign to my being. Did I feel...could I be...was it...jealousy? No, it couldn't be. The way she threw herself at him, clinging to the man like a second skin. But still, he seemed to care for her as much as she did for him. The way he would look at her and treat her. It was like he had really taken my advice and gotten over me. So now I was...jealous? No, hell no! Ugh why was I thinking these things?! I had Sesshoumaru right there beside me and I was jealous of i her /i ? No, no, no. I had to get this nonsense out of my head.

"Let's dance," I suddenly said to Sesshoumaru, hoping that dancing with him would relieve me of my temporary insanity. He got up without a word and led me out onto the dance floor.

After a couple of dances with my boyfriend, I began to feel a little better, but everytime I would look and see Naraku and Tsubaki dancing, hugging, or kissing, that same faint feeling of jealousy returned. It was faint and barely noticeable, but I knew it was there. But why it was there I had no idea. I was over Naraku. I didn't want him back, so why did I have the right to be jealous? Ugh! I had to get out of that room. "I'm going to go outside for a moment," I turned and said to Sesshoumaru with a smile.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I just need to get some air," I replied, "I'll be back shortly. Why don't you dance with Kagura in the meantime." I pointed to my friend sitting all alone at a table. Troy had since left. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and walked over to her table. I manuevered my way through the crowd of people and walked through the glass doors of the VIP room to stand outside on the balcony. The chilly, fresh air helped me to clear my mind a little, but not enough._ 'So you're a little jealous,'_ I thought to myself_, 'you and Naraku have a lot of history together. That doesn't mean that you still are in love with him, so get a grip.'_ I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the various Brooklyn scents. I felt a little ashamed for letting myself get all worked up over nothing.

"Hmm...to Naraku...from Naima," I heard a low, male's voice suddenly say. I turned around to see that Naraku was now outside on the balcony with me, holding the gift I had bought him. "Hmm I wonder what this could be?" he asked as he held it to his ear and shook it. I smiled at his childish antics.

"It's something special, but I don't want you to open it until tomorrow."

"It's already tomorrow."

"I mean tomorrow during the Giants vs 'Skins game."

"Really now? Is this a bomb or something?" I chuckled at him a bit.

"No. You'll see, but don't open it until I call you." He sighed.

"...I guess I can wait then. Why haven't you come to say hey to me all night long?"

"You seemed like you were busy with Tsubaki. I didn't want to impose."

"Oh you know that I'll always make time for you. So tell me, why are you standing out here in the cold all alone?"

"I had some things on my mind and I needed to come out here to think about them."

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah. Now I am."

"Well you haven't danced once with me all night long and I'm very sad that you neglected me on my twentieth birthday. Pfft, you teenagers are something else." I smiled at him and he did too.

"I'm sorry."

"Well it's not too late to make it up to me."

"But it's technically not your birthday anymore."

"But it's still my party, so come on." I turned to look through the glass doors to see that both of our respective dates were inside all alone. Then I remembered what happened the last time Naraku and I slow danced together. I thought that it was best if we didn't travel that road this time.

"My gift will make it up to you," I said with a smile as I turned and began to walk back inside.

"Naima," he said making me turn around.

"Yes?"

"You look really gorgeous tonight." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, you do too."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Okay Naima, the game is on so can I open my gift yet?" Naraku asked me, noticiably impatient as he watched the Giants vs Redskins game.

"Nooo, not yet. I'm waiting for the right moment," I said as I watched the same game, amused by his impatience. We waited for a few more minutes as I watched intensely waiting for the right moment to open his gift. I was waiting for a certain receiever to make a touchdown so the gift would make more impact. Finally, Plaxico Burress caught a pass from Eli Manning and made the touchdown. "Okay you can open it now!" I squealed, knowing that he would be pleased with my gift. I could hear the sounds of ripping paper in the background as Naraku tore into his last birthday gift. There was dead silence on his end. "Naraku?"

"NO WAY!" he cried out as I knew that he now saw the autographed jersey and football that I had managed to get Plaxico Burress, Naraku's favorite Giant's receiever, to sign himself. I had saw him at the mall one day and I threatened him with my demonic powers until he signed his name on both the ball and jersey I had bought . I giggled loudly over the phone.

"You like it?"

"Oh man," was his only reply.

"See. The best things come for those who wait."

"Oh man."

"Naraku, can you say something other than 'oh man'?"

"Oh ma...I mean...thank you so much Naima. This...this is awesome. Oh man!" I giggled again.

"Glad you like it. You deserve it."

"Oh man, wait until I show the guys. I gotta call you back." I smiled big, feeling very satisfied that I had made my best friend happy.

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"I love you Naima."

"I love you too Naraku."

* * *

**A/N:** Awww. It's cute how a guy can become all happy when you get him an autograph of his favorite player, lol. 


	21. Sleep Over

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate all of the love, lol. Sooo, what will happen now since Naraku's birthday has passed?...

* * *

After Naraku's party, the days seemed to just fly by for the rest of the year. It was now mid December and semester finals would be next week. I had finals in six classes so the stress level was at an all time high. Not to mention that I had still been having mixed emotions about my best friend. I knew that I wasn't in love with him, but everytime I would see him with Tsubaki, I would feel a little jealous. Maybe it was because for a long time, I was the main woman in Naraku's life, or it could have just been that I knew he was giving her something that Sesshoumaru wasn't giving me. What ever the cause of my jealousy was, I didn't know, but I wasn't about to let my silly emotions get the best of me. I had to concentrate on my grades first.

"For your finals next week, I want you to perform a soul summoning spell," Urasue-Sensei told us one freezing Friday afternoon in Spell Casting class. "I want you to take any inanimate object and give it life for exactly three minutes. No more, no less. Precision in spells is a very important skill in this class. Therefore, if the object lives for more or less than three minutes, then you automatically fail the final. No questions asked." I sighed deeply as I slid down in my seat a little. Spell Casting was probably my worst subject and it made me feel so dumb sometimes. I mean, I knew that I was a smart girl and I got good grades all my life, but this year was horrible and Spell Casting was the cause of it all. I knew that Naraku and Kagura would probably ace the exam, for their majors was sorcery. Mmm, maybe I could get Kagura to help me.

After the rest of my classes, I immediately headed to home in the blue Dodge Charger that Li's fiance let me borrow during the winter time. I wanted to catch Kagura before she left for her evening classes. But to my luck, she wasn't even there. 'Hmm, I guess she had to go into work today,' I thought as I took off my heavy outerwear. It seemed as if I would just have to go it alone. I went to my bedroom, sat at my desk, and instantly hit the books. I read the section about soul summoning over and over again, but I still couldn't get the hang of it. Soul summoning was my weakest area in Spell Casting and it was just my luck that the final exam was over it. After several more minutes of reading that section over and over, I finally got the jist of it. Now it was time to see if I could applicate it. I looked in my drawers in search of something to animate. I finally pulled out a ruler. "Okay let's see," I said as I prepared to do the spell. I placed the ruler in both hands, closed my eyes, and mumbled the Japanese spell. After a few seconds, the ruler began to shake slightly in my hands, but nowhere near the required time limit or skill. I sighed deeply and decided to try again, but like before, it just shook for only a few seconds.

Well, it had now been about three hours and I still couldn't get anything in my room to move properly. I tried shoes, pencils, belts, paper, a chair. Nothing seemed to want to have life. "Uggggh!" I let out a growl of frustration as I beat the ruler ontop of my desk, "live damn you! Live so I can pass!"

"Naima? Is something the matter?" I heard Sango's voice all of a sudden say. I turned around in my chair to see that Sango was now standing in my doorway with a concerned/freaked out look on her face. I guess she had heard my cries of educational agony.

"Yes. I can't seem to get my soul summoning spell to work," I sighed as I got out of my chair and flopped down on my bed. Sango giggled as she walked over and sat down next to me.

"Final stress?" I nodded my head in reply. "Well, I would help you, but I don't know anything about sorcery. Mmm...what about Sesshoumaru?"

"Nah. He's no good at magic."

"Maybe Kagura can help you when she gets home."

"Nope. By then it will be too late. She's staying over at her mom's house in The Bronx this weekend and my final is Monday."

"Ahh...I see. Well I don't know who you should ask then." I sat back up on my bed in order to look at the clock on my dresser. 8:30 pm.

"Well, I guess Naraku should be off of work by now. I could ask him to help me. He always was good at black magic."

"Or you could always ask Tsubaki," Sango joked. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah right, like that'll ever happen," I said as I got up to get my cell phone off of my desk.

"Hello?" Naraku asked after about two rings.

"Hey. It's me."

"Hey Naima. What's up?"

"Are you off work yet?"

"Yeah, I'm at home right now."

"Listen, can I come over? I need some help with my homework."

"Sure. Come on."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." I closed my phone and put my textbooks back in my back pack. "See you later Sango," I said as I walked out of my room.

"Bye Naima."

* * *

"Okay Naima, what are you having trouble on?" Naraku asked as we sat on the couch trying to see if I could pick up on the soul summoning spell. 

"Mmmm...pretty much...everything," I said with a sweet smile. He shook his head and smiled back.

"Is this the first time you've actually read this section of the textbook?"

"...Maaaaybe..." He sighed.

"...Okay. Let's see what you can do first."

"Alright." I reached and picked up a pen from off of the coffee table. I held the pen in both hands, closed my eyes, and muttered the spell. Like always, the item shook, but never moved. Naraku chuckled as he took the pen from me.

"I see you haven't been paying attention in class," he said with a smirk. He put the pen in both hands and did the same thing that I did. As he put the pen back down on the table, it began to move of it's own accord. My jaw dropped when the pen stopped moving in exactly three minutes.

"How did you do that?!" I gasped.

"You have to focus both your demonic and mental energy in order to make the spell work."

"I have been doing that."

"Obviously not enough. Try harder and give it another shot." I did as he said and concentated harder on my demonic and mental energies. As I was doing this, Bankotsu came out of the kitchen with a glass of milk. Both men stared hard at the pen as I placed it back on the table. Once again, the pen just shook.

"Damn Naima. You suck," Bankotsu chuckled as he left the livingroom and went back to his bedroom.

"Thanks a lot 'B'," I sarcastically said to my friend as he left the room.

"Just keep trying," Naraku said with a smile.

It was now 11:30 pm and I still couldn't get the pen to get full life. I was beginning to get very worried and frustrated. "Ugh! I can't do this," I whined as I threw my head down on a couch pillow.

"Yes you can," Naraku softly said as he rubbed my back, "you'll get it."

"No I won't Naraku. I'm going to faaaiiiil."

"I'm going to stay right here with you until you get it, so you're not going to faaaiiiil." I sat back up and looked deep into my best friend's red eyes. I found myself smiling as I looked at him. He was so good to me by staying up to help me like this. Naraku always did have my back. I sighed.

"...Okay. I'll do my best." I placed the pen in my hands again.

"Now concentrate as hard as you can," Naraku guided me. I nodded as I allowed my eyes to flutter close. I concentrated the hardest I ever could on both my mental and demonic energies and to my suprise, when I opened my eyes, the pen was now moving in my hands. The movement only lasted about a minute, but it was enough for me.

"I did it!" I squealed. Naraku chuckled again.

"Yes you did. Now we just have to get the time up and you'll be good to go."

I continued to repeat the soul summoning spell over and over with the pen's life lasting longer each time. Finally, around 1:00 am, I got the pen's life to last three minutes. I let out a big sigh of relief knowing that my Spell Casting grade was now secure. "You see, I knew you could do it," Naraku said smiling down at me. I smiled back as I yawned loudly.

"Yep, but all of that training has really made me tired," I said as I leaned against his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you would be tired with the time and all of that practicing we did."

"Mmmhmm," I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

"You want me..."

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

"You want me to take you home? Naima? Naima?" I looked over to see that she was now fast asleep on my shoulder. I smiled as I noticed how beautiful she was when she slept. Even though I was with Tsubaki now and I tried my best to build a strong love for her, I was still not over Naima. I still loved Naima with all my heart, but I knew that I had to respect her wishes by only being her friend. I just felt lucky that I was even this close to her now. I smiled again as I removed a stray hair away from her soft, lovely face. I didn't want to wake her from her peaceful dreams, so I guessed that she would be sleeping over here tonight. I held her back up with an arm as I got off of the couch. I then lifted her up into my arms. She stirred around a little and burried her face in my neck as I moved her. I carried her to my bedroom and placed her between my black sheets and pulled the covers up over her. I then walked to my closet and pulled out my own blanket. "Sweet dreams, my dear," I whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. I turned to look at her once more before turning out the light and heading back out to the livingroom where I would spend the rest of the night.

* * *

**The Next Day (Naima's POV)**

I could feel the heat from the sun as it beat down on my face the next morning. I groaned as I turned over on my other side, away from the window. As I burried my face in the pillows, I soon realized that the scent on them wasn't my own, but it smelled just like Naraku's cologne. Wait a minute! It was Naraku's cologne! I immediately opened my eyes and noticed that I was not in my bed, but in my best friend's. My mind instantly went to the gutter as I looked under the covers to see if I was still dressed. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that I was. Then I remembered that I had fallen asleep after I had finished studying with Naraku. I slapped my forehead, feeling silly for thinking that I had done something that I would have regreted. I climbed out of Naraku's bed and remade it before going into the livingroom. "Good morning," Naraku said to me with a big smile as soon as he saw me. He was already dressed, so I was guessing that it was late morning.

"Good morning," I replied, smiling too.

"You hungry?" I shook my head no.

"Uh, what time is it?" Naraku flipped open his cell to check the time.

"11:50," he said. My eyes instantly widened as I swallowed hard. I remembered that Sesshoumaru was supposed to be picking me up at my house at 12:00 so I could go to the orphanage with him. Naraku narrowed his eyes at my sudden change in composure. "What is it?"

" I gotta go," I declared as I scrambled to put all of my textbooks in my backpack and grabbed my car keys. "Thank you for everything Naraku. I'll call you later." I didn't give him a chance to reply as I ran to my car, hopped in, and tried my best to make it home before Sesshoumaru got there.

* * *

When I pulled up in the parking lot of my building, I saw that it was already too late. Sesshoumaru's red Mustang was already there and I knew that he would be pissed at me. One, because I didn't come home last night and two, because of the scent that clung to my clothes. I swallowed hard as I entered my home. Sure enough Sesshoumaru was sitting in the livingroom with the other three girls with an annoyed look on his face. "Hi baby," I nervously said. He didn't reply at all. 

"Uhh...I guess we'll leave you two alone now," Kagome stammered as all the girls left the room. Deep down, I had kind of wished they would have stayed, because I was afraid to see what Sesshoumaru would do next. I_ knew_ that he could smell Naraku's cologne on me.

"You were with Naraku last night weren't you." He said, more as a statement than a question.

"Ye...yes I was, but let me explain."

"Oh please do."

"Naraku and I were up late studying and I fell asleep. Naraku put me in his bed and he slept on the couch. Absolutely nothing happened, I promise."

"I hope that you don't expect me to be okay with the fact that you slept at another man's house do you?"

"I know. I know. But I swear. Naraku and I didn't do a thing."

"I believe you." I cocked an eyebrow a bit.

"You do?"

"Yes. I don't smell arousal mixed in with his scent, so I know you're truthful." I was utterly shocked by his calmness.

"So that's it? No yelling or fighting?"

"Why? I believe you and you were honest so there is no need to engage in an unecessary arguement. Just try to watch where you lay your head down from now on." I let out a sigh of relief, for I expected a major fight on my hands.

"I'm sorry baby," I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Go get dressed. I can't stand to smell another man's scent on you." I giggled as I ran a hand down his cheek.

"Okay baby." I did as he said and ran to my bedroom to take a quick shower in my bathroom, anxious to spend the rest of the day with the man I loved.

* * *

**A/N:** Sesshoumaru is a good one, because I probably would have went off on my boyfriend, lol


	22. Enough to Heat Up any Winter Night

**A/N:** Like I always say, thank you all again for the reviews. I appreciate it very much. Swhat will happen today between Sesshoumaru and Naima? Wait a minute! What's that I smell? Is...is something...lemon scented, lol.

**Warning:** This chapter contains a lemon.

**Random person:** "A fruit? I like fruit."

**Me:** "..."

lol. Anyways, this is Sesshoumaru's lemon. So to all of you who support Naraku in this story...well...get over it. Naw, I'm just joking again. So let's just see what all goes down...

* * *

After I had finished dressing, Sesshoumaru and I rode out to Queens on our way to the demon orphanage that his mother ran. We were going to spend the day with the kids before Chirstmas came around in two Mondays. Sesshoumaru did it for his scholarship volunteer work and I did it because I **love** children. I adored all of the children at the orphanage, but little seven year old Rin was secretly one of my favorites. She was so sweet and so full of life and questions. She was indeed very special to me. 

When we pulled up to the orphanage, several kids were already outside playing on the playground on the side of the building. I smiled to myself, loving the image of the innocent children playing. As soon as we got out of the car, another one of my favorite children instantly spotted us. "Naima!" I heard his sweet voice say as he started running over to me.

"Hello Shippo," I said as I knelt down so I could be eye to eye with him.

"I've missed you Naima," he innocently said. I laughed a little.

"I was just here last week."

"I know but I still missed you."

"Aww you're so sweet," I said giving him a hug. "Ah! I got something for you." I reached inside of my purse and pulled out a massive bag Hershey's Kisses. Shippo's eyes instantly lit up when he saw it.

"Wow Naima! Thanks!" he squealed as he took it into his little hands. I laughed again.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now make sure that you share with the others if they want some, okay?"

"Alright."

"Shippo? Where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as he surveyed the playground.

"Rin? She went inside to get some hot chocolate."

"Come Naima," Sesshoumaru said as he began to walk away.

"Coming. Bye Shippo and you be good okay?" I said.

"Yes ma'am." I gave him a pat on the head before following Sesshoumaru inside of the building.

* * *

The warm interior of the building was a welcomed relief from the blistering cold. I removed my scarf and coat and placed them on the rack by the entrance. "Oh hey Sesshoumaru. Naima. I didn't expect to see you two here today," Sesshoumaru's friend and co-worker, Amaya, said as she held a small child in her arms, "your mother's not in today if you were looking for her." 

"Actually we were looking for Rin," he said.

"Oh. I think she's in her room playing with her toys."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I followed Sesshoumaru over to the elevator.

"I wonder why she's not out with the other kids. That's so unlike her," I said to Sesshoumaru when we got inside of the elevator.

"Maybe she just wants to be alone. Rin always has trouble during this time of year," Sesshoumaru replied, staring at the elevator doors. I nodded my head in agreement. A few years back, Rin witnessed thieves murder her parents and brother in a Christmas robbery at their house, so everytime the holidays came around, Rin was more quiet and detached. I could understand her pain. It's hard when a child loses their parents. I never knew my mother for she died when I was only ten months old, but me and my sisters took it really hard when our father passed away four years ago. I was only fifteen, Li was twenty, and Tarei was a mere twelve years old. Lucky for us, we had more time with our father and we had each other in order to get by. Poor Rin didn't have either.

"She'll find a good family one day to love her," Sesshoumaru said as we began to walk down the third floor hallway, on our way to Rin's room.

"Yeah I know. And I bet you'll probably miss her when she does," I said smiling.

"Don't be ridiculous. Like I would miss a mere mortal child." I smiled as I shook my head. His indifferent demenour was a weak facade. Anyone with eyes could see that he loved that little girl.

When we arrived to Rin's room, the door was already open, so we just help ourselves inside. Her big brown eyes lit up when she saw us. "Naima! Lord Sesshoumaru!" she squealed as she ran over to us and hugged our legs.

"Hi baby!" I squealed back as I knelt down to give her a real hug.

"Rin. I hope you've faired well," Sesshoumaru said.

"Mmmhmm. I've been really good," she replied smiling.

"That's good baby girl. I have a gift for you," I said as I reached inside of my oversized purse again. I pulled out a box wrapped in Christmas wrapping. She grabbed it and tore into the gift like a mad woman. Her eyes lit up again as she saw the Bratz doll infront of her.

"Chloe! Thank you Naima!" she cried as she gave me a big hug.

"You're welcome sweetie," I giggled while hugging her back.

"Do you wanna play with me?"

"Sure."

"Lord Sesshoumaru do you wanna play?" I looked back up at Sesshoumaru and laughed to myself, imagining him playing with dolls.

"I will be down in the main room when you're finished," he simply said as a rejection. I laughed again as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and I stayed at the orphanage playing with the children until sundown. Well, I played with them, he just watched mostly. But as I watched how he interacted with Rin, I couldn't help but notice what a great father he would be. The way he cared about her and looked after her. It was so beautiful. I knew that I was getting ahead of myself, but if he was to become my mate, I couldn't think of a better father for my children. He was soft enough to show them that he cared, but stern enough to keep them in line. Everything that a father should be. But I quickly erased that image from my mind, for Sesshoumaru and I hadn't even been intimate yet and I was already thinking about children. 

"C'mon Naima, let's play tag," Shippo suggested as he ran up behind me and grabbed my hand.

"Okay, but I'm not 'It'," I declared.

"I'll be 'It' then," Rin said as she started to chase us. I laughed as I ran from the little girl, playing a game that I hadn't played since I was a child.

We played tag for what seemed like hours, none of the children running out of steam. I looked over at Sesshoumaru who watched me run around with slight amusement. "Tag! You're 'It'," Shippo cried as he snuck up behind me and tagged me while I was looking at my boyfriend. I turned around and began to chase the fox demon, but my efforts were cut short as I stumbled over a rock and fell hard to the earth. "Naima? Are you okay?" Rin and Shippo simultaneously asked as they rushed over to my side.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said through clenched teeth as I stared down at the blood that was oozing down my right leg.

"No, you're not," Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to me and grabbed my wrists. With one smooth move, he pulled me back up to my feet. "Come. We'll take care of that."

"Okay," I replied as I followed him back inside of the orphanage.

"Amaya. I need to take care of Naima right quick, so can you take the kids to the tree festival in Lanier Park? I'll meet you there as soon as I finish patching her up."

"Sure no problem, take all the time you need," Amaya replied as she walked out of the door.

"I'm fine. Really," I pursuaded Sesshoumaru.

"That's a big cut. Even a demon can get infected if it's not treated right away," he simply said as he entered the elevator. I sighed deeply. He was right.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rambled through the first aid cabinet as he searched for some bandages and disinfectant to put on my wound. I smiled as I sat on a twin sided bed in the infirmary watching him as he tried his best to take care of me. I thought that it was so sweet. When he finally found it, he walked back over to me and sat on the bed with me. He placed my injured leg in his lap. He then unzipped my snow boots and lifted my skirt a little above my knees as he began to sanitize the cut. I winced at the stinging burn that the disinfectant gave me. After a few more seconds, he began to bandage me up. As he did that, I looked out of a small window that was in the room, noticing that it was beginning to snow. The first snowfall of the year. "You know, you certainly have a way with children," Sesshoumaru said as he wrapped a bandage around the cut that was right below my knee. I turned from the window and smiled at him. 

"You do too, even if you don't believe it," I said. He didn't say anything in reply. We were both silent as he finished fixing my leg up. "Thank you," I told him with a smile, only to be replied with silence. He didn't say a word as I suddenly felt his claws run lightly up and down my leg.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

After I had finished bandaging her up, for some reason, I suddenly felt the urge to touch her. As I lightly ran white claws up and down her long, brown leg, I had to hold back a gasp at how good they felt. I never noticed how soft, silky, and smooth they were. I had seen them countless times before, but I never noticed their quality until now. Just like I had never fully noticed her quality until this afternoon. I had seen Naima play with the orphaned children countless times before, but today, for some reason, her actions seemed to stand out more. The way she smiled and laughed when she was around them. The way that she showed her love for them. Naima's warmth for Rin and the others made me feel...good inside. Naima herself made me feel good inside. What was it about this woman that made my heart do flips? She was my opposite in countless ways, from her over emotional self, to the way she looked, right down to the type of demon she was. It was often said that cat and dog demons shouldn't mix, but here we were together. Two years strong. I loved Naima, but suddenly, right then, I desired her as well. This burining emotion of lust soon began to take over my body as I stared at the woman who sat right next to me. She was so unbelievably sexy to me right now. Irresistable, one might say. Her legs felt so good under my hands, and I began to get curious as to how the rest of her would feel as well. I wondered if she would feel just as good under my fingers, lips, tongue, and my body. I wondered if she would whisper 'Sesshoumaru' in my ear as I touched every inch of her skin. I wondered if she would scar my back and scream my name as she reached her peak. I wonder. I wonder...

* * *

**Naima's POV**

Sesshoumaru had a thoughtful look on his face as he placed my leg on the bed behind him. He then leaned forward and pushed me back on the bed with his body. "Sesshoumaru?" I asked confused as he climbed on top of me. He put a single finger to my lips and shook his head. He then removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. He kissed me with such burning passion as he ran his hands up and down the sides of my body. I still felt confused as he kissed me. Was he for real this time or was he just teasing me again? I soon felt a tongue pressing against my bottom lip as his kisses began to get even more intense if that was possible. I complied by opening my mouth. Sesshoumaru instantly began to explore every inch, every centimeter of my mouth as he gripped tightly on the sides of my hips. I wasn't confused anymore. I knew that he was serious this time. After two long years, the time had finally come. I began to lose myself in his kisses as his weight pressed me down into the mattress. But still...right here at his job?

After a few more moments of wrestling tongues, my boyfriend finally broke the kiss. He went up by my ear and growled really low. "I want you," were his simple words.

"Right here?" I asked.

"Right here. Right now."

"What if someone hears us or smells us."

"They're all gone to the festival. Remember? Now sit up so I can undress you."

"But Sess..." He didn't give me a chance to answer as he tore my sweater and tank top to shreds with his sharp claws. He then ripped my bra down the center.

"There. That's better," he smirked. I knew that I was blushing so hard now that even my darker toned skin couldn't hide how red I was. He just smirked at me again. He immediately went for my neck as he toyed with my breasts with strong hands. I let out a moan as I involuntarily arched my back up closer to him. His fangs nibbling at the sensitive flesh. I gasped as I could suddenly feel his desire poking against my thigh. It both intimidated me and aroused me at the same time. I could feel myself starting to moisten with an insaitable desire for this man on top of me right now. I tilted my hips up and began to grind against his lower half, hoping that he would take the hint and remove the rest of my clothing. Sesshoumaru stopped working my neck and went to my ear again. "Mmmm," I could feel him smirk against my ear, "you're so wet. I can smell it. So. What do you want me to do about it?" He teased me a little with a firm squeeze of my breasts. I moaned at his touch.

"Se...Sess...oh..please."

"Please what? Tell me what you desire."

"T...touch...me...ohhh."

"Where?" I bit my lip, frustrated by his teasing. I moved one of his hands from my breast and slid it down my abdomen and into my panties. Sesshoumaru smirked as he removed his hand. "Ah ah. I didn't say show me. I said tell me. I want to hear you say it."

"Sesshoumaru...please."

"Ask and you shall receieve. Where do you want me to touch you?"

"Down there!" I practically screamed, filled with sexual frustration by his taunts. He smirked again as he slid his hand in my panties.

"My my. Impatient are we not?" I squeezed my eyes and nodded my head as he began his ministrations. I moaned his name while he stroked me firmly. I reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. He removed his hand from my womanhood and he slid his arms out of his shirt. He unzipped my other snow boot and took it off. He then unbuttoned my denim skirt and slid both that and my underwear off at the same time. I was now the only one in the room who was completely nude. He climbed back on me completely and continued his course of action. I felt rapid flicks of his tongue on my hard as ice nipple while a finger was now moving in and out of my aching warmth. I gripped his shoulders tightly as my body performed another arch. Seeing this as a good sign, Sesshoumaru added another finger. Then another. When he inserted the third finger, I felt a little pain. Even though I wasn't a virgin, it had been a very long time since I had last had sex, so I had to get used to the feeling again. Almost instantly, the pain went away and pleasure regained control over my slightly wet body.

"Sesshoumaruuuu. Ohhhh."

After coming twice from his manual stimulation, I eventually grew tired of his fingers and wanted something else inside of me. "Sesshoumaru...please. I can't wait any longer." He moved his face from my chest and looked me in my lust filled eyes. He smirked as I knew that he could also sense the impatience within my twin hazels.

"Very well then. I think that I've teased you long enough." He slid his fingers out of me, my arousal dripping down them. He locked eyes with mine as he licked every single finger clean. He stood up and undid his belt and pants, while I watched him greedily. Both his pants and boxers hit the floor in a single clump. I bit my lip as I stared at his natural form. His finely toned body, sexy golden eyes, silky silver hair, and his intimidating size. I smirked as I motioned for him to come to me and I spread my legs, inviting him in. He smirked as he crawled back ontop of me. I put a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer for an extremely passionate kiss.

"Ohhh. I've waited so long for this," I moaned as he began to work my neck again. I tilted my head back, lost in ecstacy. "How I've longed for you to touch me. How I've longed for you to take me. I want to scream tonight, Sesshoumaru. Make me scream your name to the heavens." He moved to look me straight into the eyes and for the first time during our whole relationship, I finally saw raw, burining passion in those normally stoic goldens. He smirked as he slid his length into me with one confident move. I threw my head back and gripped the sheets as I felt every inch slide in and out of me at a medium pace. "Sesshoumaru." He pushed me back firmly into the matress with his weight as he wrapped my legs around his waist. Pumping in and out of me with such skill and confidence. I reached up and ran my fingeres through silver locks while two brown legs tightened their grip around a toned torso. I met him thrust for thrust as I began to move my body with his rhythmn, losing myself in a relm of firery passion and intoxicating, practically insaitiable, lust. My eyes tightly closed, fangs exposed. My body temperature steadily rising. Sesshoumaru's sweat dripping down my body, mixing with my own. Legs, arms, locks of black and silver intertwined so much that it seemed that they were inseperable. No longer were we a couple. We melted into one. Sensuality and passion burning so hot that one would forget that it was currently wintertime. He was so sexy. The way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he moaned in my ear. The way he touched me, the way he tasted me, the way he made love to me. It was enough to drive a girl wild.

"Naima?"

"Ye...yes?"

"Am I satisfying you?"

"Ahhhhh! Yessss!" I moaned even at the sound of his voice. I was that gone.

"Call out to me."

"Se...Sesshoumaru."

"Yesss. That's it."

"Ohhh Sesshoumaru...ohhhh." He began to speed up his rhythm, hitting my body with more force. Hitting my spot repetitively. I moaned his name loudly as my claws dug into the mattress, the sheets not doing justice anymore. My toes curling, eyes refusing to open for the darkness made the lovemaking even more intense. I felt two sets of claws digging into my hips as grunts of pleasure rang in my ears. I panted heavily as my breasts rapidly rose and fell. "Unh! Sesshoumaruuuu," I whined as his hot, moist tongue gave my skin another taste.

"Come for me Naima. I promise that I'll make you scream."

"Oh Se...Se...Sesshohhhmaruuu." My claws slightly ripped the mattress as he made his request. I was quickly approaching the edge and finally went over it when Sesshoumaru began to thrust into me mercilessly. He held onto the headboard as he pumped like a mad man inside of my body. My back arching a great distance as my claws dug into his back. My moans very uncontrollable. "Se..Se..SESSHOUMARU!!" I came quite hard and Sesshoumaru followed me in mere moments. I moaned one last time as I felt him spill inside of me. Both of us sank into the pillows, too tired to move, but not able to go to sleep. My body overwhelmed by a blissful feeling. I reached up and ran a hand over his wet cheek. I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you," I said with a smile.

"I love you too," he replied, refusing to let his face show his emotion.

"I wish I could go to sleep right here in your arms right now," I sighed as I cuddled closer to him. He softly stroked my hair with such tenderness.

"Me too," he replied kissing my forehead, "me too."

* * *

**Random Person:** O.O "That had nothing to do with fruit!"

**Me:** "..."


	23. First Arguement

**A/N:** Hee hee. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm glad you liked my lemon.

**Naraku fan girls:** We didn't!

**Me:** _dodges rocks thrown by the Naraku fan girls_...Hey, I'm one of you! Calm down dudettes! (and a few dudes, lol)

Okay, back to business, lol. So now that Naima and Sesshoumaru have gotten their freak on, how will they act toward one another?...

* * *

After Sesshoumaru and I had finished consumating our relationship, we began to redress so we could meet Amaya and the children at Lanier Park like we promised. As I watched Sesshoumaru put his clothes back on, I envied how he was able to hide his emotions so well. You would have never known that we had did what we did by looking at him. I knew that my face said otherwise, for I was currently on cloud nine. Never before had I felt so good as I did right now. After he finished buttoning up his shirt, I walked over and hugged him from behind. "You do know that I love you so much, right?" I asked. 

"I'm aware," was his simple reply.

"Well I think that I love you even more now. If that's even possible." He broke free and turned around to face me directly. He reached down and put my coat on over my naked upper half. It was all that I had now, since he ripped my other tops to shreds. After he zipped me up, he cupped my cheeks in his hands. He leaned down and gave me the sweetest kiss on the lips.

"Come. We must be off," he said when he broke it.

"Coming," I said as I followed him out of the now spotless room, ready to head out into the cold Queens night.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Brooklyn...**

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

"Mmm, something smells good," I said as I walked inside of the kitchen late that evening. Tsubaki turned around and smiled at me.

"It's almost ready baby," she sweetly said as she stirred the food in the pot on the stove.

"Oh great, because I'm starving," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She giggled at my touch. Having Tsubaki around was a definite improvement in my life. Even though a large part of my heart still belonged to Naima, Tsubaki was beginning to grow on me. She was sweet, smart, loving, not to mention a wonderful lover. Tsubaki was indeed a great girl, yet, she still didn't quite measure up to my best friend.

"All done," Tsubaki declared as she turned the stove off before turning around and planting a big kiss on my lips.

"Mmm. I hope this food tastes as good as you," I smirked when I broke this kiss after a few moments. She giggled again as she motioned for me to go sit down at the table. I oblidged her and sat while she brought two plates of spaghetti over to the table before sitting down herself. I licked my lips as I eyed the warm meal in front of me. I took a fork and sampled some of my girlfriend's cooking. "Mmmm. My dear you have really outdone yourself this time," I said with a smile as I looked her directly in the eyes.

"I'm glad that you like it Naraku," she smiled back.

"Oh you know that I like your cooking. Better than what I can do anyways. I just hope that I can have my favorite desert afterwards." I winked at her while I held an evil grin on my face. She just gave me the same evil grin.

"Only if you're a good boy."

"I'd rather be naughty."

"Oh stop it and eat your food." I laughed in reply. As we continued to eat, the door to the kitchen suddenly swung open, as Bankotsu eased himself in. It kind of took me by suprise for I thought that he would be at basketball practice that night.

"Wow. Dude something smells right in here," he said as he eyed the pot of spaghetti on the stove.

"Hey man. What are you doing here? I thought that you had practice."

"Oh. No, coach ended up cancelling at the last minute. Say can I have some of this?" Tsubaki and I looked at each other before turning our eyes back on Bankotsu.

"Of course you can Bankotsu," Tsubaki sighed as she rested her head in her hands. I smiled at her slightly for I new that she was disappointed that my best man was now here with us. We had both expected to be alone tonight. Plus, it also didn't help that Bankotsu and Tsubaki didn't really get along that well.

"Soooo...what are you two doing?" Bankotsu asked as he pulled up a chair and sat at the table with us.

"Eating. Obviously," Tsubaki replied in a 'duh' tone. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well excuse me. Damn, I just asked a question."

"And I just gave you an answer."

"Uhhh, Bankotsu," I interupted before this became a big arguement, "Tsubaki and I were kind of hoping to be alone tonight. I hope you understand." Bankotsu exchanged glances from me to Tsubaki back to me. He sighed defeated.

"...Very well. I guess that I'll be in my room. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now," he dramatically said as he got his plate of food and drink and left. After he was gone, I turned back to Tsubaki and smiled.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay my love," she replied with the same smile, "let's just enjoy the rest of our dinner so you can get your well deserved treat." I smiled again, absolutely loving how she would make those seductive comments of hers. She definitely was a confident woman who knew what she wanted. Not nearly as shy as I once thought that she was.

After dinner, Tsubaki and I went back to my bedroom. We laid on top of my covers, cuddling up next to each other on this cold December night. We stared up at the ceiling talking about random things. "Naraku? Do you think that I'm beautiful?" she all of a sudden asked me. I looked at her right in the teal eyes and smiled.

"Of course."

"How beautiful."

"As beautiful as new money." She giggled a little.

"Yeah, that is pretty beautiful. Do you think that I'm sexy?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that I'm a good person?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Do you think that I woud make a good wife?" My eyes slightly widened at that question. Hold up a minute...wife? We had only been dating for two months and she was already on marriage?!

"Uhhhh...Tsubaki..."

"Calm down Naraku. I didn't mean us. I just meant, in general. Am I wife material?"

"Well. Each man looks for different things, so it's all a matter of preference."

"Do you prefer my type?" I held my tongue, not sure how to answer her question. Her type was good, but there was another type that I liked better.

"Why so serious tonight my dear?" I asked, trying my best to change the subject. "You must have all the fun you can right now. No need to settle down at the moment. Now is the time that you should be playing the field. Just like how I want to play with you right now." And without warning, I rolled her over on her back as I nibbled playfully on her neck. She giggled wildly.

"Stop Naraku. That tickles." I ignored her as I continued my playful teasing. "Quit it Naraku. Stop," she laughed as she tried to push me off of her. I finally gave in as I rolled off of her and sighed.

"Aww, I wanted to have some fun," I whined with a sly grin on my face. Tsubaki pressed her lips together, trying to hold back another laugh

"Okay Naraku. Let me go slip into something more comfortable," she said as she rolled off of my bed, with a black chemise in her hands. She went into my bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

I smiled to myself as I began to undress in order to redress for another night of fun with my new boyfriend. I felt utterly good inside, knowing that the spell that I had cast upon Naraku's necklace was indeed working just fine. Even though they were still friends, Naraku and Naima didn't spend as much time together as they used to. That was absolutely perfect because the less time he spent with her, the more time he spent with me. It wouldn't be long before he felt completely in love with me.

As I stared into Naraku's bathroom mirror, checking to make sure that everything was in it's place, I began to hear the vibrating sound coming from my cell phone in my jeans pocket. I bent down and pulled the small phone out of my pants only to see that it was Naraku's older brother that was calling me. "What is it Muso?" I asked when I answered the phone.

"You failed me Tsubaki!" he hissed. I furrowed my eyebrows a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"The spell that you put on Kikyo in order to get her to fall in love with me is wearing off."

"That's impossible. I put the same spell on her as I did on Naraku and my relationship is going fine. Kikyo was supposed to forget about Inuyasha just as Naraku was supposed to forget about Naima. So I don't see how your spell is wearing off so easily."

"Well it is! Kikyo is becoming more and more detached from me and I even heard her whisper Inuyasha's name while she was sleeping."

"Kikyo gave it up to you?!" I asked a little shocked. Kikyo didn't really seem like the kind to just give it up to anybody.

"No...it's a long story...anyways, your little spell isn't working."

"Well, I'll see what I can do about it then. I got to go right now though."

"Why?"

"I'm a little busy."

"With what?"

"Your brother. Bye." I hung up the phone without giving Muso a chance to reply. I felt a little confused as to why the spell I placed on Kikyo wasn't as sucessful as the one I put on Naraku. Oh well. Muso's problems were of little concern to me right now for I had a hot, irresistable half demon waiting for me in the other room. I went to the sink and turned on the cold water. I cupped the water into my hands as it fell from the faucet and splashed some onto my face. I then took a towel and wiped the excess liquid away. As I stood there in front of the mirror, cleaning my face, I noticed something pink hanging out of Naraku's clothes hamper behind me. _'Naraku doesn't have anything pink and I don't remember leaving something that color over here. _I thought as I slowly turned around. I eyed the pink garmet suspiciously as I walked over to the hamper. I opened the top of the hamper and pulled out a hot pink sweater with an Ecko Red logo on it. My jaw dropped as I knew that I _never _owned any Ecko brand clothes, but I knew one girl that did. I had remembered seeing Naima wear this to class on Friday. Which had to mean that she was over here at Naraku's house last night!

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

I laid in my warm bed with nothing on but boxers waiting patiently for Tsubaki to come out of the bathroom. '_What could be taking her?' _I thought as I stared up at the ceiling. Just then, the door to my bathroom swung open only to reveal a provocatively dressed Tsubaki who looked like she was ready to slice me in half. I sat straight up in bed as I raised my eyebrows a bit. "What's wrong Tsubaki?"

"What the hell is this?!" she snapped as she threw a bright pink garmet at my face. Startled, I picked the sweater up and knew right then and there why she was mad at me.

"Listen...Tsubaki..."

"Have you been stepping out on me with Naima, Naraku?"

"Tsubaki, you have to hear me out..."

"Why is her sweater in your clothes hamper? Was she in your room too?!"

"Tsubaki! Just listen for a moment okay." Her face was red and she was breathing heavily, but she finally closed her mouth. "The other day, Naima came over here so I could help her with some homework. We ended up staying up really late and Naima was so tired that I thought that it was best if she just spent the night. She slept in here and I slept on the couch. Nothing happened between us.

"Why do you have some other woman sleeping in your bed Naraku?!"

"Tsubaki, she's my best friend."

"I know that, but I'm your girlfriend and NOBODY is supposed to sleep in here but ME!"

"Tsubaki, you're over reacting sweetheart. Calm down my dear. Come here."

"No." I ignored her answer and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her anrgy and heated body. I rested my head ontop of hers.

"I promise you that nothing happened. It was totally innocent." I sat down on my bed and pulled her into my lap.

"Still Naraku, there are boundaries in a relationship. No other woman should be able to come in here but me. I know that you and Naima are friends, but you are also each other's exes. You have to see where I'm coming from."

"I will try to understand, but you mustn't throw such a tantrum my dear. How am I going to get you in the mood when you're all worked up like this."

"Naraku I..." I put a finger to her lips, cutting her off.

"Shhhh," I said as I removed the hair away from her neck and began to kiss it. She moaned at my touch, but suddenly broke away. She looked down at me with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'll make it up to you. Just let me freshen up a bit."

"Alright. Take all the time you need," I said as I allowed her to get off of my lap. When she closed the door to my bathroom, I flopped back on my bed, letting out a big sigh. I hated that I had made Tsubaki upset like that, but the truth was even though I wasn't being unfaithful to her physically, I was both mentally and in my heart. I couldn't tell Tsubaki the truth about how I wasn't over Naima yet. I knew that the human woman was in love with me, so I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her that even though she was where I was currently at, my best friend was where I wanted to be.

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

I let out a big sigh as I tried to get a grip on my emotions. I didn't mean to go off on Naraku like that but it pissed me off to see that bitch's clothes in his room. So, it seems as if my spell wasn't as successful as I thought. Ugh! What a mood killer. I paced the bathroom floor thinking about how my spell could have failed. Naraku never takes off that necklace that was stained with Naima's blood, so what went wrong?! Hmm...it seemed as if that I would need some assistance in my plans. But who? Who would be able to help me keep Naraku and Naima apart. Ah! That's it. I picked up the phone that I had left on Naraku's sink and dialed up Muso's number.

"Hello?" he gruffly asked.

"Muso, listen, I will fix the spell that I placed upon Kikyo only if you do me this one favor." He sighed again.

"...What is it this time?"

"I need you to get me Sesshoumaru's number."

* * *

**A/N:** Ha ha. Poor dude. Naraku almost got cut, lol 


	24. Desperate Deceit

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews! So what is Tsubaki up to this time?...

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

I sat in a local near campus coffee shop Sunday morning waiting paitiently for Sesshoumaru to show up to meet me. I had called him late last night, telling him that I needed to talk to him about something that was very important to him. He seemed kind of confused as to why I was calling, but he agreed to come anyways. After about a few more minutes of waiting, I finally saw the dog demon enter the door. I smiled and waved my hands in order to catch his attention. He walked over to me, facial expression stoic as always. Geez, you wouldn't even know that he had a girlfriend as unemotional as he was. He pulled up a chair and sat across from me. "Hello Sesshoumaru," I warmly said.

"Tsubaki."

"Would you like some coffee? My treat."

"No thank you. I simply want to get down to business."

"Ah. Not a patient man I see. Very well then. I wanted to meet you here today because I need to ask you for your help."

"Help? With what?" I chuckled a bit.

"You see you're dating Naima and I'm dating Naraku, but Naraku and Naima just happen to be best friends and ex lovers."

"Just get to the point, Tsubaki,"

"I need you to help keep Naima away from Naraku," I bluntly said. Sesshoumaru shifted a little in his chair. I could tell that my demand had affected him, even though his face remained unchanged.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said, a little sternly.

"Look Sesshoumaru let's face it. Naraku and Naima have a lot of history together. They grew up together, they hung out with each other, they dated each other, hell they even lost their virginity to each other. They have about thirteen years of friendship between them. They know things about each other that you and I have yet to discover. As far as I'm concerned two years and two months are nothing compared to thirteen."

"Are you trying to say that my relationship with Naima is a waste of time and energy?" His voice was becoming more stern, hinting that my words were beginning to upset him.

"No. Nothing of the sort. I just think that maybe we should keep better tabs on our respective mates."

"This is complete nonsense," Sesshoumaru said as he got up and began to leave.

"So you don't think that Naima sleeping over at Naraku's place this weekend is a good enough reason?" I asked, stopping him. He turned around and narrowed his eyes at me. "Please, Sesshoumaru. Just hear me out." Slowly, but surely he walked back over to my table and sat down.

"Go ahead," he sighed.

"I know that this might piss you off, but I honestly think that if Naraku wanted to, he could take Naima away from you. Just like Naima could take Naraku away from me."

"Ridculous. Naima has no more romantic feelings for Naraku."

"That might be true, but why take the chance. Like I said they have _a lot_ of history together. Thirteen years of friendship is a hard thing to break. But we might just have to break it if we want to remain with the ones we love. I mean do you honestly want Naraku to come between the love that you and Naima share?" He stared at me quietly, drumming his claws on the table.

"So what do you suggest we do about it, huh? Naima's to sassy to take orders from me and Naraku doesn't seem like the ordering around type either."

"I'm glad you asked," I said smiling. I reached inside my purse and pulled out a square, white box. I handed it to Sesshoumaru. "Open it," I told him. He obeyed and removed the top to reveal a charm bracelet. He pulled the bracelet out and stared at it with slightly narrowed eyes.

"What's this?"

"A charm bracelet obviously." He gave me a cold glare.

"I mean why do you want me to have it?"

"It's not for you. It's for Naima."

"So why does it smell just like Naraku?"

"You see, I have placed a spell upon that bracelet. I needed a small drop of Naraku's blood in order for it to work though. If you place that bracelet on Naima's wrist, it will affect how she sees Naraku as a person. All of his flaws will be highlighted to her and she will eventually not want to be around him. It's a little different for the spell I put on Naraku's necklace, so I'm sure that it will work just fine."

"Will this hurt her?"

"Absolutely not."

"But what if she takes it off?"

"After a while the spell will have completely taken over, so it wouldn't matter. She has to keep it on for at least a week though in order for the spell to have full effect."

"So you have been putting spells on Naraku the whole time?" I grinned a little at him.

"Who do you think broke them up in the first place?"

"But why? Why do you need to keep manipulating the mind of your boyfriend? Are you not woman enough to satisfy him?" I scowled at him while he had an evil grin on his face.

"Nothing of the sort," I hissed, "I'm just a woman who always gets what she wants. By any means necessary. So if you don't want to lose your woman, then I suggest you do the same." He stared at the bracelet again.

"I must be going," he vaguely said as he got up to leave again.

"Alright then. Trust the bracelet Sesshoumaru. It's in your best interest to give it to her," I said to his back as he began to walk away. When he exited the shop, I got my things and began to leave too. It was all up to Sesshoumaru now. He had ultimate control right there in his hands and if he didn't use it, he was surely a fool.

* * *

**Unknown Person #2 POV**

So it seems as if Tsubaki is up to her old tricks again. Using black magic in order to get what she wants. Ha! How pathetic. Oh well, it's only a matter of time before she realizes that karma always catches of to you. I guess that she'll just have to find that out the hard way.

* * *

**A/N:** Sneaky sneaky wench, lol 


	25. Trust and Honesty

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews again! So will Sesshoumaru give Naima the bracelet or will he not?...

* * *

After a long, eventful (not to mention fun .) weekend, it was finally time to get back into the groove of school. It was a dreadful Monday afternoon and it was time for my final on soul summoning in Urasue-Sensei's spell casting class. I had studied vigorously with Naraku on Friday night so I was pretty confident in my ability to summon a soul. "Alright class, we will do the written portion of your final exam before we do the soul summoning," Urasue-Sensei said as she passed out scantrons and test packets. "Now I want you to do your best and don't be afraid. Even if you fail the written portion of the exam, your soul summoning demonstration might be able to save your grade, and vice versa. You may begin as soon as soon as I hit this timer. When I call time, you must immediately put your pencils down and turn in your exam." When I got my test, I glanced over a couple of questions. From what I could tell, the test seemed to be pretty easy. I just might pass this class after all . "Ready? Begin."

I immediately began to read the questions on the exam and had no trouble answering them. Like I had thought, the exam was pretty easy. _'Hey, this is a piece of cake'_ I thought as I bubbled in the circles on the scantron. Yes the test was indeed easy...until I got to the last page. The short answer page -.-'. _'When a human or demon dies and his soul is summoned to the Netherworld, how do you get it back into the deceased's body?' _I nibbled on my pencil, seriously not knowing the answer. I looked out the corner of my eye to see if Naraku was also having trouble, but he was just scribbling away like he was confident in his answers. Boy did I wish I had his brain right now. I had absolutely no clue to the answer, so I just put down the first thing that I thought of. _You use Tenseiga_.

After the written part of the final, I knew that it was all up to my demonstration if I was to get a passing grade in the class. Urasue-Sensei began to go down the rows of students, watching them bring various inanimate objects to life. She also told you right then if you passed or failed the demonstration. When it was Naraku's turn, he decided to bring one of his Timberlands to life. Like Friday, his soul summoning spell lasted exactly three minutes, which was the required time. "Congratulations Naraku. You pass," Urasue-Sensei told my best friend.

"Thank you Sensei," Naraku replied, smiling. After him, I was next. I swallowed hard as I placed one of my belts in my hand. Now was the moment of truth. I closed my eyes and focused all of my demonic and mental energy in order to make the spell work. As soon as I felt the belt shaking in my hands, I placed it on the table. The belt moved around of it's own accord. After a few minutes it stopped.

"Two minutes and fifty nine seconds," Urasue-Sensei informed me. I turned to Naraku and gave him an apprehensive look. "I'll have to deduct a few points, but you passed." My face lit up.

"Thank you Sensei!" I cried out. I turned to Naraku and gave him a huge smile. He smiled back as he patted my hand on the table.

After class was over, I stood up and gave Naraku a big, well deserved hug. "Thank you sooo much for helping me with my soul summoning," I said with a big smile planted on my face. He rubbed my back as he hugged me tighter.

"You're very welcome," he told me, "you see. I told you that you wouldn't fail." I broke the embrace and looked into his red eyes, both of us still smiling.

"I guess not. But I couldn't have done it without you. You're such a good friend."

"Well, I think that as your best friend, I should take you out to celebrate your semi-intellegence."

"Hey!" I cried, playfully hitting his arm. He just laughed.

"I'm kidding. But really, are you going to be busy Christmas Eve?"

"Umm...no. I'll just be at home with Li and Tarei."

"Excellent. You do know what's that Sunday right?" I thought about it for a moment. Then my face lit up.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out two tickets and gave one of them to me. "See for yourself." I smiled as I took it from him and read it. Sure enough it was a ticket to the classic New York Jets VS the New York Giants football game.

"Ahhh! You did get it!"

"I sure did. So do you want to go with me?"

"Yeah! Hell yeah, I'll be there." He laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Very well then. I'll call you later on tonight?"

"Uhhh...no. Don't do that."

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Because me and Sess are spending some time together tonight."

"Oh, so I guess I'll call you tommorrow then?"

"Tommorrow is fine."

"Alright then."

"See you later on Naraku."

"Bye Naima."

* * *

When the sun finally set and was replaced with the moon, I heard the doorbell to my apartment ring. I heard Sesshoumaru's red mustang when he pulled up in the parking lot, so I already knew that it was him. I was happy for we would be all alone that night. Sango and Kagome had already left to go home for the winter break and Kagura was at class. I ran out of my bedroom and too the door. I gave myself another good look in the mirror by the door before opening it. "Hi baby!" I squealed as I pulled him inside with his shirt collar. I then pressed him up against the closed door and gave him a passioned filled kiss. After a few moments, he broke it, suprised that I was the dominant one for a change.

"Fiesty tonight, aren't we?"

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said as he held my chin in his hand. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips, "all in due time." He grabbed my hand and led me over to the couch in the living room.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

As Naima and I sat all alone in her and the other girls' apartment watching a movie, I began to contemplate as to whether or not I should give her the cursed bracelet that Tsubaki gave me. Was she sincere in her efforts, or was she just using me in order to get what she wanted. I hated to admit that the things that Tsubaki highlighted about Naraku and Naima's relationship made me feel a little uneasy inside. I couldn't even believe that I, Sesshoumaru, actually felt...threatened by Naraku. It was completely absurd. A full blooded dog demon like me actually felt threatened by a half breed like him. It threw my mind for a loop. I turned to look at the beautiful woman who was now apart of my life. But just like a few months ago, all I could see was Naraku's ex girlfriend. I imagined him kissing her, touching her, even...

"Sesshoumaru? Are you alright honey?" I heard Naima all of a sudden ask, knocking me out of my thoughts. I now noticed that she had a concerned look on her face. I reached out and put a hand to her cheek. I closed my eyes briefly, feeling the softness of her skin. I leaned over and gave her a tender kiss on her full lips. She responded with the same kind of kiss. I then began to deepen it, letting more passion flow through my lips. She resopnded with the same. After a while, I got bored with her lips and went after her neck. "Sesshoumaruuu," I heard her moan as her fingers massaged my scalp. After a few more moments, I broke contact. I smirked as I rose off of the couch. I stuck my hand out and also pulled her to her feet.

"Come," I simply said as I led her into her bedroom.

* * *

As she slept soundly next to me after another wonderful night together, I decided not to give Naima the bracelet that Tsubaki gave me. It was obvious that Tsubaki and Naraku's relationship was not built on honesty and wasn't very strong if they needed curses and spells in order to keep them together. I didn't want to bring that kind of deceit and drama into our relationship. Still, I would have to constantly be on my toes just in case Naraku ever tried anything. I was pretty confident that I could trust Naima. It was the spider demon that I was concerned about.

* * *

**A/N:** He didn't give it to her. Yaaay he is such a good man, lol


	26. Memories

**A/N:** So what will happen today when Naraku takes Naima to the classic Jets VS Giants Showdown?

This is dedicated to Sean Taylor, #21 of the Washington Redskins. The man who could make any of my Dallas Receivers look bad.

R.I.P. Sean T.T

* * *

"Naraku's coming over?!" my little sister, Tarei squealed when I told her that he was taking me to the New York Jets vs New York Giants game later on at four. I smiled at my sister's enthusiasm as I helped her wrap gifts and put them under the tree.

"Yes he is," I said, more calmly.

"Oh yay! I can't wait to see him. Is he still hot?"

"He's handsome, yes."

"I didn't ask if he was handsome. I asked if he was hot. You know, like Chris Brown sexy." I laughed a little.

"No, he's not Chris Brown sexy?"

"Johnny Depp sexy?"

"No."  
"Inuyasha sexy?"

"No, Tarei."

"Reggie Bush sexy?"

"Now come on. _Nobody's _that sexy."

"Well, what kind of sexy is he?"

"He's Naraku se..." I caught myself before I finished my statement, "...he's handsome. Let me just put it like that. Or better yet, why don't you just see for yourself."

"Okay cool. So is 'The Mutt' coming over too?" I took a piece of wrapping paper and threw it at my rude sister.

"Tarei, he has a freakin name."

"Yeaaaaah. Mutt."

"Stop it. His name is Sesshoumaru and you better learn how to get along with him."

"Pfft! Yeah right. Cats aren't supposed to like dogs. Remember?"

"Oh hush. You are such a hypocrite. You like Inuyasha don't you?"

"Inuyasha's different. He's a sweetie pie and a half demon like me. We share a common bond. Just like me and Naraku."

"So why do you hate Sesshoumaru so much?"

"It's not that I hate him. I just can't stand his ass sometimes. He acts like's better than me just because he's a full demon and I'm not. I don't like arrogant, mean punks like him."

"Sesshoumaru's not mean. He just doesn't like you, that's all ."

"You think I care?" I sighed deeply at Tarei. If Sesshoumaru and I became more than what we were, I would have to deal with this drama for the rest of my life.

"Sesshoumaru has a good heart, Tarei. He's a loving and caring man. I know that he has...issues...with half demons and humans, but he's getting better at it. You see how much he cares for Rin. And if you two could learn how to get along, you'll see that he cares about you too. You remember that time when he over heard that some boy was planning on raping you after Lena's party, and Sess beat him up before he could harm you? That sounds like he cares to me." Tarei fell silent as she finished wrapping the present that she was currently on.

"Well...what about you and Naraku?" she asked me after a while. I looked up from my present and looked at her.

"What about him?"

"Are you and him going to get back together?"

"Have you and Bankotsu been talking?"

"No. It's just that I'd much prefer him as a brother-in-law."

"Well I'm sorry but that's not going to happen."

"It better not," I heard my older sister, Li's, voice all of a sudden say. I turned around to see that she had come in the room holding a mug of hot chocolate and looking very pregnant. She was six months to be exact. She walked over to the couch beside us and sat down. I smirked at her.

"Geez, why are y'all so concerned about my love life?" I asked.

"Because we want what's best for you and I believe that Sesshoumaru is that," Li simply replied, "don't let Naraku get the best of you. Don't leave Sesshoumaru for him. It's not worth it."

"Aww come on now Li," Tarei jumped in, "we all know who knows Naima like the back of their hand, and that is Naraku."

"Oh like Sesshoumaru doesn't?" Li replied.

"Not like Naraaakuuu," the baby replied in a sing song voice.

"Tarei, you're so young and naieve. Naraku can't give Naima what Sesshoumaru has to offer. He's the better choice."

"Young? Yes. Naieve? Maybe. But I know true love when I see it and that's exactly what Naima and Naraku had. They were made for each other."

"You were only ten years old when they were going out, what did you know about true love?" While my two meddling sisters were busy arguing about who was best for me, I got up and left. I went to the bathroom that Tarei and I used to share, and hopped in the shower. As I let the warm water cascade down my body, I thought about what my sisters had said. Yes, it was true that Naraku and I had a lot of memories together, but Sesshoumaru and I were gradually making memories of our own. The time that I shared with Naraku was unforgetable, but I couldn't look towards the past. I had to look ahead to the future and that was Sesshoumaru.

"Naiiiiimaaaa!" I heard Tarei's voice filter through the closed bathroom door.

"Yes?!" I hollered back.

"Naraku just pulled up. You better hurry and save him from the psycho pregnant lady!" I laughed as I finished washing the rest of the soap off of my skin. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me. I went to my old bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

When I got downstairs, I had to bite back a laugh as I saw Tarei hanging all over her ex crush. Not quite unlike Tsubaki, actually. Naraku didn't seem to mind the attention though. I looked around and saw that Li was no longer there. I guess, Tarei drove her off. When he finally saw me, Naraku looked up at me with a disgusted look on his face. "Eww. You're going to wear that pathetic thing?" I looked at him and smirked. He was referring to my Jets jersey that I had on.

"You're the one who needs to go change," I replied, pointing at the Giants jersey that I bought him for his birthday. He laughed as he got up and gave me a big hug.

"I'm glad that you could come with me today," he warmly said in my ear.

"Me too. I wouldn't miss this for the world," I replied. He pulled back and looked me deeply in the eyes.

"Well, we must be off, so nobody will steal our seats."

"Bye you guys and have fun!" Tarei said to us with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

On the ride to the stadium, I was so excited that I could hardly contain myself. Back when we were kids, my father used to take Naraku and me to the Jets vs Giants game every year that they played each other. We would tailgate, play football in the parking lot, paint each other's faces. It was so fun. Naraku and my father would always gang up on me though because they were major Giants fans, whereas I liked the Jets more. I hadn't been to another NYG vs NYJ game since my father died, so I was excited to go to this one with my best friend. "So are you ready for Eli Manning and Plaxico Burress to do damage on those puny Jets?" he taunted me as he drove his truck down the New Jersey streets. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Oh...like the Cowboys did to your team last week?"

"Dammit girl, what did I tell you about using the 'C-word' around me?" I laughed loudly.

"Yeah, keep laughing. Just wait until your team has to go against the mighty New England again."

"I already know that we are going to lose to the Patriots, so you might as well not even bring that up. Right now, you should be worrying about those weak G-Men of yours." He laughed louder as he pulled into the Giants Stadium parking lot.

"Man I missed how you used to talk trash about this game," he said as we got out of the truck, "That's one reason why I love you so much." I smiled as I put on my puffy Jets coat and put on the hood.

"Me too. I missed it a lot."

* * *

After a depressing overtime victory of the Giants over the Jets, Naraku took me to the ESPN Zone in order to celebrate his team's 27-24 victory. "Aha! What did I tell you about number 17, Naima?" Naraku gloated while eating his food. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I guess I'll have to hear this until next year huh?"

"You already know it, my dear."

"You wouldn't have won if it wasn't for that last fumble, but alls well that ends well I guess."

"Did Sesshoumaru ever take you to this game?"

"Nah. He's more of a Raiders fan."

"Ahhh. I see. Tsubaki doesn't even like football."

"Well, you definitely don't have to worry about that with me. I'll always be a tomboy, no matter how many dresses I own." He laughed in reply.

"You remember when you wanted to try out for the middle school football team, and you got mad because Inuyasha dissed you and said that you were too weak to play?" I laughed too.

"Yeah, so I became a cheerleader just so I could be up close to the action."

"Oh and do you remember how psycho Coach Hiroshima was?"

"Ohhhh yeah. I used to have nightmares about him.

"Me too. I mean, how he used to yell at us and everything. That can really scare a kid. Especially when he got me that time." I giggled wildly.

"Oh yeah, I remember that day. I remember it because that was the day when..." My sentance trailed off as I turned my eyes to my plate of food.

"Is something the matter Naima?" I looked back up at him and smiled nervously.

"No. It's that I just remembered that that was the day when we first kissed."

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Alright ya worthless punks! I want y'all to run fifteen laps for yer missed tackles and dropped catches ta-day!" Coach Hiroshima yelled at the young football team one sunny September day in 1999. Naraku and I were now in sixth grade and it was the start of football season. I watched though the fence with the rest of the cheerleaders as all of the boys began to run around the track, for not performing well at practice. One by one, each boy finished and took as seat on the bench in front a fumed bull demon coach with a heavy southern accent. "Alright boys how do ya expect ta become elite NFL players when ya play like y'all did today. It's very shameful!"

"Uhhh...excuse me Coach Hiroshima,...but what if we don't want to be NFL players?" an eleven year old Naraku asked, a little scared. He had every reason to be for as soon as he finished his question. Coach Hiroshima turned his wrath on a still innocent Naraku.

"What?! Do you dare question my methods boy?! Are ya too sissy to play for the NFL?! Huh? Are you a sissy Naraku?!"

"N-n-n-no S-s-Sir," he stammered, visually shaking. He narrowed his eyes at the frightened boy.

"Are you eye-balling me boy?! Ya know, I don't like how yer red eyes are staring at me right now! Do you have something that ya wanna express?!"

"No Sir. I'm sorry," Naraku said, bowing and still terrified.

"I don't know if it's a half demon thing or not, but ya betta get it together boy! Or else you won't be able to play fer Dallas like me. Did I ever tell you boys about the time that the Dallas Cowboys signed me? It was in..." Coach Hiroshima went on to tell about how he played third string QB for the Dallas Cowboys back in the 70s, like he did at almost EVERY SINGLE practice.

* * *

After getting off of a bus that dropped us off after football practice, Naraku and I began to walk down the sidewalk to his new home that he shared with his brother and father. "Did your dad say it was okay if you spent the night at my house Saturday?" I asked Naraku, who was still visualbly shaken by his altercation with Coach Hiroshima.

"Uhhh yeah. He said it was fine."

"Are you okay Naraku?"

"Mmmhmm."

"No you're not. You're scared of Coach Hiroshima, aren't you?"

"No! No...I just don't want to talk today." I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing that he was lying to me.

"You're so lame, Naraku," I said as I walked a little ahead of him.

"Oh yeah, well you're lamer-er."

"That's not even a word stupid."

"I'm not stupid, you are."

"No you are," I said as I sat on the stoop outside of his house.

"I'm smarter than you," he smirked as he sat beside me on the stoop. I smirked back at him.

"Well if you're so smart, then how come you've never kissed a girl?"

"Because kissing is stupid."

"No it's not. My daddy says kissing is how two people show that they like each other."

"Eww. Girls have cooties. Why would I want to kiss them?" I narrowed my eyes at him, beginning to get mad.

"No we don't! Cooties aren't real, stupid."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. My daddy said that they aren't real." Even though he didn't know it at the time, I was gradually beginning to grow a crush on Naraku. I had never kissed a boy before and I wanted him to be my first kiss. I didn't know anything about kissing at the time, but my fifteen year old sister seemed to like it when she kissed her boyfriend, so I thought that I might like it too. "I bet you're scared to kiss a girl," I said to Naraku, hoping to make him mad enough to want to kiss me. Her turned to me with narrowed eyes.

"Nuh uh! I'm not afraid to kiss a stupid girl."

"Then why don't you kiss me then?" He gave me a look to say as if I was crazy.

"No way!"

"Pleeease Naraku. I want you to."

"Why?"

"Because."

"I'm not doing it."

"I won't be your friend anymore if you don't." I smiled to myself for I knew that that would work. Even to that day, he still didn't realize that I only said that to get what I wanted. He sighed and looked at me nervously.

"But I don't even know how to kiss," he said. To be honest, I didn't either, but I had seen how they did it on TV.

"First you close your eyes. Then you smush your lips like this. And then you kiss me," I told him, like I was an expert on the subject. After a few more moments of looking at each other, Naraku began to close his eyes. I did too. I puckered my lips and after what seemed like forever, they collided with Naraku's lips. After a few more seconds, he pulled away. His face was red as a beet and I knew that you could see me redden too, although it wasn't as obvious. We just looked at each other for a few moments. I enjoyed the kiss, but I wondered what Naraku was thinking.

"Let's do that again," he said after a while. I nodded my head and did what I had done before. The second kiss lasted a little longer and the third longer than that. On the fourth time we kissed, we didn't know that Muso had come out of the door and was now watching us as we kissed.

"Oooooo!," we heard him say, "I'm telling dad!" Twelve year old Muso turned around and ran back inside the building.

"No!" Naraku yelled as he pulled away from me and chased his older brother in the house with me following him.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Back to Naima**

"I remember that," Naraku said to me with a smile, "my father gave me a whooping with his belt for that after you left." I laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah. He went off. 'You don't be kissing girls in front of my house!' That's what he said." I laughed even harder.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No it's okay. I'm just glad that he didn't find out about that time when we...you know."

"Muso didn't rat you out?" I asked, a little shocked.

"No, not to my knowledge."

"Interesting."

"Man. Girl, we really have a lot of memories together. We had to have done everything in the book together. And we always had fun doing it too."

"Yeah, I know." He was right. We did have a lot of fun together thoughout the years. I was so happy that we were able to remain best friends after thirteen years. Even with his five year absense. We had both grown up so much since then and Naraku had become a man that his mother and father should be proud of, even if they never loved him like they should have. He was smart, loving, and very handsome. And my was he handsome. As I sat there looking at him, he was even...almost...sexy. Oh no! Why did I just think that? I nearly choked on the Sprite I was drinking as I thought that.

"Naima? Are you alright?" he asked as I pounded my chest to stop choking. I nodded my head, trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said after I got a hold of myself. He shook his head and smiled. He then turned to look at the clock on the wall.

"Let's get you home. I'm sure that Li and Tarei want to spend time with their sister on Christmas Eve."

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

It was about nine o'clock when I pulled up to Naima's father's house. It was beginning to snow and the roads would be very slick, so I would have to hurry to get back to my father's house. "Are you coming over tommorrow, Naraku?" she asked me.

"Mmm yeah. What time?"

"Well, I'm having dinner at Sess's dad's house, so anytime that morning is fine."

"Alright."

"Are you having dinner with your dad?"

"Yeah. I'm going to see if I can work things out with him. I'm twenty now, so I think it's time that we patch things up."

"That sounds good. Call me if you need me okay?"

"Alright my dear."

"Thank you for everything Naraku. See you tommorrow and drive safely."

"Okay Naima. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I stayed in her driveway until she was safe and sound inside her home. This day I spent with Naima had been really special to me. It reminded me of how many memories that we had and how much fun we always had together. Naima could warm me up on any winter day. She was that special to me.

As I began to drive home to my father's house, something began to dawn on me. If Naima and Sesshoumaru were to eventually get married and become mates, some of the things that Naima and I did now, we couldn't do anymore. For she would have her own husband and children to attend to. They had been dating for two years and marriage was indeed a possibility. Then I remembered what my friend Bankotsu had told me earlier this year. He told me that soon I was going to get tired of Sesshoumaru kissing and hugging what belongs to me. Then I would let my spider demon venom take over and win Naima back from Sesshoumaru. I hated to admit it...but Bankotsu was right. If I wanted Naima back, I couldn't play the nice guy anymore. I loved that woman with all of my heart and no other woman could replace her. Not Tsubaki, not anyone. I needed her. I wanted her. I couldn't play the nice guy and just sit back and watch Sesshoumaru walk away with my best friend. We were meant to be together. I know that I was the one who screwed our relationship up to begin with, but I now wanted to be the one to fix it. I just hope that she will take me back.

* * *

**A/N:** About time bro! lol 


	27. Christmas Kiss

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews!! It's Christmas in Brooklyn, New York. So what all will happen today?...

* * *

"Wakey wakey! Naiiiiimaaaa wake up!" I heard a voice all of a sudden say early Monday morning. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Tarei was hovering over my bed, shaking me in order to wake me up. It was finally Christmas morning. "Good you're up!" she squealed. 

"Tarei?" I asked a little confused.

"Li said that we couldn't open our presents until you got up. So come on!" I groaned as I smiled at my sister's overly enthusiastic ways.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," I yawned as I threw my covers back. I climbed out of bed and followed my baby sister down the stairs.

When I got down there, I saw that I was the last one up. Li, her tiger demon fiance, Katsu, and his son, Haikaru, were already downstairs sitting around the Christmas tree. "Good morning Auntie Naima!" Haikaru said to me with bright eyes as he ran over to me to give me a hug.

"Morning baby," I replied as I huged the seven year old boy back.

"Glad to see you're up," Katsu said with a smile, "now I can see what all your sister bought me." I smiled back as I went over by the tree and sat down too. Almost as soon as I sat down, Tarei and Haikaru tore into their gifts.

"Ohhhh wowwww! The Transformers play set! Thanks Auntie Naima!" Haikaru squealed when he opened the gift I bought him. I laughed out loud. It made me feel good to see him happy.

"You're very welcome," I warmly said.

* * *

After all of the gifts were open, I went into the kitchen with Li in order to help her make breakfast. "So Naraku is going to try and patch things up with his father?" Li asked as she stirred the eggs. 

"Yeah. I think he's tired of fighting with him," I asked, lining the skillet with bacon.

"I hope that you didn't get offended by what I said about him yesterday. I know he's your best friend and all..."

"Please," I said, cutting my older sister off, "let's not start this today. This is all I've been hearing for the last couple of months. Naraku this, Sesshoumaru that. I don't want to talk about men today." She chuckled as she cracked another egg.

"Alright, little sis. I'll respect your wishes." I could feel her eyes staring at me. I slowly turned my head to meet her gaze.

"What is it?" I asked a little freaked out.

"It's nothing. I'm just admiring at what a strong, mature, beautiful young woman you have become," she said, "I think that father would be proud that he raised such a wonderful girl. That goes for Tarei too." I smiled at Li's sweetness.

"And I think that he would also be happy that you're going to become a mommy soon," I said as I bent down by her stomach. "Wouldn't he huh? Wouldn't he?" I cooed at her stomach while rubbing it. After a few more seconds of bothering my niece or nephew, I stood back up. "So do you know what you're having?"

"No. We don't want to know."

"Well, I hope that it's a boy. Because at least with a boy, he won't be all up in Auntie Naima's business like his mama and his other auntie." Li laughed at my comment.

"Well I hope that it's a little girl, because we already have Haikaru. I just hope that whatever it turns out to be, he or she is as sweet as him." I nodded in agreement.

As we finished up cooking breakfast, the door to the kitchen swung open. Tarei walked in with my cell phone in her hands.

"It's Kagura," she told me.

"Thank you," I said as I took it from her. "Merry Christmas girly."

"Merry Christmas to you too. Have you talked to Naraku today?"

"No. Why is there something wrong?"

"You might want to call him. Uncle Onigumo called my mom earlier today, but mom won't tell me everything that happened. All I know is that you might want to give him a call, because he isn't answering any of mine."

"Alright. Thank you girl."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and immediately dialed Naraku's number. It when straight to his voicemail. I tried again. Still no answer. So I decided to call Bankotsu to see if he had talked to him.

"Hello?" he asked after two rings.

"Hey. Have you talked to Naraku today?"

"No. I tried to call him and wish him Merry Christmas, but he didn't answer."

"That's funny, because Kagura said she couldn't reach him either and I couldn't get him. I hope he's not hurt."

"When's the last time you talked to him?"

"I just saw him yesterday. We went to the Jets vs Giants game together. He then went home after that. He said that he was going to work things out with his father."

"Oh. I see." His last statement concerned me a bit.

"What do you mean by, 'I see'?" He was quiet for a few moments. "Bankotsu? What is going on?"

"Call Muso," was his simple response.

"Why would I call him? I don't even have his number."

"I'm sure that Koga has it."

"Bankotsu, I'm not playing with you. You need to tell me what's going on right this minute," I sternly said into the phone.

"Naraku didn't tell me much about it, but all I know is that he and his dad have been having some extra problems lately. That's all I know. I swear. That's why I said call Muso."

"Hell no. I'm not calling his ass. I'm going to go find Naraku myself. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone without giving my good friend a proper goodbye. I grabbed my coat off of the chair in the kitchen and the keys to the Charger Katsu lent me.

"Where are you going?" Li asked me with a confused look on her face.

"Something happened to Naraku and I need to go find him," I said before closing the door.

* * *

I rode down the busy Brooklyn streets, looking desperately for any signs of Naraku or his F-150 pickup truck. I check his apartment, his job, all of the places around campus. Still no signs of Naraku. I began to get really worried when he still didn't answer his phone on my fourteenth time of trying to reach him. After about an hour of searching, I pulled over on the side of the road and just sat in the car, thinking of all of the places he could be._ 'Think Naima, think. Where would Naraku have gone to?' _I drummed my claws on the steering wheel, fighting back tears of anger and fear. Fear because I was worried about him, for I had no idea where he was and anger because I was pissed that he made me worry. After a few more minutes of thinking, it finally dawned on me as to where he would be. In the park near our old middle school. That's where he used to always go in order to clear his head and he would sit on a big hill towards the back of the park. I cranked my car back up and began to drive off to the unnamed park.

* * *

When I pulled up in the park's parking lot, sure enough, Naraku's truck was there. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw him sitting in his truck, looking half asleep. Wearing the same clothes that he had on yesterday. I jumped out of my car and went by his window and tapped on it. He slowly rolled down the window as I had my hands on my hips, giving him a very pissed off look. "Naima?"  
"Don't Naima me. Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone? You had me worried sick about you. Do you know wh..." I stopped my rant on him for I noticed that something was different about him than yesterday. I noticed that he had a big bruise on his right cheek and a small cut over his right eye. Something that definitely wasn't there yesterday. "Naraku? What happened honey?" I asked, very concerned. 

"Don't worry about it dear," he said, forcing a smile.

"It's a little too late for that now isn't it? Come on. Let's go back to the house. I bought you some clothes for Christmas, so you have something over at the house." He began to protest, but he stopped when he saw that I wasn't going to let him say no to me.

"Alright," he said as he cranked up his car. I walked back over to my car and let him lead the way back to my house.

* * *

"Now what happened?" I asked Naraku after he had taken a shower and put on the Rocawear sweat suit I had bought him. We were sitting upstairs in my bedroom. He was laying on my pillows and I was sitting with my back against the head board. He sighed deeply. 

"It doesn't matter dear," he said, obviously trying to keep something from me. I reached down and grabbed a lock of his hair. I gave it a threatening tug.

"You better tell me and you better tell me now," I snarled at him. He let out another sigh as he began to tell me what happened.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

After I had finished dropping Naima off at her house, I drove back to the house that I grew up in, in order to spend the rest of Christmas Eve with my father and brother. When I walked through the door, I saw that my handicapped father and brother were sitting down at the dinner table, eating a late dinner. My father was injured during the Persian Gulf War and lost his left leg. He had a prostetic leg put on instead. "What are you doing coming in so late boy?" Onigumo, my father asked me. I looked at him confused.

"It's only nine thirty," I said.

"I thought that you were planning on spending Christmas Eve here with us," he said.

"Dad, you should have known that he wouldn't have time for you," my older half brother, Muso, said with an evil smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Where were you son?"

"I told you that I would be at the game with Naima."

"Is that panther demon more important to you, than your own family?"

"She's practically family, father." He fell silent for a few moments.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow Naraku?"

"I'm going to spend the day with Naima before dinner. She wants me to come over."

"You know, Naraku," Muso said as he ate some of his food, "I don't think that Tsubaki would appreciate you spending all of your time with Naima. No, in fact, after all of the goodies that she gave to you, I think that she'd be quite pissed." I glared at Muso, warning him to shut up.

"Is that how you've been spending my tuition money Naraku? Sleeping around with girls?"

"No father. I've been doing well in school. Plus, Tsubaki is my girlfriend. I don't randomly sleep around as Muso would have you to think."

"So what are you majoring in?"

"Sorcery." My father put down his fork and glared at me.

"Sorcery? What kind of major is that? I thought I specifically told you to major in either combat or swordsmanship. There are no sorcerers in the spider demon clan."

"Kagura's majoring in sorcery too."

"I know. I don't know what my sister was thinking when she allowed Kagura to do that, but no son of mine will be a sorcerer. No, you will be a fighter just like your old man."

"And like me pop?" Muso asked, obviously sucking up.

"Yes son. Like you."

"But father, I'm not interested in a fighting or swords career. I'd rather be a sorcerer."

"Dammit Naraku, as long as you bear the mark of the spider on your back, you will live up to the clan's reputation and learn how to be the best damn fighter in New York!"

"But that's not what I want to do father."

"You know Naraku, I've had this problem with you ever since you were a little boy. When you played football, you didn't want to play defense like the rest of the clan, you took up art as a hobby, and you spent all of your time hanging out with that damn panther girl instead of boys your own age." I began to get a little angry by his comments.

"So what are you trying to say father?"

"I'm saying that you are an absolute disgrace to the spider demon clan. God, I wish I never slept with your mother. Maybe then my marriage wouldn't have been broken up."

"Do you honestly still think that I'm the reason why you and Muso's mom broke up?" I asked, getting angrier by the minute, "I'm not the one who cheated on my wife and slept with my secretary, just to satisfy my own sick desires. That was you who did that father. Not me." As soon as those words left my lips, I felt a fist go across my face. I turned to see that Muso had hit me.

"Don't speak to father like that!" he snapped as he grabbed me by my shirt collar, "it's not his fault that your bitch mother got pregnant. Your existence is a total accident! You hear me?! You are total fucking mistake! It's all your fault that my mother and father broke up!"

"Get off me!" I snapped as I pushed Muso off of me, with him hitting the wall behind him.

"That's enough!" my father yelled, "sit down! Both of you!" I obeyed and sat back down in my chair, seething with anger. "Naraku, why do you continue to defy your father's wishes? I told you when you came back to Brooklyn, that I would pay for your tuition, if you take up combat or swordsmanship and you didn't obey me. Did that panther demon talk you out of it?"

"What's she have to do with any of this?"

"Don't think that I'm an idiot Naraku. Those panthers have a nasty habit of sticking their noses where they don't belong. Have you forgotten that Naima's father was the one who went to court for you and demanded the judge that I take you in after your whore of a mother left you at the hospital. Just like I'm sure that Naima was the one who persuaded you to take up sorcery. What a bothersome bitch. Just like her father." His last statment made me very angry.

"Leave her out of this!" I yelled at my father.

"Or what?!" my father yelled back, "you dare try to go against me?! Naraku don't you know that I hold your entire future in my hands and I could crush it in a blink of an eye?! Don't try me Naraku! Now you have one last chance. Either you take up a fighting major, or I'm not paying your tuition anymore!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sorry, but no can do." As soon as I turned him down, my father's cane flew across the table and hit me in the same cheek that Muso hit me in.

"GET OUT MY HOUSE NARAKU!! As far as I'm concerned, I have no other son! Get the hell out!!!" I could feel my eyes beginning to glow red as I got up from the table.

"Fine, Onigumo. You never did care about me anyways. You just took me in because the courts made you. So don't expect me to be too sad about this!" I snapped as I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

**Back to Naima**

"Are you alright Naraku?" I asked, stroking his hair as he finished telling me what happened.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he said, "I don't know why I even tried to patch things up with him in the first place." He sat up in my bed and slid back until he was right next to me. "I don't know how I'm going to pay for school though. My father paid for pretty much everything and I'm not close enough with my family for them to help me. Hell, I probably don't even have a family now. I'm pretty sure that Onigumo told everyone to blacklist me, except for maybe Kagura and her mom. This whole weekend has been shot to hell."

"No, no, no," I said as I laid my head on his shoulder, "you can't be sad on Christmas. I mean, it's Christmas. Things will be okay. Maybe you can apply for a grant or scholarship."

"The deadline's already passed to do that for the new semester."

"Well...you can always work more hours."

"That still won't be enough to pay for my truck, my rent, and school. I might...I might just have to drop out."

"Oh now you're just talking nonsense. You can't drop out now. You just got back."

"Well, what else can I do?"

"I'll help you." He looked down at me with a crazy look on his face. I just smiled at him. "You said that you don't have a family, but you're wrong. You have me, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Tarei, and maybe even Li will come around after she's done with her pregancy issues. I'm sure that all of them will be willing to help you. Hell, I'm even sure that Tsubaki will try to help you. So what if Onigumo and Muso don't want you around. They're not a real family to you as far as I'm concerned. A family is people who love you just the way you are, and that's what you have in me, Bankotsu, Tarei, and the others. We all love you Naraku and we'll do all we can to help you. Especially me. I mean, I just got you back. I don't want you to have to leave again." I lifted my head off of his shoulder in order to look at him. As I stared into his red eyes, I saw a little glint of hope in them. It made me sad to see him going through such a hard time and I hated to see him upset like this. All his life he had to put up with this shit. How he did it, I'd never know. I reached my hand up and ran it over his cheek, trying to console him more. He reached up and put his hand over my hand.

"You're such a good friend, Naima. I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled as I could see that he was feeling a little better. As we stared at each other, I began to feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I was confused as to why they were there. What was going on with me? As I thought this, I noticed that Naraku was leaning over towards me. I screamed in my head for I knew that he was planning on kissing me, but my body refused to move so I could avoid it. It was almost like it wanted him to kiss me. But my mind regained control over my body as soon as I felt Naraku's bottom lip brush against my own.

"Uhhhh..." I said, pulling my head away, "ma...maybe we should go downstairs."

"Alright," he said. We both got off of my bed and went downstairs. All the while, I still felt a little guilty for actually wanting him to kiss me.

* * *

After a late morning breakfast, Naraku and I spent the rest of the day playing video games on Tarei's new Xbox that Katsu and Li had bought her. After a while of doing that, we decided to go outside and toss around the football for a few mintues until it was time for me to go to Sesshoumaru's father's house in an hour.

"So where are you going to stay for the rest of winter break?" I asked as I threw the ball at Naraku.

"I'm pretty sure that Bankotsu's family will let me stay with them," he replied, throwing the ball back.

"Good because I can't have you sleeping in cars. It's not a good look. Speaking of which, why didn't you just come over here after your fight with your folks. You could have slept on the couch."

"Ummm you do remember what happened the last time we slept at each other's place right?" I laughed to myself, remembering what we told each other about how Sesshoumaru and Tsubaki reacted to me spending the night with him.

"Hey, you might have almost gotten cut, but I got some," I joked.

"Oh don't you just have all the luck," he sarcastically said. I laughed again.

"Let's play one on one," I suggested.

"Alright," he said as he made a line in the snow with his foot, "this is my endzone." I copied him and made a line where I was. I threw the ball back to him.

"Ladies first," I said. He smirked as the threw the ball at me. I caught it and began to run toward his endzone. He was able to tackle me before I reached it. I sighed as I walked back to my own endzone. I chunked the ball at Naraku. He caught it with ease and began to run to my endzone. He juked left and right and ended up crossing my endzone. "No fair. You play football for real," I whined as I crossed my arms. He just laughed.

After a few minutes of playing, Naraku was beating me 17-4. "Alright Naraku, this is the last run before I have to go get ready to meet Sesshoumaru," I said as I stood on my endzone.

"Fine by me. You've already lost. Just like your Jets." I narrowed my eyes at him which caused him to laugh.

"Just throw the ball." He laughed again as he launched the ball at me. I caught it and ran as fast as I could to his endzone. I juked left and right, but Naraku still ended up catching me. I giggled as he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me to the ground with him. I laughed as I stared up at him while he now sat on top of me.

"I guess I win," he said with a smirk. I smirked back.

"Hey. You can't say that I didn't go down without a fight."

"A rather pathetic fight." I snarled at him.

"Okay okay. You win. Now let me up." Naraku gave me another smirk as he shook his head no. "Come on Naraku, stop playing. I need to go get dressed."

"I let you get away once today. I can't let you get away again," he softly said as he shifted so that he was hovering over me on all fours. His hands planted by my head. "I never really thanked you properly for coming to look for me today." My eyes widened for I knew what he planned on doing.

"Naraku no. I'm with Sesshoum..." My statement was cut short as Naraku leaned down and covered my lips with his. Oh no he was doing it again! He was kissing me! And just like before, even though I knew it was the wrong thing to do, I couldn't help but enjoy it. For some reason...kissing him just felt so...right. But why?! Why did I feel this way when he kissed me?! I didn't love him anymore. I couldn't love him anymore. But I soon found myself beginning to kiss him back and I was actually the one who deepened it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. _'Stop it Naima this is wrong! You can't do this to Sesshoumaru!!'_ , my mind screamed as I passionately kissed the spider demon on top of me. I finally listened to my brain and turned my head, breaking the kiss.

"Naima?" Naraku whispered as he tried to recapture my gaze.

"Get off, Naraku," I said, my voice cracking. I felt overcome by guilt right then. Guilt because I had enjoyed the kiss and guilt because I didn't even try to stop him until now. Naraku obeyed and climbed off of me and sat in the snow looking at me with question in his eyes. "Naraku," I began as I stared at the snow, "we can't do this to Tsubaki and Sesshoumaru. They love us and we're supposed to love them."

"I never said that I was in love with Tsubaki."

"But I'm in love with Sesshoumaru. And I can't hurt him like that."

"Naima. Please. Don't tell me that you didn't feel anything from that kiss."

"Whether or not I felt anything isn't the issue. We are both in committed relationships and it doesn't say much about us if we continue to act like this. Let's just let the past be the past. Okay?"

"But I love you. I love you so much. Please Naima."

"Don't make this harder than it already is Naraku. I got to go. And I think it's best if you do too." I got out of the snow and began to walk back to the house, with Naraku still sitting out in the snow. Man. What kind of mess did I get myself in to? I had just passionately kissed another man, knowing that I was going to see my boyfriend in a half hour. I felt like complete crap right then. How was I even going to look Sesshoumaru in the eye after what I did?

* * *

**A/N:** Hee hee, sneaky Naraku, lol


	28. A Dog Demon's Warning

**A/N:** Thank you all again for reviewing! So now that Naraku and Naima have kissed again, what will the lovely panther demon do now that she has to see her boyfriend in a few minutes?...

* * *

After another unexpected kiss from Naraku, I immediately went upstairs to my bathroom and jumped into the shower. I spent extra time washing myself, for I wanted to be sure that Naraku's scent was completely erased from my body. As I showered, my mind raced and swirled around in a whirlwind of confusion. Why did I want Naraku to kiss me and why didn't I stop him when he did? I mean, Sesshoumaru was a wonderful guy and why would I want to wreck what I have with him? Maybe it was just lust. Naraku really was an attractive guy, so maybe subconciously he was desireable to me. But for some reason, it didn't really feel like lust. I knew that it couldn't be love either, for my heart totally belonged to Sesshoumaru. Well, whatever the reason was, I knew that I couldn't let it happen again.

When I finally finished getting ready in order to meet Sesshoumaru, I walked downstairs and saw that Naraku was still there. He looked at me really awkwardly and I did the same. "You look beautiful," Tarei said to me with bright eyes. I smiled softly at my baby sister.

"Yes. She really does," Naraku said in a quiet voice. He gave me a forced smile. I knew that what happened earlier was still affecting him, just like it was affecting me.

"Thank you," I said, barely above a whisper as I shyed away from his gaze.

"Naraku is going to stay and eat dinner with us," Tarei declared with an overjoyed expression. I smirked to myself a little.

"What? Li's actually leting him stay?" I asked my sister.

"Yes, I am. Is that so hard to believe?" I heard Li say as she suddenly came through the kitchen door. I just smiled in reply. "Naraku, I need to talk to you for a moment in private," Li said to my best friend. Her expression was soft and not stern, so I took it that she wasn't going to be mean to him.

"Alright," Naraku said as he got off of the couch with Tarei. He gave me one more look before disappearing behind the kitchen door with my older sister.

"Well. You all have fun. I'll see you all later on tonight," I said as I quickly walked out of the door, not wanting to stay any longer.

* * *

When I pulled up to Sesshoumaru's father's house, I could tell from the cars that I was the last one to arrive. I parked beside Sesshoumaru's car and before I knew it, my boyfriend had come out to meet me. I smiled as he opened the car door for me. "Merry Christmas, Naima," he said before giving me a quick peck on the lips. 

"Merry Christmas," I said smiling at him, "you caught my scent?" He nodded his head. He then turned his eyes to the back seat of my car, seeing five presents.

"Are some of those mine?" he asked.

"One of them," I said with a smile.

"So I take it that the colonge and perfume are for my father and Izayoi?" I widended my eyes at him.

"How did you...?" I began to ask, but then I figured it out. "Sesshoumaru you can't be sniffing out your gifts. That's cheating."

"I cannot help that my sense of smell is greater than yours." I smiled at him.

"Don't cheat. I want it to be a suprise." He opened the door and picked the gifts up in his arm. I closed it for him and followed him inside the medium sized home.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

"What did you want to talk to me about Li?" I asked Naima's older sister as I sat across from her at the kitchen table.

"Look, Naraku. I'm going to get right to the point," she began, "I saw you and Naima out there kissing and I just want to know what are your intentions with my little sister? I know you know that she already has a boyfriend, so why do you insist on coming between them?"

"I love Naima and I want her back. That's all I want."

"You know Naraku, you're being kind of selfish don't you think? I mean, you're trying to drive a wedge between two people who have been in a steady, happy relationship for a little over two years now. And for what? To satisfy the lusts of your heart?"

"It's not lust Li. I love Naima with everything in me. I love the way she talks, the way she walks, I love how she smiles. Her sassy and confident ways. I love how sweet and loyal she is. I love everything about her."

"So you decided to show your love for her by breaking her heart?" I fell silent from Li's last statement. "Don't get me wrong Naraku, I think that you're a sweet boy, but I just don't want Naima to get hurt again. I can tell that you're already confusing her with that kiss you just gave her. All I want is for my sister to be happy and as far as I can tell, she's happy with Sesshoumaru." I smiled at the protective, panther demon.

"I know that I made a mistake by leaving her all those years ago and all I'm trying to do is make it right between us," I said, "all I want is a second chance at love. A chance at love with Naima. I have no intentions of trying to hurt her. All I want to do is make her happy because I love her so much." Li locked her red eyes on mine as she stroked her pregnant stomach.

"You're really serious. Aren't you?" she said, a hint of amazement in her voice. I simply nodded my head. She sighed deeply as she shifted in her chair a little bit. "If it's meant to be, then it will work out on its own and that's all I'm going to say on that." She slid back from the table and I helped her out of the chair. "Thank you," she warmly said.

"You're welcome."

"So are you still staying over for dinner?"

"Tarei won't let me leave." Li laughed out loud.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl."

* * *

**Naima's POV**

"Bout time you got here Naima. We've been waiting on you and I'm hungry as hell," Inuyasha greeted me when I walked into the dinning room with Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, smacking him on the back of his head. I smirked at the half demon.

"Merry Christmas to you too Inuyasha," I sarcastically said.

"Oh don't mind my son," Izayoi, Inuyasha's mom, said as she rose from the table. She walked over to me and gave me a big hug. "How are you honey?" she warmly asked.

"I'm fine," I said as I hugged her back.

"Well you look how you feel," Taisho-Sensei said to me with a smile. I just chuckled.

"Thank you Sir," I said as I took a seat by Sesshoumaru.

"So kids, how has school been going?" Izayoi asked as she began to eat.

"Mom, did you know that dad failed me on my final?" Inuyasha snarled as he cut his meat. Izayoi turned to Taisho-Sensei, who just looked like he didn't know what his son was talking about.

"Honey? Is that true?" she asked sternly. Taisho-Sensei just coughed awkwardly as he kept pretending that he didn't hear anything that was just said. "Honey. I asked you a question."

"Yes. It's true," he finally said after a while.

"Honey! How could you?!" Inuyasha's mom cried.

"Now Izayoi. You know that I treat Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru the same as I do with my other students. If they don't do the work, then they fail. It's as simple as that. You should be fussing at Inuyasha, not me. Anyways, he passed for the semester." Izayoi gave Taisho-Sensei another stern glance, but calmed down.

"So. How did the rest of you do on my husband's exam?" she asked.

"Excellent," Kagome said with a smile.

"Same here," Sesshoumaru calmly said.

"Well...I passed," I informed her.

"Wonderful. I'm glad to see that you all are doing well in your studies."

* * *

After dinner was over and we all exchanged gifts, Sesshoumaru wanted me to come up to his bedroom so he could give me his last gift. I had given him a watch and some clothes earlier. He had given me some boots and a motorcycle jacket that I had wanted. When I walked into his bedroom, he instructed me to close the door. I then went to sit on the bed beside him. As soon as I sat down, Sesshoumaru pulled me into a passionate embrace and kiss. I melted into his embrace and returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion. After a few more moments, he broke it and stared at me with gorgeous golden eyes. "Spend the night," he requested. 

"I don't have any clothes," I said.

"If you needed clothes, then there would be no reason to stay." I widened my eyes at his statement.

"In your father's house?!" I gasped.

"If you keep quiet, he won't know."

"But our scents..."

"Can be drowned out by incense." I still felt a little apprehesive about it. I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to be quiet and if his dad heard us, I'd die from embarrassment. Sesshoumaru noticed that I was still a little skeptical and let out a deep sigh. "Maybe this will change your mind," he said as he got up and walked to his chest of drawers. He pulled out the top drawer and removed a gift box from it. "Here," he said as he gave it to me. I smiled as I took it from him.

"What's this?"

"The gift I promised you. Go on, open it." I obeyed and tore the wrapping paper to shreds. I opened the long red box and pulled out the final gift. A red, mesh, fly away baby doll and matching underwear. I smirked as I held the lingerie in my hands.

"Wait a minute. You aren't slick, Sesshoumaru. This isn't for me. This is for you."

"So you saw through my facade huh?"

"Well, duh." He just smirked at me.

"Very well then, you caught me. I have no intentions of being nice this Christmas, so go on and model my gift for me." I sighed as I shook my head at him.

"Alright. Turn around." He did as I asked and turned to face the wall. I got off of the bed and stripped of all of my clothing and put on the revealing outfit. "Okay," I said after I was dressed. He turned around and his mouth hung open a bit. "Do you like it?" I asked, feeling the soft material in my hands. He nodded his head as he looked at me from head to toe.

"Come here," he growled in a low voice. I giggled as I went back over to him and sat in his lap. Sesshoumaru's hands instantly began to roam over my thighs as he gently nipped at my neck. "You're such a wonderful woman. So very sexy. Both on the inside and out." I closed my eyes and bit my lip when he told me that. The guilty feeling that I had earlier began to come back. Sesshoumaru was saying all of these sweet things about me, when little did he know that I had just kissed Naraku before I came over to see him. Sesshoumaru trusted me with everything in him and I had just let him down. Maybe I should have just kept it a secret. Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't told him at all. But if I kept it a secret, the guilt would have eaten away at me. I felt that I at least owed Sesshoumaru the truth.

"Sess. Baby," I began as he continued to work over my neck.

"Hmmm?"

"I...I...I need to tell you something."

"What is it Naima?"

"I...I really don't know how to say this..." He stopped his ministrations on my neck and looked me in the eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked, a little concerned. I sighed deeply as I tightly closed my eyes.

"Sesshoumaru...Naraku came by earlier today...well...basically what I...I'm trying to say is...that...I...I...I kinda...kissed Naraku." There was an erie, dead silence between us after I confessed to him what I had done earlier.

"...What? What did you just say?" Sesshoumaru asked after a couple of seconds.

"I...I kissed...Naraku." I slowly opened my eyes, frightened as to what Sesshoumaru's expression now held. To my suprise, I didn't see any anger on his face, but his normal stoic gaze. "Se...Sesshoumaru?"

"You kissed Naraku." he said, more as a statement than a question. I nodded my head nervously.

"I see." As soon as he said that, he hopped off of the bed, causing me to fall from his lap and hit the hard floor.

"Sesshoumaru?" I said as I stared up at him, realizing that his expressionless face didn't show what he felt inside. He didn't say a single word to me. I knew then for sure that he was angry. Sesshoumaru wasn't the type to yell and curse when he was pissed off. No, he just became very quiet. I lifted myself off of the floor and stood facing his back. "Sesshoumaru?" I walked over to him and tried to place my hand on his shoulder. He just flicked my hand off.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked. I turned my gaze to the hardwood floor. I didn't really know what to say to that. I did enjoy the kiss, but would I be stupid enough to tell him that?

"..."

"I asked you a question Naima. Did you enjoy his kiss?" Tears began to flow from my eyes.

"...I...I'm sorry Sesshoumaru."

"I don't recall asking you if you were sorry. I asked if you enjoyed Naraku's kiss."

"..."

"Hmph. I guess that means 'yes'." He walked over to the door and turned the knob.

"Sesshoumaru wait!" I cried, but he didn't listen as he slammed the door behind him. I walked over to Sesshoumaru's bed and fell face first into the pillows. As I buried my face in the soft white pillows, I cried even harder, knowing that I had just brought drama into our happy relationship.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I didn't quite know what to think when Naima told me that she had kissed Naraku. I felt angry and hurt at the same time. How could she kiss another man when she had me. How _dare_ she kiss another man. Especially Naraku. She must have been out of her mind. As I stood outside on the front porch in the cold New York air, several thoughts crossed my mind. Why did she kiss him? Was I not satisfying her? Was she still in love with him? Did he force himself on her? Then I remembered what Tsubaki had told me about them. Naraku and Naima had thirteen years of friendship between them. She had also said that she believed that if Naraku wanted to, he could take Naima away from me. So she gave me that cursed charm bracelet in order to keep them apart. Even though I decided not to give Naima the bracelet, I never got rid of it. I know that my intentions were to just trust Naima and not let Naraku's presence get to me. But now that I know that they kissed, I'm not so sure if I can keep my guard down when it comes to my woman. I love Naima, mind, body, and soul and I'm not giving her up so easily. Maybe I would regret it later, but right now, I didn't know what else to do.

* * *

**Naima's POV**

I soon drifted off into a deep sleep after crying for a long time. Sesshoumaru had been gone for hours and I knew that he would probably never forgive me. I felt so horrible right now. The emotion of guilt just taking over my body. As I slept, I soon felt something warm rubbing my back. "Naima," I heard my name whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my red, puffy eyes and turned my head to see that Sesshoumaru was now lying in bed with me.

"Sesshouma..." I began to say, but he cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"Listen," he said, "I don't care what you and Naraku had in the past, but if you bring him into our relationship, then it's over between us. Because I will not stand here and play 'Naima's Fool'. You understand me?" I nodded my head. "Now, I'm going to let this slide just this one time. Only because you were honest with me and it's Christmas. Everyone makes mistakes, but don't you dare let it happen again. You got that?" I nodded again. He then sat up and I did likewise. He leaned over and pulled something out of the top drawer of his nightstand. When he turned back to me, I saw that it was a small white box. "I forgot to give you this earlier," he said as he gave it to me. I smiled as I took it. He watched me intensely as I opened it to reveal a beautiful charm bracelet. My eyes lit up when I saw it.

"Oh Sess. It's beautiful," I gasped as I put it on.

"Glad you like it." I looked at him and smiled.

"I love it...and I'm sorry for..."

"Don't apologize. I don't want to talk about Naraku anymore. Let's talk about us," he said as he pushed me back flat on the bed and climbed on top of me. He leaned over and turned out the light by the bed.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I stroked Naima's hair gently as she laid on my knee in a peaceful sleep. The only thing she wore was the necklace that Naraku had given her when they were children and the charm bracelet that I had just given her tonight. I wondered if Tsubaki was right when she said that the bracelet would change how Naima saw Naraku. I hated to have to stoop to such levels in order to keep my woman, but I didn't know what else to do. I'd be damned if Naraku touched my woman like that again.

As quiet as I could I slid out of bed and put on a robe to cover my naked body. I watched Naima as she just shifted onto her other side, still fast asleep. I went over to her purse that was on the dresser and pulled out her cellphone. I then tip toed downstairs, careful not to disturb anyone. As soon as I was outside, away from a house full of sensitive ears, I found the right number in her contacts. He answered after three rings.

"Hello?" Naraku's groggy voice rang over the phone.

"Naraku," I curtly said.

"...Sesshoumaru?"

"Listen Naraku because I'm only going to say this once. You better not_** ever**_ try anything with Naima again, you got that? What you two had is done. Its over. And if you ever get confused about that again, you better run and hide, because I **won't** have you come between us." I didn't give the spider demon a chance to reply as I clicked the phone off and walked back into the house. If Naraku thinks that he can just come in and take my woman away from me, then he has another thing coming.

* * *

**A/N:** Ohhhh Sesshoumaru is **not **playing, lol


	29. Changed Opinions

**A/N:** Thank you all for reviewing! Sooooo, now that Sesshoumaru has found out that Naima and Naraku have kissed, what will he do now?

* * *

After a very eventful and long winter break, it was finally time to hit the books again. It was now the second semester of my sophomore year at Yokai University. Things were going so-so for me right now. Sesshoumaru and I had straightened things out and were just as strong as ever, but my relationship with Naraku had since changed. I was gradually growing distant to him. I didn't call him as much as I used to, and I hadn't spent time with him since Christmas. I guessed part of the reason was because of the recent kiss, but there was something else too. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but for some reason, I just didn't want to be around him anymore. I couldn't think of anything else he had done to make me feel that way, but for some strange reason, I didn't want to be near him.

It was an extremely cold Friday as I stood outside by the fence, with Kagome and Sango, watching the boys practice for tommorrow's game against Hanyou Tech in the Demon Bowl. Like Taisho-Sensei vowed, the Demon Lords had made it to the post season and only had to defeat Hanyou Tech and Shikon University in order to win the National Title. "Alright men!" Taisho-Sensei began to say in the circle of players that surrounded him. "We have Hanyou Tech tommorrow, but they're not our main concern right now. We need to look ahead to the Jewel Bowl in two weeks where we face off against our hated rivals, the Shikon University Shikigami. Now I want that national title this year and I'll be damned if I let Coach Ryukotsusei take it from me. You all got that?"

"Yes Coach," random boys simultaneously agreed

"Alright. We'll let's run a couple of drills. I'll let the birthday boy call some of the plays today." Taisho-Sensei was referring to Sesshoumaru with that statement. Today was his twentieth birthday and I was anxious for practice to end so we could go out to celebrate.

"So what are you two doing tonight," Sango asked me as the boys all got into position.

"I'm taking Sess out to dinner," I said.

"That's it? No wild party? No big extravagenza?"

"Sesshoumaru doesn't make a big deal about his birthday. I had to convince him to let me take him out tonight."

"So will there be an after party?" Kagome asked with a wink. I just smirked at her.

"Good girls never tell," I said, putting a finger to my lips.

"Well you might as well tell it, because you're not good," Sango said. I just rolled my eyes and laughed

"Blue 42! Blue 42! Hut hut!" Sesshoumaru called out before the ball was snapped. The intended receiver was Naraku, who missed the catch.

"My bad! I'm sorry Coach!" Naraku yelled to Coach Taisho on the sidelines.

"No problem Naraku. You don't miss catches often, so don't worry about it," Coach Taisho replied. The boys all got back into position. Sesshoumaru threw another pass to Naraku, but once again, he missed it. On his third catching attempt, he caught it, but then dropped it. Something was definitely off about him today. He usually wasn't this bad at receiving. He probably dropped only one or two passes tops during a football game. He had good hands and great speed, so why was he playing so poorly today?

"You know Naraku," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, "if you keep playing this pathetic, we'll have to change your nickname from 'The Black Widower' to 'Butterfingers'." Naraku just smirked back as he put his helmet back on.

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru, just do your job and try not to overthrow your route passes, like you usually do." Sesshoumaru sneered at Naraku's comment, but got back into position. There was still a lot of obvious tension between those two. Even more than before.

"Black 81! Black 81! Hike!" Sesshoumaru dropped back and threw to Naraku one more time. This time Naraku was able to catch it and gain a couple of yards.

"Now that's the Naraku I know!" Taisho-Sensei called out to him with a smile. "Try it again." Naraku nodded as he got back into position.

"Orange 15! Orange 15! Hut!" Sesshoumaru dropped back and this time when he threw it, he threw it both faster and harder. Naraku caught it with his hands close to his chest, but instantly fell backward from the force, causing him to fumble the ball.

"Sorry man!" Bankotsu cried as he scooped up the fumbled ball and began to run the other way before Koga tackled him. Now I knew for sure that Naraku's game was really off because he had only fumbled once all season long.

"What's wrong baby brother? Can't hold onto the ball?" Muso taunted as he ran pass his brother who was walking over to the sidelines. Naraku just narrowed his eyes at the older spider demon.

"Sesshoumaru, try passing to Hiten now," Taisho-Sensei instructed, "Naraku, you come out for a while and see if you can recollect yourself."

"Yes Coach," Naraku obeyed as he took a seat on the bench where he remained for the rest of practice.

After practice was over, I immediately ran up to Sesshoumaru and gave him a big kiss on the lips for playing so well today at practice. "You're going to light the field up tommorrow baby," I said as I ran my hands over his padded chest. "Wouldn't it be an awesome late birthday gift if you were named MVP of the Demon Bowl?"

"Yes. I guess it would be."

"So I'll probably have to give you your birthday gift tommorrow after the game huh? I mean, you'll need all of your energy for quarterbacking."

"What gift?...Oh...you're such a freak Naima." I giggled.

"I'm your freak," I said giving him another kiss.

"Hey Naima! Come here a minute!" I heard Bankotsu all of a sudden call out to me. I turned around to look at him.

"What is it?!" I yelled back.

"Just come here!" I turned back to Sesshoumaru and sighed. "I'll meet you over at your place later. Okay?"

"Alright," he replied. He kissed me one last time before leaving the field. I turned and ran over to Bankotsu.

"What is it?" I asked as I leaned against the chain fence that surrounded the football track. He bent down and rumaged around in his duffle bag looking for something.

"I need you to take something to Naraku for me," he said as he pulled out a thick, white envelop, "here."

"What's this?" I asked inspecting the envelop.

"It's some money for Naraku. He's still having some trouble paying for his tuition. Can you take it to him for me?" I sqeunched my face up a little. I really didn't want to take the money to Naraku. I still didn't want to be around him for some odd reason.

"Why can't you take it?" I asked Bankotsu.

"Because I need to take Jakotsu to the doctor. I think he's coming down with something. Plus if I keep it too long, I will surely spend it."

"I really don't want to take this to him." Bankotsu gave me a confused look.

"Why not? He's your best friend."

"I know. I just don't want to be around him right now." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Did Sesshoumaru tell you to stay away from him?"

"No. I just...I just don't want to see him right now. That's all."

"Why? Because he kissed you?"

"No, it's not that either. I don't know why I don't want to see him."

"You know, that's what Naraku said to me when I asked him why he stopped calling you when he moved to Japan. What is up with y'all?"

"Can you just take him the money?" Bankotsu shook his head no as he bent down and picked up his duffle bag.

"Sorry, but nope. Your best friend is in trouble and he needs you the most right now. So you need to go take him that money." I sighed deeply, but nodded my head in agreement. I turned around and began to walk away. "Wait Naima..." Bankotsu called to stop me, but it was too late. The charm bracelet that Sesshoumaru had given me for Christmas had gotten caught on a loose wire on the fence and broke in two.

"Oh no!" I cried as I bent down to pick up the pieces of bracelet that where now laying in the grass. "The bracelet Sess gave me. Damn!" I sighed as I put the broken jewelry into my purse.

"Tough break," Bankotsu said, "you can always get it fixed though."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So you're going to take Naraku that money right?"

"Sure."

"Alright. See you later."

"Bye 'B' and tell Jakotsu that I hope he feels better!"

* * *

After I took a shower and finished getting dressed to meet Sesshoumaru, I decided to leave a little early so I could take Naraku the money like I promised I would. I still didn't really want to see him, but Bankotsu would kill me if I didn't give Naraku this money. It was around eight when I pulled up to the car detailing shop that Bankotsu's uncle ran. Both he and Naraku worked there. Naraku did the artwork on the cars because he was such a talented artist and he also knew how to do small repairs. When I walked inside the garage like building, I saw that Naraku was already working on the engine of an orange sports car. He was humming some song as he tuned some part with a big wrench in his hands. As I stood in the doorway looking at him, the feeling that I had before of...resentmet towards him suddenly went away. Now as I looked at him, I found myself smiling. Naraku was working so hard to put himself through school and it definitely showed. His jumpsuit covered in oil and some traces of oil on his cheeks too. I admired him for working as hard as he did, and not once giving up. 

As I walked over to him, the song that he was humming began to become more clear to me. _"The words love and like both have four letters, but they're two different things all together. Cause I've liked many ladies in my day, but just like the wind they've all blown away."_ I began to rap the lyrics to Whodini's "One Love". Naraku looked up from under the hood and gave me a smile.

_"You see to love someone is an atmosphere, that you both still share when one's not there. There's no real way it can be explained, I guess it's the way I smile when I hear your name,"_ he began to rap the lyrics too.

_"It's the little things you do that mean so much, its the care that you put into every touch. It's the way I trust you and you trust me, I guess some of us are so lucky."_ We smiled as we both did the chorus.

_"One love, one love. You're lucky just to have just one loooove. One love, one love. You're lucky just to have just one."_ We both laughed as we noticed how bad we sounded.

"Man Naraku I haven't heard that song in years. But of course you still know it, because it's your favorite Whodini song."

"Oh you remember huh?" he asked as he rubbed his oily hands on a towel and walked over to me.

"Yeah. I know all of your favorite songs. I know that Naughty by Nature and New Edition are your favorite groups of all time."

"Hmm. I guess you do remember."

"Do you remember mine?" He smiled even bigger.

"Of course I do. You love Dru Hill and Jodeci. You're also the one who got me to like Silk." My mouth dropped.

"Ah! You do remember! I thought you would have forgotten."

"I'll never forget something like that." I smiled as I stared into his red eyes. "So what brings you by my dear?"

"Oh!" I had almost forgotten. I reached inside my purse and pulled out the envelop full of money. "Bankotsu wanted me to give you this." He took it from me and sighed deeply.

"I told that boy that he didn't have to do this for me. But I thank him anyways."

"Bankotsu told me a few days ago that you've been working extra hard lately to earn some more money."

"Yeah. I'm here until two o'clock tonight." I widened my eyes at him.

"Two?! But you came in at four. That's ten hours!"

"I know. But I gotta do what I gotta do. It's not so bad. Really."

"Did you take a break?"

"Breaks don't earn money."

"Have you even eaten today Naraku?"

"Yeah I had some lunch, but I'm okay."

"Are you sure Naraku? You need to eat something."

"If I need something, Bankotsu can bring me something from the house. I'm fine. Really."

"Alright." I turned to look on the clock on the wall. "I got to go meet Sess now. I'll see you later Naraku and try not to kill yourself." He just laughed.

"Bye Naima."

* * *

"Wow Naima. You picked a nice place," Sesshoumaru said when we walked inside of an Italian restaurant in Queens. 

"Yeah it is. The food's even better though," I said as I followed the waiter as he led us to a secluded table towards the back of the restaurant.

"What can I get you two to drink this evening?" the waiter asked when we were seated.

"Sweet tea for me and Sprite for her," Sesshoumaru said. The waiter nodded his head before leaving.

"You know, you didn't have to do this for me," Sesshoumaru said as he looked at the menu on the table. I just smiled at him.

"But I wanted to baby. It's your birthday. You're twenty now, so you're an old man like Jakotsu and Naraku. I'm just suprised that Koga didn't want to take you to Oasis."

"He did, but he wasn't sure if you would be angry or not."

"Oh I wouldn't have cared. I mean, you can look. You just can't touch." He gave me a smirk.

"I wouldn't have gone anyway. I don't need to look at other women when I have one so beautiful right here infront of me."

"Awww Sess. That's so sweet," I said as I put a hand to his cheek. He took my hand in his and kissed it, which caused me to giggle.

"Naima?"

"Yes."

"What happened to your bracelet?"

"Oh. I accidently broke it today on that fence around the football field. I'll fix it tommorrow." He was quiet for a few moments. "So are you excited about tommorrow?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"About the Demon Bowl. You'll be in main sight with thousands of people watching nation wide. Every girl in the nation will be like, 'Oh number seven is so hot!' and I'll have to beat some of these hoochie mamas with a bat." Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly and smirked.

"Nonsense. Nobody will think that way. But yes, I am a looking forward to tommorrow. I just hope we win."

"You won't if Naraku doesn't get his game back up. That poor guy has been working so hard that he can't even concentrate on the field. I feel so bad for him." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at me.

"Wait a minute, I thought that you couldn't stand Naraku anymore," he said to me. I widened my eyes a bit at him.

"You know what? I know this is going to sound completely crazy, but for some reason, that feeling just went away today. For weeks now, I didn't want to be around my best friend for reasons that I couldn't explain. But today, it's like those feelings just went away as fast as they came. Crazy, no?"

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

So. It seems as if Tsubaki wasn't joking about that spell on the bracelet, but she was wrong on one thing. The spell was supposed to last even if the bracelet was taken off. I guess her magic isn't as precise as she thinks it is. Maybe it's for the best anyways. I felt somewhat guilty as I slowly saw Naima drifting away from her best friend. Guilty, but mostly relieved and happy. But I also felt emasculated at the same time. As if, I couldn't keep a woman unless I used tricks and games. It was very unlike me to be a pawn in someone else's plot. A very temporary emotion of fear and anger clouded my judgement. I guess it was fate that broke the bracelet.

"No. It's not crazy," I told my beautiful, unknowing girlfriend, "but...I want you to do something."

"What?" she asked.

"Give me the bracelet." Her eyes lit up.

"You're going to fix it for me?" I shook my head no.

"I'm going to give you another one. I don't think that this one suits you too well."

"But I like this one. It's so pretty."

"Well, I don't think so. Trust me. You don't need it." She narrowed her eyes at me and gave me a confused look. Nevertheless, she opened her purse and gave me the broken bracelet. I took it and put it into my pocket. I gave her a small, reassuring smile and she returned it with a huge smile of her own. I couldn't do Naima like that. Even though she kissed Naraku behind my back, she was honest by telling me the truth. I couldn't continue to decieve her with a fallacy of my own. I wasn't going to let Tsubaki goad me into tricking the woman I loved again. If I did, I wouldn't be any better than she was. "Naima?"

"Yes baby?" I grabbed her chin with my hand. I stared deeply into her hypnotic hazel eyes.

"I love you," I firmly said. She smiled at me, once again bearing her beautiful, white, fanged teeth.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah that's right Sess. Hon-es-ty, lol. Awww, he's such a good man. 


	30. Sesshoumaru VS Naraku

**A/N:** Thank you all again for reviewing! I'm loving the feedback and I'm glad that you guys enjoy my story. Hee hee, man I absolutely looooved writing this chapter...

* * *

The following Monday morning, school was buzzing with Demon Lord fever. Our team had been successful in its attempt to beat Hanyou Tech in the Demon Bowl in an outstanding 41-24 finish. Sesshoumaru had done his thing at the quarterback position and justly became the MVP of the game. Naraku, however, had a vey lack luster performance compared to all of his other games. He only made one touchdown and had only 58 recieveing yards compared to his usual 100+. I guess all of the stress from work, family, and school was really getting to him. I just sincerely hoped that he would be alright. I had lent him about three hundred and I tried my best to see if I could get him some help so he could pay his tuition for the rest of the semester, but like he had said, all of the deadlines had passed. And if he didn't pay the full seven thousand dollars by the end of the month, then he would get kicked out. 

"So you're going to be my escort for the football banquet Saturday, right?" Sesshoumaru asked me when we were walking to Totosai-Sensei's Weaponology class, which was our final class of the day. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course I am. I have a nice royal blue dress I can wear to it too. You know, the halter one?"

"Oh yeah. I've seen it. It's nice."

"What are you going to wear?"

"A suit." I rolled my eyes at his vague answer.

"What kind of suit?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still weighing my options."

"Well, all I know is that next Saturday will be so awesome. Going up against Shikon U for the National Title. How freakin real is that? I bet your dad is pumped." Sesshoumaru smirked a little.

"Yes he is. 'I'm going to destroy Coach Ryukotsusei this year.' and 'Coach Ryukotsusei better fine tune those puny linemen of his.'. That's all I've been hearing ever since we beat Hanyou Tech Saturday night." I laughed a little bit. Sesshoumaru's father and Shikon University's head coach, Coach Ryukotsusei, went to Tama College together. Like Sesshoumaru, Taisho-Sensei was the top quarterback in the school. But one day he got hurt and was replaced by Coach Ryukotsusei. Coach Ryukotsusei was a phenomenal quarterback too. So both men would have to constantly battle out who would start the games for Tama College. To this day the two men are still rivals.

* * *

We were the last ones to eneter Weaponology class and just made it before Totosai-Sensei closed the door, locking all late students out. I went to take my usual seat beside Naraku, who had his head buried in his arms and was asleep on the table. I sat down beside him and patted his back. "Naraku. Wake up before you get into trouble," I whispered in his ear. He groaned a little as he sat up, his naturally red eyes even redder from lack of sleep. 

"Man, I am so ready for this day to be over so I can go home," he yawned.

"What time did you get off work Naraku?"

"About two thirty in the morning."

"Are you going today?"

"No, but I've got a date with Tsubaki later on."

"God, Naraku you've got to stop working so much. Between homework, your job, and football you are really going to kill yourself." He smiled at me a little.

"Don't worry Naima. I'll be okay. As soon as I get the rest of the money I need, I'll go back to my regular work schedule. It's only temporary so don't worry."

"Alright class," Totosai-Sensei began, "last semester you all learned about the proper care and special secrets about your weapons. Now it's time to put them to the test. I want you all to grab some armor and pick someone to go up against today. I will go down in alphabetical order and I want you to pick your opponent. Okay let's see who's up first. Ah, Bankotsu. You're first." Bankotsu got up with Banryu and walked down to the extremely spacious front area of the classroom. "So who do you want to go up against, Bankotsu?" Bankotsu scanned the room, in search of an opponent. I cocked my head towards Naraku, hinting to Bankotsu to choose him. I knew that Bankotsu would probably go easy on him rather than the other students. Bankotsu nodded his head at me.

"I choose Naraku," he said, pointing the blade of Banryu at him." Naraku sighed as he got up with his sword and put on some armor that was on the racks on the wall. He then went over to Bankotsu and stood right infront of him.

"Ready?" Totosai-Sensei asked the two boys. They both nodded. "Alright. Five minutes you two. Annnnd go!" As soon as the stopwatch was pressed, Naraku and Bankotsu began to clash blades. Like I thought, Bankotsu did go easy on Naraku, but he still didn't let Naraku get the best of him. However, Naraku seemed to be doing okay with his sleeped deprived self. He was actually giving Bankotsu a bit of a challenge, but when it was all said and done, Bankotsu disarmed Naraku of his sword and was the victor in only four minutes flat. "Okay. Nicely done, Bankotsu and Naraku." Naraku immediately took off his armor and walked back over beside me, looking even tired than before. "Okay so who's next? Ah! Hiten. Hiten who do you choose?"

"I choose Koga," Hiten replied. After their tied fight, it was now Inuyasha's time to choose.

"I choose Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha declared, waving the sword that Sesshoumaru wanted in his face.

"Big mistake baby brother," Sesshoumaru smugly said as he walked to the front of the class with both Tenseiga and Tokijin.

"Alright boys, I want a clean fight or else I'll report you to daddy," Totosai-Sensei teased the boys. "Ready? Go!"

"Wind Sc..."

"Hold on! Hold on! Time out!" Totosai-Sensei cut off Inuyasha before he could pull off his attack. "Inuyasha, you cannot use your Wind Scar inside of the building. We'll save that for when we start training outside."

"Feh! Fine," Inuyasha growled.

"Too bad half breed. You really needed it," Sesshoumaru said as he came at Inuyasha, who blocked his Tokijin strike with Tessaiga.

"Dammit Sesshoumaru, you cocky bastard. You can't defeat me and Tessaiga. It's the sword you wanted. Remember?"

"Yes, but unlike you, I know how to wield it properly."

"You idiot, you can't even touch it!" The quarreling and fighting went on for about two more mintues until Sesshoumaru disarmed Inuyasha of Tessaiga and won in three minutes and fourty five seconds. After their fight, Jaken went up against Kagome, Jakotsu against Miroku, Kagura, who now took morning classes instead of evening ones, went up against Renkotsu, and Kikyo fought Yura. Finally it was my turn and I chose to fight Sango.

"You ready girl?" I asked my good friend as I positioned my two Kodachi swords.

"Of course I am," she replied with a smile. I looked out the corner of my eye to see that both Sesshoumaru and Naraku were watching me intensely. I smiled to myself a little, enjoying the attention.

"Ready girls? And go!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang across the spacious front of the room. Because I was a panther demon, I was able to jump both over the weapon and Sango until I stood right behind her. I almost instantly began to attack her armor with the twin Kodachi blades. When her Hiraikotsu came back, she used it to block my strikes. I then dropped to my knees and did a sweeping kick, knocking her from her feet, but Sango bounced back quickly and sprung back to her feet and avoided my next strike. "Hiraikotsu!" She sent the boned weapon flying at me again, successfully knocking a Kodachi from my hand. After being disarmed, I could't pick it back up for it was againt Totosai-Sensei's rules. So I had to fight with a single Kodachi. I charged at Sango again, jumped off of her Hiraikotsu and did a back flip. The force of my attack, knocking her backwards into the wall.

"Ahhhh!" I cried as I charged at her again with my Kodachi. She hopped off the wall and sent the Hiraikostu flying at me. I quickly hopped out of the way, but swung my blade in a way that it would stop the big, fast weapon. Sure enough, I was able to stop the Hiraikotsu from coming back to Sango, thus disarming her of her weapon, which meant that I was the winner.

"Three minutes and fifty seconds. Not bad Naima. You either Sango," Totosai-Sensei declared.

"Thank you Sensei, " we both said as we bowed. I glaced over at Naraku and Sesshoumaru again, who both looked impressed. I smiled again as I walked back to my seat, trying not to make direct eye contact with either or them. Still, I had to admit. It made a girl feel good .

* * *

After class was over. It was time for another football practice. I already knew that practice would be more intense and hardcore, considering that the championship game was next Saturday. When I got down to the field, after lollygagging with Kagome and Sango, I saw that all the boys were already dressed in their uniforms and on the field, already praticing. I also saw that Naraku's girlfriend, Tsubaki, and her friends were there as well. Kagome, Sango, and I sat on the bottom bleachers closest to the field so we could see the action really well. 

"Alright boys," Taisho-Sensei yelled to the players, "I want an even better performace than you did against Hanyou Tech. We are going to show those Shikon U Shikigami what the Demon Lords are made of. Sesshoumaru. Try rushing plays first." Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"Blue 8! Blue 8! Hut, hut!" Sesshoumaru called before handing the ball off to his baby brother. Inuyasha broke through the line and gained the first down with ease.

"Alright go Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Sango and I both shook our heads at our friend.

"Tighten up that line boys," Taisho-Sensei called to the defense.

"Orange 14! Orange 14! Over! Over! Orange 14! Hut!" Koga was the main running back this time as he got to about the 50 yard line before being stopped.

"Okay, linebackers you really need to tighten up that defensive overload. Try blitzing this time." Taisho-Sensei instructed.

"Black 3! Black 3, Blitz! Over Over! Black 3! Hut, hut, hut!" Sesshoumaru dropped back attempting to pass to Hiten, but Suikotsu sacked him before he could get the ball back.

"There we go!" Taisho-Sensei cried with a big smile. "Blitzing the quarterback never fails! Suikotsu, the QB killer! The Shikon U offensive line is going down! Oh...are you okay Sessho?" Sesshoumaru gave his father an annoyed look and nodded as he put his helmet back on.

"Black 81! Blitz on 12! Black 81! Hike!" Sesshoumaru dropped back, ready to pass to Naraku, but Suikotsu blitzed him again. So Sesshoumaru had to leave the pocket and run up the field himself. He got about eight yards before Bankotsu tackled him.

"Offensive line, protect Sesshoumaru better. Stop the Blitz." I could tell that Sesshoumaru was beginning to get annoyed with the non stop Blitzing, but he maintained his composure.

"Red 6! Over Over! Red 6! Hike!" Sesshoumaru's pass to Naraku was successful this time, but unfortunately, he overthrew the ball.

"Sesshoumaru you're overthrowing your route passes again!" Naraku yelled down the field to Sesshoumaru.

"Then run faster!" Sesshoumaru yelled back, his statement more harsh than Naraku's. I could see Naraku sneer through his helmet.

"Green 2! Green 2! Hut!" Sesshoumaru passed to Naraku again. The ball was still overthrown, but Naraku was able to catch up to it and caught it in the end zone.

"Alright 'Black Widower'!" I heard Tsubaki yell at her boyfriend with a huge smile on her face. Naraku just waved at her as he ran back to his position.

"Good job Naraku. Sesshoumaru, you need to work on your route passes. Try not to overthrow them so much." I could hear Sesshoumaru snarl through his mouth guard. He was really getting frustrated.

"Blue 42! Blue 42! Over Over!" he barked out the play as he moved his hands, telling the offensive line to shift in order to block the overload better. "Blue 42! Hut, hut!" He chunked that football so hard and so fast to Naraku, that one could have sworn that they saw flames. Naraku was able to catch it, but landed hard on the turf. Naraku jumped back up and spiked the ball into the ground. He jerked his helmet off, revealing red eyes, full of anger.

"Sesshoumaru you threw that ball that forceful because you wanted me to fumble, didn't you?" he snapped at my boyfriend. Sesshoumaru then took of his helmet. His golden eyes held annoyance.

"Well if you are as good of a reciever as you claim to be, then you would have no problem catching the forceful passes."

"I wouldn't have a problem with it, if you'd stop overthrowing your routes."

"Okay! Okay!" Taisho-Sensei called out to the boys, "I think that's all we need for today! Practice is dismissed." All of the boys obeyed and began to walk to the lockeroom to change.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I usually don't lose my temper, but my father's obsessive need to beat his old rival at the Jewel Bowl next Saturday and all of the sacks I recieved because of the numerous Blitzes really took it's toll on me. "Hey man are you okay?" Koga asked me as he sat down beside me on a lockeroom bench.

"Sort of," I said, removing my jersey.

"You took a lot of hits out there. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Koga and I began to talk about the final upcoming game, when my ears caught something.

"Naraku you are really going to be in rare form come next weekend," I heard Naraku's good friend Bankotsu say. "I would say that you'd be MVP, but we all know that I'll get that. But you'll definitely get the Offensive MVP trophy."

"So how many touchdowns do you think you'll get?" Suikotsu asked the half demon, "two? Three?" I heard Naraku chuckle slightly.

"I'm anticipating on three. I just hope that I'll be better focused by then. Then I know I'll be able to catch those passes for sure," Naraku told his friends. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the spider demon's smug arrogance. It really annoyed me. Just last week he was only able to make 58 yards and now he claims he can triple them? He just wants to show off for the cameras and maybe even Naima. This half breed really annoyed me to no end.

"You know Naraku," I began as I took off my pads, "you won't be able to make those touchdowns if I don't pass to you. Don't forget that I'm really the one who controls your yardage." Naraku turned around and narrowed his red eyes at me.

"Is that so Sesshoumaru?" he smirked, "well, if it wasn't for my speed and ability to catch your frequently overthrown passes, you would be a bench warmer this season." I could hear all of the boys in the lockeroom quiet down. I smirked back at Naraku as I took a step closer.

"You're not as fast as you think you are Naraku," I said, still smirking, "Hiten never has a problem with my passes. Maybe, it's you who is to blame."

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

The arrogance of the dog demon was really beginning to piss me off. Was he intentionally trying to start a fight with me? All I had done was state the facts. He did overthrow his route passes a lot and I'm sure that he knew it too. So was he mad at me because of that or...or was Naima the real issue that he had with me? I replayed in my mind when he called me on Christmas night, warning me not to ever touch Naima again. Hmmm...I guess he still hadn't gotten over the kiss she and I shared. I smirked wider as I thought of this.

"Sesshoumaru. You cannot get angry for me merely stating the truth. You and I both know you overthrow your routes." I took a step closer.

"Naraku." I heard Bankotsu say as he grabbed the back of my shirt. I ignored my friend and wriggled free of his grip. I took another step closer.

"So what's the real reason why you're mad at me...Sesshoumaru?"

"You need to ask dumb ass?" I heard my older brother, Muso, jump in, "I'm pretty sure he's pissed that you're trying to run up in his woman. Sesshoumaru, you better watch him. He'll make Naima purr like he did last time. Meeeeoooowwww." Both Sesshoumaru and I turned to glare at my meddling brother.

"Muso, stay out of this," Bankotsu sternly warned. Muso just laughed as he took another sip of Gatorade.

"Or what?" he interrupted again, "since we're all so honest today, I just thought that I'd be too. Even though he's a mistake, Naraku is still a spider demon and a Scorpio just like me. We're notorious for being able to satisfy a woman. Ask Naima, Sesshoumaru. I'm sure she'll tell you."

"Muso shut the hell up!" Koga said as he jumped off of the bench and stood behind Sesshoumaru, who was becoming angrier with each word out of Muso's mouth. "Call down Sessho. It's not worth it."

"Aww let them fight you meddling wolf," Inuyasha jumped in, "we've all noticed the tension around them. It's only a matter of time anyways."

"Sesshoumaru. Calm down," Koga said, ignoring Inuyasha's request. I smirked wider at the boiling hot dog demon.

"Is that what this is all about, Sesshoumaru?" I teasingly asked, "me and Naima?"

"Narakuuuu," Sesshoumaru growled really low, "you are an arrogant, cocky, worthless half breed. Just because you and Naima used to be together, don't get it into your head that you can be together now. She doesn't want to be with a lowly, half human scoundrel like you." I narrowed my eyes at him, his words pissing me of even more.

"Oh, so I suppose that she wants to be with a pompous, self centered, dog demon like you with a stick so far up his ass he can't even reach it!" I took another step closer.

"Naraku, calm down dude," Bankotsu said grabbling my arm, but I jerked away from him.

"You know what your problem is Naraku?" Sesshoumaru said, walking closer to me. "You just don't know when to quit. Naima doesn't love you. She loves me. I'm the man who loves her and makes her scream at night. Me and only me. So you better back off before you really get your feelings hurt." I laughed defiantly at the dog demon.

"You may think she loves you, but she's in love with me," I said, "when you're kissing her, I'm on her mind. When you're hugging her, she wants to be in my embrace. When she's calling out to you and scaring your back at night, she wishes it was me that was giving her that loving. I was Naima's first kiss, first love, and first lover. Nothing you can do will erase that, so you better get used to having me around. She might be laying with you, but she takes me to bed in her mind. Every. Single. Night. So you might be able to make her scream now, but Sesshoumaru...I made her break the sound barrier."

* * *

**Oooooo diss, lol**

* * *

**Bankotsu's POV**

Before I knew it, Sesshoumaru had decked Naraku in the face. "Ohhh can't run now baby brother," Muso laughed as he watch Naraku stumble and fall over a bench.

"Oh shit, calm down Sesshoumaru!" Koga said trying to restrain the furious dog demon, but he wasn't strong enough. Sesshoumaru tipped over the bench that Naraku had fallen over and jerked my friend up by his shirt collar. Sesshoumaru slammed Naraku into a locker and started to whail on his face. Naraku was able to get free and pushed Sesshoumaru all the way into another locker on the parrallel wall. He punched Sesshoumaru in the face and Sesshoumaru swung back.

"Naraku! Calm down! Stop!" I yelled trying to pull my raged friend off of the dog demon.

"Fuck, Bankotsu! Let me go!" he yelled, trying to break free of the grip that I had around his waist. While he was struggling against my hold, Sesshoumaru broke lose of Koga's hold and launched at Naraku again, knocking him, me, Suikotsu, and Hiten down in one sweep. Sesshoumaru sat ontop of Naraku, grabbed a wad of his hair, lifted his head off of the ground, and began to punch him repeatedly in the face, busting his nose. Naraku was able to push Sesshoumaru off of him and Sesshoumaru's back hit the overturned bench. Naraku hit Sesshoumaru one good time in the mouth and busted his lip. Sesshoumaru staggered to his feet and gored Naraku into another locker. Naraku didn't stop fighting as he beat Sesshoumaru repetitively on his back and got Sesshoumaru on the ground again, punching him repeatedly in the face. Sesshoumaru swung back and was able to get my furious friend off of him. Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku over another lockeroom bench and popped him in the mouth too. Naraku wiped the blood away from his lips as he grabbed Sesshoumaru by the neck and slammed him against another locker, knocking over Hiten and Koga in the process. Naraku bruised Sesshoumaru's cheeks, but Sesshoumaru didn't stop swinging.

"Y'all stop it! Damn! Somebody help us break these dudes up!" Koga yelled as he once again tried to stop Sesshoumaru and I tried to stop Naraku. Suikotsu and a couple more linemen tried to help me restrain Naraku, while Koga, Hiten, and the other two recievers tried to control Sesshoumaru. When both of them got loose again, fighting off about five men each, something told me that this wasn't going to work.

* * *

**Naima's POV**

I was now sitting on the players bench with Kagome and Sango, waiting paitently for the boys to get finished changing back into their regular clothes. Tsubaki and her friends were still around too. They were hanging a little further from us on the fence. I looked at the time on my cell and noticed that the guys were taking longer than usual. "I wonder what they could be doing?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Maybe they're towel fighting or guy gossiping," Kagome suggested as she hugged her coat tighter to her, trying to shield the blistering January chill.

"God will they hurry up!" I heard Tsubaki yell in frustration, looking at the watch on her wrist.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?" I heard Yura ask.

"Nothing, it's just that Naraku and I have a date later on and he's taking me home today." I smirked at my bestfriend's girlfriend. So she was just as impatient as she was obsessive .

After a few more minutes of waiting, I still didn't see a single boy come out of the locker room. All of a sudden, I saw Taisho-Sensei jerk his head around and eye the door to the lockeroom with great intensity. He then began to growl as he narrowed his eyes. I was confused about his actions, but then my demon ears began to pick up the sounds that he heard.

"Naraku! Get off of him!" I heard someone that sounded a lot like Bankotsu say.

"Sesshoumaru stop!" Koga's voice was what I then heard. I dropped my jaw as I jumped off of the bench.

"Oh no..." I gasped as I eyed the door to the lockeroom, "...please...don't...don't tell me...no."

"Naima? What's wrong?" Sango asked me confused. As soon as she asked her question, the lockeroom door busted open and a scene which I hoped I'd never see came into full view. Sesshoumaru and Naraku, both bleeding and dirty, fighting with about twenty guys on them trying to break them apart. Ten guys each! Sesshoumaru swung his light whip at Naraku who in turn sent tentacles flying at him. After using demonic powers for a while, they went back to hands and feet. Sesshoumaru tackled Naraku to the ground and Naraku hit upward while Sesshoumaru hit downward. Naraku then flipped them over so that he was on top and the fists never stopped flying.

"Alright break it up!" Taisho-Sensei yelled as he and the rest of the coaches ran over to the crowd of boys. The boys stood back as the coaches tried to pull Naraku and Sesshoumaru apart. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!" Taisho-Sensei hollered as he yanked Sesshoumaru up by his neck, his strength far surpassing the strength of his son. The defensive coordinator, Coach Nagata a snake demon, wrapped his arms around Naraku's chest, while Naraku wriggled around in Coach Nagata's bone crushing grip. "What the hell just happened in my locker room?!!!" Taisho-Sensei snapped at the two football stars.

"Him and his damn mouth!" Sesshoumaru hissed out, words colder than ice.

"Fuck you, you arrogant bastard," Naraku spat back, still writing with anger.

"I'll show you arrogant, you damn half breed!"

"Jump bitch!"

"STOP IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! NARAKU! SESSHOUMARU! YOU TWO ARE SUSPENDED FROM THE FIELD!" Both Naraku and Sesshoumaru stopped struggling against the two fully grown demons. "That's right," Coach Nagata agreed, "we can't have fighting in our lockeroom. You two are out. You're done for the season. No banquet. No Jewel Bowl. Those are the rules."

"AND GOD HELP YOU IF RYUKOTSUSEI TAKES MY GOT DAMN TITLE THIS YEAR! NOW GET THE HELL OFF MY FIELD!! BOTH OF YOU!"

I stood completely frozen as I watched what had just unfurled in front of my very eyes. My bestfriend and boyfriend had came to physical blows. I knew right then and there that my relationship with both of them, would never be the same.

* * *

**A/N:** Ohhhhh maaaaan!


	31. Goodbye

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing! At least I'm doing something right, lol. So now that Naraku and Sesshoumaru have scrapped, what will happen now?...

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

"Ah...ssssss," I hissed as Tsubaki began to clean up my wounds that I had received from my earlier fight with Sesshoumaru. Tsubaki gave me a soft smile as she held a tissue to my nose.

"Tilt your head back to stop the bleeding," she said as she tilted my head back for me. She let go of the tissue and made me hold it, while she sanitized the wounds on my arms.

"Ahhhh!" I groaned. She giggled this time.

"A strong, powerful man like you feeling pain from some alcohol. I guess even Superman has Kryptonite." I nodded my head slightly. "Man what did you two fight over? A box of glass? You're cut in a lot of places. I'd hate to see what Sesshoumaru looks like." I growled low in my chest. Even the sound of his name infuriated me. I usually wasn't the kind to lose my cool, but Sesshoumaru... "Take your pants off and lie down," Tsubaki instructed me. I did as she said and removed the rest of my clothing until I stood in nothing but my boxers. I then lied down as she had requested.

"Thank you for doing this, but you didn't have to," I said as Tsubaki began to attend to the wounds on my legs. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"Of course I did. You're my boyfriend and isn't it a girlfriend's job to look after her man?" I smiled back at her.

"You're such a doll my dear," I told her, motioning for her to come closer. She smiled again as she leaned over and gave me a tender kiss.

"Ewwwwww," I heard Bankotsu's voice suddenly say. We broke the kiss to see that my best guy friend had entered the room with a box of Band-Aids. "Here," he said as he gave Tsubaki the box, "this should be enough to help fix the ass whooping that Sesshoumaru gave you." I sneered at the human male, who just laughed. "Well, you did get one. Although, you gave him one too. Hard to tell who won that fight."

"I'll say," Tsubaki agreed, "twenty football players couldn't pull you two apart."

"But one dog demon and one snake demon could. Isn't that messed up?" Bankotsu said, pointing to a Band-Aid that was on his arm. I smiled at him.

"Oh, so you got into the line of fire?" I asked.

"Who didn't?" he said laughing, "you hit Koga once and Sesshoumaru knocked Hiten into a wall. Y'all tore that lockeroom up. You don't remember any of that?" I shook my head no.

"When you're in it, all you see is your opponent and red. My main concern at that time was getting Sesshoumaru before he got me."

"Well you sure did that. Both of you did," Bankotsu said, nodding his head.

"So what did you two fight about?" Tsubaki asked, placing a big Band-Aid over my knee. Bankotsu and I exchanged glances. I would surely have another fight on my hands if I told her it was mostly about Naima.

"Uhhh...football stuff. You remember that Sesshoumaru overthrew balls today," Bankotsu semi-lied to the sweet human female. She gave us both suspicious looks.

"Sesshoumaru knows that he can overthrow passes sometimes. So I find that hard to believe. The real reason you two fought was because of Naima, wasn't it?"

"Gotta go!" Bankotsu cried as he ran out of my bedroom. I narrowed my eyes at the shutting door.

"I knew it!" Tsubaki cried as she gave me a hard slap in the leg. I groaned in pain.

"Tsu...Tsubaki..."

"When are you ever going to get over her, Naraku? I know you're still in love with her. You called her name out one night when you were sleeping. You are supposed to have naughty dreams about me, not her."

"Tsubaki. I'm sorry." She sighed deeply as she quietly finished bandaging me up. She then sat crosslegged on the bed with me. She remained quiet as she stared at me with frustrated teal eyes. She sighed again.

"Naraku," she began, "you've really got to let that girl go baby. I'm not trying to sound like a bitch, but she's with Sesshoumaru now and she's not going to leave him. She's forgotten about you, and you should forget about her. I mean, look at what hanging onto her has done to you. You've been suspended from football and can't even participate in one of the biggest games in your life. You got into a major fight and got hurt because of a girl who won't even return the feelings that you have for her. And here I am right by your side and you can't even realize how much I want to make you happy. You're making me feel the same way that Naima makes you feel." I felt guilty as I looked into her sad teal eyes. I was so busy trying to get back with Naima that I hadn't even considered Tsubaki at all.

"Tsubaki. I'm sorry for making you feel that way...but..."

"But what Naraku? You can't learn how to love me like you love her?"

"..." She sighed deeply.

"I guess it takes time to fall in love and fall out of love, but I'm confident that you will be able to learn how to love me. So I'm going to stay right here by your side until you do. And I'm going to continue to do what a woman should and make her man happy until you eventually come around and realize that we belong together. Just like Sesshoumaru and Naima belong together." I didn't know what it was, but as I stared into her eyes while she talked to me, something made me want to believe her. Maybe she was right. Maybe I could learn how to love her like she loved me. But still...

"Tsubaki...I..." She smirked as she shook her head at me.

"Don't speak anymore. Right now, I just want you to relax." She put a finger to my lips and ran it down the center of my chest until her hands reached my boxers. She smirked as she leaned towards me and gave me a very passionate and lust filled kiss. As we kissed, her hands disappeared into my boxers and she began to stroke my length, eventually making me errect. Noticing what she had done, she pulled away from me and gave me a devilish grin. "See," she smirked as she began to remove her clothing, "you already desire my body. It's only a matter of time before you desire my heart too." I remained quiet as she stripped down until she stood before me bare. She walked over to the door and locked it. She then licked her lips as she walked back over to my bed. She never took her eyes off of mine as she removed my boxers and climbed on top of me. "Now you just relax and let me take care of you."

* * *

**Naima's POV**

"Here you go," I said to Sesshoumaru as I gave him an ice packet to put over a big lump on the top of his head.

"Thanks," he said in his usual monotonic voice. He had since calmed down from the fight and was back to his normal, cool and collected self. I sat quietly in a chair watching him as he laid on his bed, staring at the white ceiling above him.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" I asked, running my claws over my left cheek as I leaned on the armrest of the chair.

"You need to ask?"

"Not really but I'd like to hear a first hand perspective." Sesshoumaru sighed deeply.

"Naima...I would prefer not to speak about Naraku at the moment. He only seems to bring the worst out in me." I chuckled softly.

"I'm sure that he could say the same thing about you." We were both quiet for a few more minutes.

"Basically," Sesshoumaru began after a while, "he was running his mouth about how he still has your heart and how you'll never be able to get over him."

"I see," I said as I listened intensely.

"So after a while, I got tired of hearing him speak about you that way so I hit him."

"Very unusual." I turned on his side in order to look at me better.

"What do you mean by 'unusual'?"

"Well, it's just that out of all of the years I've known Naraku, I've never known him to be the one to start a fight. You either. I just find it very unusual that two calm people can start a locker room brawl like that. But then again, they always say that the calm ones are the best fighters."

"Yes, that's very apparent now." I chuckled as I got out of the chair and went to sit on the bed with him.

"So what did you say to him?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Now come on Sess. We both know that you can have a smart mouth sometimes and I know that Naraku couldn't argue with himself. So what did you say to him?"

"I called him a worthless, lowly, half breed scoundrel." I chuckled a bit.

"Now I'm beginning to get a picture of what happened. I can imagine Naraku hitting you for saying that. Even though you swung first."

"Well that half breed's punches leave much to be desired."

"Umm...your face says otherwise." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at me as he sat up in his bed.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd swear that you was taking his side." I gave him the same look that he gave me.

"I was just kidding you know. And anyways, I'm not taking any sides. I'm just able to see things from both yours and his perspective. That's all."

"Hmph," he said as he turned his eyes to the window. His last remark kind of upset me a little.

"What do you mean by 'hmph'?" He turned back to me, eyes full of annoyance.

"You're not over Naraku yet. Are you?" he bluntly asked. I widened my eyes a bit. Where did all this come from?

"Sess, how are you even gonna ask me that? You know that the answer is yes. I am over Naraku."

"You surely don't act like it." I crossed my arms as I stared at him.

"You know what Sess, I'm sick and tired of having this same arguement over and over. Naraku and I are best friends, so if we act close then it's because we've known each other for thirteen years. We are done. You have to believe me."

"You have been close friends with Bankotsu for a long time too and you don't act that way around him. If it would have been him that I fought with, you wouldn't take his side."

"Now you know that that's not necessarily true."

"You didn't kiss Bankotsu now did you?" I fell silent for a few moments.

"I know I made a mistake by kissing Naraku, but I promise you that nothing is going on between us."

"Hmph."

"Don't 'hmph' me anymore! And why are you being such an asshole today?!"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" I gasped at his sudden show of emotion. He had never been this passionate about anything other than when we were intimate, so to see him this way shocked me. As I stared into his golden eyes, I didn't really see anger anymore, but instead I saw...fear? Was that really fear in Sesshoumaru's eyes?

"Sesshoumaru?" I quietly said. He sighed deeply as he leaned back against his headboard. He closed his eyes as he began to speak.

"You know how much I despise weaknesses, so telling you this is a hard thing for me to do. I am...afraid of Naraku. I am afraid that he is going to take the woman I love away from me. I'm not telling you to stop being friends with him, because I know that that makes you happy. But I wouldn't be sad if he suddenly got hit by a truck and wasn't around anymore."

"Sesshoumaru!"

"All I'm saying is...remember what we have. Remember what we built a little over two years ago. I don't want him to come between us." He slowly opened his eyes and locked them onto my hazel ones. "I need to be alone right now," he calmly said, "please leave." I hesitated as I continued to stare at him, but I eventually nodded my head and got up to leave. Sesshoumaru had just done what I've been trying to get him to do our whole relationship and that was confess his true feelings to me. To share not only his strengths, but his weaknesses as well. And one of his weaknesses was his fear of my best friend coming between us.

As I drove down the highway, tears began to flow down my face. I was caught between my boyfriend and my best friend. I loved both of them, although in different ways. But it was beginning to seem as if I couldn't hold on to both of them. I had a decision to make.

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

Being Naraku's girlfriend is a lot harder than I thought. No matter how many spells I try, I can't seem to manipulate his mind away from Naima and Sesshoumaru refuses to assist me anymore in my plans. What was I going to do? At this rate Naraku would never mate me and I'd continue to be only a temporary fix for him until that bitch came around. "Why can't you just love me?" I whispered to myself as I stroked his hair while he slept in my lap. He was still tired from working so much, football, the fight, and the love that I had given him earlier. "I can treat you so much better than she can. I can offer you so much more." As I continued to stroke his beautiful black hair, I suddenly heard a knock on the front door. I eased from under Naraku and gently laid him back down on a pillow on the sofa we were on. I opened the door only to see the woman who I hated most in life. She looked a mess. Her hazel eyes all puffy and her cheeks stained with tears. I smirked a little seeing her that way. "Can I help you?" I asked the panther demon as I stared at her with cold eyes and crossed arms.

"I need to speak to Naraku for a minute," Naima replied. I scoffed at her.

"Shouldn't you be with your own boyfriend right now instead of trying to screw mine?"

"Tsubaki. Please. I really need to talk to him."

"He's currently asleep. He needs rest from that fight that you caused. Goodbye." I attempted to shut the door in her face, but she caught it in mid swing.

"Please. I just want to tell him goodbye." My eyes widened at her last statement. Goodbye? Did I just hear her right? Goodbye? Hmm...this just might be interesting after all. I sighed as I opened the door wider and stepped to the side. After she closed the door, I walked over to the couch and tapped Naraku a little.

"Naraku. Wake up honey," I said as I shook him. He slowly opened those gorgeous red eyes and gave me a confused look. "Naima is here," I said, giving him an answer. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before turning to look at the miserable looking panther demon.

"Naima?" he asked a little concerned, "what's wrong?"

"I...I need to talk to you," she weakly said. Naraku's eyes grew more concerned as he patted the space on the couch next to him. He then turned to me.

"Tsubaki..."

"Say no more," I happily said as I walked down the hall into his bedroom. As I shut the door, I had to hold back a squeal of happiness. Naima was going to walk away from Naraku, which left him all to me. Ahhh could this day get any better?

* * *

**Naima's POV**

"What's wrong my dear?" Naraku asked me again. I sighed deeply as I stared at my hands in my lap.

"I came to say goodbye. We can't be best friends anymore." His eyes really widened as he gave me a confused look.

"And why is that?"

"Because Sesshoumaru and I cannot have a happy relationship if we continue to be friends. Neither can you and Tsubaki."

"But Naima..."

"Please Naraku. I've made up my mind. We can still hang out in school and be friendly acquaintances, but what we do now, we can't do any more."

"So you are going to throw away thirteen years of friendship for some man?"

"I love him Naraku. Please try to understand." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh I understand alright. Sesshoumaru put you up to this. Didn't he?"

"No. He never told me to end my friendship with you. This was my decision."

"Naima, you can't do this to us."

"Naraku please. Don't make this harder than it is."

"I can't believe you. I've just gotten back from Japan to see if we can make our friendship work and now you want to end it completely? I can't believe that you would want to do something like this." The tears kept falling as I told Naraku how I felt.

"Naraku I...I...I'm sorry," I stammered as I got up to leave, but Naraku grabbed my wrist to stop me. I slowly turned my head to see him staring at me with sad eyes.

"At least...at least don't do me like I did you and leave me without giving me a proper goodbye," he softly said. And without warning, he pulled me back to him and wrapped his strong arms around me. "Naima," he whispered in my ear as he gripped the back of my shirt tightly with one hand and my hair with the other. My tears still falling and landing on his shoulder. Even during this sorrowful moment, there was a certain feeling of passion as he held me tightly against him. "I still love you," he whispered as he hugged me even tighter.

"I love you too."

"No. I mean, I'm still in love with you and I'll always love you." He withdrew and attempted to give me a kiss, but I turned my head. He sighed but gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Naraku," I said as I began to walk to the door. He sighed deeply again, but nodded his head.

"Goodbye, my love."

* * *

**A/N:** The End. No no, I'm just joking. There's still a lot more to come :) 


	32. Earning Your Spot Back

A/N: Thank you again to all who have reviewed my story so far, but I'd like to send out a special shout out to kittyb78 and Red-Smartiez who given me constant feedback. You guys rock! I'd also like to thank you all for taking time out to read my insanity, lol. I really appreciate it.

So now that Naima has decided that she and Naraku should end their friendship, what will they do now?...

* * *

**Bankotsu's POV**

"Naraku? Dude wake up. Come on Naraku it's time to go to school," I called out to my friend early Friday morning as I knocked on his bedroom door. When he didn't answer me, I helped myself in and saw him still lying in bed with all of the covers pulled over his head. I sighed as I walked over to him and began to shake him. "Dude come on. Get up. It's not Saturday yet man."

"Leave me alone," he groaned as he rolled over to his other side.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. I've given you too much money for you to flunk out of college so you better get your ass up now." He sighed as he rolled on his back. He pulled the covers down from his head and sat up in bed with groggy red eyes.

"I don't want to go to school," he calmly said.

"Naraku you are not a kid anymore. You're a grown man and you need to face your problems head on like adults do. You're not going to be able to run from Naima forever."

"I can't do it Bankotsu. I barely got through Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. I can't face her anymore this week. It's just not the same. I mean, how could she just walk away like that? How could she end our friendship over him?"

"Hmmm, just like you when you left her all alone in Brooklyn five years ago." He became really quiet. I sighed deeply as I sat on the bed with my mopey friend. "Look Naraku. It's not going to be easy, I know, but you're just going to have to deal with it for right now. Naima will come around. I know it. She's just trying to do what she thinks is right and that's keeping you at bay for the time being."

"Do you realize how hard it is to just be acquaintances with her? Just to casually say hey and just shake hands as a means of contact? I don't want to shake hands_ with _her. I want to lay hands _on _her. I want to hug her and kiss her and be her Superman." I gave him a creeped-out look.

"There you go again with that feminine stuff. You are starting to scare me," He laughed a little.

"Well, you become more sensitive when your best friend is a female. But like I was saying, I want her to come back to me. I just want us to be happy together. Just her and I." I felt bad for my friend. He was going through such a hard time. He's struggling to pay for college, his family ditched him, he got suspended from football, his best friend walked away from him, and he has a psycho girlfriend (although he doesn't realize that Tsubaki is crazy). The poor guy can't seem to catch a break. This kind of makes me see why I'm single. All of this drama can even make the strongest man weak. Maybe I could help take some of the pressure off of him. I couldn't help him anymore with his tuition for I had to pay for my own as well. I was pretty sure that I couldn't talk Naima out of her insanity and I _definitely_ knew that I couldn't get Tsubaki off of his back. Maybe I could help him get back out on the football field. It wouldn't help the rest of the stuff, but at least Naraku is happy when he plays football.

"Naraku. Come on. We need to go to school today. We must go today," I told him firmly.

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't question me dude. Just go get dressed." He sighed deeply again.

"Alright," he said as he flung his covers back and climbed out of bed. He went to the bathroom and decided to take a shower.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

After classes were over, Bankotsu told me to stay after school with him so we could go talk to someone. Who it was and what is was for I didn't know, but I agreed and stayed after with him.

"So who are we going to go see?" I asked Bankotsu as we made our way down the various halls of the university.

"Coach Taisho," he cooly answered. I widened my eyes a bit.

"What for?"

"To get your spot back for next week of course." I chuckled a bit.

"Coach Taisho isn't going to let me back on the field. You know how he is about unnecessary fighting."

"Well, we will just have to see." By that time, we had reached Coach Taisho's office. Bankotsu knocked on the door loudly.

"Come in," Coach Taisho's voice boomed from the other side. Bankotsu slowly opened the door and I followed him inside. My eyebrows immediately furrowed when I saw that we weren't the only ones in there. Koga and Sesshoumaru were sitting in two chairs across from Coach Taisho's desk. All of the other coaches where in his office as well. I gave Bankotsu a cold look as I sat down in the seat furthest from Sesshoumaru. Bankotsu just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'Oh well.'. Coach Taisho looked at us all quietly before speaking.

"Sesshoumaru. Naraku. You two really let this team down with your childish antics on Monday. I don't know what's going on with both of you, but you shouldn't bring it into my lockeroom. Now Koga and Bankotsu have pleaded with me to let you play on next Saturday, but I'm not sure if I want to do that. So I want to hear from you two as to why I should let you back on my field." Neither Sesshoumaru or I spoke. I already knew why I wanted to be back on the field. I loved football like it was my own child and it upseted me that I wouldn't even get the chance to earn a championship ring. After a few more minutes of silence, I could tell that Coach Taisho was beginning to become impatient. "Well boys? Give me a reason," he said very sternly.

"Uhhh...Coach," Koga began to speak up, "as we all know, Sesshoumaru and Naraku are both prideful and stubborn men, so I don't think that either of them want to admit their fallacy. Coach Taisho, please let them play. We've all worked so hard for this opportunity and if Sesshoumaru isn't quarterback and Naraku isn't the main receiver, then we will definitely lose to Shikon University." Coach Taisho smirked at the wolf demon a little.

"Koga, do you not have faith in your own squad?"

"Yes Sir, but I umm...uhh..." Coach Taisho let out a hearty laugh.

"I'm just joking with you son. I know that we will have some trouble if these two aren't playing. But I'm not so sure if they can even coexist on the field. I mean look at how smug they are acting toward each other now."

"I am able to do my job and pass to the half breed," Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke up. Oh there he goes again, running that damn mouth. I scooted to the front of my chair and looked past Bankotsu and Koga at him.

"If you can throw properly, like an arrogant demon like you should be able too, then I can do my job as well," I said, glaring at him. He glared back as a snarl left his lips.

"You see, now that's _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" Coach Taisho snapped at us, "y'all can't even get along now. I'm not going to let you back on the field because you'll only end up fighting again. I'm not going to have you two embarass me in front of a nationalized audience."

"Please Coach," Bankotsu begged the daiyokai with pleading eyes. He then turned to me and mouthed, 'Shut up!' and I just rolled my eyes. "Coach," he began again as he turned back to face Coach Taisho, "don't let the seniors graduate without having the chance to taste victory over our most hated rivals. I mean, don't you want to beat Coach Ryukotsusei and prove to him that you are indeed the greatest?"

"This school's reputation is more important," Coach Taisho firmly said, "if I let Sesshoumaru and Naraku back out on the field, what does that say about Yokai University? It says you can do whatever the hell you want and still get to play. These two haven't even apologized yet and you expect me to let them back on the gridiron? Ha! I don't think so." Bankotsu sank back down into his chair defeated. As I looked at my disappointed friend, I began to feel a little guilty. Bankotsu really wanted to help me get back out onto the field and he also wanted a championship ring too. Probably even worse than I did. He had done so much for me. He had even lent me about one thousand dollars just to make sure that I wouldn't have to drop out of school and I repay him by being stubborn? I guess I'd just have to swallow my pride on this one. I sighed deeply as I sat up and looked down to Sesshoumaru again.

"Se...Sesshoumaru," I began, having to force the words out because I surely wasn't sorry for slapping the taste out of his mouth, "I...I...apologize for my behavior on Monday." I then turned back to Coach Taisho. "I apologize to you too, Sir," I said, this time more sincere.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I had to hold back the urge to laugh as the spider demon apologized to me. It was so phony. I could tell that he wasn't the least bit sorry and to be honest, neither was I. In fact, I quite enjoyed whooping his ass on Monday. I turned to look at Koga, only to see my friend giving me a look that said, 'You too.' I sighed deeply as I stared at my close friend. It made me want to gag that I had to apologize to this worthless half demon, but I wanted to make father proud and win that MVP trophy. Plus, I'd never hear the end of it if Ryukotsusei beats him and wins the championship. I guess that I'd just have to suck it up and give in. I looked down at Naraku and forced the apology out.

"Naraku, I'm sorry. I apologize to you too, father." After spitting out that blatant lie, I sat back in my chair while Koga gave me an approving look. My father, however, seemed unphazed by our apologies.

"You two are so damn fake," he said with an amused look, "you didn't mean that at all. I'm still having doubts about letting you two play." Just then, the phone on his desk began to ring. He sighed as he put it on speaker. "Yokai University Athletics Department. This is Coach Taisho."

"Inu no Taisho! My old buddy!" a deep, arrogant voice on the other end boomed. I sighed for I already knew who it was. My father stared at the black phone with a very annoyed look.

"Ryukotsusei. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just called to make sure that you're still coming down here next week for the championship game."

"Of course I'm still coming. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh that's good to hear, because word on the street is that you had to sit down two of your best players. Your son and that Naraku boy." He turned to look at both of us breifly before turning back to the phone.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Come on now Inu. You know that your Demon Lords can't beat my Shikigami with or without those two boys. I was just calling to see if the rumors were true, so I can plan out how much Gatorade my players are going to have to buy when we mop the floor with you in Texas Stadium."

"Ryukotsusei don't get cocky now. You aren't going to get that title this year. That title is mine!" Ryukotsusei laughed defiantly.

"Ohhhh is that right now? Isn't that what you said when we were competing for the Heisman Trophy and I won that too." My father snarled over the phone, which caused the dragon demon to laugh even more. "Calm down Inu. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll see you next week in Texas. Goodbye...Second Best, hahahaha!" My father snarled very angry as he smashed the off button on the phone. He turned back to us with a very upset look.

"I'm probably going to kick myself for this, but I'll cut you two a deal," he began, "you are still banned from the banquet, but I'll let you play Saturday if you clean up the lockeroom and the football stadium by Sunday night. Do I make myself clear?" Both Naraku and I nodded our heads.

"Annnd," Coach Nagata, the defensive coordinator added, "Coach Takanawa and myself with be there with you to make sure that you two don't get into another skirmish. If you lay one finger on each other, then your college football careers will be done. Completely. Do you boys feel me?" We nodded again.

"Alright then, now both of you get out and get to work," father demanded with a wave of his hand. All four of us nodded our thanks and obeyed the great dog demon.

* * *

**A/N:** Boys are so stubborn, lol


	33. The Jewel Bowl

**A/N:** Awww, thank you all again for your part in giving me feedback on my story. Not just for reviewing it, but favoriting it and putting it on your alert list as well. I feel so loved, lol.

**Warning**: This chapter contains a lime

**Naraku:** Is it my lime?

**Me:** Uhhhh...no.

**Naraku:** Dammit girl! When will I get to have my own piece of fruit?!

**Me:** Patience man, patience.

So now that Naraku and Sesshoumaru have managed to get to play football again, what will go down at Texas Stadium, home of the awesomeness called the Dallas Cowboys? Woot woot! And how sweet will Sesshoumaru's lime be?

**Naraku and his fan girls:** _growls at author_

* * *

On the following Thursday and Friday, all classes at Yokai University were canceled in honor of our football team, who were already down in Texas, waiting anxiously to play the Shikon University Shikigami in the Jewel Bowl for the National Championship the next night. I was so proud that my boyfriend was able to make amends with the team and get the chance to play in probably one of the biggest games in his lifetime. I was happy for Bankotsu and Naraku too. This weekend was going to be very rememberable.

I decided to leave Thursday evening to go down to Texas. My bags were already packed and I began to load up the Charger that Katsu still let me borrow. I was going to drive down there with Kagura and Tarei. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had all skipped classes Wednesday and were probably already in Texas or at least close to it. Jakotsu and Renkotsu had left early that morning and Jaken was allowed to travel with the football team since he was the new water boy .

Kagura looked very unenthusiastic as she began to load up her bags in the trunk of the car. "Smile girl," I said with a smile of my own, "I know you hate football, but at least you're getting a small vacation. At least it's not all that cold in Texas."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just not all that excited about having to travel with your annoying little sister," she cooly said.

"Hey! Who are you calling annoying?" Tarei snapped as she drug her bags out of the house and put them in the trunk too. "I thought that you liked me, Kagura." Kagura smirked a little.

"I do. That still doesn't mean that you're not annoying, my dear."

"Awww you make me saaad," my little sister whined as she got in the back seat of the car.

"That's life," Kagura smirked as she got in the passenger's seat. I smiled and shook my head as I got into the car too. I pulled out of the apartment parking lot and drove off into the distance.

"So are you going to let me drive some Naima?" Tarei asked hopefully as she read a magazine. I laughed out loud, thinking that she had lost her mind somewhere.

"You know that the answer is no. You can't even drive that well in Brooklyn much less in a state you've never been to." We were currently in Virginia.

"Pleeease Naima."

"No Tarei. There are a lot of mountains in this region. It's very dangerous."

"Yeah and I'm not dying at the hands of a punk kid," Kagura said with a smirk. Tarei huffed at my friend.

"Just finish reading your magazine. We will need to stop soon anyways so we can get some rest. We'll finish up early tomorrow morning."

"Greeaat because I have to pee now." I gave my sister a disgusted look through the mirror. She just shrugged her shoulders and I shook my head. Just then, I began to hear my ringtone. Before I even told her, Tarei reached in my purse and pulled out my black phone. I could tell from her squeals of joy that it was Naraku who was calling. "Hi Naraku!" she piped, very happily. "...yes we're on our way...Naima is driving. She won't let me drive...I can too drive well Naraku...nuh uh, that fire hydrant just popped out of nowhere...well they shouldn't paint it red if they didn't intend for my car to hit it...just me, Naima and Kagura...okay, hold on." She stretched her arm over the front seat and handed it to me. "Naraku wants to talk to you," she said. I sighed as I hesitantly took it.

"Hello?"

"Hello my dear. I was just calling to make sure that you were safe and okay. Bankotsu, and I were concerned."

"We're all fine."

"That's good to hear."

"Well, okay then bye..."

"Wait! Wait a minute Naima. Can't we just you know...talk to each other?" I bit my lip as I stared at the road in front of me. I really did want to talk to my ex best friend, but I knew that if Sesshoumaru and my relationship was going to be strong and last, then I would just have to continue to be only acquaintances with Naraku.

"Naraku, I..."

"Naima. I know that you want your and Sesshoumaru's relationship to be strong, but please, please don't walk away from me. I miss you girl. I'm beginning to see how you felt when I stopped calling you from Japan. Let's not make the same mistake twice. You're supposed to be like my family...remember?" I sighed deeply, trying to hold back tears as I listened at how sad he sounded. It had only been a week, but I already missed Naraku. Still, I had to stand my ground. "Naima? Are you still there?"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Naraku," I said as a goodbye. I clicked off the phone without giving him a chance to reply.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

"So what did she say man?" Bankotsu asked when I hung up the phone. I sighed deeply and I shook my head.

"The ladies are all okay. Naima is still acting very detached though," I said as flopped back down on my bed in the hotel room that Bankotsu and I were rooming in. "She won't even make casual conversation with me." Bankotsu chuckled a little.

"Damn, you really must be a dangerous threat to their relationship if she's keeping you at that kind of distance."

"I'm starting to wish I hadn't fought with Sesshoumaru. Then none of this would be happening at all."

"Well, it's too late for that now man. Look, go to sleep to take your mind off of things. We need to get plenty of rest so we can be ready to take on those Shikon U punks tomorrow. You know we have practice first thing in the morning." I turned to look at the clock on the wall. It was about 1:15 in the morning.

"I guess you're right man," I sighed as I climbed in between the sheets.

"Goodnight man."

"Night 'B'."

**Naraku's Dream Sequence**

"Naraaakuuu...Naraaakuuu...you can't sleep on me now baby." I heard a soft voice purr into my ear as a warm hand glided it's way up and down my bare chest. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Naima was the one disturbing my sleep.

"Naima? What are you..."

"Shhhh," she said, putting a finger to my lips, "let's just let our bodies do the talking for right now." I looked down her body to see that she had on a lacey, sheer babydoll that matched the dark purple sheets we were lying on. I guess we were in my bedroom. She climbed on top of me and began to kiss my neck.

"Naimaaa," I moaned as I began to caress her hips.

"I love you Naraku."

"Oh, I love you too. Let me make love to you my dear. Please."

"I can't let you do that."

"Why baby? I thought that you said you loved me."

"I can't make love to you because your bed is tainted." I gave her a confused look.

"My bed is tainted? What do you mean by that?"

"I cannot be with you until you cleanse your tainted sheets."

"But I just washed my sheets yesterday."

"I cannot be with you until you cleanse your tainted sheets."

"What are you talking about Naima? These sheets _are_ clean."

"You're keeping your friends close, but your enemies even closer. Cleanse your sheets before your marriage bed is tainted as well." She gave me a quick peck on the lips before climbing off of me. She waved goodbye as she disappeared into the darkness.

"Naima! Wait! Come back!" I called out to her, but before I knew it, she was completely gone.

**End Dream Squence **

I woke up in a cold sweat, thoroughly confused and weirded out about the dream I just had. I turned to look at Bankotsu who was still asleep in his bed. What in the hell was that all about? And why did she keep telling me to 'cleanse my tainted sheets?'. Talk about strange. Man this is the absolute last time I eat past 12 o'clock.

* * *

**Naima's POV**

It was around 11:00 am on Saturday when we finally arrived in Texas. We had stopped one more time in Arkansas to spend the night. I was so thrilled when we finally entered Irving, the city where Texas Stadium was in.

"So you arrived safely I see. I'm very glad," Sesshoumaru said to me over the phone as I drove down the Texan highway.

"Yes baby, I'm fine."

"Kagura and the brat too?"

"I can hear you you freakin mutt!" Tarei snapped in the backseat. I turned to my little sister and gave her a warning look. She sunk back into the backseat and pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Yes Sess, Kagura and Tarei are okay too."

"Very good. So you know the way to the Marriott right?"

"The one in downtown Dallas?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, Koga gave me some directions."

"Excellent. Look, I'll be at practice until about two and I'll have to be on the field by six. I'll come by there after practice so we can spend some time together, okay?"

"Sure."

"My room number is 8 on the fourth floor. Come by Texas Stadium first and get the key."

"I can't just stay with you and watch you practice?"

"No. The league requires that all championship practices at Texas Stadium be closed. Just call me when you pull up to the parking lot and I'll give you the key."

"Alright then."

"I love you Naima."

"I love you too."

* * *

I sat in my hotel room watching various cartoons that Tarei insisted on watching until 1:50 came around. Kagura was out hanging with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. I went to the bathroom to change into a pretty dress so I would be more attractive when Sesshoumaru saw me. I hadn't seen him in three days. 

"You look really pretty," Tarei said to me as she zipped the back of my baby blue dress up. I smiled at her through the mirror as I brushed my hair.

"Thank you sweetie," I replied, "are you going to be okay here by yourself?" She nodded her head.

"I'm sure that there are plenty of hot southern boys to keep me occupied." I turned to face her and narrowed my eyes.

"Be good," I sternly warned, "and don't you dare order any room service." She smiled back at me innocently.

"Yes sis," she sweetly replied in a voice that made me even more suspicious. I just shook it off. I didn't have time to deal with her antics today.

"Be good," I repeated as I grabbed a sweater and walked out of the door.

* * *

It was about 2:10 pm, when Sesshoumaru finally came back to his room. I smiled really wide at him as I sat on his bed. He gave me a small smile back. "You look beautiful," he said as he walked over and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. 

"You look good too," I replied. He _was_ looking good, although a little tired too. He groaned as he climbed onto the bed and laid down behind me. I laid down with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer until my head rested on his chest.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you right now," he softly said, closing his eyes. I chuckled softly as I stroked his stomach.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Father."

"What did he do?"

"He made us run so many drills today, it was ridiculous. I was knocked around, thrown down, I'm sore from passing and running so much. I know for a fact now that my route passes will not be overthrown tonight." I giggled softly.

"Poor baby," I sympathetically said as I ran a finger down his lips. "Maybe a warm shower will help to relax you."

"Mmmm," he smirked, kissing the finger that was tracing his soft pink lips, "yes that would be very nice. I might need some help though." I gave him a devilish grin.

"Why do you think I brought it up in the first place?" I leaned over an gave him a soft kiss.

"You're so bad," he said as he sat up and got off of the bed. He smirked as he extended his hand out to me. I smirked back as I took it and followed him into the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as we got inside the bathroom and closed the door, Sesshoumaru immediately began to attack me with passionate kisses. I smirked as I kissed him with an equal amount of passion. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, losing myself in the kiss. Not too long after, I allowed my tongue to slip out of my mouth and parted his lips without any permission from him. He didn't seem to mind though as he let his hands travel from my waist to my hips. He gave them a firm squeeze before breaking the kiss. He winked at me before walking over to the shower and turning the hot water on. As the water ran and disappeared down the drain, Sesshoumaru walked back over to me and stood behind me. He nipped at my neck seductively as he unzipped the back of my dress.

"Ohhh Sesssss," I moaned as my fingers began to roam through his hair.

"Mmmm you smell so good," he whispered in my ear as my dress hit the floor. I moaned again as I felt his wet tongue slide across my neck. "...and you taste even better." He unclasped my bra, while trailing kissed along the back of my neck. I let my arms fall losely to the side at the bra slipped off of my body. Sesshoumaru then jerked me back until I was flat against him. He slid his hands down my abdomen, running his claws teasingly over my panties. I closed my eyes and sighed, loving the way that he was handling me. I could feel his arousal pressing against my hips and that only seemed to turn me on more. I was already hot and dripping for him. "You just don't know the things you do to me Naima," he whispered as he insterted some of his fingers in my warmth, the other hand sliding my underwear off. "You please all of my senses and send my mind swinging into an abyss of pure passion. I'm so lucky that I have you."

"I'm l-lucky t-too. Ohhhhh." I moaned as I felt myself get even more wet. I abruptly pulled away and walked over to the shower. I gave Sesshoumaru a very lustful look as I motioned for him to come get me. He smirked as he stripped off all of his clothes and got into the shower with me.

The water felt so good as it cascaded down my body, plus the close contact that I had with Sesshoumaru only made bathtime even better. I purred seductively in his ear and nibbled on the lobe as I backed him up against a wall of the shower. He gripped my hips tightly again with one hand, and raked my wet hair with the other. I was only a few seconds away from jumping him, but he suddenly stopped me.

"Not yet," he told me. I gave him a disappointed look.

"Why?" I whined

"I need all my energy for tonight. You can have your way with me later. Right now, my main concern is pleasuring you."

And without warning, he grabbed my wrists and repositioned us so that I was now the one against the wall.

"Sesshoumaru," I gasped, a little startled. Sesshoumaru only smirked as he knelt down in front of me. He didn't waste anytime teasing me as he usually did. He began to rapidly flick his tongue inside of me. My mouth was agape as I clenched my eyes tightly. "Se-Sesshoumaru. Ahhh." I moaned, loving the way he was working me over. I reached down and ran my fingers through his soaked hair. I arched my back against the wall and panted heavily. The way he moved his mouth against me, it wouldn't be long before I spilt my essence in a flood of pleasure. Sesshoumaru knew this too, so he decided to heighten my experience. He gripped me by my hips and pulled me to the shower floor. He buried his face between my thighs as my pull on his hair became more forceful.

"Sesshoumaru! Ahhhhh yesssss!

I thrusted against him until he had to hold me still with a firm grip on my thighs. I arched against the soaked floor until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sesshoumaru! AH SESSHOUMARU!"

I climaxed so hard that I was instantly zapped of all my energy. I stared at the ceiling above, my body rapidly rising and falling from exhaustion and still trembling with pleasure Sesshoumaru smirked as he now hovered over me, licking his lips.

"Now I wonder who really enjoyed that more? You or me?"

I smiled weakly as I pulled him down for another kiss. We remained in the shower for a while, time being only a phantom of the past.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

"It's already 6:25! Where in the hell is Sesshoumaru at?!" Coach Taisho yelled as he paced back and forth in the lockeroom.

"Coach 'T' calm down," Hiten begged the furious dog demon coach, "he texted Koga and said that he was on his way. He said that he overslept." Muso turned to me and smirked.

"Overslept huh? Sounds like he was screwing your ex-girlfriend to me, Naraku." I furrowed my eyebrows at my ass of a brother. I was about to say something but both Koga and Bankotsu beat me too it.

"Muso, shut the fuck up!" they simultaneously said to the meddling spider demon. Muso just arrogantly grinned in reply.

"Oh! Oh Sesshoumaru! Don't stop!" he mocked in a female's voice as he kept staring at me.

"Musooo," I warningly growled.

"Naraku, don't fall for it," Bankostu said, putting a hand to my shoulder. Muso laughed defiantly as he continued his mocking.

"Oh Sesshoumaru! Harder! Faster! Oh you're sooo much bigger than Naraku! Oh you're huge!" His last comment made me laugh.

"And just how do you know that Sesshoumaru is so large huh? You been sneaking looks in the lockeroom?" I smirked at my brother. His face twisted into an expression of disgust as he quickly shut his mouth.

"Ohhh dude. I didn't know you got down like that," Bankotsu joined in as he scooted away from Muso, "I can get you Jakotsu's number if you want."

"Just keep it on the down low. Nobody has to know," I taunted him further by singing the words to R.Kelly's 'Down Low'.

"Alright boys that's enough of that," Coach Takanawa, the offensive coordinator, sternly warned us.

"Sesshoumaru! You better be here in five minutes or I swear that I'm going to whoop your ass myself!" Coach Taisho yelled over his cell phone as he continued to pace the lockeroom floor.

"Calm down father, I'm right here," I suddenly heard Sesshoumaru's voice say. I looked up to see that the silver haired demon was standing at the lockeroom entrance. Coach Taisho slammed his cell phone shut as he stormed over to his son.

"Where have you been?!" he demanded.

"Didn't Koga tell you that I overslept? I was in my room. I apologize father. I'm sincerely sorry for being untimely." Coach Taisho growled one last time before letting Sesshoumaru take a seat in the lockeroom.

"Alright guys listen up," he began, "every game leading up 'till tonight have only been stepping stones to the real obstacle. We all know what Shikon U is capable of, so don't let them suprise you out there. Tonight Yokai University will win that National Championship for the first time in over ten years. Tonight you all will be champions. Now I know that the Dallas Cowboys play here regularly, but tonight this is our house! Are we just going to let anybody come into our house?!"

"No!"

"No we don't! We protect our house! Who's house is this?!"

"Our house!"

"I said WHO'S house is THIS?!"

"OUR HOUSE!"

"Damn right this is our house! Now get out there and show those damn Shikigami how the Yokai University Demon Lords protect their house! Demon Lords on three! One, two, three!

"Demon Lords!" And with that said, we all put on our helmets and rushed the field, ready for kick off.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

"Blue 88! Blue 88!" It was currently the fourth quarter and we were losing to the Shikon University Shikigami by fourteen points. The two minute warning was approaching rapidly and father was yelling at us from the sidelines and the crowd noise was deafening to my sensitive ears. I had gotten sacked a few times that night and the Shikon U defense kept thwarting my passes to Hiten and Naraku. I knew that my quarterback rating was steadily dropping and the weight of the team was currently resting on my shoulders. Plus, this game was being televised across the nation. So the stress level on me was at an all-time high.

"Blue 88! Blitz on 15! Hut hut!" I dropped back, ready to throw to my hated foe, but currently needed teamate, Naraku. He was deep into Shikon U's territory and if the pass was complete we would be in great scoring position. I let the ball sail out of my hand right before I was tackled. I saw through the monitors that Naraku did catch the the thirty yard pass and started to take off toward the endzone.

"Yeah! Go Naraku! Run boy run!" my father hollered from the sidelines as he and all of the players began to run down the field too. Naraku broke one tackle and missed another by leaping into the air. A mere seconds later he had crossed the plane and made a touchdown. His second of the day.

"Number 81, Naraku, scores one in for the Demon Lords after catching a phenomenal pass from number 7, Sesshoumaru," I heard the announcer say. I watched from the monitors as Naraku did some endzone dance, before chest bumping Bankotsu and Hiten on the sidelines. "The score is now 35-28." I smirked as me and the rest of the offense ran off of the field.

"Not bad you two," Coach Takanawa declared as he made us sit on the bench, "you two really are sticking it to those Shikigami."

"Okay defense, I want you to intercept, make them fumble, whatever you gotta do, do it!" Coach Nagata cried at the defensive players.

"Yes Sir," they all said as they took the field.

"Okay only 2:00 left in this ball game," the announcer stated, "Yokai Unversity is going to have to pull something out of their hat if they want any chance to win that title. They only have one timeout left, so they need to make a stop." The quarterback began to move the chains down field, completeing pass after pass until there only remained 1:15 on the clock. I was beginning to get nervous. Even if the defense did intercept, I would have to race against the clock to get the ball into the endzone. Finally at 1:08, Suikotsu tackled the opposing quarterback and forced a fumble. Muso scooped the fumbled ball up and began to run towards their endzone, ending at the 50 yard line. Only 0:57 to go. I put my helmet back on and me and the rest of the offensive unit took the field.

"Red 8! Red 8! Over Over! Hike!" Because Naraku was well covered, I passed to Hiten who caught it easily. I continued to pass to Hiten and Naraku and hand off to Koga and Inuyasha until there only remained 0:31 on the clock. One more hand off to Koga did the job and after completing the two-point conversion, we were winning, 35-36. Me and the rest of the offense left confidently off the field, sure that we had just won the game.

* * *

**Naima's POV**

"Oh my god! We're gonna win!" Kagome squealed as we and other Yokai University students waited anxiously on the sidelines, ready to storm the field.

"I know," I said, equally happy, "this is so awesome." The Shikon U Shikigami offense took the field with only 0:31 to go. By 0:07, they were only on the 50 yard line. All of the Yokai U students and fans were all pumped an ready to go. The players had already given Taisho-Sensei his Gatorade shower.

"Well it looks as if Shikon U only has time for one more play," the announcer declared, "this final play will end this game and the college football season. Shikigami quarterback, Byakuya, drops back. Oh it looks like he's going to throw a Hail Mary. He does! He throws a Hail Mary to wide receiver Juromaru annnnnd...Juromaru catches it! Oh my! None of the Demon Lords can tackle him! And he takes it into the endzone! The Shikigami win it! The Shikon University Shikigami win it with an amazing finish!"

We all stood there stunned as to what we just witnessed. Shikon U just beat us with a Hail Mary with only 0:07 on the clock. Needless to say that Taisho-Sensei was pretty upset. Especially when Coach Ryukotsusei began to taunt him.

"In your face Taisho! In your faaaace!" he said as he ran to the middle of the field. Taisho-Sensei growled as he also walked to the middle of the field to fake his congratulations to Coach Ryukotsusei.

"Next year Ryukotsusei, that trophy is mine," he warned.

"Maaaaybe, but this year it's MINE!" Coach Ryukotsusei teased as he waved the trophy in Taisho-Sensei's face.

"Damn you!..."

"Calm down Inu!" Coach Nagata yelled as he tried to restrain Taisho-Sensei. "Damn! I see where your sons get their temper from!"

* * *

"Awww I'm sorry baby," I consoled Sesshoumaru as he rejoined me on the player's bench, after congratulating the other team. He just smirked as he relaxed into the way I was running my fingers through his hair.

"I'm not upset," he calmly said, "I'm just not looking forward to hearing father whine about how his title was so close for an entire year." I giggled.

"Face it Sess, you were damned from the start. If he would have won, he still would have been gloating about how he led the team to victory." Sesshoumaru performed one of his rare laughs.

"You have a point love. I'm just glad football season is over."

"Me too," I smiled, "because now it's alll about me. Track begins next month, so I expect to see you at my meets."

"Don't worry Naima. I'll be there."

"So now that you're all done with football, I guess we can finish what I wanted to start in the shower earlier."

"Koga and Jaken will still be in the room."

"Uggggh!!" I groaned out loud. "Jaken will bend over backwards for you, but there aren't any strip clubs that you can send Koga to?"

"Sorry. Our only chance was earlier, because we're leaving for New York first thing in the morning." I pouted my lips, but nodded in agreement.

"But you'll jump me as soon as we get back to Brooklyn, right." He chuckled again.

"Of course."

"Hey Naima! Aren't you going to console us too?!" I looked up to see that Bankotsu was calling me over to him. I hesitated saying yes because he was standing with Naraku.

"Hold on!" I yelled back before turning to Sesshoumaru again. "I love you baby and you'll always be MVP to me." I rubbed his cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" he asked when we broke the kiss, "we can't do anything, but we can still sleep together." I smiled at him.

"Okay. I'll be there."

"See you tonight then." I smiled and waved goodbye as he walked off with Koga. I then got up and walked over to Bankotsu and Naraku.

"Alright, which one of you wants to cry on my shoulder first," I teased as I stood beside Bankotsu.

"Me," Bankotsu joked as he laid his head on my shoulder, "I was sooo close to winning that MVP trophy. I was the hottest thing out there. I was going to be as great as my New England Patriots." I flicked him off of my shoulder when he said that.

"Sorry, but you get no Patriot fan sympathy from me," I said with a smile.

"Ohhhh that's right. You like those weak Jets. Jets. **J**ust, **E**nd, **T**he, **S**eason."

"Whatever. I'm a Jets fan until I die."

"Wowww...what a miserable life then." I playfully smacked him on the arm. He just laughed in reply. Just then, Suikotsu came up running to us.

"Bankotsu!...Bankotsu!" he panted as he stopped right in front of his little brother, "dude! Guess what?!"

"What?!"

"Deion Sanders is in the parking lot!!"

"DEION SANDERS?!"

"YES! COME ON!"

"AHHHH!" Bankotsu squealed in a high pitched voice which caused us all to give him a funny look. He gave us an awkward look back. "I mean..._coughs awkwardly_...cool. Cool," he said, putting a little more bass in his voice. I shook my head and smiled at him. I knew that Deion Sanders, aka 'Primetime', was his favorite football player of all time. "Well, I guess I'll see you two later. Suikotsu wait up!" He took off running in the direction his brother went to.

Naraku and I stood there in an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say to the other. "You...uhhh, played great out there today," I told him.

"Thanks a lot," he said nodding his head. There was another awkward pause. "Naima...I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Naraku! Baby!" He was cut off by Tsubaki running over to him. He turned to her and smiled softly.

"Hello, Tsubaki," he said. She returned his greeting with a kiss. Like always, it was awkward watching them kiss.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two back in Brooklyn," I said, starting to back away. Naraku was about to say something else, but Tsubaki cut him off.

"Alright sweetie! Bye bye! Have a good night!" I smirked at her in reply. Her kindness was completely phony. I waved to them once more before walking off of the field.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

"Baby, I wanted you to know that I found this cute little lingerie shop in downtown Dallas, and I picked you up a little something," Tsubaki informed me as soon as Naima was gone. I gave her another smile.

"Did you now?"

"Unh huh. Do you think that you can get Bankotsu to, you know, leave the room for a while?" she asked, while running her hands over my chest.

"I don't know, but I'll see what I can do." She squealed in reply. I smiled again as I reached inside of my duffle bag and pulled out my wallet. I gave her the key to my room.

"Go on up there and wait for me. I need to get a couple more things out of the locker room."

"Okay baby!" She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before scurring off of the field. I sighed deeply as I picked my duffle bag back up and began to walk towards the locker room.

"Um excuse me son. Are you Naraku?" I heard a voice all of a sudden say behind me. I turned around to see that a well dressed, older, human man was the one who was talking to me.

"Uhh...yes," I said, putting down my duffle bag, "yes. I am Naraku."

"Hello Naraku. I'm Arthur Blank, owner of the Atlanta Falcons football team," he told me, sticking his hand out. I smiled really wide as I shook it.

"Yes Sir. I've heard of you."

"I've heard of you too Naraku. It has come to my attention that you have been struggling to pay for your college tuition. Well the Atlanta Falcons have a full scholarship that we offer to athletes that are both trememdous on the field as they are in the classroom and in the community. Your teachers have given me a record of your grades and it seems that you are a really intellegent young man. I've also seen a copy of your work record, and I must say that it's just as impressive. I don't need to point out what you can do on the field. So Naraku, I would be honored to present you with a full scholarship to Yokai University. You truly have earned yourself a free ride." I almost passed out when Mr. Blank finished his speech. I stared in amazement as he handed me a slip of paper with both the Atlanta Falcons and NFL logos on them.

"I...I...don't know what to say," I stuttered. Mr. Blank just laughed.

"Well how does this sound? If you keep playing the way you play, you just might earn yourself an Atlanta Falcons jersey. Your very own." I almost died right then. He did mean me, right?

"I...uhhh...uhh...th..thank you," I stuttered.

"No don't thank me. You should thank the young lady who called us. She told us that you were having a very hard time."

"Oh yeah...Tsubaki, right?"

"No, no. I think she said her name was...Nemo or Namida or something like that?" I gasped.

"Naima?"

"Yes, that's her name. Is she your girlfriend?" I shook my head no.

"We used to be best friends."

"Well Son, you should hold onto a friend like her. She went through a lot of trouble to get this scholarship for you. Friends like that don't come around often." I nodded my head.

"Yes Sir."

"Alright then. Nice to meet you Naraku," he proclaimed, sticking out his hand.

"You too Mr. Blank," I replied, shaking it. I picked up my duffle bag and continued my journey to the locker room. He was right. I needed to hold onto her. Sadly, she won't let me.

* * *

**A/N:** Go Falcons! Even with a crummy record, I still love you guys, lol


	34. The Day Naraku Left

**A/N:** Thank you again for the reviews. So this chapter right here will be a flashback chapter, which will elaborate more on why Naraku left Brooklyn. There is a lemon in this and its Naraku's...

**Naraku:** Finally

...but this takes place in the past so Sesshoumaru fan girls, hold your rocks, lol

**Naraku:** Damn

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

Things were really going well for me this semester. Well, between Naraku and I, that is. Naraku and I were becoming closer and it was beginning to seem like this relationship wasn't as one sided as it once was. Naima and Naraku had become even more distant and were barely even talking any more. Still, in the back of my mind, I wondered if it was only temporary. If I was more skilled in my magic, I could make sure that their feelings of detachment would be permanent. Sadly, my magical powers weren't quite at that level yet. I had only recently gotten Kikyo back with Muso like I promised him. And no matter how much I manipulate Naraku's mind, he can't stop thinking about his first love. Still, I'm in a lot better shape than I was five years ago.

**Flashback (From Tsubaki's POV)**

"Choose me! Choose me!" many random teens yelled. The year was 2002 and I was currently thirteen years old and in the eigth grade. We were all in gym class and today was the day that we would play dodgeball. Koga and Bankotsu were the team captains and the were gradually choosing who was worthy to be on their team.

"I pick Naraku," Bankotsu declared. Naraku hopped off of the floor that we were all sitting on and walked over to his best guy friend. I stared at him with dreamy eyes as I watched him stroll across the floor. I had always had a crush on Naraku ever since the day that he told me that my Transformers back pack was cool.

"He's so cute," I cooed to one of my best friends, Abi. Abi looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"He's okay. I think Bankotsu is cuter." I just laughed.

"Nuh uh. Naraku is because he has very unique eyes. Bankotsu's are the same color as everyone elses."

"Whatever Tsubaki. Do you think he'll pick me today?"

"I hope he picks both of us. I want to be on the same team as Naraku."

"I pick," Koga said as he scanned the room, "I pick, Hiten."

"I pick, Inuyasha," Bankotsu declared.

"I'll take, Muso."

"Awww," Bankotsu whined as he looked at the rest of the young teens on the wall and floor, "nothing left but girls. Alright, I guess I'll take Naima."

"Hey no fair! You got a good one!" Koga cried out.

"Sucks for you," Bankotsu replied with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at the annoying panther demon as she walked across the gym floor and stood beside Naraku. He gave her a big smile and she smiled back at him. I hated Naima with everything in me. The boys all thought that she was so pretty, because she was developing at a faster rate than I was. She didn't have much chest but she surely had developed into her hips, and everytime she'd walk by the boys, they'd all make perverted comments to her. I didn't have much of either, so the boys pretty much ignored me. I didn't really care until one boy started to take more notice of Naima's beauty. Naraku and Naima had been best friends for a long time and now they were starting to date each other. I wanted Naraku for myself and I couldn't stand the way they always hung all over each other. So I began to hate her with a passion. I didn't let Naraku see my hatred towards her though, because if I did, he wouldn't ever go out with me. So I kept it all inward, being extra nice to her whenever he was around.

"I pick...Kikyo," Koga called out.

"I call Kagura," Bankotsu declared

"Sara's on my team."

"I guess, I'll take...Abi," Bankotsu sighed. Abi held back a squeal as she ran over to their huddle. Since I was the only one left, I just walked over to Koga's squad and joined them.

As we played dodgeball, Naima and Naraku's closeness began to irritate me more than it already did. He would jump in front of her and take the hit of the dodgeballs being thrown at her, despite being scolded by Bankotsu for it. She would just laugh and giggle at his heroic antics. It really upset me. It should have been me he was protecting. Not her. I was the one who loved him. I was the one who was _in_ love with him. I had to break them up. But how?

"Hey half breed," I heard one of the demons on Koga's team call out to Naraku, "stop protecting the girl when you should be playing like a real demon should."

"Shut up!" Naraku huffed back at the young kangaroo demon. As I thought about what I had just seen, it all became a little more clearer as to what I should do. Naraku had always had a problem about being a half demon. He was still picked on by full demon kids, although not as much as he used to be. Naraku thought that his half human side was weak. He had told me before that he wanted to become a full demon. That was it! I could get Naraku away from Naima by telling him about the Shikon Jewel in Japan. Yeaaah, that's it! Then, I would be able to leave and go with him to Japan and we could be together. Just us.

After gym class was over, I ran up to Abi to tell her my idea. "I don't know, Tsubaki," she said, "do you really think he'll leave Brooklyn to search for the Shikon Jewel?"

"Yes and I'll go with him," I declared.

"What about your friends and family? What about me?"

"I'll call you every single day."

"Naraku could call Naima every single day too ya know."

"Hmmm...I've never thought about that. Well...I could always put a spell on him to make sure that he doesn't."

"A spell? You know magic?" I nodded my head. "But I thought that your parents wanted you to become a priestess, not a sorceress."

"What they don't know won't hurt them. My spell will work. I'm sure of it."

Later on that day, I was sitting in Earth Science class with Naraku. We sat beside each other and it was the only class we shared that didn't have Naima in it. "So you mean to tell me that this Shikon Jewel can turn me into a full blooded demon?" Naraku whispered to me in amazement.

"Mmmhmm," I smiled, nodding my head, "are you going to go and find it?"

"Oh yeah! I'm going as soon as school ends for summer! Oh...but I can't leave Naima."

"It won't take you long to find the jewel. I'm sure Naima wouldn't mind. In fact, I think that she secretly wants you to become a full spider demon." He thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I could go for a little while." I smiled to myself. The first part of my plan worked. Now on to the second one.

"You know Naraku, your necklace is getting kind of dirty. I can take it to the bathroom and clean it for you if you want me to," I offered him, running my hand over his shoulder.

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. Pleeeease?" He sighed and smiled at me. He hesitated a few seconds more, but took his friendship necklace off and gave it to me.

"I'll be right back," I promised him. I got the bathroom pass and left the classroom.

I walked down the halls and went to my locker to get my shikigami serpant. He slithered around my shoulders. "Ready to do me a favor?" I asked him. He just hissed in reply. I chuckled as I continued to walk down the halls, passing another woman I hated, Kikyo.

"Where are you going Tsubaki? Isn't your class the other way?" she inquired. She was hall monitor this week. I sneered at her.

"I'm going to the bathroom you idiot," I smirked, waving the pass in her face. She narrowed her eyes at me, but continued on her way.

Luckily for me, Naima's classroom was right beside the bathroom. "Okay, go do your job," I whispered to my serpant as it took it's invisibility form and slithered under Naima's classroom door. I waited paitently in the girl's bathroom for my serpant to return. When it did, I saw that it had Naima's blood dripping from it's mouth. I smirked as I dripped her blood onto his necklace and recited an ancient Japanese spell. Once the blood had completely blended in with the fake silver chain, I walked back to class and gave it to Naraku, who thanked me for cleaning it for him.

* * *

**Naima's POV**

I sat in my bedroom looking at a photo album full of pictures of when Naraku and I were growing up. I was beginning to miss my ex best friend and I couldn't help but reminsce on the time we shared together. So many memories that I loved to revisit, but there was one memory that stood out from the rest.

**Flashback (From Naima's POV)**

"I'm going to leave Japan when school ends Friday," Naraku told me one hot, Tuesday in June as we sat outside at a picnic table in Grant Park. It was the last week of school and Naraku had been telling me since April that when school ended, he was moving away. It still upset me that he would want to move away from me. We had been best friends ever since I was six and he was seven years old. And as we grew older, I began to fall in love with him. I was only thirteen and he was only fourteen at the time, but I knew that I loved him and that we were going to become mates.

"Please Naraku. Don't go," I begged my best friend, "I'll miss you so much if you leave. You know I love you."

"I love you too, but I got to go. I'll be back as soon as I find the jewel. Then we can be together forever."

"You promise."

"Yes I promise," he said with a smile. He then looked at his watch. "I've got to go and meet my dad. Bye bye my dear." He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Bye Naraku," I solemnly said as he got up and walked away. I sighed deeply as I laid my head down in between my folded arms on the picnic table.

"What's wrong girly?" I heard a voice all of a sudden say. I looked up to see that my friends, Lena and Suki, were now standing behind me. They were already in high school and a lot more mature than I was. They were both sophomores and were full blooded rabbit demons. I smiled at them, happy to have company.

"Nothing, it's just that Naraku is moving away on Friday," I told them as they sat down beside me.

"You mean that hot, spider half demon with the long black hair?" Suki asked.

"Chill Suki. That's Naima's boyfriend," Lena chuckled.

"Oops! My bad. So why is he moving away?"

"He's going to look for that Shikon thing in Japan. He says that it will turn him into a full demon, but I don't want him to go away. I like him fine as a half demon."

"Aww poor thing. You want him to stay don't you?" Lena asked, patting my back. I just nodded my head.

"Sleep with him," Suki suggested. I sat up straight and looked at her with wide eyes.

"You mean sex?"

"No, you just hold hands and sing songs. Of couse I mean sex girl." I turned to look at my hands resting in my lap.

"I don't know. I've never had sex before," I nervously said.

"What? A pretty girl like you hasn't been with a boy yet," Lena asked, amazed. I shook my head no.

"You mean Naraku hasn't tried to take your virginity?" I shook my head no again.

"Is he gay?" Suki asked, equally amazed.

"No!" I cried out. "He's just not like that. All we do is kiss and hold hands. He's still a virgin too."

"Oh so it would make it extra special then," Lena declared, "you have to sleep with him if you want to keep him with you."

"Why?" I asked, very nervously.

"Because my big sister told her friend that her sex was so good, that her husband will never leave her," Suki declared.

"Suki's right, Naima. If you sleep with him, he'll stay," Lena agreed. I fiddled with my hands nervously and unsure. I hadn't ever done anything sexual before and I wasn't sure if I was quite ready yet. Still, they were older so they had to know more than I did. Maybe they were right after all.

"What does sex feel like?" I asked curiously.

"It hurts a little at first..."

"It hurts?!" I asked, shocked. If it hurt so much then why did they want me to do it?! Suki just laughed.

"It hurts starting off, but then it begins to feel really good."

"What are you supposed to do?" I asked, very curious now.

"Well," Lena began, "you just take off all your clothes and lie down on your back. Then the man will get on top and move in and out of you. After the pain goes away, you'll start to feel good and all of these strange sounds will come out of your mouth. They're called moans and they are encouraging to a guy. Then you'll begin to hear him moan too. After a while, you'll start to shake and then you'll spill this liquid all over him and he'll do the same inside of you."

"Sounds very complicated," I innocently said. Both of the older girls just laughed.

"It's not," Suki declared, "it'll all come to you when the time is right." Both girls got up from the picnic table.

"I hope you have fun with him," Lena smiled at me. I slightly nodded my head in reply. "Bye bye girly," they said as they walked off, leaving me all alone again. I thought about what the two older demons had said. If I want Naraku to stay, I should have sex with him. I was still very nervous about the idea of sleeping with my best friend, but I really, REALLY, wanted him to stay in Brooklyn with me.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

As I began to change the oil on Bankotsu's Explorer, all I could think about was Naima. I smiled to myself as I remembered what happened between us the day before I left Brooklyn.

**Flashback (From Naraku's POV)**

It was now Thursday afternoon and Naima and I were on the bus, riding home from another long day at middle school. I sat contently drawing a robot on my Math folder while Naima sat beside me, very fidgity. I looked at her kind of annoyed because she was disturbing my drawing hand, but also concerned because I could tell that something was wrong with her. "Naima? Is something the matter?" I asked, looking up from my drawing. She turned her head from the window and gave me a nervous look.

"Why...why do you ask that?" she asked, forcing a smile.

"Ummm, because you're shaking a lot."

"N-Nothing's wrong Naraku." I smiled and sighed at her, knowing that she was lying. I decided not to bother her about it and went back to drawing. It was probably some girl thing. We both remained quiet for a while. "I want to have sex, Naraku," I heard her all of a sudden say, completely out of the blue. I looked up from my robot and gave her a wide-eyed stare.

"H-Huh?!" was all I could get out.

"I want to have sex with you tomorrow," she repeated. I continued to stare at her, not knowing what in the hell to say to that.

"Uhhh...o-okay."

"Will your dad be home tomorrow?"

"No, but Muso will. I...I can ask him to leave if you want ...Do...do you really want to have sex with me?"

"Uhhh...yeah," she nervously said. I was just as nervous. I had never had sex before and neither had she so neither of us woud have a clue what to do to each other. I was just thankful that her stop had come up so I could have time to process all of this. "Bye bye Naraku," she said, as I let her out, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"O-Okay, Naima." As soon as she got off, I ran up the bus and plopped down beside Bankotsu. "Dude! I want to have sex!" I cried at him. Right then, he gave me the most creeped out and scared look in the history of man.

"I. Like. Girls," was his simple reply. I felt myself blush when I realized what I said didn't quite come out right.

"Nooo," I corrected, "I mean, Naima wants to have sex with me."

"Congratulations. So why are you telling me this?"

"I have no idea what to do!"

"Neither do I. You're asking the wrong person dude. Ask your brother. He knows what to do."

"No way! He'll only tell dad and I'll get a whooping."

"At fourteen years old?"

"My dad's crazy."

"Well, Muso is your best bet." I sighed deeply, realizing that my friend was right. I got out of the seat and walked to the back a little until I sat down beside Muso. He gave me annoyed look.

"What do you want?" he snapped. I sighed again.

"What...what do you do during sex?" I asked, refusing to look at him. He just laughed.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because, Naima wants to have sex with me. Tomorrow."

"Oooo! I'm telling dad!"

"Muso! I never told dad when you had Rnee over last week. Don't snitch on me. Please." He became silent for a few moments.

"If you give me your Superman comics, I won't tell dad and I'll tell you what to do."

"It's a trade."

"Okay. First you need to set the mood by playing a little music, and then you..." He went on to tell me what all I was supposed to do."

* * *

**Flashback from Naima's POV**

As I rode home on the bus with Naraku that Friday, I was extremely nervous. Today was the day that I told him that I wanted to have sex with him. I had worn a pretty, bright yellow sundress and nice underwear for the occasion. Still, my nice outward appearce only masked the confusion I was feeling inside of me. Did I really want to do this? Should I do it? No no. I had to clear my head of all doubts. Lena and Suki told me if I wanted him to stay, I'd have to have sex with him.

We were both very silent as we walked down the sidewalk to his home. I wondered what he was thinking and if he was just as nervous as I was. When we arrived to his apartment door, he pulled out the key and opened the door. I followed him inside and locked the door behind me. "Do you ummm, want something to drink or eat first?" he softly asked as he placed his back pack on the sofa.

"No," I quietly replied, putting my back pack and purse on the sofa too.

"So you just want to go on and get started?" I turned my eyes away from him and stared at the ground."Do you promise you'll stay with me if I have sex with you?" He was quiet for a few moments.

"Y...yes," he finally said. I looked back up at him and stared him deeply in the eyes.

"You really promise?"

"...I promise." I gave him a big smile. He smiled back. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I followed him down the hallway and into his bedroom.

As soon as we entered his bedroom, Naraku put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer for a kiss. I slowly reached up and put my arms around his neck while he kissed me. After a while of kissing, Naraku finally broke it and walked over to his radio. He put in a CD which turned out to be a Silk CD. He instantly put it on the "Lose Control" song. He turned around and smiled as he walked back over to me. I smiled back, still very nervous about all of this. Naraku grabbed me by the waist again and planted another, firm kiss on my lips. As I kissed him back, his hands began to wonder up the bottom of my dress and into my panties. I gasped at how cold his hands were. While I was in mid gasp, Naraku decided to slip his tongue into my mouth. We began to battle each other with great curiousity. It was the first time we had frenched kiss and it felt really good. While he kissed me he continued to play with my warmth, moving his fingers around like he was searching for something. When he found it, he began to run his fingers rapidly over it. A strange sound suddenly left my lips as I could feel my warmth beginning to get a little wet. When he heard the sound, Naraku pulled back and gave me a questioning look.

"Does it feel weird?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. I shook my head no and began to walk over to his bed. He watched me intensely as I lifted my dress over my head, my still maturing body in nothing but my underwear. We were both still for a few moments, each waiting for the other to make the next move.

"Aren't you ummm...gonna take something off?" I asked, a little embarrassed. Naraku just nodded as he removed his T-Shirt and jeans. He now only wore boxers. I turned my head, slightly embarrassed for I could now see his member poking through his boxer shorts.

"You still umm...have to take the rest of your clothes off," Naraku informed me, eyes roaming all over my body. I hesitated saying yes. I really didn't want to be the first one naked.

"Same time," I declared.

"Okay," he agreed. We both locked eyes on each other as we stripped the rest of our clothes off. His face was extremely red and I new that mine now had a slight red tint as we looked at one another. I was the first to break contact as I turned around and got into his bed. Naraku followed my lead and got in with me. He then climbed on top of me. He began to kiss my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair. The tingles he sent through my body with his lips made me feel so good. Another moan escaped my lips. Naraku then moved lower to my new breasts. He flicked the nipple rapidly and made it hard. He then clamped down on it and began to suck it. I moaned again as my fingers continued to roam through jet black waves. When he moved onto the other breast, I felt his fingers near my womanhood again.

"Ohhh," I moaned softly trying to get used to this new sensation. I couldn't believe it, but this actually felt good. After a while of foreplay, Naraku finally moved into position. He stared down at me with inquisitive red eyes.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he told me as he stoked my thighs.

"But I want to," I softly replied, "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned down and gave me a kiss and when he did, he plunged into me. I clenched my eyes as I let out a cry of pain. Naraku stayed very still inside of me. "Naima? Are you okay?" he asked me, voice very worried. I opened my eyes to look at him. I held back tears and nodded my head.

"They said it's supposed to hurt a little," I told him.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I'll be okay." Naraku kissed my cheek as he slowly began to move again. The pain was still there and I was beginning to wonder if it would ever go away. I got my answer as soon as his name left my lips. "Naraaakuuu," I whispered, ever so softly in his ear. He looked at me and smiled softly. I smiled back. I then closed my eyes and I concentrated on this sensation growing in my lower stomach. What it was and why it was there, I didn't know. All I did know was that what Naraku was doing felt really good.

Not soon after he began, he started to speed up. He thrusted into me fast and hard, shaking his small bed. The harder and faster he went, the louder my moans got. He was beginning to tire me out and I had a little sweat covering me. After calling his name one last time, he finally released something within me and I did too. He climbed off of me and laid down beside me. He looked at me and smiled.

"Wowww," was all he could say. I just giggled and nodded my head. We snuggled closer to each other and soon drifted off to sleep.

It was about four thirty when I woke up again. We had gotten home around three thirty. A feeling of bliss was very apparent throughout my body. I remembered what Naraku and I had just done and smiled. It felt so good and I was glad that he had been my first. I rolled over to see if he was awake, but I noticed that he wasn't even in bed. No, instead he was by his window, redressing. I sat straight up in his bed and held his covers to my chest. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows a little.

"I'm getting dressed so I can go."

"Go where?"

"To Japan." I widened my eyes as I crawled to the base of the bed, making sure that I was still covered by his top sheet.

"You said you wasn't going," I whined.

"I know, but I changed my mind." I felt a tear escape my eye and fall down my cheek. He had broken his promise to me. I slept with him because he said that he would stay and he was still going to leave me anyways.

"But...you promised," I said, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

"Naraku. Please. Don't go. I love you. Please stay here with me."

"I can't. I'm sorry but I've got to go." As soon as he said that, I hopped off of his bed and wrapped my arms around one of his legs.

"Naraku! No Naraku please don't do this! Please!" He looked down at me very annoyed.

"I'm going Naima and there isn't a damn thing that you or anybody else can do about it."

"But I love you Naraku! I love you so much, please don't go! You said that you loved me too."

"Love is for weak demons. I cannot afford to love someone, for I'll become too vunerable. No. I shall find this Shikon Jewel and when I do, I'll turn myself into a full demon. Then I won't have to be pushed around anymore." I stared up at my best friend with tears staining my face. How could he say those things when he knew how much I loved him. When he knew that I had fallen IN love with him.

"Naraku please!" I begged as I tightened my grip around his leg. Tears still flowing down my face as I hugged the sheets close to my naked form. Naraku shook his head as he began to put his shirt back on.

"Naima I already told you that I was leaving for Japan today, and I'm NOT changing my mind."

"But we promised to be by each other's side forever." I reached up and held the necklace in my fingers that Naraku had given me all those years ago.

"We'll still be best friends even though we'll be apart. I'll make sure to talk to you everyday."

Naraku finally broke free from my grip and walked out of his bedroom. I shed the sheet and quickly put back on on the yellow sundress, training bra and panties that I had just shed a few minutes before. I ran out of his bedroom and down the steps of his home. I busted through the doors and stood on the outside stoop. I looked left and right, but saw no signs of Naraku. I then looked above me and saw a dark purple cloud of miasma flying away into the distance. I began to cry harder. He had left without even saying goodbye.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

It's amazing how one bad memory can taint a relationship full of good memories. I don't think that I will be able to ever forgive him for turning his back on me after I gave him my all. Still, something deep within me tells me that Naraku truly is sorry for ever hurting me. It was almost like when he woke back up, he had become a different person. Never in a million years would I have thought that he would have deceived me like that. I guess I was just blinded by love. But now, five years later, he has returned and we've both had some time to mature. At nineteen and twenty years old, we were both young adults now. And before the fist fight with Sesshoumaru, we were still just as tight as we were when we were only kids. It had now been a about month since I decided that Naraku and I should not continue our friendship, and now I was beginning to think that I had made a mistake. I really missed him right now. I missed the way he laughed, his kindness, his beautiful smile, his sometimes corny ways. I missed how he used to help me with my homework, I missed how we used to call each other on Sunday to talk trash about the NFL games, I missed how we used to just chill out and listen to our favorite songs. I really missed my best friend right now, but something about it didn't feel quite right. As I sat here reminiscing on the things we used to do and our past together, all the way from 1995 to 2008, I started to feel something deep within me. It was faint, but undeniably there. And what it was I was both scared and not willing to admit. I was still in love...with Naraku.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh ohhhhh


	35. Did you miss me?

**A/N:** Thank you all for reviewing, lol. So it seems that after putting the Naraku supporters on edge for the past 33 chapters, it looks like the Sesshoumaru supporters are going to start being on edge.

So now that Naima realizes that she still has a little lingering love for her BFF, what will happen?...

* * *

"Alright class, today we are going to do another weapon exercise," Totosai-Sensei told us one chilly day in February. We were all outside on the now vacant football field practicing various weapon techniques and skills. Everybody was pretty much out of it considering that today was also Valentine's Day. Personally, I couldn't wait for this last class of the day to end so Sesshoumaru and I could spend much needed time together. Even though football season was over, track and field season was right around the corner. Coach Takemaru made all of us girls practice non stop until the season began at the end of the month. So like football did with him, track took up most of my free time.

"Alright you guys, I'm going to choose your opponents for you today," Totosai-Sensei continued, "today you can use every attack that your weapon is capable of. This new armor that the school just ordered is strong enough to withstand even the deadliest of attacks, so don't hold back at all."

"Uhhh Sensei, why do we have to fight out here in the cold?" Kagome asked, her arrows shaking in her hand.

"Because a real fighter fights through all conditions, be it 100+ degrees in July or 27 degrees in February. You have to be ready in all conditions. Now let's see, who do I want to go first? Ah yes. How about Naima and Sesshoumaru?" I snickered to myself, really loving who Totosai-Sensei chose for my opponent. I was pretty certain that my kick ass boyfriend would go a little easier on me then anybody else would. I walked from the football sidelines and onto the middle of the field. Sesshoumaru followed my lead and stood across from me. He smirked as he withdrew Tokijin from its sheath. I smirked back as I withdrew my two Kodachi swords.

"Ready to fight me baby?" I smiled as I positioned the swords.

"This will be easy," he replied, voice as monotonic as it could be. I playfully growled at him in reply.

"Okay Naima? Sesshoumaru? Are you two ready?" Totosai-Sensei asked us. We both nodded our heads. "Alright then. Five minute time limit. The rules are still the same. Disarm your opponent and you win the match. Ready? Set? Go!"

"Ahhhh!" I hollered as I charged at my boyfriend with my two swords. I jumped in the air and brought them crashing down onto Sesshoumaru, but he held me off with his Tokijin. I pouted as I hopped back to my original position.

"Come now Naima. You can do better than that," he smirked at me, "let me show you how its done." He turned his sword into a horizontal position. "Dragon Strike!" A wave of blue demonic energy came from his sword and at me. I shrieked as I ran off to the side in order to avoid the hit from the attack. Sesshoumaru smirked as he saw me rise out of the snow with a suprised look on my face. "What? Did you think that I'd go easy on you because I love you?"

"Yeah. Actually," I smiled as I walked back over to him, "but I guess being a nerd comes first."

"Ooo big words."

"Oh shut up." He smirked back as he came running towards me. I ran back at him until we clashed blades in the center. This was the first time that Sesshoumaru and I had battled before and he was quite a tough opponent. He swung his blade with both precision and force and it wasn't long before I was disarmed of my first Kodachi blade. "Damn you," I smirked as I held my single blade with both hands.

"Tough break," he declared as he swung the Tokijin at me again. I blocked his strikes with my sword as eventually found myself on the offensive again.

"One minute!" Totosai-Sensei called from the sidelines. As soon as Sesshoumaru heard the warning, he switched from his defensive mode and back on offense. Not soon after, I was disarmed of my second blade. "Sesshoumaru wins that in 4:26. Not bad you two. Not bad at all." We both bowed respectfully and took our places back on the sidelines. While I was sitting beside Sango watching Bankotsu and Inuyasha fight, Naraku walked over to where I was and sat down beside me.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he declared as he gave me one of those massive Hershey Kisses. I smiled as I declined the large piece of candy.

"Thank you but you shouldn't have," I said, waving my hand at the box. He just smirked as he grabbed my hands and put the Kiss into them.

"How long do you plan on avoiding me Naima? You can't avoid me forever. If we remained best friends for thirteen years and some months, you can't expect us to just all of a sudden stop because you have a boyfriend." I turned away from Naraku's beautiful eyes and looked towards the sky.

"I'm sorry, but we must remain as we are. It's best for the both of us." I heard him chuckle as he reached over and cupped my chin into his black gloved hands. He turned my head to face him, my eyes forced to stare into his.

"Come over tonight. I have something I want to give you. Please." I shook my head no in his grasp.

"I'm spending time with Sesshoumaru tonight." He only smiled at my response, which caused me to feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

"It won't take long. I _really _want to give you this. Please." I shivered slightly as his thumb grazed my bottom lip.

"O-okay," I finally agreed, "I'll come over around seven thirty."

"Seven thirty is fine with me," he agreed. He released his hold on my chin and got up to walk away.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't go to his house. Do you think I should go?"

"Hey, a gift is a gift." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm not talking about the gift. I mean, do you think that I should stop avoiding him and become his friend again?"

"Well, I don't think you two every really stopped to begin with. I mean you and Naraku are close like family, and you really can't ever stop being family now can you?"

"Yes but what about me and Sesshoumaru?"

"If being friends with Naraku breaks your relationship up with him, then it was never strong to begin with. That's just how I see it." What Sango said did make since and I really did miss my best friend. Still, was it the smart thing to do considering that I still was a little bit in love with him?

* * *

After classes were over, I went home and just laid around until it was time for me to go meet Naraku so he could give me his gift. I took a shower and changed into a red, spaghetti strap dress, for I was going to meet Sesshoumaru at his apartment right after I got my gift from Naraku.

When I pulled into the Shikon Heights apartment complex, I saw that neither Jakotsu or Bankotsu's cars were there, which meant that Naraku and I would be all alone in their apartment. I still felt a little aprehensive as I parked my car beside Naraku's truck. I walked slowly to his apartment door and rang the doorbell. I shivered as I waited for him to come to let me in. When he finally came, the first thing I noticed was that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I quickly averted my eyes to my feet. I heard him chuckle. I guess he noticed my reaction to seeing him half naked. "I'm so glad you came my dear," he said as he stepped to the side, letting me into the warm apartment. I just nodded my head as my body adjusted to the change in temperature. Almost as soon as I walked in, the aroma of hot food hit my nose.

"Something smells really good," I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, it's just a little something that Jakotsu helped me whip up for Tsubaki tonight. She wanted to stay in tonight." I nodded again. "Well, come on. Your gift is in the bedroom." I could feel my body immediately tense up.

"The bedroom?" I repeated. Naraku chuckled, seeing how uneasy I had just become.

"What are you even scared to come to my bedroom now? I'm not going to rape you. You should know that my dear. Come on, really." I stayed in my same spot for a few moments more, but I finally agreed and followed him down the hallway and into his bedroom.

* * *

When I walked inside of his bedroom, the nervous feeling that I had before came back when I saw the scene before me. The room was dimly lighted with candles and rose petals were all over his floor and black bed. I felt a little uneasy at first, but I quickly shook it off, telling myself that this romantic display was for Tsubaki and not me. "So what did you have to give me?" I asked, still standing after refusing his offer to sit down on his bed.

"Ahhh, something that I'm sure that you'll like very much," he told me while rumaging through the top drawer on his dresser. "Ah! Here we go," he said as he pulled out a white envelope and a white box. He walked back over to me and gave me the envelop first.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You're supposed to find that out for yourself," he replied, smiling. I nodded my head as I tore the envelope open and my eyes widened when I saw what it was. Three hundred dollars in cash.

"N-Naraku...what's this for?" I asked, holding the money in my hands.

"It's the money that you lent me to pay my tuition. I never turned the money into the school at the end of last month and I don't need help anymore to pay it so I'm giving both you and Bankotsu your money back." I put the money back into the envelope and the envelope in my purse.

"Well, thank you very much," I said as I began to leave.

"Hooold it," he said, grabbing my arm, "that's not your gift." I turned around to see him smiling at me. "Your real gift is right here." He held up the box and waved it at me. "Go on. Open it." I slowly reached up and took the white box away from him. Ever so slowly, I opened the top of the box and gasped when I saw what he had bought me. Well, us, to be exact. In the long white box laid two gold chains with semi-circles on the end of them. One said 'Best Friends' and the other said 'Forever'. They were exactly like our original friendship necklaces, only they weren't fake jewelry. They were the real thing this time.

"N-Nara...Naraku," I gasped out. He chuckled as he took the box out of my hands and grabbed the necklace that said 'Best Friends'. "How much did you spend on these?" I asked in amazement while I watched him fasten his new necklace around him.

"Eh, not much," he replied, "the quarterback for the Shikigami, Byakuya, is my cousin. His father owns a jewelry shop and I got these custom made for us the day we left Texas. I just got them in the mail the other day. So I didn't pay much at all for them, considering that I'm family."

"But where did you get the money to buy them?" He chuckled again as he pulled the second necklace out of the box. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around so that I could see ourselves in his mirror.

"Funny you should ask," he began as he tossed my hair to the side, "well, on the night of the Jewel Bowl, after everyone had left the field, a man came up to me who turned out to be Arthur Blank, the owner of the Atlanta Falcons." He reached up and unfastened my old necklace before taking it completely off. "And he said to me, that he wanted to give me a full scholarship to Yokai University because he had heard that I had been having a hard time paying for school. Do you know anything about that?" I inhaled deeply. I didn't know that he had already gotten his scholarship from the Falcons.

"I might know a little about it," I modestly said. Naraku just chuckled.

"I had a feeling you did because when I asked him who told him about that, he told me that it was some young lady named Naima." I could feel him move a little closer as he reached around and put the new necklace around me. I could instantly feel my breathing speed up. "So I thought to myself,_ 'Hey, this girl just got you a free ride all throughout college. You should really get her something to show your appreciation for what she did for you.'_ So I used some of the money that I saved up over the months and bought you a real, gold version of our friendship necklaces, because fake silver is so played out." He fastened the clip around my necklace, then replaced his hands on my shoulders. He moved even closer to me, I could feel his warm breath on the side of my neck. "Now I bet some people would wonder why would I spend this amount of money on a girl who doesn't even want to be my friend anymore? Well, what they don't know is how much I love this beautiful young woman named Naima and how much I'm missing her right now. I miss her so much that I'm starting to have dreams about her."

"Y-you...had...dreams about me?" I stammered as I felt him come even closer. His body was now against mine and his hands were traveling down my arms which were planted at my sides. I could feel my heart racing in my chest and my breathing wasn't any slower. I stepped forward to put some space between us, but Naraku only followed me.

"Yes I did. As a matter of fact, I dreamt about you while I was still in Texas. You came to me and told me that you couldn't be with me until I cleansed my tainted sheets. To this day, I still have no clue as to what you meant by that, but there was one other thing you said in the dream that stood out as well."

"O-oh yeah? W-what was that?"

"You said that you loved me. Now at the time I thought that it was just a silly stupid dream, but after finding out what you did for me by getting that scholarship for me, I now know that what you said in my dream is what you feel in reality." I swallowed hard, feeling many butterflies in my stomach now. I had to get out of there, but my feet wouldn't carry me. "Now you can say that you don't love me all you want. That's cool, because I know that you'll wise up eventually. But I want you to admit that you missed me and that you want our friendship to be like it was. Admit it." I closed my eyes so I couldn't see ourselves in the mirror anymore.

"I-I...might have missed you a little."

"Just a little?"

"Y-yes."

"What about our friendship? That necklace on your heart says 'Forever'. Aren't we supposed to be friends through thick and thin? No matter what happens?"

"Y-yes."

"You never wanted to end our friendship to begin with. Did you?"

"...No."

"Then you really did miss me a lot, huh?"

"Yes." As soon as I answered him, I felt his lips on my neck. His hands that were on my arms found themselves on my waist and pulled me closer until I was flat against him. I closed my eyes and gasped, shocked at how good his lips felt against my skin.

"I want to hear you say it. Tell me that you missed me."

"I-I missed you."

"How much?"

"Very much." His ministrations on my neck began to get more intense and I was beginning to lose it quickly. "Naraku, stop. Please," I begged him, but that only caused him to intensify his motions. "Ohhh Naraku," I moaned as my hand found its way in his hair, my fingers massaging his scalp. _'Whoa whoa! Time out girl! This man is NOT Sesshoumaru! You better leave!,'_ I heard my brain beginning to scream in my head. Unlike the other times, I didn't hesitate when my mind told me to stop. Although I still loved Naraku a little, I loved Sesshoumaru more and I wasn't going to leave him. And I _refused _to be a cheat. "I've got to go and see Sesshoumaru," I said as I wriggled free from his grip. I began to make my way to his door. I turned the knob and opened it slightly when all of a sudden I felt a hand wrap around my other wrist. I turned around just in time to see Naraku close in on me and pin me between the door and his body. "Naraku? What are you doing?" I asked, a little startled.

"You can't run from what you feel for much longer," he told me with a smile, "you still love me and I love you. What we had doesn't go away that easily. As soon as I figure out what that dream meant, I'm coming after you again. You will be mine and not his." He leaned in again and began to dawn my neck with kisses. Very passionate kisses at that. One of his hands gripped my waist and the other slid around my thigh. He lifted my leg and put it around his waist. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from moaning again. Tilting my head backwards as he began to turn his kisses into licks and sucking motions. I bit my lip again as I felt his moist tongue glide across my smooth skin. But like before, my concience stopped me before my body gave into temptation. "Stop Naraku. NARAKU STOP!" I yelled, snapping out of this lustful haze I was currently in and pushed Naraku off of me. He obeyed this time and didn't go after me again. He gave me a disappointed look. I gave him a stern glare as I tried to control my breathing. "If we are going to be friends again, you can't do things like that. I'm in love with Sesshoumaru and I'm _not _leaving him." Naraku only smiled at me.

"That's what your head says, but does your heart agree?" I didn't give him an answer and I didn't let him stop me this time as I rushed out of his bedroom and out of the apartment door.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my. Somebody's trying to step their game up, lol


	36. When Valentine's Day Goes Wrong

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews!!! So now that Naraku pretty much tried to seduce his best friend, what will happen now??

**Warning:** This chapter contains two small, but nevertheless there, lemons. Lemons...with a twist. The first twisted lemon is Naraku's and the second twisted lemon is Sesshoumaru's. Now let's see when V-Day really goes wrong :)...

* * *

After the extremely passionate encounter that I just had with Naraku, my mind was swirling in a whirlwind of confusion. Why did I almost break down when he kissed me like that? Surely I'm not _that_ much in love with him. I can't deny that I still love him a little, but I doubt that my love for him is on that level. It was just lust. It had to be. I mean, I'd be lying if I said that Naraku didn't have talented lips, but... Oh man, I really needed to be alone right now, but I couldn't. I was currently on my way to see Sesshoumaru. I couldn't tell him about what just happened. He would be furious with Naraku and he would definitely whoop his ass and might get kicked off the football team for good. It seemed as if all I was doing for the past five months was keep secrets from my boyfriend. I absolutely hated being caught in the middle like this. Naraku loves me and I kinda love him too. Sesshoumaru loves me and I really love him. Naraku is my best friend, Sesshoumaru is my boyfriend. Naraku is my past, Sesshoumaru is my future. I had just patched things up with Naraku and my relationship with Sesshoumaru was going pretty well. Still, if I didn't get a solid grip on my emotions and the men in my life, then one, if not both, of my relationships would start to go downhill. And fast.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

I did the best I could to push what went on between Naima and me to the back burner of my mind. My intention wasn't to try and seduce her. I honestly just wanted to give her the necklace that I bought her. I just couldn't help myself. It had been almost a month since we had been in that close of contact and I really missed her. She just looked so damn good and her smell was even better. I just had to...taste her. I really couldn't help it. But I had to quickly knock that out of my thoughts because my girlfriend had just arrived and was now knocking on my front door. I pulled myself together and strolled over to the door to let Tsubaki in. As soon as she saw me, a smile formed at her lips. "Hello sexy," she seductively said. I smiled back at her.

"Hello my dear. Happy Valentine's Day," I replied, pulling her closer for a kiss.

"Mmm," she said when she pulled back from my lips, "if that's what I get now, I can't wait to see what I get later." I smiled again as I let her inside the house.

"Would you like me to take your coat?" I asked her when I shut the door.

"I'd love for you too," she said with a sly smile, hinting that she had on something skimpy underneath. I smirked as I slid the long black coat off of her ivory form. Sure enough she had on a tight black dress that was cut low in the back. My smirk turned into a full evil smile as I threw her coat on the couch. She noticed my reaction and giggled. "You like?"

"I like," was my simple reply. She giggled again as she began to walk towards the kitchen. As I watched the way she moved, I couldn't help but notice that her walk wasn't anything like Naima's. Tsubaki's walk was very feminine, but Naima tended to swing her hips more when she moved. Then again she had more defined curves than Tsubaki. Tsubaki was very slim. She had a large chest, slim waist, narrow hips, and long slender legs. Naima's figure was more Coke bottle shaped. She had a medium sized chest, slender waist, long legs with thick thighs, and very voluptous hips. Other than her eyes, Naima's hips were my favorite feature on her body.

"Something smells good Naraku," Tsubaki declared as she took a seat at the dinner table. I smiled as I uncovered the plate for her. She smiled too as she saw what we were having for dinner. "You know how to make lobster?" she asked in amazement.

"Barely. Jakotsu helped me out a little," I confessed.

"Well it looks mighty good." She lifted her fork and tasted it. "Mmm, and it tastes even better."

"I'm so glad you like it."

* * *

**Naima's POV**

"Happy Valentine's Day baby," I said when Sesshoumaru let me inside of his apartment.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he replied, leaning down to kiss me. After he pulled away, he narrowed his eyes at me. "Why do you smell like Naraku?" he asked a little sternly. I felt my body instantly tense up. I was so shocked by what had happened between us that I had forgotten to go home and wash off his scent.

"I went to his house earlier because he wanted to give me a gift," I said showing my boyfriend the gold necklace. "He then gave me a hug and kissed me. I guess that's why I smell like him."

"Did he kiss you on the lips?"

"No. On my cheek." I was slightly honest. He really didn't kiss me on the lips and he did kiss my cheek. I just decided to leave the rest of what happened out to prevent another brawl. Sesshoumaru's face remained unchanged as he took the chain in between his fingers.

"This is just like your old necklace, only it's real gold instead of fake silver."

"Yeah, he had them custom made. He said it was a thank you gift for me getting him that scholarship that I told you about."

"This is some gift. I hope he's not expecting you to give him a little service in return." I smiled at my concerned boyfriend.

"The only man that I intend on giving service to is you." I put my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. After I broke the sweet kiss, I noticed that Sesshoumaru's face had returned to it's normal, cool expression.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." He reached down, grabbed me by the hand and led me further into the living room. When I finally got in good, I saw that he had dimmed the lights and a game of Twister was spread out on the floor. I chuckled when I saw the scene.

"Twister? Oh my Sess, I think that I'm starting to rub off on you."

"That you have," he calmly said as he began to take off his clothes. He then looked at me expectantly, as if to say 'Take off your clothes too.'"

"Whaaat? Are we playing naked Twister?" He smirked as he walked over to me until he stood right behind me.

"No," he seductively said in my ear as he began to unzip my dress, "you can stay in your lingerie. For right now, at least." I smirked as I watch the sexy dress fall to my ankles in a sea of red. I now stood before him in a lacy red bra and matching boy shorts. He wore nothing but navy blue boxers. After giving me a good look over, he walked back over to the mat. "I'll spin," he declared.

"Okay," I agreed as I stood on the mat. I was grinning from ear to ear. I had a sneaking suspicion that we were going to have fun tonight.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

After dinner and exchanging gifts, Tsubaki and I headed to my bedroom where we planned to spend the rest of this romantic evening. I was happy that she had liked my gifts. I had bought her a purse that she had wanted and a pair of gold studs. She had bought me a brand new pair of Nikes and a Ecko Unlimited sweat suit. It had been a nice evening so far and it was only going to get even nicer.

"Ohhhh Naraku," she moaned in my ear as I thrusted into her body over and over again. I smirked against her skin as I kissed her from head to toe.

"Are you okay my dear?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Ohhhh yesss," she moaned as she gave my hair a hard pull. I smirked again as I slid my arms under her thighs and brought her legs up over my arms. "Narakuuuu. Ahhhh." I closed my eyes tightly, enjoying the new depth that I was able to achieve. She did feel very good, but my thoughts were on someone else.

"Oh Tsubaki."

I began to lose myself in a relm of pure ecstacy as I began to speed up my pace. I was sleeping with Tsubaki right now. I knew that I was. I was absolutely certain that I was. So why I got confused, I'll never know.

"Tsubaki. Mmmm girl. Ohhh. Ohhh girl."

"Naraku!"

" Mmmm."

"Ahhhh!"

"Ohhhh! Ohhhh Naima!"

"What the hell?!" Before I knew what hit me, another woman's name had left my lips. Naima's name to be exact. I looked down at Tsubaki who's skin was now not only flushed with pleasure, but with anger as well.

"Tsu-Tsubaki. I..." I began to say but she cut me off with a slap to the face.

"Get off me!" she demanded. I obeyed and pulled out of her and laid down beside her. She sat straight up in bed and gave me a death glare. I sat up too and gave her an apologetic look.

"I...I didn't mean to say that," I tried to say as I attempted to touch her, but she just swatted my hand away.

"I can't believe you!" she snapped as she pushed me very hard, causing me to fall over to my side, "how in the hell do you confuse me with her?!"

"I didn't..."

"What am I not a good enough lover that you have to fantasize about her?! Would you like it better if I dyed my hair black and curled it? Hunh? Should I get a tan or hazel contacts? Or wait, maybe I should grow a great, big, humongous ass!"

"No Tsubaki, you're fine just the way you are."

"Oh save it Naraku! It's obvious that you were thinking about her the whole time! You know what Naraku, screw this! Goodnight! Oh, and you better not finish up without me!" She turned away from me and laid down on my pillows. I sighed deeply. I didn't have to finish up because all of this fighting had made me soft.

"Tsubaki. Please," I begged, but she just took one of my pillows and covered her head up. I sighed again as I turned toward the other wall and laid down myself, knowing that I had just ruined our first Valentine's Day together.

* * *

**Naima's POV**

"Right hand, red," Sesshoumaru declared after he spun the arrow.

"Alright," I said as I placed my right hand on a red dot. I heard the arrow spin again.

"Left foot, blue," Sesshoumaru declared as he positioned his left foot on a blue dot. He spun the arrow again.

"Right foot, yellow," he instructed me. I smiled as I slid my leg between his legs and put my foot on the furthest yellow dot from my body. "Right foot red." He moved his foot so that he was in closer contact with me. "Left hand green." I moved my hand in a way that caused him to lose his balance and fall on top of me.

"Oops," I said very innocently. He smirked as he locked his golden eyes on mine.

"I guess I win again," he declared

"Yeah I guess you do." He smirked again as he pushed me backward until I was flat against the floor. He pressed his weight against me as he brought his lips to mine. As I kissed him back with an equal amount of passion, I allowed my fingers to begin wandering around those sexy silver locks of his. Sesshoumaru's hands began to slowly travel up my body until they reached my chest. He toyed with my nipples through the soft red fabric of my bra, making them hard in no time at all. He then tore it to shreds and cast it to the side. I gave him an evil smile. "Sess, you're going to have to stop destroying my clothes, or I'm going to be forced to walk around naked."

"Mmm, and how is that supposed to convince to stop?" I giggled as I pulled him down again for another kiss. I closed my eyes tightly and moaned as his tongue parted my lips and slipped into my mouth. Before we became intimate, I never would have thought that Sesshoumaru had all this passion simmering within him. It honestly took me by suprise. The way he touched me and kissed me would never cease to drive me over the edge.

As I was wrapped in this thought, I almost didn't notice when he removed both his and my underwear. I gasped as the sudden rush of cold air pounded my skin. Sesshoumaru reached up and grabbed a blanket off of the couch and put it around our lower halves. He then resumed his firery kisses on my body.

"Sesshoumaruuuu."

I sighed as his hands began to wander to the most private areas of my body, making me even more aroused. Tonight, I didn't want to waste time with foreplay.

"Se-Sesshoumaru. Please. Take me now," I begged as I tightened my grip on his shoulders. Sesshoumaru complied and positioned himself properly.

"Ohhhh."

I moaned and raked my claws over the carpet as he began to thrust inside of me.

"Se-Sesshoumaru. Ohhh."

I quickly began to lose myself in him as I pulled him as close to me as demonly possible. I was going very quickly, so wrapped up in him and so lost in ecstacy, that I didn't notice when the front door slammed shut.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You won't believe what...AH!"

"AH!" I shrieked in horror as Sesshoumaru quickly rolled off of me. I snatched the blanket and quickly covered myself up as Jaken now stood before us with a suprised look on his face.

"Jaken! Turn your head!" Sesshoumaru snapped at the little demon who just stood there frozen stiff.

"Oh! Oh! Pl-please forgive me L-Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken stammered as he quickly turned around. I could feel my brown skin gaining a red tint as I covered my face with my hands, embarrassment replacing the blissful feeling that I had earlier. I could hear and feel Sesshoumaru as he left the blanket and began to shuffle around, probably putting back on his boxers to cover his indecency. Unfortunately for me, my dress was in front of Jaken and Sesshoumaru had destroyed the rest of my clothes. So I had to continue hiding under the blue blanket.

"Jaken what are you doing here? I thought that..." Sesshoumaru began to say, but he was cut off by the sound of the door shutting again.

"Yeah man, so I was going to go but...whooooaaaa." Koga was talking on the phone but stopped completely as he now saw the scene before him as well. "...I...I gotta call you back," he declared as he closed his phone up.

"Eeeeee," I squealed, even more embarrassed and just wishing that I could disappear.

"What are you two doing back so early?!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Well me and Ayame had a fight, so I left," Koga declared. He and Ayame had gotten back together recently and he was _supposed_ to be out with her tonight. Sesshoumaru then turned his eyes to Jaken who's green skin was also little red.

"I never made it to the restaurant to meet my date, so I decided to come home," the little imp explained.

"My mistake Sesshoumaru. I'll leave you two alone now," Koga said with a slight chuckle as he walked pass us and down the hallway into his bedroom. Jaken, however, was still frozen stiff. I knew that it was probably because he had gotten himself a good look at my exposed chest when he walked in on us. At the thought of that, I removed the blanket from around my chest and just completely disappeared behind it.

"Jaken! Go!" I heard Sesshoumaru demand.

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken stammered as I felt him run out of the room. I then felt Sesshoumaru walk back over to me and kneel in front of me. He removed the blanket from over my head and gave me an amuzed look. I weakly smiled back at him, knowing that I was still blushing. Sesshoumaru then began to laugh, which caused me to laugh too.

"This was some Valentine's Day, huh?" he asked. I nodded my head in reply. He leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and I kissed him back. "I love you, Naima."

"I love you too Sesshoumaru."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm, what's worse? Calling out the wrong name or getting walked in on?? lol

All I know is that somebody is in trouble...


	37. Caught

**A/N:** lol...thank you all again for reviewing my little twisted fruit chapter : ).

Okay so now that Naraku's dirty thoughts and big mouth have preceeded him, what will his girlfriend do now?...

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

"My dear, please don't be cross," Naraku begged me the next morning as I dressed for school.

"Ha! Whatever," I said as buttoned up my blouse, "next time don't confuse me with some other woman."

"Tsubaki I didn't mean to call you by Naima's name."

"Yes you did because you were fantasizing about her. I mean, there's no way that you got us confused because we're not anything alike."

"I know Tsubaki, just hear me out," he pleaded as he put on the new sneakers that I bought him. I sighed as I crossed my arms and gave him an expectant look. He stopped lacing his all white Nikes and looked up at me. "I'm sorry Tsubaki. Maybe I was fantasizing a little, but you know that you're special to me. You're so sweet, loving, kind, and honest. You've always been such a good friend to me and an even better girlfriend. Please believe me when I say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I tried my best to maintain my indifferent composure, but Naraku was always so cute when he apologized. Before I knew it, I found myself smiling a little. I sighed deeply.

"Alright," I gave in, "you're forgiven. But don't you dare let it happen again." He finished lacing his sneakers and walked over to me.

"I won't. I promise," he said in that deep, sexy voice before planting a kiss on my forehead. I stared into his red eyes and smiled again. He smiled too. He reached down and picked his back pack up off of the floor. "Let's go," he said as he slung it over his shoulder and stretched a hand out to me. I took it and followed him out of his bedroom.

* * *

**Naima's POV**

Boy, I have to say that it was really awkward sitting next to Naraku the following day in Spell Casting class, considering the passionate encounter that we had just had the other day. We never once made direct eye contact as we listened to Urasue-Sensei lecture us about demon bees or something like that. Like always, I really wasn't paying attention. I was busy doodling in my notebook as I rested my head in my hand as I leaned on the desktop. I was drawing flowers and smiley faces. Why? I didn't know, but for some reason I just felt like drawing them.

"Why are you so quiet around me today?" Naraku leaned over and whispered in my ear. I looked up from my doodle and breifly locked my eyes on his before returning my gaze to the paper below me.

"I think you know why," I replied as I shaded in the eyes of a smiley face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come on that strongly yesterday. I honestly couldn't help it." I scoffed at him.

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. Don't you be mad at me too. I already got one pissed woman to deal with. I don't need two." I looked up again from my drawing and gave him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" He sighed deeply.

"Last night, when Tsubaki and I were...you know, I kind of said something that I shouldn't have." I smiled at him, very interested now.

"What did you say?"

"Well, I kind of called out the wrong name." I pressed my lips together trying to hold in my laughter. I would have_ loved _to have seen her face when Naraku did that. Too funny.

"Well, what did she do?"

"She slapped me and pretty much cussed me out." I startled to giggle out loud then.

"Naima! Is there something that you would like to share with us?" Urasue-Sensei sternly said to me, wiping the smile off of my face.

"Uh...no. No ma'am," I respectfully said. She narrowed her eyes at me again before turning back to the whiteboard. As soon as she turned back around, Naraku and I began to talk again. "Well, that's not as bad as what happened to me and Sess last night." He raised his eyebrows with interest.

"What happened?"

"Koga and Jaken walked in on us." His face twisted into an expression of amusement.

"Ahh that makes me feel a little better," he declared, "you must have been pretty embarrassed."

"Hell yeah. I wanted to just die right then. It was horrible, although it could have been worse."

"What did Sesshoumaru do?"

"Aww you know him. He played all cool, like he wasn't even embarrassed at all. In fact he just took me back to his room and we picked up where we left off, although my romantic mood had pretty much been destroyed." Naraku began to snicker but stopped when Urasue-Sensei began to turn around again.

"I can't imagine what we would have done if my father or Muso had walked in on us." I smiled even bigger thinking about that day we shared.

"I think that we would probably be dead right now, because your father would have killed you and my father would have killed me after killing you." His smile grew too.

"Nonsense. Rashid-San would have preferred it to be me instead of some punk ass ruffneck." I held back my laughter as I remembered that that's what my Kurohyougami daiyokai father, Rashid, used to tell me and my sisters. _'Don't bring me home some punk ass ruffneck or I'll have to go to jail.'_ That's what he used to tell us on a weekly basis. He also used to warn Naraku to stay away from the 'fast little girls'. My father was always fond of my best friend and treated him like the son he never had.

"Naaah. I still think that daddy would have killed you. You know that he was very strict."

"Yeah. Can't argue with that," Naraku agreed with a smile.

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

Even though I had forgiven Naraku earlier for what he did last night, I began to get angry again as I saw how he and Naima were acting, right in front of me, like I wasn't even in the classroom. I gritted my teeth as I gripped on my pencil with a shattering hold. This really pissed me off. Naima already had a boyfriend, so why couldn't Naraku just get over her? Oh I had really had enough of this. I was going to break them up once and for all. As soon as I was sure that Urasue-Sensei's back was turned, I whipped out my cell and sent Yura a text message.

_Yura, meet me and Abi in the library after track practice. I need you to do something for me.

* * *

_

"Tsubaki? Are you alright sweetie?" Yura asked me when she walked over to the table that Abi and I were sitting at.

"Did you do what I asked?" I inquired as she sat down across from us, after sitting her things on the floor.

"Of course darling," she smirked as she reached over and gave me Naima's gold friendship necklace. I smiled as I took it into my hands.

"How did you get it off?" Abi asked before I had a chance too.

"I stole it when she was in the lockeroom shower. She had taken it off." I chuckled.

"What luck. It seems as if things are in my favor. Did she notice it was missing?"

"Yes, but I don't think that she suspects that I took it."

"Excellent. So we must hurry and return it before her radar goes off." I reached inside of my bookbag and pulled out a jar that contained some of Naraku's blood. I took it from him last night while he was sleeping. I was still very pissed at him and anticipated on having to cast another spell since he had the odasity to call out Naima's name. I opened the top of the jar and put the necklace into it. I then set it on the table and began to recite the proper chant. Slowly but surely, my boyfriend's blood began to fuse with the necklace until it disappeared completely. I opened the jar back up and gave the necklace back to Yura. "Put this back somewhere in the lockeroom before track practice begins tomorrow. Then she'll never know you took it." Yura took the necklace back into her hands and stared at it with awe.

"I've never actually seen you cast a spell first hand. That was pretty awesome. How do you get them to work so well?" she declared.

"My spells only enhance already present emotions in people."

"What do you mean?"

"Say for instance that Abi was secretly jealous of my relationship with Naraku, but she repressed her jealous emotions just so she wouldn't have conflict with me. If I were to cast one of my curses or spells on her, her jealousy would immediately rise and overtake the rest of her feelings. Same thing goes for Naraku and Naima. All I need is the smallest, negative feeling and bam! It all blows up into their faces."

"So what did you do?" Abi asked.

"Meh, a very simple spell. If that necklace breaks, then the friendship will break. Simple as that."

"So how do you know it will work this time?"

"It's an elementary spell. Very basic and not as complicated as the ones I placed before. I'm sure that it will work. I know it. All I need for you to do, Yura, is break her necklace."

"Okay," Yura squealed as she positioned her hands around the chain.

"Hold it, hold it," I cried stopping her, "she needs to wear it first, so the spell can take effect. Give it a few days and then break it."

"Why me?"

"Because y'all are track team mates, so you'll be in closer contact with her than Abi, Muso, or I would be. Just do it for me. Pleeease." Yura sighed before nodding her head in agreement. She put the necklace inside her purse before getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Abi asked. She smiled as she picked up the rest of her stuff.

"Hiten and I have a date tonight. I'll see you two beautiful girls later. Bye loves." We both waved goodbye to Yura as she left. A few seconds later, Abi looked at her watch.

"I guess I better go too. I've got to go to work in an hour," she declared.

"Okay. I need to stay here and study anyways," I replied.

"Are you sure that you know what you're getting yourself into? If Naraku finds out that you have been lying to him and manipulating him, he is going to be extremely pissed." I chuckled at my worrying friend.

"Chill Abi. He won't find out because no one else knows about what I've done." Abi sighed deeply.

"Alright Tsubaki. Just be careful, okay?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." She nodded her head as she got up and left too.

* * *

**Unknown Person's POV #2**

So that's how she does it. She places curses on Naima and Naraku's friendship necklaces. Hmph. I was wondering how they didn't realize that their minds were being manipulated. They love those necklaces so much that they rarely take them off. That Tsubaki sure is a sneaky one. In fact, she was the one who cursed my relationship with Inuyasha. She told me that if I fell in love with a half demon, he would leave me for another woman. Sure enough, Inuyasha is with Kagome now, although I can tell that he still has some feelings for me too. Tsubaki was quite the piece of work. She doesn't care who she has to hurt in order to get what she wants. I remembered that I had overheard her trying to convince Sesshoumaru to join her that day in the coffee shop, when I was having lunch with Suikotsu. And even back in eigth grade when I passed her that day in the hall, I noticed that she was up to something then. Ha! What a deceiving tramp she is. And poor Naraku doesn't even have a clue that the woman he's sleeping with is the same woman who broke him and his one true love up. He is literally sleeping with the enemy. I never have been too fond of Naraku ever since he tried to come between me and Inuyasha back in sixth grade, but I had always liked Naima. She was a very sweet woman and a hopeless romantic, someone who didn't deserve to be tricked like this. Tsubaki needs to get what's coming to her and I think it's time that Naraku finds out the truth.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm. I wonder who that could be?? 


	38. Warning

**A/N:** Thank you all for reviewing : ). So it seems like somebody is planning on blowing Tsubaki's sneaky behind out of the water, but will Naraku believe them?...

* * *

**Unknown Person #2 POV**

It had been about three weeks since I had overheard Tsubaki's recent plot against Naima and Naraku. I decided to wait awhile before I let Naraku know what was going on because I wanted the spell to take effect first. I didn't know if the spider demon would believe me or not, so I wanted to wait until there was undeniable proof as to what Tsubaki was doing. Now all I needed to do was find out the best way to tell him.

* * *

**Naima's POV**

It was a nice, mild, sunny day in March. The snow had melted and the warmer temperature was a plesant suprise. It was another boring Saturday and I was at Naraku and the boy's apartment just lazily hangining out with them. Sesshoumaru had to work the day shift so I was all their's today. I was currently beating Bankotsu in a game of Mortal Combat. Naraku was just watching, waiting to play the winner. Even though it was already noon, Jakotsu had just woken up.

"Ugh, I am so bored," he whined as he walked into the livingroom and plopped down beside Naraku.

"Who are you telling," Bankotsu replied, "we've been sitting here playing Mortal Combat since ten."

"Yep and I've been beating you the whole time," I reminded him. He just snarled at me.

"I'm suprised that you're not out with Yusuke," Naraku said. Jakotsu scoffed.

"Oh please. Me and that idiot broke up two days ago. He's such a jerk. He's with a snake demon now named Raul."

"Raul? Hey Naraku, isn't that Coach Nagata's son?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah," Naraku replied. Bankotsu then began to laugh.

"Sorry Jakotsu, but I'm guessing that Yusuke likes the strong, brutish type." Jakotsu just pouted and folded his arms.

"I don't care," he lied, "I'm moving on anyways." He then turned to Naraku and seductively ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe Naraku can help me out. I mean, I've always loved how silky his hair is. It's great for pulling when one's reaching their climax. Maybe he could give me the climax that I need right now." Naraku just laughed it off. He knew that Jakotsu was only joking. If he didn't, he would have left the room a long time ago.

"Nooo Jakotsu," I began laughing, "he's only allowed to do those kinds of things to Tsubaki. Well, except when he's fantasizing about another woman and calling out the wrong name." I turned to look at Naraku who narrowed his eyes at me. Bankotsu roared in laughter.

"Dude that was so funny. Naima, you should have seen them the next morning. He was all like, 'Please my dear. Don't be mad.' and she was like, 'I can't believe you were thinking about someone else but me. I'm all the woman you need. You're only allowed to fantasize about me.' She was chewing you out Naraku."

"Ha ha ha," Naraku sarcastically laughed, "at least I have a woman."

"Yeah. A crazy woman," Bankotsu replied, laughing even harder, "hell if all women act like her, then I have no problems being single."

"You're going to have to stop talking about my girlfriend like that 'B'. She's a sweetheart. She just doesn't like you, that's why you think she's crazy. Naima, do you think she's crazy?"

"She's crazy about you," I said nicely. I did think that Tsubaki was a little...obsessive, but not psychotic like Bankotsu made her seem like.

"Well at least Naima doesn't have a crazy significant other," Jakotsu declared, "speaking of which, why aren't you out with him today? If I had a man as hot as Sesshoumaru, I'd never leave his side. Even for a second."

"Oh, Sess had to work today," I replied, "and yes, he is pretty damn hot isn't he?"

"Oh yeah that reminds me," Naraku interrupted, "since you're putting all my business out in the open, why don't you share about when you and Sesshoumaru got walked in on by Koga and Jaken." It was my turn then to give Naraku the death glare. Bankotsu began to laugh even more.

"Oh man. I know Koga just probably laughed it off, but I'd loved to had seen Jaken's face. I don't think he gets much action. Poor guy is probably having nightmares about seeing you naked, Naima." Naraku began to laugh too.

"Ha ha! Peek-a-boo. I see two," he teased me.

"Oh you are so dead!" I cried as I hopped off of the floor and jumped on the couch with him. Jakotsu moved out of the way. I took a pillow and started to whack Naraku in the head with it.

"Ow girl," he said as he grabbed a pillow of his own and began to hit me back. I eventually knocked the pillow away from him, causing him to get up and retreat to his bedroom. I chased him down the hallway and followed him in the bedroom. He got one of his big pillows off of his bed and began to hit me again.

"Ah! You are such a jerk!" I cried as I hit him harder. Once again, I disarmed him of his pillow. Naraku didn't stop fighting though as he just bent down and wrapped his arms around my legs.

"Got you now!" he declared as he lifted me over one of his shoulders. I giggled as I hit him in the back with the pillow that I refused to let go of.

"Put me down and fight like me like a man!" I demanded, still popping him with the pillow as I tried to wriggle free from his grip.

"Nuh uh. Not until you say you're sorry."

"I'll never apologize!" I managed to get down from his shoulder and pushed him on top of the bed. I threw the pillow to the ground and climbed on top of him. He growled playfully at me as we began to wrestle. I giggled as I tried to pin him to the bed.

"You're such a tomboy," Naraku declared as he flipped us over so that he was the one on top now. "You can't beat me. You just as weak as your Jets."

"You're going to get enough of talking about my team, Naraku. If you get drafted into the NFL and the Jets pick you, I'm going to laugh so damn hard."

"Nuh uh. I'm supposed to be a Falcon, remember. All thanks to you. It's all your fault that I'm not going to be a Giant. Or maybe I could become a Patriot and destroy your Jets on Sundays." I smiled as I playfully snarled at him. He snarled back.

"Or you could also get drafted to the Redskins," I informed him.

"Dammit girl."

"Or the Eagles."

"I'm warning you."

"Or wait. You could always become a Dallas Cowboy."

"What did I tell you about using the 'C-word' around me!" I giggled as I managed to get him on his back again. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Maaaaan if this isn't rape, I don't know what is," I heard Bankotsu's voice all of a sudden say. Naraku and I both looked up to see that Bankotsu and Jakotsu were now standing at the door with amused looks on their faces.

"You two sure don't waste any time do you? You know, you'd make better progress if you would just take off your clothes," Jakotsu said with an evil grin.

"And_ she's_ the aggressive one. Damn Naraku. I didn't know you got down like that," Bankotsu said, giving us the same evil grin. I felt a little embarrassed as I climbed off of my best friend and sat down beside him. Naraku sat up and straigtened his clothes.

"You two are such pervs. We were only playfighting. It's nothing new. We've always done this," I said with a small smile.

"Yeah when you were small," Bankotsu agreed, "you're both all grown up now. The games you used to play might seem the same, but they have all new rules. 'House' and 'Doctor' have become real now. Hell you two might have played 'Doctor' if we hadn't caught you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"This was simply innocent," I said as I got off of the bed and walked over to him, "so get your mind out of the gutter. Besides, I already have a man to play 'House' and 'Doctor' with." I pushed his head a little as I passed him and walked out the room. Bankotsu laughed as he and the rest of the guys followed me back into the livingroom.

"Well excuse me then. I had forgotten about_ Dr. _Sesshoumaru," he joked as he sat on the couch with me. Just then, his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the ID.

"Hey man," he said as he put it on speaker.

"Hey baby bro," the voice of Suikotsu said, "listen, me and some more people are going to Coney Island tonight since they're opening up the amusement park again. You coming?"

"Hell yeah! I need something to do. It's so boring. Who's all coming?"

"Hiten and Yura, Renkotsu, Kagura, Koga and Ayame, and Kikyo as of right now. Oh yeah, Sai will be there too." Bankotsu's face lit up upon hearing Sai's name. Sai was a freshman girl on my track team that Bankotsu had a thing for. She had long reddish brown hair, emerald green eyes, olive skin, and an athletic figure. She was a very beautiful and a very sweet fire goddess and Bankotsu was just in awe of her.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Bankotsu practically yelled in the phone. He then turned to us. "Do you guys want to go?"

"Sure," Naraku said.

"Just as long as Yusuke isn't there," Jakotsu agreed.

"What time?" I asked Suikotsu.

"Eight."

"Sess should be off by then. Okay we're coming too."

"Naraku are you bringing Tsubaki?" Suikotsu asked.

"Of course."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I guess I see you all later. Bye guys."

"Bye," we all said, before Suikotsu clicked off.

* * *

**Unknown Person #2 POV**

"Naraku said that he'll bring Tsubaki with him," Suikotsu told me when he got off the phone with his little brother.

"Good," I said with a smile.

"I thought you hated Tsubaki. Why do you want to see her tonight?"

"Meh. I have my reasons."

"So basically, you're not going to tell me?"

"Nuh uh." He laughed.

"Kikyo. You sure are something else."

* * *

I waited patiently with Suikotsu in the parking lot as slowly but surely everyone pulled up to the Coney Island Amusement Park. I was mainly looking for Naraku's red and black truck to pull up so I could let him know what was going on. About five minutes later, the clean, shiny truck pulled into the lot and parked beside Bankotsu's Explorer.

"About time you guys showed up," Bankotsu declared with an annoyed expression, "like always you two are late."

"Sorry man. We had some things to do first," Naraku told his friend with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes at the perverted spider demon, although he wasn't even nearly as bad as his brother was. Tsubaki also had a smile on her face, but it disappeared when she laid eyes on me.

"Kikyo? I didn't know that you were coming," she said in a less than pleased voice. I smirked back at her.

"Well, I wanted to spend time with Suikotsu tonight. You know, he and I are together now." She widened her eyes at me a bit.

"I thought that you and Muso were still together," she said in a suprised tone. I chuckled at her. So I was right about me and Muso too. I had suspected that Tsubaki was the one behind my sudden, random attraction to that jerk Muso and just now seeing her compsure change confirmed it.

"No, we broke up," I said, still smirking, "for some strange reason, I just...couldn't stand him anymore. So I dumped him." She still gave me an apprehensive look as she slowly nodded her head.

"Kikyo are you ready to go inside darling?" Suikotsu asked me when he returned from talking to his brothers.

"Of course," I replied with a smile and taking his hand. He smiled back as we began to follow Naraku and Tsubaki through the amuzement park gates.

* * *

I was beginning to grow impatient as I waited for Naraku to finally get some time away from Tsubaki so I could tell him what I knew, but she never once left his side. She stuck to him like a second skin, like if she separated from him, he would run away. Not only was my patience wearing thin, but my will to tell him was too. As I watched how well Naima and Sesshoumaru got along, I began to wonder if telling Naraku the truth about what Tsubaki had done to them would ruin her relationship with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was a nice guy and I didn't want to see him get hurt. Still, Naraku was also a nice guy deep down inside and he didn't deserve to have a woman who continuously lied to him and tricked him. Who knows? Maybe everyone will end up happy.

After some more time waiting, Tsubaki finally left Naraku to go to the bathroom. As soon as I was sure that she was gone, I made my move. I walked up behind Naraku and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kikyo?" he asked suprised.

"Hey Naraku. Can I talk to you for a second? In private?" I asked. Naraku glanced over his shoulder briefly to look at our friends.

"Uhhh yeah. Sure, come on," he agreed as we began to walk to a more private area of the park.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Naraku asked as we sat on a bench, a ways away from the rest of our friends.

"I need to tell you something very important, so I want you to brace yourself."

"I'm listening."

"Tsubaki isn't all that she seems to be Naraku. You need to be very careful around her." He gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean by that, Kikyo?"

"She's very...tricky. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Uhhh...not really." I sighed deeply.

"When you and Naima broke up a long time ago and you stopped calling her from Japan, you could never figure out why you did it could you?" He shook his head no. "And when you betrayed her by sleeping with her, then leaving her, you didn't mean to do that on purpose either, did you?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Who doesn't know about that?" He chuckled softly.

"No, I don't know why I did it. Before she and I made love, I really was going to change my mind about leaving her, but when I woke back up, all of my feelings of commitment to her were gone. Like we never were in love to begin with."

"Tsubaki is to blame." He widened his eyes at me.

"Why would you say something like that Kikyo? I know that you two hate each other, but..."

"Because it's true Naraku," I said cutting him off, "Tsubaki is playing you for a fool. The very woman you're sleeping with is the one who's stabbing you in the back. Tsubaki cursed you and Naima so you two would never be together. It's like you two are puppets and she pulls the strings." He chuckled a bit.

"Why are you telling me this Kikyo? I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you. I just never forgave you for trying to break me and Inuyasha up back when we were in middle school." He smiled even more.

"I'm sorry about that." I smiled a little too.

"I'd stay away from Tsubaki if I were you," I warned him. He just shook his head.

"I'm finding this all hard to believe. Tsubaki is a sweetheart and she loves me. She wouldn't hurt me like that." I sighed again.

"Fine Naraku, don't believe me. I guess some things you have to see for yourself. Just pay more attention to how your girlfriend acts. Oh, and make sure that Naima's friendship necklace doesn't get broken. If her necklace breaks, then your relationship with her is over."

"Alright Kikyo. I'll remember that," he said, still very skeptical of my warning. We both got off of the bench and began to walk back over to our friends.

* * *

"Oh baby I've been looking all over for you!" Tsubaki squealed when she saw Naraku and me walk over to the skeeball area where everyone else had gone to. Naraku smiled as he opened his arms, welcoming her hug. It made me want to gag, seeing how over the top she was with her antics. Very pathetic.

"Hey Naraku!" I suddenly heard Naima call out to him. Naraku looked up from Tsubaki and at his best friend.

"Yeah?!"

"Come play me in skeeball! I've beaten everyone else! You're the only one left!"

"Okay, coming!" he replied as he ran over to her. Tsubaki attempted to follow him, but I grabbed her hair to stop her.

"Ah ahhh!" I said, "where do you think you're going?"

"Ow, Kikyo! What the hell?!" she snapped.

"Your little games are amusing but they're about to be over. I know what you've been doing and it won't work."

"What are you talking about you crazy bitch?!"

"I know that you put a love spell on me so I would fall for Muso. I'm going to be a priestess too, so I know when I have a curse or spell on me. You can't fool me like you fooled Naima and Naraku, because I have more training then they have." Her eyes widened at me. I chuckled at her.

"That's right Tsubaki. I know that you cursed Naraku and Naima's relationship and I'm going to tell you right now that it won't last. You see that?" I pointed behind her. She turned around to see Naraku and Naima playing skeeball. He was pushing her arm away, trying to make her miss her shots since she was currently beating him at the game. They were both laughing and acting silly, like they've always done. "You see how much they love each other? That's fire, Tsubaki. You're ice. And what happens when ice gets around fire? It disappears." Tsubaki turned around to face me. She gave me a cold, hateful glare.

"You're such a bitch Kikyo," she growled at me. I laughed at her.

"Yes, I know. But you are too. That's what bitches do. We ruin relationships. You made me lose Inuyasha, and now you're going to lose Naraku."

* * *

**A/N:** Daaayuuuummmm. Kikyo is serious, no? lol


	39. Rashid's Life Lesson

**A/N:** Thanks again for reviewing. So now that Kikyo has told Naraku about the dirt that his lover has been doing, what will he do about it?...

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

After the talk with Kikyo, I really didn't know what to make of my relationships with Tsubaki and Naima. I already knew that I couldn't ever figure out why I did those horrible things to Naima, but was Tsubaki really the cause behind it all? I mean, the woman was so sweet and kind and had always been a close friend to me. Would she really stoop as low as to curse my relationship with Naima, just so she could be with me? It had been about a week now and I was still trying to figure things out.

"Naraku, how do you spell 'colloquialism'?" Naima asked me one Friday afternoon on another wonderful March day. We were currently in her bedroom at her and the other girl's apartment. I was sitting on her bed, studying for my sorcery exam and she was at her desk, typing some paper on her laptop.

"C-o-l-l-o-q-u-i-a-l-i-s-m," I replied to her, looking up from my text book.

"Ah! Thank you so much. You're so smart," she said with a big smile as she typed in the word. I paused from my studying a bit to just look at her. She was so beautiful, so bright even though she slacked off a lot, and she was so sweet and infectuous. Loyal to the core. Still, as I thought this, I couldn't help but wonder if all of that would be taken away from me. And I wasn't even talking about Sesshoumaru. Kikyo told me that if the necklace I had just given her breaks, then our friendship will break too. Did she still love me? Did she still want to be my friend?

"Naima," I began to ask. She stopped typing and turned around to look at me.

"Yes?"

"What...what do you think about me?" She gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as a person. What do you think of my character?" She still looked confused, but a smile formed on her face.

"What do you mean what do I think? You totally rock Naraku. You're sweet, hardworking, gentle, you have swagger and are sometimes a little arrogant but in a cute way, and you're a good friend." I smiled at her a little, relieved that she was still fond of me. But still...

"Thank you Naima, that's all I wanted to know." She gave me another confused look, and began to chuckle.

"You know," she began as she got out of the chair and walked over to sit on her bed beside me, "you've been acting a little strangely for the past week. You should know that you don't need to ask me what I think about you. You're my best friend for Kami sake. Is something wrong, Naraku?" I held my tongue as I stared into her questioning hazel eyes. Should I tell her what Kikyo told me? No no. She'll only think that I'm trying to come between her and Sesshoumaru again. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing's wrong my dear," I lied, "can't a brother get an ego boost from time to time?" She began to giggle a little.

"You know, you sounded just like my daddy right then," she smiled at me. I began to laugh too.

"Oh yeah. That does sound like something that Rashid-San would say. You know, I still miss him. I still can't believe he's gone. He was my role model and the only man that was like a real father to me."

"I know. I miss him too. My daddy was the coolest." I nodded my head in agreement. I leaned my head back against the headboard, as I remembered what a great man Rashid-San was. Then I began to laugh a little, remembering one particular memory that I had about Naima's father. She turned to me and gave me a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember that day when your father gave us 'The Talk'?" Her face instantly lit up and she began to laugh too.

"Ha ha. Oh yes, I remember that painfully."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Li! Li! Get your behind back in this house right now!" my father yelled out the front door of our medium sized Brooklyn home one summer day in 1998. Naraku was only ten years old and I was nine, about to turn ten on July 2 which was in about a week. Naraku and I were sitting in the livingroom playing Super Mario as my fumed panther demon father called out for his oldest daughter.

"Li I'm not going to tell you another time! Get! In! Here!"

"Awww Daddy, why are you embarassing meeee?" I heard Li whine as she obeyed our father and slowly walked to the front porch and inside of the house. My beautiful older sister was only fourteen at the time.

"What did I tell you about messing with that knuckle head boy from The Bronx?" he sternly asked her, hazel eyes filled with anger.

"We were only talking Daddy. I promise."

"Don't lie to me girl. I know what you've been doing. Don't you dare bring that punk ass ruffneck into my house again or I swear that I'm going to jail."

"Why did you have to embarass me like that Daddyyyyy?"

"For your own protection. You might think you're grown but you're not. Now go to your room before I have to take off my belt."

"Daaaadyyyy."

"Don't push me girl. You're not too old for me to wear that ass out. Now go!" Li crossed her arms and pouted before storming upstairs and slamming her door shut, which cause my dad to become even more angry. "Don't slam doors in my house, Li!" Naraku and I gave each other confused and frightened looks as we watched my father collapse into his Lazy Boy recliner, trying to calm down his boiling temper. I already knew that he was mad at Li for talking to a boy, but why I didn't know. I mean, he never yelled at me for talking to Naraku or Bankotsu. So why did Li get into trouble? "Boy I swear that girl is going to give me a case. She is just growing up_ too_ fast," my father muttered to himself as he ran his hands over his long, wavy black hair.

"Daddy? What's the matter?" I asked with big eyes as I watched him try to calm himself. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Nothing baby girl. You're too young to understand. You and Naraku go back to your game now." Usually I would have obeyed him, but that whole scene had really peaked my curiousity.

"Pleeeease Daddy?" He looked at me silently and sighed deeply.

"Well, you'll hit double digits next week, so I guess the time is about right. Come here Naima. You too Naraku." We both obeyed as we walked over to my father. He picked me up and sat me on his knee, while Naraku sat cross legged on the floor in front of him. He sighed deeply before he began to speak.

"Boy how I wish that Felicia was still here to explain this to you kids. Naraku, Naima. There comes a time in everybody's life when you start to go through...changes. You start to grow taller and grow...out."

"What do you mean daddy?" He sighed deeply again. I could tell that whatever this was that he had to tell us, he was having trouble explaining it.

"Baby girl, you see...boys and girls are different. They're made differently. You see, boys like me and Naraku have...things that you don't have. Just like girls like you and your sisters have and will have something that we don't have."

"Like what, Rashid-San?" Naraku asked, equally curious. My father cleared his throat

"Well son. In between...oh hell...in between a girl's legs, there is something called a va...a va...okay let's just do it this way. You know about cookie jars right?" Naraku nodded his head. "Well, say that a girl had a cookie jar and you wanted a cookie out of it, but she told you that you couldn't have one. Well, once she said no, you shouldn't ask for another cookie. Do you understand son?" Naraku nodded again. "So say that another little girl has a cookie jar too, but she says that you can have some of her cookies, you shouldn't take those either."

"But I like cookies," Naraku whined.

"No son, I don't mean real cookies. Okay, I see that this isn't working at all." He turned to me to see if I could get the concept of this. "Baby girl, you like hot dogs right?" I nodded my head. "Okay, so you know how a hot dog looks? It's long and round right?" I nodded again. "Well, boys have something like that...down there," he pointed to his pants. My eyes widened in amazement.

"You have a hot dog in your pants?!" I asked, very suprised. My father gave me a flustered look.

"No, no baby girl I..."

"Can I see it, Daddy?"

"No!"

"Lemme see yours, Naraku."

"NO! NO!" My father sighed deeply, realizing that the food approach wasn't coming across in the right way. "Okay. Boys and girls each have something in between their legs that's very private. It's kind of like a diary. You're supposed to keep your diary locked because you don't want anybody to read it right?" We both nodded. My father smiled, seeing that this method was working. "So say that somebody wants to read your diary and asks for the key. Would you give it to them?"

"No," Naraku and I both said.

"Good. So say that one day you find a boy, Naima and Naraku finds a girl that you really love and they love you. You trust them very much and trust that they will never tell your sercets."

"Or steal my bubblegum?" I asked. My father chuckled a bit.

"No baby, they won't steal your bubblegum either. But most of all, this person has a good heart and will stick by your side no matter what. Then it's perfectly fine to let them have a key to your diary, because they won't tell the secrets that you wrote in it. The same thing goes for your bodies too. Naraku. Naima. Your bodies are as precious as a diary filled with secrets and you should_ never_ let anybody in unless they truly love you. No matter how charming they may seem or how goodlooking they may be, don't let them into your diary until you know without a doubt that they love you as much as you love them. That's why I get on to Li so much because she's letting the wrong kind of people read her diary. That's why I always tell you girls to stay away from punk ass ruffnecks and Naraku to stay away from the fast girls. Because those are the ones who will tell everything you wrote in your diary and might even break the lock. But when you find that right woman Naraku and you find that right man Naima, you'll be happy to give them the key to your diary and they'll give you the key to theirs."

"Will they be as handsome as you Daddy?" I asked. I had always thought that my father looked like a prince. He had long, wavy black hair that stopped at his mid back, hazel eyes like mine, great big muscles, cocoa brown skin, a tall figure, and a very handsome smile. He was so big, handsome, and strong, just like a prince should be. My father laughed a little.

"Maybe sweetheart, but he'll definitely love you like I love you. And you'll get along with him just like you get along with Naraku. In fact, I want you two guys to look after each other as you grow up, okay? Because there will be many people to come and go in your lives, but as long as you two stick together, you can be like Batman and Robin."

"I like Superman," Naraku informed. My father chuckled as he patted Naraku on his head.

"Alright you two, go back to your game," he said as I hopped off his knee, "and remember what I said about keeping your diaries private. Because if I find out that either one of you have been unlocking them, I swear I'll go to jail."

* * *

**Naima's POV**

"To this day, I still look at hot dogs funny," I declared. Naraku smiled softly.

"Did Rashid-San ever have to go to jail because of Li?" he joked.

"No, she finally started locking her diary. Now he probably would have went if he found out that we unlocked ours at such a young age." Naraku smiled again as he turned to look at me in the eyes.

"You know what? I'm not so sure if that's true," he softly said. I could feel myself getting butterflies as he said that. I still was having mixed feelings for Naraku. I hadn't told him that I was still in love with him a little, because my committment was with Sesshoumaru and I loved him very much. But something told me that he was right. I really didn't think that my father would have been mad that Naraku was the one I unlocked my diary for. I think that my father always felt that I would be safe as long as Naraku was around. Like he was my temporary protector whenever he wasn't there, and I knew that my mother, Felicia, would have loved him just as much if she had lived to see him. _'Oh my Naima, you're getting deep aren't you?'_ I thought to myself. I abruptly turned my head to the clock on the wall, to knock myself out of these thoughts.

"Oh man, it's almost time for track practice," I said, "are you coming to watch me today?"

"Well..." he began to answer, but was cut off by his cell vibrating. "Hey baby," he answered, so I knew that it was Tsubaki. "No...well, I was going to watch Naima practice today...alright...at your place?...okay...okay...bye bye." He hung up the phone and sighed. "Well, I_ was_ going to go watch you run around in circles, but Tsubaki needs me to fix her car for her."

"Oh," I said, a little disappointed, "well, there's always next time."

"Yeah, I guess so," Naraku said with a groan as he got off of my bed. I got off too and went to my closet to get the things I needed for practice. Naraku put on his backpack and got his keys off my desk. "I'll see you later on my dear."

"Okay. Bye Naraku."

* * *

"Alright girls, I want you all to run hard today because our meet against Tama College is in a few days," Coach Takemaru told us as we all stretched our limbs for practice. We were going to practice for the 400m sprint today, my best event. 

"Don't show us up like you usually do Naima," Sai, who was now dating Bankotsu, said to me as she helped me stretch my calf muscles. I smiled back at her.

"I'll try not to, but I can't make any promises," I replied, loving the ego boost.

"Alright girls, get into position," Coach Takemaru instructed. We all obeyed and got into position. I was between Yura and Sai. Sai was beside Ayame. My jersey number was two because that's the date I was born. "On your mark, get set, go!" He blew the whistle, signaling for us to go. I took off running down the track, keeping my stamina as I passed each girl, eventually leaving them in the dust. Coach Takemaru told me that I was the second fastest on both the girl's and boy's track team, with Koga the only one beating me. After 49.00 flat, I was the winner of that event with Sai, Ayame, and Yura finishing behind me in that order. "Excellent Naima!" Coach Takemaru declared, "I'm very hopeful for next Tuesday indeed."

* * *

After practice was over I went to take another shower in the lockeroom to wash off all of the sweat I had worked up after training very hard. I was currently one of the only ones left in the lockeroom, the only other people in there being Yura and Ayame. I made sure to keep my necklace on this time as I washed, so I wouldn't be so quick to lose it like I almost did a few weeks ago. After a few more minutes, Ayame left and only Yura and I were left. As I finished washing the last of my body off, I suddenly felt something tight around my wrists and legs. Then I felt it around my neck. It felt like string and like somebody was pulling them. "What the hell?" I gasped as I looked down at my body, but didn't see anything there. All of a sudden, the string like feeling began to tighten and I was thrown against a wall of the shower. I tried my best to free myself of the invisible shackles, but they were too strong. 

"My my Naima. You mustn't move around so much. You'll tangle your lovely, black hair," I heard Yura's voice all of a sudden say.

"Wha...what?!" I snapped, very confused now. As soon as I said it, the shower curtain snatched back to reveal Yura with a very sadistic smile on her face. Oh god, was this bitch trying to rape me?! "Yura?! What the hell?!" I roared as she began to move even closer to me. She giggled as she took some of my hair into her hands.

"Such beautiful silky hair. Curly and thick, with such a unique texture. I see why Naraku would want to run his fingers through it." Okay I was really confused now.

"Naraku? What are you talking about?!"

"Awww don't play innocent sweetie. We all know that Naraku wants to knock your boots, but he's Tsubaki's man now. And I don't think that my friend likes it when another woman trys to seduce her boyfriend. Especially one that's more voluptuous than her." She trailed her eyes over my naked form. I growled at her, very sick of her right now.

"Let me go Yura! I don't want Naraku because I'm Sesshoumaru's girlfriend, so let me go!" I demanded.

"Ah ahhhh. You deserved to be punished for trying to seduce Tsubaki's man. Ah! I know. Maybe that gold necklace should be your punishment." She reached up and grabbed the friendship necklace that Naraku gave me. I struggled even more against what I now knew was hair, but it just wouldn't break.

"No Yura! Don't!" I cried out at her, but she didn't listen. She yanked the necklace from around my neck, causing me to wince in pain a little.

"Such a pretty necklace for such a dirty slut," she declared. And with that said, she broke my chain in two. I watched with wide eyes as I watch her destroy the necklace that Naraku had given me with his hard earned cash.

"You bitch," I snapped, trying to hold back tears. I was so pissed right now.

"Oh? Crying over a necklace that Naraku gave you? Hmph, that proves it. You still love Naraku. Oh well. All the more reason why you can't have this necklace." She giggled one last time before turning and walking out of the lockeroom. When she knew that she was safe from my wrath, the hair holding me to the wall went slack and I was able to break loose. I instantly sank to the shower floor, feeling violated. I was going to whoop Yura's ass the next time I saw her, but for right now all I could do was cry.

* * *

**A/N:** Note to self: _'Don't use food when I give my kids 'The Talk''_ lol 


	40. Two Roads, One Apartment

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! So now that Yura has done her job and broke the necklace, what all will happen now?...

* * *

"Naiiimaaa? Naima are you still in here?" I heard Sai's voice call out for me as I still was frozen stiff on the shower floor, shocked, confused, and violated by what Yura had just done to me. Why did she take my necklace that Naraku worked so hard to buy for me? I've never done anything to her, so why would she do something like that to me? "Naima? Girl, where...Naima!" I heard Sai's feet as she ran over to me and turned the warm water off that still pounded my skin. I didn't look at her as I buried my face into my arms which were hugging my knees close to my chest. "What's wrong ma?" Sai's very concerned voice asked as I felt a towel or something go around my body.

"My necklace," was all I could say.

"What about your necklace?" I felt her take one of my wrists into her hands. I already knew that she could see some marks from the tightness that Yura's hair had on my skin. "What happened Naima?!" I sniffed as I lifted my head and stared at the wall in front of me.

"Yura stole my necklace and broke it right before my eyes."

"Yura?" Sai gasped. I turned to look at her and slowly nodded my head. A few tears still trickling down my cheek.

"Naraku's going to be mad that I let someone take his necklace. He's going to be really mad at me."

"No no mami don't cry," Sai sympathetically said as she put her arms around me and laid my head on her shoulder, "he won't be mad. Naraku could never get angry over something like this. I bet that he would just be happy that you're okay. Come on, let's go home. You were going to see that sexy boyfriend of yours tonight, weren't you?" I nodded my head as I wiped my tears away. "You can't go see him looking like this. You look very grimy right now." I chuckled softly and nodded again.

"Okay. I'm going," I said as I rose off of the wet floor, holding the towel close to my body. I walked over to my locker, pulled out my regular clothes, and redressed.

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

"Oh thank you so much Naraku. You really are my hero," I squealed at my boyfriend as he worked on the engine of my car. He just chuckled a little.

"Its no big deal. Really," he replied, tuning the parts. I crossed my arms and bit my lip as I watched how good Naraku looked right now as he worked on my car. He had taken his shirt off so he wouldn't stain his clothes with oil. His skin was all glistened with sweat, showing off how hard he was working. He had been out in the parking lot for about an hour and a half, the sun beating down on him. When he finally finished, I planned to take him back inside for a well deserved reward. "Tsubaki," he suddenly said, knocking me out of my thoughts. His back still turned to me and his head still underneath my hood.

"Yes?"

"Something has been troubling me lately."

"What is it honey?"

"Well, I was wondering, because I've never really just sat down and talked to you about it. What do you think of Naima?" I narrowed my eyes at his back, offended that he had just asked me that question. What did he mean what did I think? I hated her freakin guts, that's what I thought.

"She's a sweet girl and I think she's nice," I lied to my boyfriend, in order to remain on his good side.

"So are you okay with my relationship with her? I mean, you are cool with the fact that we're best friends, right?" _'Well, I would be if you weren't trying to get into her bed and screaming her name when you're making love to me,'_ I thought in my head, but like before, I remained cordial.

"No. You two have been best friends from since I can remember, so no. I don't have a problem with it." He paused from his work a second and looked over his shoulder at me.

"So you have absolutely no...negative feelings towards Naima or our relationship?" I cocked an eyebrow as I looked back at him. Why was he all of a sudden asking me these questions? Did...did he know?! No no! If he knew, then he would have chucked me by now. Still, his suspiscious questions and attitude made me a little nervous.

"Why do you ask me these questions Naraku?" I asked with a forced laugh and smile, "you should know by now that any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Well, except for Bankotsu, but you know that he thinks I'm crazy." Naraku started to chuckle as he turned back to face my car.

"Well, you're right about that. Listen, I'm going to go to the auto parts place down the street for a second to pick you up a part that needs to be replaced on your engine," he informed me as he began to walk to his truck.

"Okay," I replied with a big smile.

"I'll be right back." He got into his red and black, custom F-150, and drove out of the parking lot. As soon as he was gone from my sight, I began to pace back and forth in the grass trying to figure out why he would all of a sudden ask me all of these things about Naima? And then it hit me. Kikyo! That day when we went to Coney Island, she and he had left the rest of the group for a while when I had left to go to the restroom. Kikyo must have told him what I was up to. Oh shit! I had to stop Yura! I was about to pull my phone out of my purse, when all of a sudden, I heard Naraku's ringtone. He had left his phone in the denim jacket that he had shed earlier, which was on the roof of my car. I walked over to the small orange Dodge and got his jacket off of the hood. When I flipped open the phone, the ID screen read Bankotsu.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Tsubaki? Where is Naraku?" he asked in a less than friendly tone, which caused me to give him attitude right back.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Ha ha. Wouldn't you like to know."

"He's not here and he's not coming back. Bye bye."

"Hold up a minute. Since he's not coming back, then I want to ask you something."

"What?!"

"Sai just called me and told me that for some odd reason, Yura jacked Naima's gold necklace. Would you know anything about that? Hmmm?" Oh shit! I'm too late!

"Yura's business is Yura's business. I don't have anything to do with that. Goodbye."

"Not so fast. I know that you had something to do with Naima's necklace being stolen. Why or for what I don't know, but next time you want to do something like that, don't use your best friend as a scapegoat dumbass."

"Oh shut the hell up Bankotsu. Is that why you called Naraku? To spread lies about me being invovled in some track team drama. You got some nerve."

"No you have some nerve woman. You should thank me because I'm giving you a warning. If you had_ anything_ to do with Naima's necklace, you better run far, far away."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Hmmm. You must not have ever seen Naraku's rage before. You see, that anger that he felt when he fought with Sesshoumaru, that's nothing. Like they say, still waters run deep. So if he finds out that you hurt his best friend like that, its not going to look good for you."

"Bankotsu, give it a rest."

"Oh yeah, and if you try any of that freaky priestess major voodoo shit on me or Sai, I'll handle you myself." And with that he hung up the phone.

"Uggggggghhhhhh I HATE HIM!" I screamed as I slammed Naraku's phone shut. I put the phone back inside the jacket and the jacket back ontop of the car. I immediately whipped my phone out and called Yura.

"Hiiiii sweetie," she said when she answered.

"Yura? Did you already break Naima's necklace or did you just steal it?"

"I broke it just like you asked me to." I gasped as I put a hand to my forehead.

"Ohhhh noooo. Yuuuuraaaa."

"What? What is it honey?"

"I need to fix this quick. That Sai girl told Bankotsu about you stealing Naima's necklace and Bankotsu was going to tell Naraku what happened, but I intercepted the phone before he could."

"Well, just keep him away from Naima."

"No, I can't. He's already suspicious of me now. Dammit! What am I going to do? I don't know many reversal curses, so I doubt that I can reverse the spell on Naima. And now that Kikyo has opened her big, fat mouth and told Naraku about me, I won't have much luck manipulating him either."

"Well, maybe the curse didn't take effect yet." I sighed deeply.

"I can only hope."

* * *

**Naima's POV**

As soon as I got back home, I immediately went to my bedroom and flopped down on my pink covered bed. I crawled in between the sheets and laid my head down on my fluffy pillows. I was so physically and emotionally drained by what had happened to me today. It was currently about 6:15 and I needed to take a quick nap before I saw Sesshoumaru at 8:00. As soon as my head hit the pillows, I was out like a light.

"Naima. Naima. Wake up girl." I heard somebody whisper into my ear as they shook me. I inhaled deeply as I struggled to open my eyes. I could tell from the scent that it was Sango who was waking me.

"Yeah girl?" I groggily asked, with a loud yawn.

"Sesshoumaru is waiting for you." My eyes instantly opened then.

"He's already here?" I gasped. I turned to look at the clock on my wall. 8:05. "Oh no!" I cried as I hopped out of bed and ran to my closet to pick out something to wear for our movie date that we had tonight. I finally decided to wear a pair of black jeans, a tan, flowy top, and my tan Timberlands with the heels. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror on my dresser and brushed my hair down that was currently all over the place. After about ten minutes, I was good to go.

When I walked out into the livingroom, I saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch with an annoyed look on his face. He was very impatient about time. "I'm sorry. I overslept," I instantly said as I gave him a big hug.

"Its alright," he calmly replied, "let's just go somewhere else tonight. We've already missed the start of the movie."

"Why don't we just go to the Silk Room then?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," he replied. I smiled back at him and took his hand in mine.

"Have fun you guys," Sango told us as we began to walk to the door.

"Okay. See you later girl," I replied, waving goodbye.

* * *

When we arrived at the club, Sesshoumaru and I didn't have to wait long until we were inside of the building. Unlike the previous times I had been here, the club was a little slow tonight. Even though it was still early, the club was usually more packed out on Fridays. Still, I didn't mind. All the more room on the dance floor for Sesshoumaru and I. As we began to dance, all of my troubles and questions about why Yura would take my necklace began to go away. It was almost like I didn't care at all anymore. All I could think about right now was Sesshoumaru and how good he looked tonight.

"I'm sorry I missed your practice today. I had to do some things for my father," Sesshoumaru said in my ear as I danced in front of him.

"That's okay. You didn't miss much," I replied.

"You know, you smell really good tonight."

"Thanks, but you look even better."

"Are you hitting on me, Naima?"

"When do I not hit on you?"

"Mmm," I could hear Sesshoumaru smirk. I turned around and began to dance face to face with him. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer to me as I began to grind on him a little more. He slightly raised an eyebrow and his smirk grew. I smirked back before turning back around. I began to swing my hips a little more to the rhythm and eventually began to slow wind against him. Sesshoumaru placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer, resting his head on my shoulder. "Why do I get the feeling that you want me to take you home?" I grinned evily as I allowed my fingers to roam his hair.

"Why, whatever gave you that idea? It seems like you're the one who wants to take me home." I could feel him stiffen against the back of my jeans.

"Its all your fault," he whispered to me. I giggled back at him. I stepped forward to put some space between us and turned around to look at him in his beautiful golden eyes.

"I'm ready when you are," I said, taking his hand.

"Let's go then," he replied as he led me out of the club and began to drive back to my apartment.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay at my house with me and have a little fun?" Tsubaki asked me while I was driving us back to my house in my truck. I smiled at her as I watched the road.

"No my dear. I told you that I had to study. Maybe later."

"How come you couldn't study at my place?"

"Because all of my books are at mine."

"You could have borrowed mine." I took my eyes off the road for a second, and gave her a amused look. "You must really want me in your bed, huh?" She gave me an evil grin.

"Who wouldn't?" I chuckled a bit.

"Such a naughty thing. I'm sorry my dear, but business always comes before pleasure. We can always finish up things in my room, though." She sighed deeply.

"Yeah I guess so." I slightly raised my eyebrows at her response. She had never had any problems about me taking her back to my apartment, so why was she acting funny now? It was almost like she didn't want me to go home. But why?

"Where have you been all day? I've been trying to reach you," Bankotsu greeted me when we walked through the door to the apartment. I gave him a confused look.

"You have?"

"Yes. I called you like five times." I pulled my cell phone out of my jacket and looked at it. It was turned off. _'I don't remember turning this off,'_ I thought to myself.

"My bad dude. I guess I accidentally turned my cell off," I told him. Bankotsu crossed his arms and breifly looked at Tsubaki.

"Yes. I guess you did_ accidentally_ turn it off." Okay, his last statement really confused me. Why did he give Tsubaki that suspicious look just now?

"What's going on 'B'?" I asked.

"Nothing that won't be found out eventually," was his vague reply which made me even more apprehensive. I just shook it off though. I had to concentrate on my education for right now.

"Come on Tsubaki," I told my girlfriend as I began to walk down the hallway to my bedroom.

"Coming sweetie," Tsubaki replied, following right behind me.

Tsubaki and I were sitting on my bed as we helped each other study for our classes. She kept making passes at me, trying to throw me off task so I would hopefully jump her, but I kept my head grounded inside my text books.

"Okay, Naraku. What kind of poison do Saimyoushou produce?" Tsubaki quizzed me, holding my sorcery textbook. I laid back against my headboard and closed my eyes, trying to see if I could remember the answer. I couldn't think of the answer from off the top of my head.

"Maybe its in my notes," I thought out loud as I began to rumage through my backpack. I looked all through it, but I couldn't find the right notebook. "Where is it?" I thought out loud again. Then I remembered that I had left it in Naima's bedroom earlier. With that thought, I climbed off of the bed and grabbed my keys off of the floor.

"Where are you going?" Tsubaki asked.

"To Naima's. I left my sorcery notebook over there today," I replied.

"No!" I looked over my shoulders and gave Tsubaki a confused look.

"No? What do you mean no? I'll be right back."

"Y-you can't go get your notebook," she stammered. I completely turned around then, crossed my arms, and gave her an expectant look.

"And why not?"

"B-Because...you...you need to try to remember your notes mentally."

"Yes, I know, but I need to see my notes first."

"Don't go Naraku. Please." That last statement really aroused my suspicions.

"Is there something that you want to tell me, Tsubaki?" I asked, in a stern voice, now believing that what Kikyo had told me was more than likely true. Tsubaki just shook her head no.

"I just...don't want you to leave," she softly said. I sighed deeply.

"It will only take a few moments, then I promise you that I'll jump you when I get back." I turned back around and walked out the door, without giving Tsubaki another chance to stop me. I walked out to my truck and drove out of the parking lot, on my way to Naima's place.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh ohhh. This can't be good 


	41. Broken Friendship

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing. So now that Sesshoumaru and Naraku are both on their way to Naima's place, what will happen?

* * *

"So who all is home besides Sango?" Sesshoumaru asked when he pulled back into the parking lot of my apartment complex.

"Kagura is here too, but neither one of them will be in our business. Its not like they haven't done anything with their boyfriends before."

"So I take it that Kagome is out with that weakling half breed brother of mine." I giggled softly at him.

"Yes, and stop being so mean all the time. I'm going to have to give you a whooping." He turned to me and gave me another stoic stare.

"Half...breed," he repeated, obviously liking the idea of me giving him a whooping. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at my naughty boyfriend who's indifferent persona was a major throw off.

"Oh Sess," I sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

* * *

It was about ten to ten when we walked back inside of my apartment for the evening. Sango was no where to be found, but Kagura was sitting in the livingroom watching television. When she saw us, she gave us a sly smirk. "Back so soon?" she asked. I smirked back as I nodded my head.

"Yeah we were really tired, so we're going to bed now."

"Mmmhmm. I bet you're going to sleep," she replied in an unbelieving tone. I giggled back at her as I continued to walk down the hallway and into my bedroom, with Sesshoumaru following right behind me.

As soon as we entered and locked the door, Sesshoumaru pulled me into a very passionate kiss and embrace. I moaned a little in the kiss as I let my arms find themselves around his neck. Sesshoumaru soon intensified the kiss and parted my lips with his tongue. I inhaled deeply through my nose as we battled tongues with great sensuality. His scent was so intoxicating. He took a step closer, closing in the very small distance between our lower halves. As he did this, I could feel his erection griding against me, much harder and a lot more noticeable than it was at the Silk Room. After what seemed like forever, Sesshoumaru and I finally separated lips in order to look each other in the eyes. His revealed burning lust and I knew that mine did too. It had been about five days since we were last together in a private manner and while that might not seem like a long time to some, it felt like an eternity for me. I reached up and placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's hard chest. I gave him a light push backward, hinting that I wanted him to go lie down on my bed. He got the message and lied between my sheets, not before sheding all of his clothes of course. He propped an elbow upon one of my pillows and relaxed his head in his raised arm as he laid on his side seductively. His intense golden eyes watching me in silence as I began to remove my clothing too. I made it sort of a teasing game as I ever so slowly began to strip for him. I slipped my tan top over my head, letting him get a peak of the new push up bra that I had just bought. I smirked at him as I lowered the zipper of my jeans, and eased the denim material off of my long legs. I then turned around and bent over to unlace my boots, giving him a nice view of my rear, which obviously sent him over the edge. Before I even had the chance to take off my other Timberland, Sesshoumaru hopped out of bed and pressed up against my bent over body. I slowly rasied back up, only to have him instantly grab my waist and press me fully onto his erection.

"You take way to long," he growled as he nibbled on my ear, "you know that I'm not a patient man." I smirked as I grinded on him slightly.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing you," I agreed. Sesshoumaru sighed deeply before crawling back into bed. I reached down and took off my other boot and casted it aside with the one before it. I didn't waste anymore time as I shed my underwear and climbed into bed with him. I straddled his stomach and planted my hands on the pillow beside his head before leaning down to give him an enticing kiss. Sesshoumaru kissed me back with an equal amount of passion as he ran his hands up and down my back. He then wrapped his arms around me, causing me to be pulled down until I laid completely against him. I moaned through the kiss a few times as Sesshoumaru's busy hands began to roam all over my figure, making me even more aroused than I already was. I was beginning to lose myself in him, when a knock at the door knocked me out of my mood. I growled low in my chest, wondering which one of my lady friends was interrupting my time with Sesshoumaru. I attempted to get up and answer it, but Sesshoumaru held me firmly in place.

"They'll go away," he whispered before planting another hot kiss on my lips. I began to relax back into him until another knock stopped me. This time it was louder. I sighed deeply as I crawled off of Sesshoumaru and out of bed. "No Naima. Come back to bed," Sesshoumaru begged me.

"No. It might be something important," I said as I slipped on a satin, lingerie robe. Sesshoumaru made certain that he was covered completely before I opened the door. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. "Na-Naraku?" I gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry it's so late, but I left my notebook in here earlier and I need to get it," he replied.

"Ummm..." I began, glancing over my shoulder to see that Sesshoumaru now had an annoyed look on his face. Naraku was the very last person that he wanted to see right now. "I...I'm kind of busy."

"Please Naima. It won't take long. I'm sure I can find it quickly. I really, really need it." I sighed deeply, hating to be in such an awkward position.

"Alright. Wait here," I told him as I turned around and began to rumage around the spaces near my bed, which was where he had been earlier. I got on my hands and knees and looked under my bed. Sure enough, Naraku's red notebook was there right beside his pen. I picked the items up into my hands and walked back over to the door. "Here you are. Now go. Go, go," I said in a rush as I tried to push him out of my room.

"Thanks. Oh yeah, see you later Sesshoumaru," Naraku said with an obviously, amused smirk. I sighed again as soon as the door was secure and locked. I turned back to Sesshoumaru and gave him an awkward smile.

"Sorry about that," I said as I began to untie the belt around my satin robe.

"What was Naraku doing in your bedroom?" he all of a sudden asked me, causing me to stop my undressing. I cocked my head to the side a little and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean? We were in here studying. You saw him come get his notebook."

"Yes and his notebook was underneath your bed, which had to mean that Naraku was on here too." He then took a pillow into his hand and sniffed it. "In fact, his scent still lingers on your pillows." I crossed my arms and gave him a defiant look.

"What are you trying to say, Sesshoumaru? Are you trying to say that you think that I'm cheating on you? Because I'm not."

"No. I don't remember saying any such thing. All I'm saying is that I don't appreciate the fact that he was in here with you, on your bed. Nor do I appreciate the fact that he's buying you jewelry and is over here every five minutes."

"Sesshoumaru, he's my best friend. What do you want me to do? Kick him to the curb?"

"No," Sesshoumaru said, as he hopped out of my bed and began to redress, "I want you to stop thinking about Naraku's feelings all of the time and actually pay attention to your boyfriend."

"Sesshoumaru that's not fair. You know that Naraku and I've been buddies since we were little. I'm not into him like that anymore. You're the one I love Sesshoumaru."

"I have many female friends Naima, but you don't see me running around all wild and bending over backwards for them. How would you feel if Sara was constantly at my house and in my bedroom. Or if everytime my phone rang, it was Amaya? I seriously doubt that you would be okay with that." I fell silent for a moment. He was right. If the other women in his life were to all of a sudden become more attatched to him, I wouldn't like it very much.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru," I apologized to him, "I didn't mean to be inconsiderate of your feelings. Please. Stay with me tonight. Don't go." By that time Sesshoumaru was fully dressed again.

"I've lost my sexual appetite," he simply said as he quickly walked out of my bedroom door.

"No! Sess wait!" I cried as I opened the door back and raced down the hallway, trying to stop him. "Sesshoumaru please. Don't be upset with me," I begged him as I tried to get him to stop. He didn't say a single word to me as he kept heading towards the doorway. He stopped briefly to give Naraku a cold glare. He was still in the apartment and sitting in the livingroom with Kagura. Naraku returned the same cold stare, the animosity still very apparent between the two men. Sesshoumaru was the first to break the stare as he continued his way to the door. "Please Sess. Stop." I begged as he turned the doorknob. He still didn't reply as he opened the door and stormed out of the apartment. I bit my lip and held back tears as I turned around and walked back into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

I was sitting in the livingroom with Kagura, helping her with a sorcery question that she was having trouble answering on her homework, when all of a sudden, I heard Naima calling out for Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru please. Don't be upset with me," she beggen him as she followed him out of the hallway and into the livingroom. Sesshoumaru never did answer her, but did stop to give me one hateful glare. _'What the hell is his problem?'_ I thought as I gave him an equally hateful stare. The cocky dog demon then continued on his way and left the apartment completely, leaving a sad Naima behind. Naima turned around and went back to her bedroom, announcing her upset emotions by a loud door slam. I turned to Kagura and gave her a confused look.

"What was that all about?" I asked. My cousin just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but something tells me that it was more than likely about you." I sighed deeply, knowing that she was probably right.

"Let me go see what's wrong," I said as I got off of the couch and walked to Naima's bedroom. "Naima?" I asked as I knocked loudly on her closed door. "Naima. Open up my dear." After not answering me for a minute, I turned the knob and helped myself in. I saw that she was lying face down in her pillows and crying. I sighed deeply as I walked over to her bed and sat down on it. "Naima? What happened my dear?" I asked as I gently ran a hand over her back.

"Don't. Touch. Me," I heard her snarl through the pillows. Her sudden aggression towards me took me by suprise.

"What did you just say?" I asked, thinking that I didn't hear her right. She removed her face from the pillows and sat up so she was face to face with me. As I stared into her wet, hazel eyes, I immediately knew that something was different about her.

"I said. Don't. Touch. Me." Her tone was lower and more menacing this time. I knew for sure that the anger she felt was now directed towards me. But why? Oh. Was she mad because I had interrupted her romantic evening with Sesshoumaru?

"Naima, I'm sorry for..."

"Shut up!" she snapped at me as I tried to apologize. I widened my eyes, taken back by her seething anger. She had _ never_ been this mad at me before.

"Naima?..."

"I said shut the hell up!" she demanded as she hopped off of the bed. She stared down at me with burning eyes as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor. "Why do you insist on coming between me and Sesshoumaru?! Huh?! Can't you see that I don't want to be with you anymore?!"

"Naima wait a minute," I said as I got off of the bed too, trying to reason with her, "calm down my dear. I didn't know that he was over here."

"Yes you did! I know that you saw his car outside! Yet you decided to ruin our evening anyways!"

"My dear please. I just simply came to get my notebook. You have to believe me."

"You know, ever since you came back from Japan, all Sesshoumaru and I seem to do is fight. We've never fought as much as we have during these last six months and its all your fault!"

"I didn't mean to come between you two. I promise."

"Yes you did! That's why you kissed me those times and tried to seduce me on Valentine's Day! You want me to leave Sesshoumaru and break his heart! You want to make our relationship problematic and make me feel miserable!"

"No I don't. Naima, I love you so much. I would never want to hurt you."

"You fucking liar! If that was true then you never would have slept with me, and then left me an hour later! You're such a damn liar!!!" I gasped at her sudden show of rage. I had never seen my sweet Naima this angry before. I never would have thought that she would have gone off on me like that. Where did all that come from? It was then that I noticed that Naima wasn't wearing the necklace that I had given her. She wore it earlier today, but she didn't have it on now. Maybe she had taken it off when Sesshoumaru came over, or maybe... Wait a minute!

"Naima what happened to your necklace?" I asked her. She narrowed her eyes at me while giving me a confused look.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she snapped.

"The golden necklace I just bought you. Where is it?"

"Oh so now you're going to make me feel bad for that too?! Fine, if you want to know what happened to your stupid necklace, Yura broke it today at track practice." So I was right. It was all true. I had a feeling that something was up when Bankotsu told me that he had tried to call me five times today. He usually didn't call me that much. And the fact that my phone was turned off and how Tsubaki didn't want me to come over here tonight, proves that what Kikyo had told me was true. It was all true. Yura, being Tsubaki's best friend, breaking the necklace confirmed it. And then, that dream that I had in Texas came back to me as well. _ 'Cleanse your tainted sheets...You keep your friends close and your enemies closer' _

"You must think you own me just because you bought me some jewelry!" Naima continued her rant.

"No Naima. I bought you that necklace to show you how much I love you and appreciate your friendship. That came from the heart."

"Then if you loved me so much, then your ass should have never left Brooklyn! You should have never broken your promise to me and said that you would stay when you didn't really mean it! You lied to me Naraku and I'll never forgive you for it!"

"Naima, sweetie, please calm down. I can explain everything. Just sit down for a moment."

"No! I won't! I'm done with you. I'll never fall in love with you again!"

"My dear, you love me now. I was here first for you."

"And Sesshoumaru is here now. He came in and healed the wounds that you caused with your selfishness. You actually think that I would leave him for you?! Ha! Whatever!"

"Naima, you can't tell me that you don't still love me."

"Why would I love you, Naraku?! You're a damn HALF BREED!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A REAL DEMON AND YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!" Her last statement cut me like a knife. She had never, _ ever_, put me down because of my human blood. Not even when she was her angriest, she never put me down because of it. I never would have thought that she would ever say something like that to me. Spell or no spell, she had definitely crossed the line.

"Fine Naima!" I snapped back at her, now angry myself. "Since I'm nothing but a worthless half demon to you, then I'll leave! You won't have to put up with me any more!" I turned around and stormed out of her bedroom and the apartment. I was pretty sure that like Kikyo had warned me, our friendship was now broken. Completely. I never thought that it would be like this between us. Things were going so well and to have it all slip away from me is very painful. To have the woman you would give your life for say such cruel things about you is very painful. And to make matters worse, this whole situation was out of my control. It was in control of the other woman in my life. Tsubaki really was the one who broke me up from my one true love and right now, I felt like breaking her apart. Physically.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. Mami was PMSing no?


	42. The Truth Revealed

**A/N:** Thank you guys for reviewing! I really appreciate it the feedback from you guys. So now that Naraku knows what's going on, I think its time for Tsubaki to hit the road...

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

After the big blow up with Naima, I sped down the Brooklyn streets, on my way back to my apartment. I was brooding with anger and I had to calm myself down so I could get back to my place in one piece. However, I knew that my calmness would all go away once I saw Tsubaki again. How dare she trick me like that. Oh she was definitely going to get hers.

I swerved into the parking lot, jumped out of my truck, and stormed to the front door. When I got inside I saw that Tsubaki was now in the livingroom with Bankotsu watching television. "Hi baby. I mi..." she attempted to say, but I cut her off with a tight grip on her arm. She gasped loudly as I yanked her off of the sofa and gave her an icy stare.

"Do you want to tell me something, Tsubaki?" I growled at her, giving her one last chance to come clean before I went off on her. She stared up at me with so much fear in her eyes, but didn't say anything. "I asked you a question!" I snapped at the human female, "do you want to tell me something?!" I tightened my grip on her arm, which caused her to wince in pain.

"Ow Naraku. You're hurting me," she whined, squinting her eyes in an expression of pain.

"Then answer my question! Do you want to tell me something?!"

"Dude what is going on?" Bankotsu asked with wide eyes as he got off of the couch and stood behind me. I looked over my shoulder and at my friend.

"Why don't we ask my sweet girlfriend here! Tsubaki you better tell me what you did to my relationship with Naima and you better tell me now!" My grip around her arm became even tighter and a few tears were beginning to leak from Tsubaki's eyes.

"Ow Naraku please. You're really hurting me. Stop it, please." I let out a menacing growl as I released her arm and placed my hands on her shirt collar. I lifted her off of the ground and slammed her into the nearest wall. "Narakuuuu. Please, stop," Tsubaki begged me, even more tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why, Tsubaki?! Why did you curse my relationship with Naima?!"

"B-Because I l-love y-you." I growled loudly as I removed one of my hands from around her collar and lifted my hand up to strike her, but Bankotsu stopped me before I could hit the deceitful woman.

"Dude stop!" Bankotsu cried as he held onto my wrist, "you can't hit a woman, no matter how bad she is. Naraku calm down, its not like you to hit a female."

"Dammit Bankotsu you better let me go right now!"

"No! No Naraku I can't let you hit her. Come on man just...just calm down for a second. Please." I narrowed my eyes at the woman and growled before I released my hold on her. She hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Why did you lie to me and make me lose the woman that I love most in life, Tsubaki?!"

"Because I'm the one who loves you, Naraku," Tsubaki replied, staring up at me with wet, fearful eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I couldn't have you as long as Naima was around."

"So you put a curse on us so I would lose my best friend?!"

"Naraku, please try to understand. I didn't want you to get hurt, I just wanted Naima out of the way."

"That doesn't make it any better Tsubaki!" I turned around and grabbed a vase off of the table and threw it into another wall. Little pieces of glass scattering all over the floor. Tsubaki jumped a little, seeing how full of rage I was at the moment.

"Naraku. You really need to calm down before you hurt somebody," Bankotsu pleaded with me.

"No! I'm not going to calm down!" I snapped back at Bankotsu, which caused him to back up away from me a little. I then turned back to Tsubaki and took a step closer to her. Her bottom lip was now quivering with fear. She hugged her knees closer to her chest, trying her best to get as far away from me as possible. "I trusted you and you go and do this?! How dare you!"

"N-Na-Naraku...I...I..."

"Y-You what?! Stop stuttering and own up to what you did! You never loved me! If you did you wouldn't have gone and did something like this! You only lusted after me and were jealous because I was giving all my attention to Naima! How selfish are you?!"

"Naraku I do love you! You don't know how much I love you! I even put up with your cheating ways! Even when we were together, you still tried to get back with Naima! I knew that you were always thinking about her! Even when you called out her name while making love to me, I forgave you!"

"I would feel bad about all of that if you hadn't done what you did! Besides I was always honest with you about my feelings toward Naima! I never once told you that I was over her and I told you that I still loved her!"

"But you're supposed to love me!"

"I don't love you, Tsubaki! Especially now! I never once told you that I loved you during our whole relationship, because I don't!" My last statement seemed to piss Tsubaki off a little.

"You jerk!" she screamed as she hopped off of the floor and charged after me. She tried to hit me in the face, but I caught her arms and held onto her wrists tightly. "I gave you my heart and you say that you never loved me at all?!"

"You knew that I didn't love you! That's why you cursed us! I could be happily engaged or even married to Naima right now, but you had to go and ruin it for us!"

"No Naraku! You ruined it yourself!" I let go of her wrists and gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?!" She panted hard as she wiped away some of the tears that continued to flow.

"My spells...my spells can only work if the person already has those negative emotions deep within their heart. They cannot put emotions into people, they can only enhance the emotions that are already there." I widened my eyebrows at this.

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. She gave me a devious smirk.

"What I mean is that deep down inside, you really wanted to leave Naima all those years ago. You yourself wanted to leave or else my curse wouldn't have worked." I narrowed my eyes at her as I clenched my fists up into a ball.

"You liar! You lie!"

"No I'm not lying Naraku! You may act like you're all in love with Naima, but somewhere, deep inside that heart of yours, something held you back from her and wanted you to leave her. Your own emotions caused you to leave. My spell only brought those emotions out into the open. The same goes for Naima. Your little stupid friendship only broke because deep down, Naima hates you for leaving her. She just proved it tonight." I didn't know what to say to all of that. Was she serious or was she just manipulating me again?

"Get out, Tsubaki," I demanded in a calm, but threatening tone.

"Why Naraku? You can't stand to hear the truth?! You act like your relationship and your love for Naima is so perfect and pure, but in reality its just as flawed as it can be!"

"I said GET OUT!" I got off of the couch and grabbed her backpack and purse. I marched over to the door and threw her things outside of it. I continued to hold open the door and gave her a warning look. She gave me a shocked look back.

"You're throwing me out?! How will I get home?! I have no money!"

"Does it look like I give a damn?! Get the hell out right now!" She pouted again, but slowly walked over to the door, but stopped to give me one final message.

"You are too late anyways Naraku, because Naima loves Sesshoumaru. And she is NEVER going to leave him. You lost Naima of your own accord and one day you'll realize that you should have stayed with me."

"Just go!" I yelled at her as I slammed the door in her face. After locking it back, I turned around and walked back over to the couch and sank down on it. I buried my face into my hands, trying to regain control of my heavy breathing. I could feel Bankotsu as he sat down next to me.

"Dude are you okay?" he asked, patting my back.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I replied, moving my hands so I could look at him. He just chuckled softly.

"No, I guess you're not."

"I can't believe this man! How could the same woman I sleep with be the same woman who made me lose my woman."

"Well, that's what happens when you let your dick overrule your head. I told you months ago that you should have just let that be a one night stand. You knew that you didn't love her. I mean, was the sex really that good?"

"Anything's better than my hands."

"Okay dude, too much information."

"Why didn't I just listen to Kikyo as soon as she told me what was up? Then I could have stopped this whole thing before it happened."

"Because you trust people too easily. Not everybody who smiles in your face is your friend, Naraku. You need to let your guard up more. I know that you didn't have many friends growing up because you are a half demon, but you can't just allow _anybody_ to walk into your life. You need to be more careful."

"I know. I know. Still, I should have stopped this as soon as I was aware of what was going on. I shouldn't have waited."

"Something tells me that this is for the best." I gave him a very confused look.

"Don't tell me that you're agreeing with Tsubaki."

"No. No, I'm not agreeing with her totally, but she did make since Naraku. I mean, honestly, I still think that Naima does resent you for leaving her. You didn't see what we saw. When she said that she didn't come out of her room for most of that summer, she wasn't lying. She stayed in her house almost all day, every day. And even when she had to leave so she could go to school, she would cry when she came home because you wasn't around to go through freshman year with her. So do I think that the spell brought out her resentment towards you? Yes. Do I think that she hates you? No. Do I think that everything that the spell made her do came from the heart? No. All I'm saying is...is that whatever it was deep down inside of you that made you want to leave, you need to talk to her about it. Just like you need to talk about how she really feels about the day you left." I shook my head slightly.

"I don't think so 'B'. I think Naima really hates me. I mean, she called me a half breed and said that I wasn't even a real demon. I can't believe that she would say something like that."

"She wouldn't say something like that. That part must have been the spell. Just call her, tell her to come over and talk things out with her, because you two never really did that. You just assumed that everything between you two was okay. Look, I'll even leave for a while and go to my parents house. Just talk to her. Everything will be okay." I looked at him for a second or two before nodding my head. Bankotsu smiled and patted my back, before getting up and leaving the apartment. I hesitated for a few moments before I slowly pulled out my phone. If what Bankotsu said was true, then what part of that arguement was her and what part of it was the spell? I guess it never hurts to find out. I opened the phone and searched for Naima's name in the contacts, when a knock on the door stopped me. I sighed deeply, thinking that Bankotsu had come back to get his keys that he had probably left inside. I got off of the couch and slowly walked over to the door. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"Na-Naima?" I gasped, suprised that she was even over here right now. She gave me a weak smile through the tears that were falling down her face.

"H-Hey, Naraku. Ummm...c-can I come in?"

* * *

**A/N:** _Gasp!_ Naraku and Naima all alone at night?! Uh ohhh, lol.

Well, what do you guys think will happen?..._author nudges readers to leave a review_


	43. When Will I See You Smile Again?

**A/N:** Hee hee. Thank you Red-Smartiez, kittyb78, and Yuukiyanagi for reviewing. (at the time of writing this) I really appreciate it :). "When Will I See You Smile Again" by New Edition has the perfect lyrics for this chapter, but I'm to lazy to put them on, lol.

So here we finally are at the two part climax of the story. Will Naima and Naraku be able to talk things out?...

* * *

"Na-Naima?" Naraku gasped when he opened the door. I gave him a weak smile through the tears that were falling down my face.

"H-Hey, Naraku. Ummm...c-can I come in?" He didn't answer me right away. I was nervous as to what his response would be. After all of the harsh things I had said to him, I wouldn't be suprised if he slammed the door right in my face. Not that I wouldn't deserve it if he did. After a while, Naraku still didn't say anything in reply. He shifted his weight to his other foot and leaned on the doorway with his arms crossed. His posture and expression hinted that he wasn't pleased by my sudden appearance. I probably was the last person that he wanted to see at the moment. I turned my eyes from his piercing gaze and looked down at my hands, which were fidgeting very nervously. "I...I know that I said some pretty bitchy things to you earlier, and I..."

"Naima." Naraku's low voice cut me off in mid sentence. I slowly lifted my head upward to reconnect my eyes with his. Two ruby red jewels still held their nerve wrecking gaze. He sighed deeply. "You and I...we need to talk about some things," he said before turning around and walking back inside. I hesitated for a few seconds more before following him inside and shutting the door behind me. After locking it, I went over to the big, comfortable couch that the boys had and sat down next to Naraku. I stared at him with my hands folded in my lap while he leaned forward with his chin resting on his folded hands, staring into the space in front of him. He was very quiet and had a very thoughtful expression on his face. He stayed like that for a seemingly long time, until one of my sniffles seemed to knock him out of his trance. He slowly turned his head back to me and locked his crimsons on my hazels. He stared into them deeply as if trying to hypnotize me or trying to read my soul. "Naima," he began in a low voice, "do you know why you went off on me this evening?" I shook me head no.

"Well...I guess I was already kind of upset at Sesshoumaru because he walked out on me and you just happened to be the closest one to take my anger out on. I honestly didn't mean to yell at you though or say those horrible things. I guess something within me just snapped."

"Or something on you snapped is a better way to put it." I gave him a really confused look. Something _ on _ me snapped? What was he talking about?

"Huh?" I asked, curiousity at high levels.

"I'm talking about your necklace." He sighed deeply. "...a little while back, in fact the day that we all went to the Coney Island Amusement Park, Kikyo told me that ever since middle school, Tsubaki has been putting curses and spells on our relationship with each other. She told me that Tsubaki uses the necklaces that we wear as a catalyst for our negative feelings for each other." I cocked an eyebrow at him, finding this all very strange.

"Curses? On our necklaces?" He nodded his head.

"I know. I know that it sounds a little weird, because I thought it sounded weird when Kikyo told me, but the evidence is very sustancial. Okay, let's just break it down. You don't know this, but during the April before I left Brooklyn those years ago, Tsubaki and I had a talk. Tsubaki was the one who told me about the Shikon Jewel in Japan and insisted that I go away for a while and search for it. Well, on that same day, Tsubaki had mentioned that she thought that my old necklace was getting dirty. So I took it off and gave it to her so she could go to the girl's room and wash it off for me. I don't know what all she did after that, but do you remember any strange things happening to you that day?" Now it was time to have a thoughtful expression as I tried to remember if anything weird happened to me one April day in eigth grade. I couldn't come up with anything...wait a minute.

"Well, I remember that one day during sixth period, I felt something slip around my ankle and bite me, but when I checked for the marks there were none. There wasn't even any blood." He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Didn't something like that happen to you recently?" I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. That day on the football field when we were searching...for your necklace." I gasped and threw my hands to my mouth. Naraku was right. "You _ are_ serious!" He nodded his head.

"Yep and since Yura broke that new gold necklace, that just proved it all. Plus Tsubaki it confessed tonight."

"But why? Why would she do all of that?!" I was beginning to get a little angry.

"Tsubaki said that she placed that curse on us all those years ago because she was in love with me, and as long as you were around, she couldn't have me all to herself. So she placed the curse on my necklace and told me about the Shikon Jewel so I would go away and leave you." My eyes instantly lit up.

"So when you left me that day, it was because of the curse and not because of you. So you really didn't mean to betray me." He became very quiet for again. He got off of the couch and turned to face the wall. I heard a big sigh leave his lips.

"Well, you see. That's the complicated thing about Tsubaki's spell. She claims that her spells can only work if the person being cursed already has those negative emotions deep within their heart. She says that her spells can only enhance emotions and bring them out into the open. They can't create them." I gave him a confused look.

"Well you don't believe her do you?"

"Yeah." He said as he nodded his head. "Yeah, I actually do believe that part. Why? Because of some of the things you said to me tonight while you were under the spell."

"Naraku you know that I didn't mean to call you a half demon and say that you meant nothing to me. I wouldn't ever say anything like that. I like you fine as a half demon and you do mean a lot to me."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about when you called me a liar and cussed me out for breaking the promise I made to you when I said that I would stay if we lost our virginity together." I became really quiet as I stared at his back. He slowly turned around and walked back over to me and sat down. He took my hands into his and stared at me very intensely. "You still resent me for leaving you. Don't you?" I felt a few tears slip out the corners of my eyes as I tried my best to tear away from those intimidating red ones.

"No Naraku I..."

"Naima look at me."

"...I don't resent..."

"I said look at me." His voice was a little more forceful this time. I slowly turned my head until our eyes met again. "Just tell me how you feel," he softly said as he ran a hand down my cheek. "I promise you that I won't be mad or upset. Things can't be any worse than they already are and if we even still have a chance of salvaging our friendship, then we can't rebuild it off of hidden emotions." I shook my head slighty, trying to stiffle my tears because I already knew the answer to his question.

"But Naraku I..."

"Naima." He cut me off again. He cupped my cheeks into his hands and ran a pad of his thumb over my lips. "We are supposed to be best friends. Best friends should be able to tell how they feel without fear of judgement. We can't run from this any longer. Please. Just tell me how you feel." I sniffled again as I allowed my eyes to flutter close. I bit my bottom lip before confessing my true feelings to Naraku.

"Yes. Yes...I still do resent you for walking out on me. And if Tsubaki's curse only brought what you only felt out into the open, then why did you leave me? All these years I've been trying to figure out what I did that was so wrong to made you just want to walk away from me. You didn't even have the decency to say goodbye properly. It was like we didn't even really make love that day. It honestly felt like it was a quick fuck and then you just bounced. If I had not woken up and caught you redressing, you wouldn't had even told me that you were still going to go. I trusted you and you left me hanging. So yes. Yes, I still resent you for leaving me." He listened quietly the whole time I expressed my feelings and nodded occasionally. Then it was his turn to speak.

"You might not think that I made love to you that day, but I did. I truly was in love with you when we did that." He took one of my hands in his and interlocked his fingers with mine. "I loved every minute, every second of that moment. I loved how close we were at that moment, like as if we had melted into one person. Like we were inseparable. So don't think that you were just a quick fix for me, because you weren't. You are the only woman who wasn't ever a quick fix for me. You're the only woman who I've ever truly made love to."

"Then why did you leave me? If you loved me so much, then why did you just walk away and break my heart into a million pieces. Didn't you know how much I needed you? I missed all the things that we used to do together. I missed how you would walk me home from school sometimes and how you were always at my house practically every other night. I missed how we used to do so much stupid stuff together. Like when we used to crank call Daddy at work and he would come home and give both of us whoopings because he knew that we weren't Aquaman and Wonder Woman. Or like when we were inspired to become hairdressers and cut off all of the hair on Tarei's Barbie dolls. Or even when we tried to give that grey pitbull on 14th Street some candy and he chased us all the way to Bankotsu's house." He chuckled a little, remembering how dumb we could be sometimes. "I even missed the small stuff. Like how we used to call each other everyday and stay on the phone for hours, just talking about nothing. Didn't you know how much I missed calling you and talking to you? Those five minute, once a month phone calls from Japan wasn't enough for me. And when you stopped calling me completely, I worried about you all of the time even though Bankotsu would tell me that you were okay. Why, Naraku? Why would you do all of that?"

"All I can say is that I'm sorry, Naima. That's all I can do. If I could take it all back I would, because I know how badly I hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you Naima, but I know that I did. I can't imagine the amout of pain I caused you."

"No, you can't," I agreed as I stood off of the couch. I was very tapped into my emotions now and I just let it all come out. "You have no idea at all." I briefly reached up and wiped away some of the flowing tears. "You don't know how much it still hurts after almost six years. You don't know how much it hurts to have the one person that you_ knew_ that you could count on, not be there when you needed him the most." He gave me a confused and concerned look as he got off of the couch too and stood in front of me.

"What do you mean my dear?"

"Well, when I began high school, things were very hard for me. I wasn't doing very well in school and my social network wasn't all that good either. You see, I needed you around because you were my rock. I wasn't as close to anyone like I was to you, except for my dad and sisters. But Li was gone off to college, Tarei was still a mere fifth grader, and Daddy was working a lot more so he could help put Li through school. So I had no one else to turn to with my deepest emotions that I had only shared with you. Things eventually got better when Sesshoumaru and I became friends in tenth grade, but freshman year was pure hell without you. And then when Daddy died, you weren't there either. I needed you then too. I think both Tarei and I needed you then. But you were nowhere to be found."

"Naima that's not fair. I didn't know that Rashid-San was going to die."

"Neither did we! I mean, it's not like he planned to get into an accident that day. But still, you weren't there for me when I needed you. I guess that's what I resent you the most for. You knew how much Daddy loved you! You knew that he was the one who reunited you with your own father and went to court for you so he would take you in! You knew that even when you were still a foster child, he made sure that your foster parents were always the nicest people! You knew that Daddy loved you like his own son and you weren't even there to say goodbye to him either! You weren't there for me at all when I needed you the most! And even when you found out, you STILL didn't come home!" The tears were falling like rain then. I was shaking and panting hard. I couldn't even bare to look at Naraku anymore as I told him how I really felt. I turned away from him and faced the wall behind me, as I tried to control my tears.

"I know that I wasn't around when Rashid-San passed away, but don't you dare say that I wasn't there for you when you needed me because you know that's a lie."

"Is it really Naraku?"

"Yes it sure the hell is and you know it too. When we were only nine years old and your puppy, Truffles I, ran away from home, who was the one who stayed out all that rainy November night, trying to find him for you and ended up catching pneumonia for it? And when we couldn't find him, who helped Rashid-San find you another black laborador with the same white spot on his chest, so you could have Truffles II? And then when Truffles II got hit by that car, who buried him for you and gave him a proper funeral?" I turned around and looked at him, remembering what all he had done for my two Truffles. "Who was the one who stayed up with you all night in seventh grade, trying to help you finish that big volcanoe project that was worth 50 of our grades? Who was the one who neglected his own volcanoe and ended up getting a D, just so he could make sure that you got your A? Who was the one who beat up Gatenmaru when he tried to feel you up and touch your panties in gym class one day? And that was before you and I began dating. Who was the one who brought you a lollipop everyday in first grade, just to thank you for sticking up for me that day in the sandbox? Who was the one who freaked out, called 911 for you, and held your hand as you cried on my shoulder when we both thought that you were dying when you got your first period." I began to laugh then, remembering how scared we both were that night. "Who was the one who spent about three hours, trying to convince you that you were beautiful whenever Koga would call you ugly and said that your head was the..."

"The size of a casaba mellon," I finished it up for him, "yes I remember that vividly. But still..."

"Who was the one who pulled you out of the pool when you almost drowned at Lena's birthday party, when the high school kids threw you in? Who was also the one who spent the rest of that summer teaching you how to swim, no matter how much my father yelled at me for coming home past nine o'clock? Who was the one who took the blame, the suspension from school, and the fatherly ass whooping for you when those girls suckered you into helping them spray paint the gym the night before the big eight grade dance? Who was the one who made you that exploding birthday cake when Rashid-San had to go away for the weekend and left you alone with Li and Tarei, who both forgot it was your eleventh birthday?" I giggled wildly then.

"How did you make the cake explode anyway?"

"You remember that I thought that firecracker that Muso gave me was a candle." I giggled again. My tears began to stop falling as I realized that he was there for me a hell of a lot whenever I needed him to be. He smiled softly as he took a step closer to me. He took my hands in his and began to speak in the most sincere voice I had ever heard him talk in. "I know that I fucked up big time when I left you and wasn't there for you when you were going through such a hard time, but if I truly didn't care about you, then I never would have came back home." He walked back over to the couch with me following him, hands still interlocked. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and laid his head down on my shoulder. "I never told you this...but when we began dating, I was a little insecure. I was intimidated by all of these full demon boys who still tried to win your heart, even though they knew that you were with a half demon. In the back of my mind I wondered what this beautiful, full fledged panther demon saw in me that made her want to stick by a half demon. I mean, I wasn't as strong or as skilled as a full demon male would be. My human nature was a weakness. Like the saying goes, "Half a demon, half a man.". That's all I could think about when we were going out. Eventually it got so bad, that I began to wonder if I could even satisfy you physically and emotionally like a full demon man could. But I never told you how I felt because I was scared that you would agree with me and really would leave me. I guess that small insecurity was all that Tsubaki's spell needed so it could work. Because that's the only reason I can honestly think of for why I wanted to leave you." I listened intensely as I ran my fingers through his hair while he laid against me. So that's why he wanted to leave? Because he was insecure about his demonic nature and he thought that I would leave him for a full demon male? So he left before I could? I moved from his knee and straddled his lap so I would be face to face with him. I reached up and put my hands on his cheeks.

"You should have know that I wasn't going to leave you for a full demon. I'm dead serious when I say that I like you fine the way you are. Even Superman had a weakness, but that didn't change the fact that he was the Man of Steel. You were always important to me Naraku and you didn't need some stupid jewel to change who you were. I never would want you to leave." He stared at me intensely as he began to run his hands up and down my back.

"If this is true...then I want to know. Do you still love me?"

"Yes. I still love you."

"Are you still_ in_ love with me?" I was quiet for a few moments. I continued to look deep into his eyes and realized that I couldn't fight my emotions anymore.

"Yes. I am still_ in_ love with you." As soon as I answered him, Naraku pulled me closer and we engaged in an extremely passionate kiss. I closed my eyes tightly and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back with an equal amount of passion. One of Naraku's hands disappeared into my hair, while the other one still was planted firmly on my back. The way we kissed was unlike any other time before. It was as sweet as a first kiss, but as firey as a kiss that two lovers share right before they make love. After a while, the latter feeling of the kiss began to take over and we were quickly beginning to lose ourselves in each other's lips. Naraku's tongue had found it's way into my mouth and we now explored each other with great intensity. Before I knew it, his shirt had been discarded to the floor and mine had been unbuttoned and now hung loosely around my elbows. "Oh Narakuuuu," I moaned as his lips began to tread over my neck, but the sudden vocalization of his name seemed to snap me back into reality. Like before, my concience began to speak to me. Even though I loved Naraku, my love for Sesshoumaru still burned strong and my comittment to him stiffled my desire for Naraku to make love to me. This was the first time since he came back that I had an unbelievable urge and need for Naraku to touch me. For him to just take me and make love to me. For him to hold me in those big strong arms of his and kiss me like there was no tomorrow. But I wasn't ready to give up on Sesshoumaru yet. I pulled away from him and climbed off of his lap. "I'm sorry Naraku, but I can't," I said as I turned away from him and began to rebutton my shirt. He sighed deeply.

"Sesshoumaru?" He already knew the cause of my hesitation. I nodded my head again.

"I should leave," I declared as I began to walk to the door, but Naraku grabbed my arm to stop me. I gasped as he pulled me back to him until my body was right against his.

"Don't leave me all alone tonight," he requested as he caressed one of my cheeks. "I might not be able to make love to you like I want to, but at least let me hold you tonight. Let me play Superman, if only for tonight." I didn't say anything as I let my hands begin to wonder over his firm, nude chest. I knew that I should leave because spending the night with him would only put my relationship with Sesshoumaru in jeporady. But for some reason, it just felt so...so right to be with Naraku tonight. I couldn't leave him all alone and to be honest, I didn't want to. At that moment, the only person who I wanted to be next to tonight was Naraku. It had almost been six years since the last time I was close to him and to be honest, it felt long overdue.

"Alright," I agreed, my voice barely above a whisper, "I'll spend the night with you." Naraku smiled like that was the best news that he had heard in his life. He gave me another firm kiss on the lips before leading me hand in hand to his bedroom, where we fell asleep in each others arms. At that moment, no one else in the world mattered. No one else seemed to exist anymore. It was just him and I. Absolutely no one else.

* * *

**A/N:** I bet you all thought that would be fruity, huh? lol


	44. Busted

**A/N:** Thank you all for reviewing! So after spending the night with Naraku, what will Naima do about her relationship with Sesshoumaru?...

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

I awoke the next morning to the sun beating down upon my face through the open window next to my bed. My eyes still closed, I inhaled deeply, taking in the early morning scents that poured into my room. The smell of the mid March flowers were very intoxicating, but there was one scent that was far more lovely. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to look at the beautiful woman who was still fast asleep next to me. I smiled to myself noticing how peaceful Naima looked after the emotionally draining night we had had last night. I reached over and ran the back of my hand against her soft cheek, brushing a few stray hairs away in the process. "I wonder what you're dreaming about?" I whispered to myself before kissing her forehead. She shifted a little against my side when I did that. I smiled again, so filled with joy that I had her right here with me. I could never say how much I love this woman because I love her far too much. I loved my dear Naima very much. And why wouldn't I? She's my best friend, my soul mate and, hopefully, my wife. But as of right now, I can only continue to dream on that last one. As far as I'm concerned, Sesshoumaru still has the upperhand, because Naima's comittment to him and her love for him still seems to burn very strong. But I'll be damned if I give up on her. She will be my wife. I just know it.

After laying beside her for a couple more minutes, I began to get a low growl in the pit of my stomach. I was indeed very hungry and I knew that Naima probably would be too when she woke up. So I decided to go make us something to eat. As quietly as I could, I slid out of bed and tip toed out of the bedroom, careful not to disturb her.

When I got into the kitchen, I noticed that Bankotsu was now in the apartment too. I guess he had come home late last night. "Wassup man?" he asked with a big smile when he saw me.

"Wassup?" I replied with the same smile.

"You tell me. I see that Miss Naima's motorcycle is still out there in the parking lot."

"Yes. It is."

"So I take it that you were able to talk things out, huh?"

"Yeah. We did."

"So I guess that little Bankotsu Jr. was planted last night, riiiiight?" I laughed then.

"No." Bankotsu gave me a shocked look as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"No?! What do you mean no?!"

"Shhhh, man. She's still asleep."

"Did you put her to sleep?"

"No."

"So you mean to tell me that you slept together, but you didn't 'sleep' with her?"

"No."

"Did your mama drop you on the head when you were little or something? Because you are stoooopid." I laughed again as I began to fry some eggs.

"Now why do you say that man? Weren't you the same one who said that you shouldn't let your dick overrule your head."

"Yes, I did, but I meant that you shouldn't do that when you try to build a relationship off of lust. You and Naima love each other so its okay to do those things."

"Naaah. I couldn't do that to Naima even though I wanted to. She is still in love with Sesshoumaru and I think that if we would have made love, it would have only made the situation worse."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So what are you two going to do now?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Its all up to her. She's ultimately the one who decides. All I can do is just keep game up so she will realize that I'm all that she needs and not him. But I'm optimistic about it. Sesshoumaru's game seems to be falling off a little, so maybe she'll leave him."

"I know that you'll be happy if she does."

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe how I'll feel. I never knew that it was possible for one man to be in love with one woman like I'm in love with her. To be married to her and have beautiful babies. Now that's my dream."

"Well, I'll tell you my dream. A multi-million dollar contract with Green Bay. Now that's my dream." I laughed out loud.

"You're such an insensitive bastard. How did we get from love to football?"

"Love costs money. Money comes from football. Therefore, love equals football. Its simple math, Naraku."

"I'm still trying to figure out how you got a woman with a philosophy like that. Sai must not know the real Bankotsu yet."

"Or she's just plain stupid," I heard a soft feminine voice all of a sudden say. I turned around from the stove to see that Naima had just walked into the kitchen. I smiled brightly when I saw her and she smiled back.

"Good morning," both me and Bankotsu simutaneously greeted the beautiful panther demon.

"Good morning," she replied sitting at the table beside Bankotsu.

"Are you hungry my dear?" I asked her.

"Of course. That lovely bacon smell got me out of bed."

"Damn Naraku. You should have known that you could get her started with some food. Maybe you should have pulled out the whipcream last night." I turned around and gave my friend a 'shut-the-hell-up!' look. Naima just shook her head and smiled.

"Have you two been having perverted boy talk while I was still asleep?"

"When do we not have perverted boy talk?" Bankotsu replied. Naima rolled her eyes at him.

"Naraku's right. What does Sai see in you?"

"An overly handsome man with style." We both rolled our eyes then. I walked over to the table and placed two plates of breakfast in front of them before sitting down myself. As we all began to eat, everything was pretty normal between the three of us. We cracked jokes on each other and talked about sports and school. Everything was pretty peaceful and calm, when all of a sudden, the sound of shattering glass filtered into the kitchen. We all instantly gave each other confused looks.

"What was that?" Naima asked. We both shrugged our shoulders. We started to eat again, when the sound of a car alarm stopped us. I froze up when I heard the alarm.

"Oh hell no," I gasped as I dropped my fork. I began to get a little concerned because I knew that the car alarm was mine!

"Naraku isn't that your truck?" Bankotsu asked with wide eyes. And with that said, all three of us sprung from the table and flew to the front door. We bolted down the steps outside of our apartment door and ran to the parking lot. My heart almost stopped when I saw the scene before me. My beautiful, custom F-150 was not so beautiful anymore. Both head lights were destroyed, the driver's window shattered, dents all over the hood, the bed of the truck was keyed, all for tires slashed, the Superman design on the back windshield had been marked over, and the back windshield itself was cracked. Then my eyes immediately averted to the one who had obviously caused the damage to the truck that I loved so much.

"Naraku? What's with the upset face? Aren't you glad to see me?" Tsubaki asked as she taunted me from the top of my car. She stood ontop of the roof with a baseball bat swinging in her right hand.

"Damn you Tsubaki! My truck!" I snapped at the audacious woman. She "innocently" put a hand to her mouth.

"Oops. Did I do that? Oh my. I guess my hand must have slipped!" She brought the bat crashing down on my front windshield.

"Tsubaki!!" I yelled as I ran over to the truck and tried to pull her off.

"How could you cheat on me Naraku?!" she screamed as she swung the bat at me as I tried to grab her. "How could you cheat on me with that bitch?! We're supposed to love each other and you cheat on me?!"

"I don't love you, you psychopath!"

"But you do Naraku! You love me very much, but Naima has blinded you from the truth!"

"You are the one who cursed us, idiot!" Naima snapped at the crazed woman. Tsubaki turned and laughed defiantly at her.

"You stupid bitch! You should know better than to try and come against me, because I'll one up you everytime. You see, you should stayed home last night. Because from what I hear, Sesshoumaru was over there this morning and he knows that you didn't come home last night." I heard Naima gasp.

"W-What?" Her facial expression showed her fear. Tsubaki just laughed even more.

"Thaaaat's riiiight. Sesshoumaru knows that you were over here playing 'House' with Naraku in the middle of the night. How you ask? Well you see, that's the wonderful things about camera phones." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and held it up to Naima. I heard a clicking noise go off as she obviously took another picture. "Oop! That's a good one. This picture has "Busted" written all over it! Hmmm, I might as well send this to Sesshoumaru too."

"Y-you...you..." I could hear Naima's voice breaking down as a stream of tears began to leak out the corner of her eyes.

"I-I what? Why are you crying Naima? Awww, is poor wittle Naima afwaid of what Sesshoumawu might do? Well, you shouldn't have been over here screwing my boyfriend!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I screamed as I grabbed her ankles tightly and pulled her off of my truck. I instantly snatched the bat from her hands and slammed her to the pavement. I heard her gasp as I climbed on top of her and pinned her to the ground.

"Owww...N-Nara-Naraku. Stop. Please," she begged me. Fear written all over her eyes.

"Now you want to beg?! You're over here destroying both my truck and people's relationships and you want to beg?! Just who in the hell do you think I am, Tsubaki?! You shouldn't take my kindness for weakness! I ought to snap you in half for what you did!" I sprung to my feet and jerked her up by her wrists. I then pinned her firmly against the hood of my truck. The tears began to rapidly fall then.

"Naraku I'm sorry. Please stop. I love you Naraku. I love you."

"I DON"T LOVE YOU!!" I yelled at her. I was going to try and hit her like I tried to last night, but like before, Bankotsu stopped me.

"Naraku. Stop," he firmly told me. I struggled against his grip.

"She's Satan Bankotsu! Satan can't feel pain so let me hit her!"

"Now you know damn well if you hit her they will lock you up. And anyways you should be concerned about the woman you love right now." I turned around to see that Naima was gone from where she was earlier. Instead she was running from the direction of our apartment with her motorcycle helmet and keys.

"Wait a minute Naima!" I cried at her as I began to run after her. "Where are you going?!" She turned to me with waterfall tears.

"I've got to go see Sesshoumaru. I made a huge mistake." So I was right. The dog demon did still have the upperhand and she did love him more.

"No. Wait a second. Please," I begged as I grabbed her arm to stop her. "You can't go face him alone, Naima. We both know that he is probably fired up about all of this. I'll go with you." She shook her head as she wriggled free from my grip.

"I must go. I must do this alone. Its all my fault and now I must go fix it." She didn't let me stop her again as she mounted her green Suzuki and rode out of the parking lot. As soon as she was gone from my sights, I stormed back over to Tsubaki and put her into another bone crushing grip.

"Listen and you better listen well," I began in a voice filled with anger and malice. "You better not EVER come around here again, do you understand? You and I are over! We're finished! I don't love you now and I never will! Don't ever come to my house again, because next time, Bankotsu might not be here to stop me!"

"That's okay Naraku. I have a feeling that Naima will handle this whole situation for you," Bankotsu interrupted as he stared at Tsubaki with icy eyes and crossed arms.

"Don't call me! Don't talk to me! Deprogram my number from your phone if you have to! Burn the pictures we took if you have to! I don't want anything else to do with you, or Yura, or Abi, or anyone else associated with you!"

"Why Narakuuuu? Why won't you give me another chance? You see that Naima's heart still belongs to Sesshoumaru. Why do you still love her?"

"Because she is everything that you are not. She's a good woman, Tsubaki. Something you'll never know anything about. Now go! Get out of here!" Tsubaki obeyed and she ran from me, back to her car. She quickly sped out of the parking lot and into the distance. I sighed deeply as both Bankostu went to inspect the damage inflicted upon my truck.

"Wheeew! This is u-gly," Bankostu declared as he looked at my tires.

"I know."

"Didn't I tell you that she was crazy? I told you the whole time that she was crazy."

"'B'! Now is not the time!"

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry." I sighed deeply as I put a hand on one of my side mirrors, only to have it break off and hit the pavement. I whined loudly as I picked the damaged part off of the ground. "Maaaaaaan," I whined again as I put it in the back of my truck.

"Look on the bright side Naraku."

"What bright side?"

"You just got a lot of money from your car insurance by switching to Geico." I gave him a very annoyed look as my human friend still continued to crack jokes.

"Bankotsu."

"Yeah?"

"Shut. The hell. Up."

* * *

**A/N:** Uh Ohhhh


	45. The End of What Was

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews :)

So now that Tsubaki has given Sesshoumaru the scoop on Naima and Naraku, what will he do about it?...

* * *

My heart was practically beating in my throat as I rode to Sesshoumaru's place after stopping at my own first. Kagome, Kagura, and Sango had all confirmed that what Tsubaki had said was true. "He came over here really early," Sango said.

"How did Tsubaki find out though?" I asked. They all looked at each other very nervously.

"Well, you see sweetie," Kagura began, "...we knew that you were in a pretty upset mood and after you didn't come home last night, we were worried about you. We tried to call your cell, but you didn't pick up. So we called a few other girls to see if they had heard from you...and I guess the word eventually got back to Tsubaki."

"Naima how could you sleep with Naraku? You know that Sesshoumaru loves you so much," Kagome asked with a disappointed look.

"I didn't have sex with Naraku. I stopped before it could get that far. After we kissed, all we did was sleep. Nothing else happened. Look, I've got to go find Sesshoumaru." I turned around and ran out of the door, beginning to make my way to Sesshoumaru's.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed that Sesshoumaru's car was there, but neither Koga or Jaken's was. I swallowed hard and sighed deeply. My body trembling with nervousness and fear. I already knew that Sesshoumaru thought that I had comitted the ultimate betrayal with Naraku. Even though I was innocent of that, I still betrayed him by kissing Naraku and spending the night with him. The guilt ran rampant throughout me and I was now regreting going to see Naraku last night.

I rang the doorbell to the apartment as soon as I got to the door. I shuffled around very nervously as I waited for Sesshoumaru to come and answer. "Come in," I heard his voice boom after a few more seconds. I already knew that he had caught my Naraku heavy scent. The irritation in his voice proved it. I took in a deep breath before opening the door and cautiously walking inside. Each step I took felt as if I was an inmate walking the Green Mile. I could practically hear the walls mocking me. "Dead woman walking," was what they chanted. My heart was at top speed when I finally made it to the livingroom. I saw Sesshoumaru sitting cross-legged on the couch with his eyes closed, almost like he was in a meditative state. I fidgeted with my helmet nervously as I continued to stand in one spot, looking at him very intensely. "Sit down," he instructed in a calm, yet firm voice. I nodded and quickly obeyed by taking a seat in the chair across from the couch. The room was deadly silent as I continued to stare at the closed eyed dog demon. The only sounds to be heard were from my heavy breathing. I now knew for sure that Sesshoumaru was meditating to clam his nerves. He often did that when he was very angry with someone. I knew that it would be best if I didn't say anything to him until he was ready to talk. One minute, two minutes, three, four, five. Time steadily ticked away and Sesshoumaru had yet to open his eyes. "Naima." The sudden vocalization of my name startled me a little and caused me to jump a bit. Should I answer? Do I dare speak?

"Y-yes?" a cracky whisper left my lips.

"You seem to be harboring a lot of nervous energy right now. Your demonic aura has changed significantly. Tell me. What is the cause of this nervousness?" I remained quiet as I didn't know how to answer such an elaboate question. "If I am your boyfriend and you love me so, then why do you tremble with fear? Are you afraid of me or is there another reason why you are so nervous?" Still, I said nothing. He shook his head slightly as a frown appeared on his previously stoic face. "Naima, I am so disappointed that a strong woman like you can be easily broken. The scent of that half breed lingers very strongly upon you." He slowly opened his eyes and looked upon me with his usual blank stare. "Yet...I am impressed that I don't smell arousal mixed in as well. But something isn't right with this scenario because the only man's scent I should smell on you is my own. I know that you spent the night with Naraku. I saw the pictures of your motorcycle at his home that were sent to me on my phone around five o'clock this morning. I also saw the picture of you yourself in the parkinglot. Now I want you to tell me what all went on between you two because you at least owe me that much, and for your sake you better be one hundred percent honest because I know when you lie." I sniffled and wiped a few tears away, knowing that the end of us was more than likely near. Sesshoumaru would never forgive me for this. I know that I was wrong for what I did to him, but...I didn't want to lose him because I still loved him, even though I loved Naraku too.

"I...uhhh..." I began, my voice sounding very congested, "I went to his house last night because I wanted to apologize to him for saying some very mean things to him when we got into an arguement last night after you left. We talked about our past together and why our relationship turned sour. One thing led to another and we kissed. We kissed for a long time."

"How long?"

"I honestly don't know. It was for a while though."

"Did you slip each other tongue?"

"...Y-yes."

"Did you feel each other up?"

"No."

"Did you do anything else sexual?"

"No."

"Why not? You deep tongue kissed so foreplay was obviously the next step. Why didn't you go through with it?"

"Because I love you."

"Yet you kissed another man."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I was wrong and I know it, but I stopped before anything else could happen because I still love you."

"Your love for me should have brought you home last night. Didn't you even consider the fact that staying with him would put our relationship at risk?"

"Yes."

"But you stayed anyway?"

"Its complicated Sesshoumaru."

"What's complicated about it Naima?" His calm demenour was beginning to wear thin. Anger was now more noticeable in his usually cool voice. "I can see the complication in any of this. If you love me so much, then you should know better than to kiss another man."

"I-I-I'm sorry Sesshoumaru."

"Are you sorry because you feel bad or are you sorry because you got caught?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you. You know that I would never do anything like this to you on purpose. Its not like I just woke up yesterday and said, 'Oh, I think I'll make out with my best friend today.' It kind of just happened. I got caught up in the moment and...I got carried away."

"All this time you've been resisting Naraku's advances, but all of a sudden you want to give in? What was so different about last night Naima? Huh? Were you still horny because I walked out on you and you couldn't control your lusts?"

"No Sesshoumaru," I was beginning to cry again, "it wasn't anything like that. I swear to you that I only went to his house because I had said some mean things to him and it could have ruined our friendship. There wasn't any other alterior motive for me going."

"So when you two fight, you run after him, but when we fight, you don't care?"

"You're the one who walked out on me remember?"

"And do you remember why I did it? Because I'm sick and tired of you always putting him over me. I'm sick of it!"

"When do I put him over you? Sesshoumaru, we are best friends. We are practically like family."

"Oh no. Family doesn't make out with each other. You two might be close, but it isn't in a family way."

"Okay, but still, we've been through a lot together, so if he needs me I'm going to be there for him regardless if you like it or not."

"That's not the point Naima!" The calmness was completely shattered then. He got off of the couch and stood in front of me with angry eyes. This emotional outburst that was so rare for him began to frighten me. I gripped onto the sides of the chair tightly as I stared at him through wet eyes. "That's not the point at all. The point is is that regardless of how long you two have know each other, or how close you two have been in the past, you have absolutely no right to bring him into our relationship!"

"Sess..."

"No! Let me finish. Now I've sat here and been as patient as I can be with you because I know that Naraku means a lot to you. I know that and I have accepted it. But my patience has ran out and I'm beginning to realize that I cannot continue to be with a woman who will run out on me at even the slightest problem that her best friend might have. For almost three years I've been by your side and I have yet to do something with another woman. Why? Because I only have eyes for you. But its now clear that you have a wondering eye and its looking at Naraku right now."

"Sesshoumaru it's not like that at all," I cried as I stood up too, "the situation is complicated and I...I'm just confused right now."

"Why are you confused! You say you love me so why would you be confused about it! You are still in love with Naraku aren't you?!"

"...Y-y-yes, but I love you too."

"That's not good enough Naima!"

"I can't help it!" My sudden outburst caused him to quiet down a little bit. "...Naraku and I never had proper closure. I guess my feelings for him never really completely went away and seeing him again has brought them back to the surface. And the things that I found out recently have only made the situation even more complicated. I know that I should move on and let him go...but I can't. I can't control what I feel inside. I love him. I love you. Its not like I'm stepping out on you on purpose or just randomly messing around with some guy that I think is hot. Its not like that at all. I'm...I'm just torn."

"You're torn between a man who broke your heart and a man who has stuck by your side no matter what? You dare put me in a competition with him?"

"...I'm sorry."

"You keep apologizing but do you even really mean it?!"

"Yes! Yes I mean it."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for bringing drama into our relationship, and I'm sorry for betraying your trust."

"Again."

"...yes. A-again." We both became really quiet for a while. We could both feel that the end was near and the pain I felt was unbearable. Yet, I could only blame myself. It was my own fault and Sesshoumaru had every right to kick me to the curb.

"Your record," he began in his normally calm voice, "...your record with me is all mixed up now. Part of it says that I can't trust you, because this isn't the first time that you've kissed Naraku. Yet, your record also shows that you still have some morality left in you since you haven't slept with Naraku and you've, for the most part, been honest with me during this whole thing. So I want you to be honest with me now. Look me in the eyes Naima." I did as he said and lifted my gaze to meet up with his. "Do you really, truly, love me?"

"Yes. I love you."

"But you don't love Naraku...right?"

"..." He sighed deeply.

"I think you already know where we stand as a couple right now. I honestly do believe you when you say that you love me, but its clear that I can't trust you because you love Naraku too. I know that you didn't sleep with him, but whose to say that you won't the next time. When you finally decide who you want, then maybe you and I can talk about making things work between us. But as long as you still love Naraku, I think you and I need to go our seperate ways." I sobbed at his last statement. I already knew that Sesshoumaru would want to break up, but to hear him say it...

"So...its over?"

"Until I know for sure that your heart completely belongs to me...then we are finished."

"...please...please can't we just...talk about it?"

"What else is there to say? We both know that we can't continue our relationship as long as he still lingers in your heart. There's no other choice. We have to end it." I nodded my head knowing that he was right.

"O-okay," I sniffed.

"You know the way out," he said before leaving the livingroom and walking back to his room. I flinched slightly at the sound of his door closing. I felt so completely horrible right then. I had destroyed two years and several months of happiness just because I couldn't decide if I wanted him or my best friend. I never thought it would be like this. I sighed deeply, trying to stiffle my tears as I walked to the door, knowing that this just might be the last time that I would be able to come here. A sudden vibration in my pocket knocked me out of my depressing thoughts. I pulled my phone out only to see that it was Naraku calling me. I closed the phone back up and put it back into my pocket. I couldn't talk to him right now, regardless if I was at Sesshoumaru's place or not. I couldn't bring myself to talk to Naraku after what had just happened between Sesshoumaru and I. The phone began to vibrate again after I left the apartment and began to walk down the steps outside. This time it was Li who was calling me.

"Hello?" I greeted my sister.

"Hey ma...what's wrong?"

"Oh...no-nothing."

"Naima. Don't lie to me, I know something is up."

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it. How's the baby?"

"She's fine. Just a two more weeks and she'll be out. You're going to be at the hospital with me right?"

"Of course. I won't miss the birth of my niece."

"Are you bringing Sesshoumaru too? Considering that he just might be Leila's uncle and all."

"...I've got to go."

"Naima. Baby, what is wrong with you? I know something is up. Just tell me."

"Your concern should be with Leila right now."

"Come home this weekend. You've been long overdue for a visit anyways, so I want you to come home."

"Alright."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later baby. I love you very much."

"I love you too."

"Bye bye sweetie."

"Goodbye."

* * *

**A/N:** Awww big sis to the rescue, lol


	46. Aftermath

**A/N:** Thank you again for the reviews.

So now that Naima and Sesshoumaru are done, what will she do about it?

This chapter is basically a filler chapter. This chapter focuses on how Naraku and Sesshoumaru are doing, after all of this drama.

* * *

As soon as classes ended on the following day, I immediately left the campus and headed to the home where I grew up in southern Brooklyn. Seeing my sisters again was a much needed vacation from all of the drama that was going on in my love life at the moment. Tarei's spunkiness could cheer almost anybody up and spending time with my still unborn niece was joyful as well. Still, even though I tried to put on a happy face and act as cheerful as I could around my family, both Tarei and Li knew that something was wrong. As usual, Tarei automatically assumed that it was Sesshoumaru's fault and Li automatically assumed that it was Naraku's fault. Little did they know that it was my fault.

I sat in my room late Saturday night with my in-lawed nephew, Hikaru, playing Hot Wheels with him, still trying to do all that I could to take my mind off of the two men in my life. I had tried to call Sesshoumaru a couple of times, but he wouldn't ever answer me. Naraku had called me many times too, but none of his calls were answered either. I wasn't able to talk to either of them at the moment. Maybe it was best that I remained single for a while until I was sure who I wanted to be with. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if they were okay.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

"Okay man, let's see if you can take me on like a demon like you should be able to," Bankotsu declared as he positioned Banryu in an offensive stance. I smirked a little as I postioned my sword also in an offensive stance.

"You know that sword is huge 'B'. You wouldn't be overcompensating for something, would you?" I joked. Bankotsu sneered at me.

"Ha ha ha. The spider's got jokes. Funny from a man who's currently taking the bus everywhere he goes." I laughed a little.

"Okay. Touche. Let's just do this thing."

Bankotsu and I were on the football field late that Saturday night practicing for an upcoming exam in Totosai-Sensei's Weponology class. The field was the perfect place to practice because it was pretty much isolated from everything else. Plenty of space and room to fight.

"Ready?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah. Come on." I replied. Bankotsu and I began to run at each other with our swords. The sound of the impact that the blades made whenever they clashed was very loud. I was instantly put into a defensive position as Bankotsu came at me with such skill and force. Usually I would have fought better than I was, but my mind wasn't really on fighting at the moment. Not soon after, Bankotsu had disarmed me of my weapon. Bankotsu gave me a wide eyed stare as he held my sword in his hand.

"Damn that was easier than I thought. Naraku, you usually don't fight this badly." I just shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

"Well, my warrior's spirit isn't really burning that brightly tonight." I turned around and walked over to the sidelines to sit down on the player's bench. Bankotsu followed me in my action and sat down too.

"Naima's still not answering your calls?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"My suspicions were right. She still loves Sesshoumaru more. No matter how hard I try or how much I fight for her, he still holds the majority of her heart."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes."

"Well, are you doing okay during all of this?"

"I'll be alright. I'm just concerned about her. That's all. I mean, if she'd answer the phone so I could hear her voice, it would make things a lot easier." Bankotsu gave me an amused look.

"_U got it, u got it bad, when you're on the phone, hang up and you call right back. U got it , u got it bad, if you miss a day without your friend, your whole life's off track_." I gave him an annoyed look as he began to sing the lyrics to an Usher song. Bankotsu just laughed. "I'm sorry man, but I had to do it. Cheer up dude, everything will work out."

"You keep saying that but its not."

"You just have to have patience and wait. She'll come around."

"Yeah and what if she doesn't?"

"She will come around." Just then, Bankotsu's cell phone began to ring. He smiled really wide when he answered the phone. "Hey Sugar Bear." I stiffled a laugh as he began his sweet talk to who I already knew was Sai. "...yes...okay...alright, I'll be over...no you hang up...no you...okay on three. One, two, three...you were supposed to hang up! Okay, this time for real. One, two three." He smiled as he clicked off his phone.

"You know it will suck if she really didn't hang up," I said with an amused look. His eyes instantly widened.

"You're right! I should call her back."

"Mmmhmm. Who's got it bad now?"

"Okay, I'll admit it. Bankotsu loves his Sai. I am not ashamed to say it."

"Well I'm happy that one of our relationships is going well."

"I know. Who would have thought that you would be the single one, considering all of the girls that wanted to jump you back in the day. You used to make so mad when we were growing up. I would try to talk to a girl and all they could say was, _'Oh look at Naraku. He's so hot with his red eyes. Oh he's sooooo cute.'_ And me and my blue eyes would be left...all...alone." I laughed a little bit.

"But oh how times have changed."

"That they have. I still can't believe that I was able to get a fire goddess. I must say that I'm impressed with my damn self. I think I'll pop my collar now." I shook my head.

"You are an idiot. Go on and go see your woman now."

"You need a ride home, Geico?"

"No. I can ride the subway. Go on. I'll be alright." Bankotsu nodded his head and patted me on the back.

"Alright then, I'll see you later," he said as he got off the bench with Banryu, "and stop worrying about this man. She will realize that you are where she belongs."

"Oh yeah? How are you so sure?"

"Because my dad always told me that the measure of a man is by how much he will fight for his woman. You might have screwed up and went away, but you came back and you fought for that woman. As far as I'm concerned, between you and Sesshoumaru, you fight harder for her than he does. And to me, that only proves that you love her more. She'll eventually see that too, so no worries. Okay?" I nodded my head in reply. Bankotsu nodded too before leaving the field.

I laid down on the player's bench and stared up into the night sky. It was rare for one to see stars in Brooklyn, but tonight the stars shined very brightly. Bankotsu was right. I did fight hard for Naima because I love her so much. I know she might think that I'm only trying to cause a rift between her and Sesshoumaru, but if she only knew how much I loved her. I surely wished that her father was still alive so he could give me some advice. I learned all about relationships from Rashid-San, since my father wasn't exactly...qualified for the job.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Okay son, let's just see what you can do," Rashid-San said to me one early September day in 2001. about seven days before 9/11 to be exact. The great panther demon and I were outside in his front yard playing football after another long day in seventh grade. I was twelve at the time. Naima and I had just began dating.

"Alright," I declared as I threw the football to him.

"Go all the way to the end," Rashid-San instructed me. I obeyed him and walked all the way to the other end of his spacious front yard. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Rashid-San threw a perfect spiral at me and I caught it very easily. I began to run towards him and he ran back. Of course he ended up tackling me, but I did get a good amount of yardage.

"Kami! Boy you got some hands on you," Naima's father declared with a smile as he pulled me out of the grass, "you'll do well in high school and college if you keep this up. Plus you're fast too."

"Thank you," I replied, dusting grass off of my pants.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I all of a sudden heard Naima's voice say. I turned around to see that Naima and Kagura had just come out the house and were now getting on their bicycles.

"Hold it! Naima, Kagura, where are you going?" Rashid-San asked.

"To Bankotsu's house. We'll be right back," Naima replied.

"Did you two clean up the mess in your room?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Alright then. Be home before the street lights come on."

"Alright."

"Bye Naima," I said with a smile. She just rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Um excuse me Miss Attitude but you speak when spoken to," Rashid-San sternly warned his middle child, "I didn't raise you to be rude. Tell the boy bye." She sighed but obeyed her father.

"Bye Naraku," she said in an obviously forced voice. She turned back around and rode down the sidewalk with Kagura. Rashid-San gave me an amused look.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Yes Sir."

"What's my baby mad about now?"

"I forgot our one month anniversary." He chuckled a little.

"Yikes. Big mistake son."

"I know."

"So what did you forget to give her? Bubblegum?"

"Rashiiiid-Saaaan."

"I'm sorry. I just find it amusing that my twelve year old daughter is mad about her boyfriend missing their anniversay. Then again demon children do mature faster than human children do."

"Well what should I do? I don't want her to be mad at me."

"Awww Naima can't stay mad at anyone for long. She'll be fine when she comes back with Kagura. Watch."

"But what if she doesn't?" Rashid-San sighed.

"Come on, let's go in the house. We'll talk inside" He declared. I nodded and followed him to the door and inside the house.

"Son," Rashid-San began as we sat on the couch watching ESPN and drinking Sprite, "no matter how hard you try in life, you will never truly be able to understand women. They are just too complex for our simple minds to handle." I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay for example. When Naima's mom and I were dating, she had this red dress that I thought was a little too tight on her. But Felicia just thought that she looked absolutely stunning in that outfit. So one day she comes to me and asks, "Rashid, honey, does this make my butt look too big?" So being the blunt man that I am, I opened my mouth and said what no man should ever answer."

"What's that?"

"Yes. Never say 'yes' to that question son. Never! Its a disaster waiting to happen. The best way to get out of the situation is say, 'Well...I think that you would look much more stunning in this' and point out another outfit. But don't say 'yes'. Nuh uh. Nooooo."

"So then what happened?"

"Here's the freaky part. A couple of months later, Felicia decided to wear that same dress and asked the same question. So this time, I wised up and gave her the propper answer. I said, 'Baby, you would look much more beautiful in this black dress.'. But she decided to wear the red dress anyways. So when we got home after the party, she was very hostile to me. When I asked her what was wrong, she snapped at me. Do you know what she said?"

"What?"

"Rashid! How come you didn't tell me that my butt looked huge in this?!" I began to laugh.

"You see! You can't win. Women will switch up on you so fast its ridiculous. You're damned if you do and you're damned if you don't. Felicia was that way all the time with me, and it will be your luck that Naima will be the same way because she acts just like her mama."

"Uh ohhh."

"Uh oh is right. She has the sweetness that her mama had, but she has that sassy attitude too. My baby will definitely give you grief from time to time, but she is really a keeper if she ends up like Felicia."

"Did you love Felicia-San?"

"Love doesn't even begin to describe how I felt about Naima's mom. Felicia could melt even the coldest heart. The way she talked and walked. Her generosity and kindness. Oh and that beautiful smile. I still get fuzzy just thinking about her. I hope you'll find a woman who will do those kinds of things to you son."

"I think I already have." Rashid-San chuckled as he leaned over and put me in a head lock and ruffled my hair.

"Oh, listen at you. Youngblood thinks he's grown now. Thinks he's in love with my daughter. Well, I'm glad its you instead of some punk ass ruffneck."

"Ahhh Rashid-San, you're choking me."

"Oops. My bad son." He let me go and we both smiled at each other. "You know, I like you Naraku. You kind of remind me of myself a little. You're unqiue and just like you, my papa was a rolling stone. I guess that's why I bonded with you so quickly."

"Thank you Sir."

"And don't worry about Naima. She'll be okay. Just tell her how much you're sorry about forgetting your anniversary and kiss her on the cheek. Not on the lips or I'll have to kill you and then go to jail." I laughed and nodded my head.

"Okay Sir."

"That's my boy. Now come on and let's finish up this football training so you can grow up and become a New York Giant."

"And beat up on Naima's Jets on Sundays?"

"Oh you already know. Giants all day, every day. I guess Naima will learn eventually."

**End Flashback

* * *

**

I still use Rashid-San's advice to this day. Its gotten me out of a lot of sticky situations with the women I've been with, that's for sure. Now if only he would have taught me how to win back the woman you love, when you've lost her to another man.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Lord Sesshoumaru? Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Jaken. Be silent. I'm trying to study," I ordered my annoying friend as I sat in my room studying for my English exam that would be given right before Spring Break.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," Jaken said as he sat down at the foot of my bed.

"Sesshoumaru how long do you plan on studying? Come on man, let's go out," Koga said as he came into my room as well, "we can go to Oasis tonight."

"I have no interest in strip clubs," I replied.

"Come on Sessho. All books and no play turns the dog demon gay," Koga joked as he sat backwards in the chair at my desk. I gave him a breif, annoyed look.

"Sorry, but I need to study."

"Oh whatever man. You're not studying because of education. You're studying because you're trying to get your mind off of Naima. You can do that at Oasis. Its much more...fun."

"Lord Sesshoumaru are you still pining away over that girl? I think you need a more trainable woman in my opinion. One that you can say, 'Bitch, get in there and make me a sandwich.' and she will go do it."

"Jaken! You will not speak that way about women in my presence."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. My apologies."

"Jaken is right Sesshoumaru. Well, slightly. You can't continue to mope over Naima or you'll become too depressed. She'll come around in time."

"I doubt it. Its clear that her heart belongs to that half breed."

"Does it?" I slightly cocked an eyebrow at the wolf demon.

"What makes you think it doesn't?"

"Because you have stood by Naima's side no matter what. You've never broken her heart. Naraku did and that's where he messed up. As far as I'm concerned, the man who didn't turn his back on his woman is better suited for her, because it proves that he loves her more. She'll see that sooner or later." I shook my head.

"Until she comes to me and says that she loves only me, then I can only assume that Naraku still has the advantage." Koga sighed deeply as he got off of the chair.

"Alright Sesshoumaru, but don't give up on her. Naima will come around. She just needs time. We'll leave you alone now. If you need me, I'll be down at Oasis. You coming Jaken?"

"Right behind you Koga," Jaken replied as he got off of the bed and followed the wolf demon out of my bedroom. After my concentration was officially broken, I put the book aside and laid back on my pillows. I stared up at the ceiling above me, still feeling the pain from the sting of knowing that Naima has doubts about her love for me. She's called me several times, but I won't answer. I can't bring myself to talk to her right now for the wounds are far to fresh. Still, I miss her very deeply and I hope that what Koga says is true. I want to continue to make memories with her and not be forced to relive them. I want to continue to make memories that will be as strong as the ones we already have. Especially the memory of when we first started dating.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Sesshoumaru, you'll never get a girlfriend if you continue to be such a stick in the mud all of the time," Koga said to me as we walked down the hallways of our high school, on our way to our last class of the day. It was a bright October day in 2006. We were both seniors and seventeen years old.

"I'm not a stick in the mud. There just isn't a girl who I've found to be suitable yet," I defended.

"What about Kagura?"

"Not my type."  
"Abi?"

"Not my type."

"Hmmm. What about...Naima?" I became quiet when he said her name. I had a bit of a crush on Naima, but I didn't know if she liked me in the same way. Koga looked at me very expectantly. "Hello? Earth to Sesshoumaru. I said what about Naima?"

"Let's hurry or we'll be late to class." My avoidance to his answer only caused him to smile really wide.

"You like Naima don't you," he grinned, "ohhhh isn't this something. I thought canines like us didn't like felines."

"Well, she's not your average cat demon. She's much different."

"Uh huh. Right. You just like that ass. That's all that's about."

"Nonsense you pervert. I don't think like that. You might, but I don't."

"Sesshoumaru I know that deep down you have a little nasty in you too, so don't make me look like the bad guy. I'm just more open with how I feel. You on the other hand are like a rock. I bet you Naima won't even look your way."

"We're already good friends."

"Okay, so now you can become friends with benefits. Its only natural."

"Ayame better watch every step you make with an attitude like that. You sound more and more like that pervert Miroku with each passing day." Koga laughed as we both entered our Calculus class. I went and took my usual seat beside Naima in the middle of the room.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," she said to me with one of her gorgeous smiles when I sat down.

"Hey Naima," I replied, slightly smiling myself. I never was one who liked to openly express how I felt inside, but there was something about this panther demon that could just make my indifferent persona melt away. "Were you able to understand the math homework after I left your house last night?"

"Oh yeah. Li helped me out some too. Thank you so much for coming over to help me. I really appreciate it."

"You're very welcome."

"I never knew that you were so smart." I felt a slight blush come across my face as she began to flatter me. I quickly turned my head to my math book before my strong composure was completely shattered.

As class went on, I really couldn't concentrate on my school work. All I could think about was Naima and if she would want to go out with me. I never thought that I, Sesshoumaru, would be nervous about something like this, but I was. I mean she was so pretty. Her black hair, her lovely hazel eyes, her beautiful smile, her flawless brown skin, her fit yet curvaceous body. She could have any man she wanted with looks and a personality like hers. Would I be able to be that lucky man? Did she even like dog demons? I guess it would never hurt to find out.

After class was over, I told Koga to get lost so I could talk to Naima afterwards. "So what did you want to ask me?" she asked as we began to walk out to the parking lot to go home after another long day of high school. Now was the moment of truth. It couldn't be avoided any longer.

"Well," I began, appalled at how nervous I sounded, "I was wondering. We're such good friends and all and I like you and I hope you like me..."

"Of course I like you. You rock Sesshoumaru."

"Well, I was just wondering what your boyfriend thinks about us spending so much time together." She giggled a little.

"I don't have a boyfriend. You know that, silly."

"Oh. Must have slipped my mind. Well, since you're currently unattached...I was wondering. Do you want to attach yourself to me?" She stopped for a second and paused. A very sad look appeared on her face.

"Well...I..." Her voice trailed off. Oh no! She was going to say no. I should have know that a cat demon wouldn't have any interest in a dog demon.

"...I-I mean...you don't..."

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," she said, cutting me off. I knew that my face couldn't hide the happiness I felt right then. I could tell from the way she smiled at me.

"Really?"

"Of course. Like I said, you rock. So yes. Yes, I'll date you." I smiled again. Something which was so rare for me to do.

"Thank you Naima. You really have made me the happiest boy in school right now."

**End Flashback**

* * *

I found myself smiling as I thought back to that day, but it never dawned on me until now as to why she suddenly had that sad look upon her face. Little did I know that Naraku was the reason behind her sad look, just like he's the reason behind my sad feeling now.

* * *

**A/N:** Its funny how each man thinks the other has the advantage, when in reality they're pretty much even at this point.


	47. Naima Snaps

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews!

So now that Naima knows that Tsubaki is the driving force behind all of her grief, what will she do about it?

* * *

As the days slowly passed after my break up with Sesshoumaru, things never really got any easier. It had only been about a week since we split, but the time that I spent away from him was beginning to grow unbearable. When we were still dating, we never went more than two days without talking to each other, even when we fought. Like with Naraku, my fights with Sesshoumaru never lasted long either. I missed Sesshoumaru very much and I really wanted him back. I guess its true when they say you never knew what you truly had until its gone.

"Naima, are you okay sweetie?" Sai asked me the following Thursday afternoon. We were currently outside on the track getting ready for our meet against Jewel University that would begin in a couple of minutes. I looked up at my freshman friend and sighed deeply.

"Yeah. I'm cool."

"No you're not," she said with a soft smile, "quit trying to play all tough and talk to me. I know that you aren't cool and its okay to be a little sad. You and Sesshoumaru went out for a long time. I know you miss him."

"Yeah. I do miss him. I miss him a lot, but I'm sure that he doesn't miss me."

"Whatever. He misses you just as much as you miss him. But I know someone who misses you more."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" I stopped stretching for a few moments and stood up straight so I could be at eye level with the fire goddess. "Pick up the phone and talk to him. All he wants is to hear your voice so he knows that you're okay. You avoid him at school too. You need to talk to him. He's still your best friend Naima." I shook my head and bent back down to stretch out my legs.

"I can't do it. Everytime I'm around Naraku...I-I just can't do it. I can't."

"You get those butterflies around him don't you? I don't blame you. Naraku is a handsome guy, although Sesshoumaru is too. Still, neither one of them can compete with my Bankotsu." I stood back up and smiled at her.

"Oh listen at you. Somebody is crushing hard." Sai smiled really wide.

"Yes. He's the best,"

"Mmm. You must not know the real him yet."

"Naima!"

"I'm just kidding. Bankotsu is a great guy. We've been friends since middle school, so I know that he's a keeper."

"So how come you've never tried to get with him?"

"Oh Bankotsu and I have never really been like that. He's more like a brother to me than boyfriend material."

"Well then, how come you've never tried to get with me?" I heard a voice behind me all of a sudden say. I turned around to see that it was Koga who was talking to me. I smiled at him.

"Because you always thought that I was ugly."

"Be that as it may, I have no problems screwing ugly chicks." I scoffed and punched him in the arm. He winced and grabbed his upper arm. "Ow Naima, you hit like a man. I was just joking."

"Bad joke Koga."

"Okay okay. I apologize, but can I talk to you for a second?" I turned to look at Sai for permission, but I saw that she had left and was now talking to Bankotsu at the fence around the track. I turned back to Koga and nodded my head. He smiled and threw an arm around my shoulder as we began to walk down the track.

"So what is it?" I asked even though I already knew that he wanted to talk about Sesshoumaru.

"You know what I want to talk about."

"Yeah...I do."

"Naima, what are you thinking honey? I mean, what is going on in that head of yours?"

"A lot."

"It should be nothing going on at all."

"I know. I know. How is Sesshoumaru doing? He won't talk to me."

"Well...I can only assume he's hurt by what you did. You know him, he's not really open about things. He's secluding himself more than usual though."

"I never meant for things to be like this."

"Do you love Sesshoumaru, Naima?"

"Yes. I love him very much."

"Then why are you acting this way?"

"Because, I can't help but think that if Tsubaki had never gotten involved between Naraku and I, if we would be happily together now."

"So you're trying to re-live a middle school love in college? I mean, is it 19 year old Naima that wants Naraku, or is it 13 year old Naima that wants him? People grow up and change over time, so how are you so sure that Naraku will be the same man that he used to be?" I was quiet for a second. I never really thought about that before. Even though his character was the same on a frienship level, his attitude might be a little different on a relationship level. "Look," Koga began, "I'm not trying to knock Naraku and say that he's a bad guy, because he's not. All I'm saying is that we both know that Sesshoumaru is the better man for you. Naraku might have been your first love and you two might have only broken up because of a spell, but don't forget who was there for you during those times when Naraku was missing in action. Don't forget that Sessho was the one who dried those tears away and mended that broken heart of yours. Don't forget that he was the shoulder that you cried on when your father passed away. Don't forget who took you to the prom, stayed up late with you to help you study for exams, and never missed any of your track meets during junior and senior years. Sesshoumaru loves you Naima. Yes, a spell might be the only reason why you're not with Naraku but don't let that fact make you just forget about how much you and Sesshoumaru love each other. He's the only man I know that considers his woman's feelings over his own. Even when he found out that you kissed Naraku the first time and even after he got into that fight with him, he never once told you that he wanted you to stay away from him. I guess that was where my boy messed up." After taking in what all Koga had said, I smiled a little to myself.

"You know, you and Bankotsu should be arrested because you two are really acting like their pimps by how much you talk them up." Koga just laughed.

"Hey, what can I say? Sesshoumaru is one of my closest friends so of course I'm going to talk him up. Just remember what I said okay? Don't leave the field just because you think the grass is greener on the other side, because it just might only be artificial turf." I nodded my head.

"I see your point." Just then, we hear Coach Takemaru blow his whistle.

"Everybody! Come get into position!" he hollered out to us. Koga and I left the track and ran over to the southern field goal where the rest of our team was. "Alright ladies and gentlemen. We've got Jewel U today. They aren't quite as tough as Hanyou Tech and Tama College were so I expect you all to perform exceptionally well today, alright? Our next meet is against Shikon University, so let's make a statement to any of those Shikigami out there watching. Like always, I just want you to go out there and do your best. Make Yokai University proud, alright?"

"Yes Sir," we all agreed.

"Okay then, Demon Lords on three. One, two three,"

"Demon Lords!"

"Now get out there and show them who runs this show!" After the pep talk, the girls continued to remain on the infield while the boys got into position to compete first.

"You ready for the sprints, ma?" Sai asked as we watched the first event of the day.

"I guess so. I mean, Sesshoumaru would always spend time with me and calm me down before a meet. I really need that."

"Oh nonesense. You'll do fine. You are so fast, you'll run circles around everyone." I nodded my head, still feeling a little loss of confidence.

"Sesshoumaru isn't even here today. Even if he can't make it to my practices, he has never missed one of my competitions before."

"Oh ma," Sai said as she wrapped an arm around me and laid my head on her shoulder, "everything will be okay. Just try to get your mind off of men right now and concentrate on getting another medal. Men aren't even an issue right now. Why don't you and I go out later? Just us girls." I smiled a little.

"What about 'B'?" She sighed deeply.

"Yes, I'll miss spending time with my Snuggle Bunny, but what kind of friend would I be if I continued to let you mope around." I laughed a little upon hearing her pet name for Bankotsu. The things they called each other were both cute and sickening at the same time. More sickening though.

"I remember when Sesshoumaru was my Snuggle Bunny."

"That's it! I give up!" Sai cried as she let me go, "it seems that I'll have to get you drunk tonight for you to take your mind off of these men." I just laughed even harder, realizing that she was more than likely right

When it was finally time for the girls to compete, I did my best to do as Sai advised and tried to take my mind off of my chaotic love life. It worked for my first two competitions, but my strong facade wore off during my final two competitions. All in all I was able to earn three medals. Two first place and one third place medal. Sai won two second place medals. Even though I was proud of my accomplishments, I still wished that I had my man here to congratulate me.

After the meet was over, Bankotsu came onto the field and walked over to where Sai and I were. He sat down between us. "Like always my two favorite females kicked major ass out there," he declared, throwing his arms around our shoulders. "I just wish Naraku had the day off so he could see his main girl win all those medals." I shook my head at him."

"Don't start with that. Please." He sighed.

"I see someone is still being icy towards her best friend. Very well. I'll leave you alone for right now, but you know deep down inside that you need to answer his calls. Come on Sai. I think I'll have to treat you to a victory drink. You're almost as fast as Naima and Koga girl. You better watch out Naima or she'll take that gold away from you." I smiled at him. I thought it was cute how he praised his woman.

"I'll remember that," I said. Bankotsu nodded his head and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before walking away with Sai. Even though I was happy for both of my friends, I couldn't deny that I was a little jealous of how cute Bankotsu and Sai looked together. It made me even more depressed. More and more I began to miss Sesshoumaru, realizing that I had indeed taken his love for granted. I wanted him back so badly, but I knew that he wouldn't take me back until I was one hundred percent sure that he was the only one I wanted. How stupid was I to betray him like that? Stupid, stupid.

As I was wrapped up in this thought, a soft feminine laugh all of a sudden caught my ear. I looked up to see that it was none other than Tsubaki laughing with Yura a little ways off. I am by no means one who likes to fight. In fact, I detest any feeling of animosity, but if I find a good reason to fight someone, I will not hesitate to do it. I continued to watch Tsubaki laugh it up with one of her best friends and little by little, I began to get angrier. She was the driving force behind all of my pain right now. She was the one who caused my love with my best friend in the entire world to be ruined. Not only that, but she also hurt him by destroying that hot truck that he loved almost as much as he loved football. And even though I was wrong for kissing Naraku when I still had a boyfriend, she was the reason why Sesshoumaru found out about it before I even had the chance to tell him myself. She was the driving force behind my split with BOTH men. She has caused me such sorrow and the heifeir has the audacity to laugh? Right then, I seriously felt like slapping the taste out of that bitch's mouth, but I wanted some answers first. I got off of the sideline bench and walked over to where she and Yura were.

"Tsubaki. I want to talk to you," I demanded in a firm voice. She turned around and gave me a cold look. I could tell that she was feeling very bold right now, more than likely because Yura was standing right next to her.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice as cold as her look.

"I just want to know. Why did you come between Naraku and I?" A small smirk appeared on her face.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I love him and I wanted to become his woman. I couldn't do that as long as you were in the way."

"But why? Why him? You are a really pretty girl and you could have had plenty of other men. Why would you choose one that was already taken?"

"Love knows no boundaries Naima. I could careless if he was dating you or anybody else. Naraku was destined to be mine and look who ended up with him."

"But you had to curse him in order for him to even look your way."

"No. I had to curse him so he would leave you. Naraku's attraction to me was of his own free will." I smirked a little to myself.

"Tsubaki. You really are something else. Do you even care that you hurt people just to get where you want to be?" She laughed defiantly at my question.

"I've hurt no one of any importance to me. Its simply a Machiavellian principle. Do whatever you can to get where you want to be and I did exactly that. I got where I wanted to be and that was by Naraku's side and in his bed. Oh and how I enjoyed the ride. Every night with him was rememberable and we never hesitated to show our love for each other."

"You truly are stupid. Naraku doesn't love you. If he did, don't you think that he would be with you right now."

"Easy for you to say. If you loved Sesshoumaru then you would have never cheated on him."

"I never slept with Naraku that night and anyways, what goes on between Sesshoumaru and I is absolutely none of your business."

"Oh bitch everyone knew that you still loved Naraku. A blind man could have seen it so I knew that it would only be a matter of time before you did something stupid and messed up your relationship with Sesshoumaru." I began to get even angrier as I took a step closer to her.

"Still, you had abosolutely no right to tell Sesshoumaru my business. That was for me to do. Not you!" Tsubaki backed up slightly, seeing my anger rise.

"If you would have just been a woman about your issues and handled them properly, then you wouldn't be missing your man right now. You only have yourself to blame Naima," Yura jumped in, stepping in front of Tsubaki a little. I laughed loudly at the two women.

"You two are such clowns. You talk about me being a woman and facing my issues head on, but look who's cowering in fear right now. Yura, even though you destroyed my necklace, I'll let you slide since you were working for Tsubaki, but if you don't back the hell up I'll take you out too." I then turned to Tsubaki. "I don't need either one of you chastizing and judging me for kissing Naraku because I know that I made a mistake by betraying Sesshoumaru like that, but I find it funny that you two would say something like that. Considering that one of you is playing the role of another woman's bitch and the other one can't get a man unless she brain washes him." My statement seemed to arouse Tsubaki's anger even more.

"Well you know what Naima?! I can see why Sesshoumaru would want to leave you! You are nothing but a cold, worthless bitch! You think you're all that because you have a pretty face and a figure that most men seem to like, but you're not! You aren't any better than me! You say that I'm deceitful and manipulative, but at least I never cheated on Naraku! You might not have slept with him but you still kissed him! You still stabbed your boyfriend in the back! Sesshoumaru was smart for leaving a stupid bitch like you and Naraku should be thanking me for saving him from a girl who is just so easy!" And that was that. That last statement officially set me off. My normally cool demeanour was shattered and rage now took over my body. All I saw was red. Without warning, I lashed out and punched Tsubaki in the face. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. I climbed on top of her and began to hit her over and over in the face. Lucky for her, Yura was still around and was able to pull me off of her with her ability to control hair. Strands of hair wrapped tightly around my legs and arms and threw me backward until my body slammed into a goal post. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of me a little, but I was no means finished with either one of them.

"Yura! You better let me go!" I demanded her. Tsubaki got out of the grass and wiped the blood away that was tricking down the side of her mouth.

"You damn slut!" she cried as she walked over and slapped me across the face. I growled as I continued to struggle against the hair. Seeing this as an opportunity, Tsubaki began to hit me across the face and kick me in the stomach. But her strikes only caused my rage to grow. I was so pissed right then that I was able to overcome the strength of the hair and freed myself of the shackles. I instantly punched Yura in the face for binding me to the goal post. She hit the ground hard, but I jerked her back to her feet. I kneed her in the stomach and threw her into the goal post. She gasped loudly as her back hit the hard metal. I hit her over and over again until Tsubaki pulled me off her by my hair. I fell backwards, but quickly sprung to my feet. My demonic energy was at top levels and I knew that my eyes were beginning to glow green for I could feel my panther wanting its release. I charged at the human female whom I hated so much at the moment and speared her to the ground. Once again I climbed ontop of her and went after her face. I didn't even have to use my claws. My knuckles were enough to draw blood from her and the scent of the blood only seemed to continue to fuel my fire.

"Naima! Naima stop!" I could hear Sai calling out to me. I saw out the corner of my eye that she and a couple of other girls were coming over to where the fight was. I knew they would try to stop me, but I refused to come off of this bitch. After all of the things she did, not beating her ass would be an injustice. I grabbed Tsubaki by her neck and pulled her to her feet.

"Stand up and fight me head on since you claim that you're woman enough!" I demanded as I continued to swing at her. She tried to swing back, but I blocked all of her strikes. I caught her wrist in mid swing and twisted her arm behind her back, holding her in an armlock. She let out a cry of pain as I once again threw her to the ground. I instantly grabbed her arm again and jerked her up. By that time her face was red with blood, but that only made me want to continue. My panther was fully out now and there was no stopping my rage. In fact, none of the girls attempted to stop me, knowing that it would only cause me to lash out at them. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I kicked her in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain. That would prove to be my final hit on her for I now felt a pair of arms go around my waist trying to hold me back. But my rage was so high that I turned around and hit whoever it was that was grabbing me. I should have calmed down for I soon realized that the person I hit was Coach Takemaru.

"Dammit Naima!" he snapped as he charged at me and pinned me to the ground. "How dare you strike your coach! Have you lost your damn mind?!" Little by little, the panther was calming down and I was returning back to my normal self. I stared up at the fumed coach with fearful eyes, knowing that I had just made a huge mistake. Coach Takemaru growled as he climbed off of me and jerked me to my feet. "You are done for the year Naima! In fact you might just get kicked out of college! You don't hit your coach!" I gasped as tried to calm down my breathing.

"Co-coach...I..."

"I don't want to hear it young lady!"

"Co-Co..."

"Naima! GET OFF THE FIELD!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yikes! Major uh oh


	48. Get a Grip!

**A/N:** Thank you to kittyb78, Red-Smartiez, and Yuukiyanagi (at time of writing) for the reviews!!

It seems as if the drama in Naima's life is never ending. So will she be expelled from college?...

* * *

I sat very nervously in Myoga-Sama's office, awating both his and my elder sister's arrival. Usually, I wouldn't be afraid to see the Dean of Students, but Myoga-Sama held my entire future in his hands at this point. I knew that once Myoga-Sama and Li came into the office, things were going to get really ugly for me.

When I heard the door open, I had to fight the urge to jump out of the window behind the desk in Myoga-Sama's second story office. The flea demon walked over to his mahogany wood desk and sat down in his big leather chair. Li sat in a black chair that was beside me, in front of the desk. Myoga-Sama had a very stern look upon his face and after a quick glance at my sister, I could tell that she wasn't too pleased either. "Naima. Li-San. I think it is now evident why you two are sitting in front of me at the moment," Myoga-Sama began. I swallowed hard.

"Yes, Sir," I quickly said.

"Your secretary only gave me small details," Li replied, drumming her claws on her pregnant belly. So she didn't know everything yet. Greeaaaat. So I'll have to see her wrath first hand. "Please inform me of the situation," she continued. I gripped tightly on the sides of my chair, palms beginning to sweat. No Li. You don't want to know the truth. Knowing things is so overrated -.-'.

"Li-San. Today at the track meet against Jewel University, Naima got into a physical altercation with another female student. The student had to be taken to a nearby hospital in order to get stitches for the wounds that she receieved from the fight. Here at Yokai University, we have zero-tolerance for fighting and considering how badly beaten the other student was, I have no choice but to remove Naima from the track team and terminate her status as a student at this institution." I sighed deeply and hung my head.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Li began, "a few months back Sesshoumaru and Naraku got into a fight as well, but they were never kicked off of the football team or thrown out of college. So why is Naima's punishment so harsh?"

"Well you see Li-San, the difference is that Naima not only hit another student, but she also hit Coach Takemaru as well." I refused to look at Li when he told her the whole story, but I could feel those intense red eyes of hers boring holes into me. I could also feel her demonic aura rise as well.

"Oh really?" she growled.

"Yes ma'am. As you can see I have no choice but to expel her."

"Please Myoga-Sama," I begged, tears beginning to form in my eyes, "I didn't mean to hit Coach Takemaru. Honest. I was just really mad and I...I guess I just lost control. I'm really, really, really sorry. Please don't kick me out. Please."

"Why are you begging? You know damn well what you did was wrong," Li hissed at me, "I can't believe you."

"Your sister is right Naima. I'm sorry, but my hands are tied."

"Please Myoga-Sama. I'll do anything. Community service, tutoring, anything you ask me to. Please don't throw me out. I'm sorry and I promise to never use violence again. Please." Myoga-Sama tapped his pen on his desk and glared at me with an extremely stern look.

"Why should I give you a second chance. Do you think that you deserve special treatment solely because you're an athlete? The incident between Naraku and Sesshoumaru might have been under my radar, but I refuse to let something like that happen again. Do you know how bad it looks to have a student hit a staff member and send another student to the hospital?" I sniffed and wiped a few tears away.

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to hit Coach Takemaru."

"Did you mean to injure Tsubaki that badly?" Damn! A trick question. To be honest, I didn't regret injuring Tsubaki to the point of needing stiches. If anybody deserved it, it was her. But I didn't want to get expelled from school. So I forced myself to find some level of sympathy for her, so I could tell this lie and look sincere.

"No Sir. I didn't mean to hurt her that badly," I said, hoping that he wouldn't see through me. He narrowed his eyes at me and rubbed his chin.

"Give me a moment and let me check your record," he declared. As he began typing on his computer, Li turned to me and gave me the coldest look anyone had ever given me. Even Tsubaki's looks weren't that cold. I could tell that she was seriously pissed at me. "Well, Naima, its beneficial to you that your permanent record isn't that flawed. It says that you only served in-school suspension once in eleventh grade for skipping agility training. No violence of any sort is on your record. It is also to your advantage that your grades are impressive as well. A's and B's throughout high school with a 3.91 GPA and you graduated with honors." I felt a little gleam of hope as he told me about my good history. He sighed deeply as he turned from the computer to look at me. "Still, there are some mistakes that can't be forgiven and you need to learn that young lady. But at the same time, you can only learn from those mistakes." I sniffed and stared at him with expectant eyes. He sighed again. "You are suspended from the track team for the rest of your college career. You are also suspended from your classes and the campus tomorrow. I'll let you know my decision as to whether or not you get to remain a student after Spring Break. But until the week after next, you are suspended from the campus and all campus activities, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Sir," I replied, nodding my head.

"Alright then. Meet me back here first thing in the morning the Monday when we come back from Spring Break. I'll make my decision then."

"Y-yes Sir." He then turned to my sister.

"Thank you for your time Li-San," he said, sticking out his hand. Li smiled as she shook it.

"Thank you Myoga-Sama."

* * *

The whole car ride back to our home in southern Brooklyn was very silent. The only sound to be heard was from the radio. Li was usually never this silent before. I knew that she was mad, but whenever she has been mad in the past, she let whoever she was angry at have it. But today, she was freakishly quiet. She was almost like Sesshoumaru when he was angry with somebody.

About thirty minutes later, we pulled into the driveway of the house. It was about six thirty and Tarei was out in the front yard playing ball with Hikaru. When she saw me, her face instantly lit up. "Naima!" she squealed as both she and my nephew ran over to me.

"Hi guys," I quietly said, giving them both hugs.

"What are you doing here?" Tarei asked with questioning golden eyes. I attempted to answer my little sister, but Li cut me off.

"Naima. I want to speak to you in private," she said in a stern voice. I swallowed hard. There was the classic Li anger. I was totally done for now. Maybe she would be easier on me since she was pregnant. I could only hope. Tarei gave me another questioning look.

"What did you do?" she asked. I just shook my head and walked pass my sister, ignoring her question. When I got into the house, I saw Li sitting on the couch with my future brother-in-law, Katsu.

"Sit down," Li firmly ordered me after I closed the door. I quickly obeyed and sat on the sofa beside the one they were sitting on. "All I want to know," Li began, "is what in the hell were you thinking when you fought that girl?! What went on in that brain of yours that would make you do something so stupid?!" I sighed deeply, knowing that my sister's anger was still as strong as ever.

"I-It's complicated Li," i said, not wanting to tell her the real reason behind my fight.

"Oh hell no. You're not getting off that easily. You better tell me the reason why you might get kicked out of school and it better be a damn good one at that!"

"Li, calm down sweetie," Katsu begged as he held the fumed demon's hand, "you'll upset Lelia. Anyways, I'm sure that Naima had just cause to fight. She's not one to lose her temper so easily."

"It better be a just cause or I swear that I'll break my foot off in her behind," Li continued her rant, ignoring her fiance's plea.

"I fought because of personal reasons that I'd prefer to keep personal," I simply said, still trying to avoid telling her the truth.

"Oh no, that 'personal reasons' crap won't work either, mami. You might as well tell me the truth now, because if I find out on the street, my anger will be far worse." I sighed deeply realizing that I was caught.

"Y-you know when...when Naraku left all those years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well...Tsubaki was the reason behind him leaving." She gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about girl?"

"Tsubaki put a spell on Naraku and I so we would break up. I found that out a little over a week ago. So today when I saw her, I became really angry about it, so I beat her ass." After I finished my explaination, Li's expression didn't soften any. Not that I expected it to. Li still had a grudge against Naraku for walking out on me those years ago.

"So you mean to tell me that you are threatened with expulsion because of some damn boy? Naraku no less?" I slowly nodded my head. "How stupid Naima! You threw your future away over some guy who walked out on you almost six years ago?!"

"He didn't mean to hurt me Li."

"That's not the point mami! The point is, is that you are at risk of being kicked out of college all because you were fighting over some man! And anyways, why are you fighting over a man when you already have one?!" I swallowed hard, knowing that my next answer would piss her off more.

"Well...Sesshoumaru and I aren't together anymore." She widened her eyes at me.

"What? Why not?"

"...B-Because...I...kissed Naraku." I closed my eyes tightly after spilling the truth, knowing that Li would be on a roll now. Sure enough, she let out a defiant laugh.

"Ohhhhhh ma. You seriously messed up, you know that right? Why would you kiss Naraku knowing damn well that you had Sesshoumaru right there beside you? Did you lose your mind somewhere?"

"I know. I know. I made a mistake."

"What are you doing at that college Naima?! You are supposed to be going to school for your education, not screwing around and cheating on your boyfriend!" Her accusation of my promiscuity offended me.

"I didn't sleep with anyone other than Sesshoumaru!" I snapped back, "and even if I did I don't see how that's any of your business!"

"Um excuse me, but are you trying to catch attitude with me?! You must think you're grown or something!"

"I am grown!"

"Then act like it! Being an adult isn't just about alcohol, partying, and sex. You have to take responsibility for your actions and you haven't been doing that!"

"What do you know about any of this Li?! You don't know what's been going on! You don't know the hell I've been through this past week!"

"Oh spare me! Everybody has problems Naima! Its life! Get over it!" I was crying now for my sister had really pissed me off at this point.

"Why are you being such a bitch about all of this?!"

"Because I love you, stupid! I'm supposed to protect you! That's why I'm being so hard on you right now!" Her last statement silenced my anger. Her anger was also silenced as well. We both stared at each other, panting very hard. "Look...mami," Li began in a much calmer voice, "...when dad got into that accident that day...when he was on his hospital bed, on the brink of death...Daddy made me promise him that I would look after you and Tarei if he didn't make it. I made a promise to dad that I would protect you two if he were to die and intent on keeping my promise. Things won't always go smoothly in life Naima. If anybody should know about that, we should. Daddy didn't raise his daughters to be punks and you know that's the truth. I never expected to become a mother to you and Tarei at twenty years old, but I didn't cry about it because I knew that that was the responsibility I had since I was the oldest. I'm not going to say that it was easy or I that I didn't sometimes resent that I was forced into such a position, but I went on and did it because I knew that you two needed me and I had to be strong for you. And it was then when I realized that that was why Daddy was so tough on me growing up. He wanted me to be a strong, good woman when I matured and that's why I treat you and Tarei the same way. You both are two beautiful, smart nineteen and sixteen year old young ladies. But you both also need to be strong and make wise decisions. And fighting at school is not a wise decision, Naima."

"I know. I know."

"When you are faced with troubles in life, you need to be strong, but you also need to think about things first. You are too damn smart to be in a situation like this. You have worked to damn hard to be put into this situation where everything you've strived for is snatched away. And for what? Because of men."

"It sounds bad when you put it that way love," Katsu said, trying to defend his gender. Li smiled a little and patted his thigh.

"Whatever it is that has you acting so wrecklessly like this, you better get a grip on it and fast. Before I have to knock you out, and don't think I won't. I am Rashid's eldest daughter. I won't hesitate to go to jail." I laughed a little upon hearing her quote our late father.

"Alright."

"I want you to stay home over Spring Break so we can clear that chaotic brain of yours a little. We'll talk about this love triangle you've seem to have found yourself in. I'll try not to be too bias about it, because you know that I like Sesshoumaru better and I honestly think that you need to get a can of Raid."

"Li!"

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be nice about this."

"Whatever! Naima needs a flea collar for that mutt she's trying to bring into our family," I heard Tarei's voice suddenly say. I looked up to see that she and Hiakaru had now come back inside. I rolled my eyes at both of my sisters. They get on my last nerves sometimes, but I'd be nothing without them.

* * *

**A/N:** Awww family. Gotta love 'em. I love mine and I will be spending Christmas with them so don't expect an update until Thursday :)...oh snap! wait!..._dodges rocks thrown by readers_

lol HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!


	49. Naraku and Naima, Face 2 Face

**A/N:** I'm baaaack, lol. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and holiday season! I know I did with my crazy family, lol. Oh yeah, thank you all for the reviews too!!

Okay, so now that Naima has fought his ex, what does Naraku think about all of this?

The song lyrics are from Silk's _"Lose Control"_ Woooo yeah! We love Silk! lol

* * *

I did as my sister requested and stayed home during Spring Break. Even though I would have loved to have been in Miami, which was where many of my friends were going, the break from anything school related was really needed. Plus spending time with my sisters is never boring. Their antics can really keep a person entertained. Still, even with me being away from drama, drama was all I could think about. It was now Friday afternoon and Spring Break would be over in two days. That also meant that I would soon have to face Myoga-sama again in order for him to hand down judgement upon me. Not only was that on my mind, but I couldn't get Sesshoumaru out of my head either. It was now two weeks since we had broken up and I missed him like crazy. I missed everything about him. His eyes, his scent, his hair, his cool but sweet personality. I even missed how much he used to irritate me whenever I would try to be all emotional with him and he'd still have that 'whatever' attitude. But I think what I missed most was his laugh and smile. He didn't do either of those often, but when he did it would always make me melt. So rare but so special.

"So did you hear anything yet from Myoga-sama?" Bankotsu asked as I talked to him over the phone. He and Sai were in Miami as well, probably having the time of their lives. My scenery was far different. I was in my room, lying in my bed, still in my PJs, watching the ceiling and listening to sad love songs as I talked to him.

"No, Myoga-sama will tell me his decision on Monday," I replied.

"What did Coach Takemaru say?"

"He forgave me after I went to apologize to him. He said that he'll miss having me on the team, since I can't run track anymore during college."

"Tough break."

"Well, its the price you pay for breaking the rules and fighting."

"Umm, no. That wasn't a fight. That was a straight 'Brooklyn Beat Down'. You messed Tsubaki up! I was quite impressed by your fighting skills." I smiled a little.

"Well, I'm now starting to feel a little bad since she had to get stitches, but she deserved it, really."

"Heck yeah she did. You should have seen Naraku's face when I told him that his wifey whooped his ex's behind. He scolded me for not breaking you two up, but I told him that I don't get into catfights. Nuh uh. A man might get his eyes scrathed out. Especially when there is an actual cat involved. Ha ha, get it? Catfight and you're a panther demon?" I smiled and shook my head.

"You're an idiot. So I guess Naraku is in Miami with you all as well?"

"Well actually, he decided...wait a minute...is...is that Luther playing in the background?" I instantly grabbed the remote and turned the stereo off before Bankotsu started making jokes.

"N-No...No I wasn't listening to Luther Vandross," I lied. Bankotsu only laughed.

"Oh wow, you are just as bad as Naraku. Just the other day he was moping in his room, drunk, and singing that Lenny Williams song. You know, the one that goes, _'Girl you know I-I-I-I love you..._'" I laughed really hard upon hearing that.

"You're not serious are you?"

"I wish I wasn't. He was soooo drunk. And what's so bad about it was that he never got past the first verse before he passed out." I stiffled another laugh. I was sad because he was mopey, but amused at the thought of my best friend singing "_Because I Love You", _while drunk. "You know, you two should get together and listen to some songs too, although nothing sad like Luther. No, you two should listen to some Silk or R. Kelly. You know, babymaking music."

"Umm I think not. Besides I thought he went to Miami with you, Sai, Kikyo, and your brothers."

"Nope. He is still in Brooklyn...all...alone. You're still in Brooklyn...all...alone. Hmmm, maybe you two should go and keep each other company and relieve that sexual tension between you two."

"Are you relieving yours?"

"Why are you in my business woman?"

"Why are you in mine?"

"I don't know. You tell me?" I giggled and shook my head. He laughed too. "You know what we should do about this whole dramatic situation?"

"What?"

"I'll dump Sai, you'll forget about Naraku and Sesshoumaru, we will go to Vegas and elope, and we'll move to Cancun and live there forever with Bankotsu Jr. Just the three of us." I laughed so hard. I could always count on Bankotsu to make me laugh at sad times.

"You don't have any sense left do you?"

"Not really. But look, I gotta go. I'll call you later on, okay?"

"Okay. Have fun for me."

"You can have fun too. Just call your BFF up."

"Bye pervert." I rolled my eyes as I clicked off the phone. I turned the radio back on and laid back down on my pillows, staring up at the while ceiling. So Naraku didn't go to Miami huh? Neither did Sesshoumaru from what Koga had told me. It had been two weeks since I had last talked to both men personally. I got all of my information on them by our mutual friends. Maybe I should talk to Naraku and see how he's doing. I mean, Sesshoumaru won't answer my calls so I know it has to make Naraku feel bad when I don't answer his. To be honest, I really wanted to talk to my best friend, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It still didn't feel quite right. As I was wrapped in this thought, a knock came at my door. "Go away," I told whoever it was knocking. I really didn't want to be bothered at the moment. Seconds later, the door to my bedroom opened and my little sister entered the room. I sat up in bed and stared at her with wide eyes.

"How did you get in here? The door was locked," I demanded. Tarei grinned really wide as she waved a credit card in her hand.

"Why Master Card granted me access. Master Card, twenty dollars. Breaking into your sister's bedroom, priceless." I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at her. She giggled as she dodged the pillow.

"What do you want Tarei?"

"To spend time with you. I refuse to let you continue to sit in here and listen to Luther. For the sake of your mind and the rest of our minds. I mean, you can only keep going in circles for so long." I giggled and shook my head at her. She came over and sat on the bed with me.

"I'm sorry that my sad love songs drive you crazy, but I can't help it."

"Why sweetie?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean why do you keep moping around, pining after Sesshoumaru when you have Naraku right there beside you, willing to take care of you. He loves you so much."

"I know, but I want to be certain of who I want to spend the rest of my life with before I rush back into another relationship with either one of them."

"Well, I can't choose for you, but I hope you pick Naraku. He's sooo awesome and sexy too."

"Eww, you would be attracted to your brother-in-law. You do know that right?"

"So. We won't be related by blood."

"That's still kind of Jerry Springer-ish, little mama."

"Whatever. Oh yeah, Katsu just called and said that they admitted Li and will induce her soon."

"Do they want us to go to the hospital?"

"No, he said that he'd call when she goes into labor."

"Where is Haikaru?"

"Asleep." I nodded my head. Tarei stretched forward and grabbed the stereo remote from beside me.

"I'll leave you alone now, but at least listen to something with some bass. Geez, all of these slow songs will make you even more depressed. Ahhh here we go!" She turned the volume up and the sounds of Tupac's "_Do For Love" _filled the room. "Oh yes, now this is more appropriate." Just as she put the remote back down, the doorbell rang. We both gave each other questioning looks for neither of us were expecting anybody. "I'll be right back pumpkin." She got off of my bed and kissed me on the forehead before leaving my bedroom. I folded my arms and laid back against the headboard as I continued to listen to the classic, mid-tempo, hip hop song. I closed my eyes and slowly bobbed my head to the beat, so lost in the music that I almost didn't register when another voice began to sing the words to the song. A deep, male voice, which I had really missed hearing.

_"__I shoulda seen you was trouble right from the starrrrt, taught me so many lessons. How not to mess with broken hearts, so many questions. When this began we was the perfect match. Perhaps, we had some problems but we workin at it."_ I looked up and saw that Naraku now stood in my bedroom with a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile too and joined him in the song.

_"And now, the arguments are gettin loud, I wanna stay. But I can't help from walkin out just a little way. Just take my hand and understand, if you could see. I never planned to be your man, it just wasn't me."_

_i "But now I'm searchin for commitment, in other arrrrms. I wanna shelter you from harm, don't be alarmed. Your attitude was the cause, you got me stressin. Soon as I open up the door with your jealous questions. Like, where can I be? You're killin me with your jealousy. Now my ambition's to be free. I can't breathe, cause soon as I leave, it's like a trap. I hear you callin me to come back, I'm a sucka for love." /i _

"Don't sing the chorus. Please," I begged as I clicked the stereo off before the song could get that far. Naraku chuckled as he closed the door to my bedroom and walked over to my bed to sit down. We both sat cross legged on opposite ends and stared at each other in silence for a few moments. "What are you doing here?" I asked after a while, breaking the silence.

"I came to see my best friend. Is there something wrong with that?" I didn't reply to his question. He sighed deeply. "Bankotsu told me that you are threatened with expulsion because of your fight with Tsubaki." I slowly nodded my head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were doing okay. I had to come over to check on you, since you won't answer any of my calls. Which by the way is very cold if you don't know that."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't do it."

"Because of Sesshoumaru...right?" I slowly nodded my head again. He sighed deeply. "Who knew that love could be so complicated? No fairy tales for us, I see. Just tell me this. Do I even stand a chance against Sesshoumaru, or is he the one you truly want to be with?" I was still very quiet as I stared into his ruby red eyes.

_(Talking)_

_I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you  
No, I really didn't  
I'm so sorry  
I just want you to sit down for just a minute  
And let me talk to you _

"I...I don't know...who I want. I'm not ready to make a decision yet. It...its hard. Really." He nodded his head.

"I understand. You do need some space to make your decision, but you could have at least answered_ one _of my calls so your best friend knows that you're okay. Do you know how pathetic I have been since I haven't been able to talk to you? Just the other day, I found myself drunk and singing Lenny Williams." I giggled, remembering what Bankotsu had told me.

"So I've heard. That really is sad, but I'm not one to talk. I've been listening to Luther all day. I even had to fight the urge to pull out Daddy's old love records." He laughed loudly.

"Oh how pathetic are we?"

"Very."

"You see, that's why we need to be around each other. So we can cheer each other up when we are depressed. I miss that beautiful smile of yours. And that laugh. You know what? I know exactly how to bring both of them out." I smiled a little at him.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Like this." Without any warning, Naraku leaned forward and began to tickle my sides. Sure enough I began to giggle and laugh, trying to fight him off. He used to always do that whenever I wasn't feeling too happy.

"Stop it...quit it..." I begged between laughs as he continued to tickle me.

"Nuh uh. You should've answered your phone," he replied as he continue to tickle me. I giggled even more. He then crawled over to me and pushed me backward on the bed. He climbed ontop of me and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck, tickling me with his nose and lips. My laughs were uncontrolable and my stomach was beginning to hurt from laughing so hard.

_Last night we had an argument  
You told me you love me  
All the things I said I never meant  
No baby  
I didn't mean to make you cry  
I didn't mean to make you say bye bye bye  
Baby won't you let me look inside your soul (oh my baby yeah)  
Let me make you lose control (let me make you lose control, control)  
Let me be the one you need (I wanna be the one for you girl)  
Baby just come to me (Oh oh, just come on, on)_

"Stop it," I cried, still trying to get him off of me, "...okay...okay I'm sorry. I'll answer your calls from now on. I won't do it again. I promise."

"Say my name," he demanded, as he kissed my neck. I laughed defiantly.

"I'm not saying your name. I refuse."

"Okay then, you leave me with no choice." He began to tickle me even more. My stomach was really sore now from laughing so much.

"Okay okay. I give. Naraku!"

"Who is the man?"

"You are."

"Who?"

"Naraku! Now get off me!" Naraku grinned as he got off of me and laid down beside me, his head resting on one of my pillows. I snarled at him as I laid down beside him, my stomach muscles very sore. "Ugh! I can't stand you sometimes!" I growled as I playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Oh no. What did I tell you about being mean to me? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He once again began to tickle my neck with his face. I squealed and laughed, trying to get loose from his grip, but Naraku held me very firmly.

"Alright! Okay, I'm sorry! Stop tickling me!" I begged. He laughed as he finally stopped.

"I see that you're still ticklish in the same spots that you used to be," he said, resting his head on my shoulder. "Yet, you still haven't been able to find my ticklish spot after all of these years." I smirked as I laid my head ontop of his.

"I'll find it one day. Don't worry."

_Ooo, now tell me girl what you want from me  
Whatever it is you desire  
I wanna give my baby  
I wanna feel your body yearn (Oooo)  
All your softest spots I plan to learn  
Baby won't you let me just kiss you down (let me kiss you down baby)  
Make you spin around and 'round (I'll make you spin around and 'round, oh)  
Flip you girl from left to right (If you don't mind)  
If you don't mind (Baby, ohhh)  
Baby can I just spend the night _  
"I have so much fun being silly with you. I really hope that this won't be taken away from me when you make your decision. I could stay like this forever. How I'd love to cuddle up next to each other every night. Except we'd be..."

"Don't even finish that statement, perv," I cut him off, already knowing what was about to come out of his mouth. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. He yawned a little.

"Alright," he said, burying his face in my neck again and planting small kisses over it, "I won't finish my statement, for I see that you were thinking the same thing. I'm just happy to be next to you right now. I love you so much Naima."

"I love you too Naraku."

"So let's be together my dear. Please. I promise you that I won't ever do anything to hurt you ever again. I need you, Naima." I sighed deeply as I pulled away from his grip. I sat up in bed and hugged my knees close to my chest, leaning back against the headboard.

"I don't know Naraku." He stared up at me with question in his eyes.

"What do you mean my dear?"

"I mean...I just don't know. I already told you that I'm not ready to make a decision yet. Sesshoumaru and I have a lot of love between us too. He might be the one who I'm meant to be with. Then again, he may not be. I love both of you sooo much...but...I'm beginning to wonder about some things."

"What kinds of things?"

"Well...I can't help but wonder...maybe all of these bad things are happening, because it isn't meant for us to be together. I mean, soooo much bad karma seems to follow us lately. Maybe...maybe we just aren't meant to be. Maybe...maybe it is destined for us to just remain friends." He stared at me with wide eyes as he pulled himself up until he sat right beside me.

_(Talking)_

_You know what I'm talking about baby  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never wanted to see you cry  
So I'm right here now baby  
I'm asking you, I'm begging you  
Just give me one more chance baby _

_Ohhhhhh_

"No, my dear. You mustn't think like that. We are meant to be."

"How do you figure that?"

"You seem to think that fate tears us apart, but I believe that fate brings us together. Nobody loves you more than me and I know that nobody loves me more than you."

"Sesshoumaru loves me very much..."

"_Nobody_ loves you more than me." He reached up and ran a hand down my cheek. "Absolutely nobody." He brushed his thumb over my lips as I stared up at him, feeling completely vunerable at the moment. I couldn't believe it but right then, I felt so...helpless. Once again, my eyes began to moisten with tears of confusion. Ugggghhh! I felt so weak for crying. That's all I seemed to be doing lately. Cry, cry, cry. The strong Naima that I once knew was steadily breaking down into a helpless Naima that I thought that I'd never be. Naraku smiled gently as he wiped a few tears away. He then leaned over and kissed me ever so softly on the cheek. He then climbed out of bed and went over to my stereo. He searched through my CDs until he found one that caught his eye. He put it into the stereo and searched through the tracks. When he pressed play, I smiled a little upon hearing which CD it was. It was none other than Silk. The song playing was our song, "_Lose Control". _He turned around and smiled at me. He walked back over to the bed and extended a hand. "Dance with me," he requested. I shook my head no.

"I-I don't think so," I said. He ignored me anyways and took hold of my hand. He gently pulled me off of the bed and into his arms. His two limbs wrapped tightly around my body, as if I was the only thing keeping him alive. Ever so slowly, I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

_Baby won't you let me just kiss you down (let me kiss you all over your sweet body baby)  
Make you spin around and 'round (I wanna make you lose, I wanna make you lose control)  
Flip you girl from left to right (I'll flip you girl, if you don't mind)  
If you don't mind (If you don't mind)  
Baby can I just spend the night (Oooo baby, baby yeah)  
Let me turn you on, on _

"You know, if I was a poet or a more romantic man, I would know exactly what to say to you right now," he softly said to me as we slow danced, "but I can't think of a poetic way to tell you how much I love and care about you. Everytime I'm around you, I find myself smiling more and more. You don't know how happy you make me feel inside and I just hope that I can give you even the smallest ounce of happiness that you have given me. I don't desire for you to become my girlfriend though. No, I'd much rather prefer that you were my wife. Because a woman like you deserves to be made a wife and not simply a girlfriend. All I need for you to do, is just say yes." I sniffled a little as a few tears began to fall on his shoulder.

"I-I'm...I'm confused Naraku. I don't know which way to go."

_Can I turn you on  
Can I turn you on (ohhh let me turn you on)  
Till the break of dawn baby (ohhh let me turn you on)_

_Can I turn you on_

_Can I turn you on (my my my my my baby)_

_Till the break of dawn baby_

"Its okay. I'm a patient man. I have no problem waiting. The only thing that concerns me is that you might not come back to me. If I fear one thing in life, that's the thing I fear." He inhaled my scent as he pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the way he held me. So much love and passion was in his embrace. I could feel the sincerity in his words. Yet, the tears still continued to flow. "You know, when I came back from Japan, I never imagined that I would have to fight so hard to get back the woman I'm in love with. Then again, it was stupid of me to think that you'd still be single after all of this time. But I continued to fight because I desired to have you in my life again. I desired to wipe away all of those tears that I caused all those years ago. But during this fight for you, I never stopped to realize that in my efforts to dry the tears that I caused, I was gradually making more and more flow." He loosened his grip a little and stepped back so he could look at me.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

_Ohhh don't you know, don't you know (ooooo)_

_Sometimes all you can say is 'oooo' (oooooo)_

_Ooooo (oooo) _

_Oh, oh baby (oooo)_

_I'll never baby (oooo)_

_Oh I love you baby yes I do (oooo)_

_I'll never let you go (ooooo)_

_I'll never hurt you again, just let me make you go crazy (oooo)_

_(fade out)_

As I stared down at this tear stained beauty, I felt a twinge of guilt within me. I had been so wrapped up in trying to win her back from Sesshoumaru, that I never once considered what made her happy. I always thought that I could make her happy, but the tears she's crying says otherwise. I know that I'm partially the reason behind these tears and it hurts me to see her cry so much. To see the strong woman whom I fell in love with broken. I love Naima with everything in me and I desire to make her my wife, but the thing I desire most...is to see her happy. And she is clearly not happy right now. I hate to admit it...but...she smiled a lot more whenever she was around Sesshoumaru. So if Sesshoumaru is the one who holds her joy...then there is only one thing I can do...

* * *

**Naima's POV**

Naraku smiled very softly as he wiped a few more tears away, although his own eyes seemed to hold sadness in them as well. "I don't want to be a catalyst of your tears anymore, Naima," he softly said to me, "because I love you too much." He then cupped my cheeks into his hands and leaned down to give me a soft, passion filled kiss on my lips. I put my hands on his shoulders as I kissed him back. Like always, his lips felt so good against my own, however...there was something different about this kiss. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it felt very different from any other kiss that Naraku had given me. After a few moments, he pulled away and looked deep into my eyes. "Do you honestly, truly, love Sesshoumaru?" I slightly raised my eyebrows a bit. Not only did his eyes still hold their sadness, but his voice now held sadness as well. What was going on in that head of his?

"...Y-yes," I said.

"Does he make you happy?"

"...Y-yes. He makes me very happy." After I gave him my last answer, a very small smile appeared on his face.

"Alright. That's all I wanted to know." He leaned down and planted a small kiss on my forehead before embracing me in another bear hug. Like the kiss, something about this hug felt different too. Almost like...he was saying...goodbye. Goodbye? But he wasn't going anywhere, was he? No, of course not. If he was leaving he would surely tell me. Still...

"Naraku?"

"I'm going to go home," he told me with a smile on his face, "Tarei told me that you'll probably have to leave to go to the hospital soon, so there is no sense in me staying. Just, call me later and tell me what your niece is like. Okay?" I slowly nodded my head. "Alright then. I'll see you around. Hopefully at school." I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah. Me too." He chuckled a little too. He then gave me a really serious look.

"I love you, Naima."

"I love you too, Naraku."

* * *

**A/N:** There's only one thing he can do? What's Naraku talking about? 


	50. Two Week Withdrawal

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews!!

So now that Naima has had a chance to talk with Naraku, will she be able to talk to Sesshoumaru?..

* * *

The next day, Tarei, Haikaru and I left to go to the hospital for Katsu had called and said that Li was going into labor. My sister and I knew that Li was more than likely giving her fiance (not to mention her doctor) hell right about now, for she didn't take pain with grace. Sure enough as we sat in the waiting room of the maternity ward, we could hear Li's screams of agony and many, many explitives. Tarei's golden brown skin was beginning to pale a little as she heard our sister's cries of pain. "Umm...I-I think I will be adopting," she said as she continued to stare down the hallway with wide eyes, cat ears twitching. I chuckled a little.

"The pain might not be as bad for you. Li just decided to have a natural child birth." My sister shook her head no.

"Sorry, but something that size coming out of something that small_ has _to hurt. Why on earth would she want to have her baby naturally?" I chuckled again.

"Daddy told me that when Ayumi-san birthed you it was natural. I know for sure that I couldn't do that. I'll have to be drugged when I have a child." A small smirk soon appeared on the beautiful half demon's face.

"Oh yeah? And who would be the papa?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't start."

"I'm serious. All I want to know is will my niece or nephew bear the mark of the spider or a crescent moon?"

"Hey Haikaru. Do you want me to read that book to you, sweetie?" I quickly asked my nephew, trying to change the subject.

"Okay Auntie Naima," he replied with a smile. He grabbed his Dr. Seuss book and climbed into my lap.

"You aren't slick Naima," Tarei said with a smirk, "answer my question woman."

"Do you like green egss and ham? I do not like them Sam-I-Am." I ignored my sister and read the book very loudly, hoping that she would drop it. Silly of me to think that she would.

"Booo! Dr. Seuss is whack. Come here Haikaru and I'll tell you an even better story."

"Okay Auntie 'Rei," the seven year old tiger demon said as he sold me out and sat in the enemy's lap. She gave me a huge, evil smile and mischevious look before she turned her golden eyes on our innocent nephew.

"Once upon a time, lonnng, long ago in a kingdom that happened to also be named Brooklyn, there lived a beautiful princess named...Amian. Amian lived at the top of a huge tower that was guarded by a huge dragon. The dragon's name was Single. 'Help me! Help me!' she would cry out every day, but nobody would come to rescue her. Until one day this strong, handsome but kind of arrogant prince named Sess...I mean...Sejiro, yeah, Sejiro came by and saw Amian trapped in the tower. 'I'll save you foxy mama!' Sejiro declared as he tried to fight Single and rescue the woman whom he had fallen in love with at first sight. Sejiro fought long and hard, but in the end, Single ended up winning."

"Oh no," Haikaru said, seeming to be entertained. I just rolled my eyes.

"Seeing that Sejiro couldn't defeat Single, Amian continued to cry out for help. Well, a few minutes later, a stron, handsome, and very stylish knight named...Nico, was riding by and heard Amian cries of desperation. And believe you me, Amian was desperate and lonely. She was so lonely that she had her minstrel, Luther, sing sad songs about her lonliness. Okay, so anyways, Nico saw Amian and declared that he would rescue the damsel in distress. Do you know what happened Haikaru?"

"What?"

"Nico killed Single AND Sejiro with his sorcery and rescued Amian. After she was saved, Princess Amian decided to take Nico as her husband and do you know what they did after that?"

"What?"

"Tareiii," I growled at my baby sister, giving her a very stern look. Tarei giggled as she finished her story.

"They ate lemons. Lots and lots of lemons. Nico even made them lemonade. In fact, Amian thought that Nico's lemonade was much better than Sejiro's."

"Okay! Story's over," I declared narrowing my eyes at my meddling kin, appalled by how she could put sexual undertones in a children's story. Tarei giggled and looked 'innocently' at me as Haikaru hopped off of her lap and went back to coloring in his coloring book.

"What Naima? You didn't like my fairy tale?"

"What do you think?"

"Awww pity. Maybe Prince Nico and Princess Amian should have eaten limes too." I leaned over and gave my perverted sister a huge smack on the arm. She only laughed.

"Hello beautiful ladies," I all of a sudden heard Katsu's voice say. I looked up to see that the tall, well built tiger demon had now entered the room. He looked very tired and drained, confirming our suspicions that Li had given him a hard time.

"Daddy!" Haikaru squealed as he ran over and hugged his father.

"Hi Katsu! Is my niece here?" Tarei asked, eyes full of excitement.

"Yeah, she is. You two can go see her now." That's all my sister needed to hear before she ran down the hallway toward Li's room. I followed her at a much more conservative pace, but my excitement was practically at the half demon's level when I saw the beautiful scene in the room. Li looked so happy as she held Lelia in her arms. I had never seen her so happy before.

"Aww," I cooed as I looked upon my niece, whose feature's strongly resembled her father's. She had his long black hair with the orange tips and his light brown eyes. She had her mother's nose and lips. Her skin was the median color between Katsu's rich cocoa brown skin and Li's very light brown skin. I couldn't see her claws for she had on baby mittens so she wouldn't scrath herself, but they were more than likely black. Lelia looked up at her mother with the biggest, brighest eyes I've ever seen and a small smile appeared on the newborn's soft face.

"Aww look at her," Tarei cooed, "she's the second cutest thing in this room." I looked up at my sister with a questioning look.

"Second?"

"Well, yeah. I mean nothing can surpass my cuteness." I rolled my eyes and turned back to my niece.

"Can I hold her?" I asked.

"Of course," Li replied. I had to stiffle a squeal as I took the beautiful little girl into my arms. Her eyes seemed a little confused when she saw that she wasn't in her mother's arms anymore.

"Hiiii precious," I said in a soft voice as I held her in my arms, "I'm your Auntie Naima and I love you already. You are soooo pretty and I'll bet you'll grow up to be just like your mama." I smiled as Lelia took one of my fingers into her small hand.

"Ooo no. Please don't say that," Tarei requested, "we only need one Li in the family."

"Keep on," Li warned. Hearing her mother's voice, Lelia began to whimper a little.

"Aww, she misses you already," I said as I gave the baby back to her mother. Almost instantly, the whimpers stopped.

"Sooo. What have you two been up to since I've been away?" Li asked as she rocked her child, whose eyes looked very heavy with sleep.

"Naraku came by yesterday," Tarei informed. Li turned to me and gave me an interested look.

"Oh really?" she asked in a calm tone. It was clear that her hormones were under control now, or she was just really happy.

"Yeah," I said.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing really. We just talked an that was all."

"He didn't go to Miami with Bankotsu and the others?" I shook my head no. Li nodded her head in reply.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Just about us and if we thought that we were meant to be or not. Then we slow danced and he kissed me."

"Oooh, someone has game," Tarei smiled, twirling her dark brown hair a little.

"Yeah, it was nice dancing with him...although his kiss felt very strange to me."

"What do you mean?" Li asked.

"Well, it felt like a goodbye kiss, but it can't be. He's not going anywhere. I-I don't really know what that strange feeling was."

"Maybe he just really missed you. You two haven't spoke in two weeks. Speaking of which, have you spoken to Sesshoumaru yet?"

"He still won't answer any of my calls."

"Well, go see him in person." I gave my elder sister an unsure look.

"I don't know Li. I don't think that Sesshoumaru wants to see me right now."

"Sesshoumaru misses you just as much as you miss him, but you know how he likes to hide his emotions and all. Naraku came to see you, so you should go to see him. If you really want to patch things up with Sesshoumaru, then you better make the first move. The person who caused the damage needs to be the one who fixes it. So go on and go see him."

"You mean now?"

"No time like the present."

"Are you sure that you don't need me to stay with you?"

"I'm fine mami. I have Katsu, Tarei, and Haikaru here with me. I'll be okay." I sighed deeply. I still felt a little apprehensiv about going to see Sesshoumaru when he won't even answer my calls, but Li was right. We really did need to talk about some things and if we are meant to be or not.

"Okay. I'll see you all tomorrow," I told my sisters before leaving the room and the hospital.

* * *

I shuffled very nervously outside of Sesshoumaru's apartment door as I waited for him to come answer. He was taking a very long time to come to the door. I began to get discouraged. Maybe he had caught my scent and decided to ignore me. He was more than likely still upset at me for kissing Naraku, not that I blame him. A few moments later, the brown door opened and it was none other than Jaken who answered. He stared up at me with a hard nosed glare. "Naima? What are you doing here?" he coldly asked. Jaken already didn't like me and I was sure that he absolutely hated me now for what I did to his idol.

"Listen Jaken, is Sesshoumaru home?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Please Jaken. I really need to talk to him."

"Hmph! You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here considering that you almost got it on with Lord Sesshoumaru's greatest football rival."

"Jaken, please. I already know that I was wrong, but can you please let me know if Sesshoumaru is in or not." A smirk then appeared on the little demon's face.

"No he isn't home. In fact, he at Oasis with Koga right now. He's probably looking at some beautiful, full demon woman who can easily replace you." I cocked my eyebrow a little at Jaken's response.

"Sesshoumaru? The Sesshoumaru I know, is at Oasis?"

"Yes. Jealous, Naima?" I smirked a little. I really wasn't jealous or upset about it at all. I was more shocked than anything. Sesshoumaru wasn't into strippers, so I couldn't believe that he actually went to Oasis. But the real question is...do I dare go there?

"Thanks Jaken," I said as I turned around and headed back out to my car in the parking lot.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

"Yeaaaah dude this is awesome!" Koga exclaimed as he sat next to me in Oasis, a local strip club not far from the college. We were currently sitting at a table in front of a stage with Hiten and Koga's friend Muso watching a half naked demon woman swinging on a pole.

"Oh wow, look at her go," Hiten declared as he and Koga continued to throw singles on the stage. I, however, was uninterested in the lustful display. I always felt that strip clubs were very demeaning to women and only one step above prostitution. Koga always rebutted my opinion by saying that nobody forces them to strip and women can watch men strip too. He had always tried to get me to go to Oasis with him, saying that if I tried it, I might like it. Today, for some reason, I finally gave in and allowed my long time wolf demon friend to drag me here along with his friends. Muso seemed to take notice of my lack of interest of the barely dressed female and began a series of inquiries.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru? You don't seem pleased with what you see," he said with a smirk.

"Its of no concern to you," I replied before taking a sip of beer. The cocky half demon chuckled a little.

"Why not Sess? Is it because it isn't Naima up there shaking what her mama gave her? I'm sure she's probably shaking it for Naraku." I didn't let my face show my annoyance as I continued to drink my bottle of beer. I didn't think it was possible, but Muso was even more cocky than his younger brother.

"Muso shut up dude," Koga demanded of his friend since elementary school, "you're always trying to start something. We all just want to have a good time tonight. I didn't come back from Miami to get into some drama. Geez."

"What?" Muso 'innocently' said, "I'm just making casual conversation with Sesshoumaru here. I'm just curious, that's all. I just wanted to know if he's upset that his woman may be giving another man a strip show."

"Pay him no mind Sesshoumaru," Hiten said with a smile, "he's just mad because Kikyo may be giving Suikotsu one."

"Oh!" Koga said laughing, "burn dude, burn!" He high-fived Hiten. Muso snarled at the two joking demons.

"But seriously Sesshoumaru, you need to relax and let go. Enjoy these women man and stop being such a saint about all of this," Hiten suggested. Koga's face then lit up.

"Hey Hiten, I know who can set him off," he declared. Hiten had a thoughtful expression before his eyes lit up as well.

"You mean..."

"Yes I do." Koga then left and went over to the other side of the room. When he returned, he had the hand of a demon female with dark brown eyes, dark purple hair, tan skin and well defined curves. "Honey, this is my friend Sesshoumaru. He just recently broke up with his girlfriend and he needs to be cheered up." Honey then turned to me and smiled.

"Aww, papi chulo. ¿Estás triste? Are you sad?" she asked with a heavy Spanish accent.

"I'm absolutley fine," I replied to the demon female.

"No he's not," Koga insisted, "give him the special treatment, Honey."

"Algo por tu amigo, Koga." Koga grinned from ear to ear.

"Oooo I love it when I don't know what you're saying," he declared as he handed the woman the money. She put it in her bra before sitting in my lap and moving really slow.

"What's wrong papi? You seem really stiff, and not in the good way." Honey asked as she continued her work.

"No offense but I'm not really into strippers."

"Oh? Well, how can Honey make you happy if you don't loosen up. You haven't even given me a chance." She got up and turned around to face me, dancing very slow in between my legs. "Eres muy caliente papi y tu novia es muy loca por saliendo." I gave her a confused look, not knowing what she had just said. She giggled a little and went up to my ear to translate.

"I said that you are very hot and your girlfriend is very crazy for leaving." Honey's voice was very sultry and seductive, yet not seductive enough to get me going. I still was very uninterested as she continued to give me a lap dance. Her motions that would turn on any other man didn't arouse me in the least bit. In fact, nothing about tonight interested me...until a very familiar scent began to filter through my nose.

* * *

**Naima's POV**

I felt very uneasy as I entered the doors of Oasis. The club was sufficiently dark, the only real lighting coming from the stages which were filled with women, stripping for their spectators. I scrunched my nose a little for the club reeked of liquor and cigar smoke. I didn't see how Koga came here all of the time with a nose as sensitive as his. I couldn't see how Sesshoumaru was in here now either. Ever so slowly, I began to make my way through the club to see if I could find Sesshoumaru. I still wasn't sure how he'd react to seeing me, especially since I'll probably be ruining his fun. Still, I had to see him. I wanted to talk to him so badly. I took very catious steps as I manuvered my way in the darkness, my demon vision not helping much. All of a sudden, I felt a tight grip around my arm. I gasped as I was jerked back until I was face to face with some strange demon male. "Hey there cutie. Where are you going?" he asked, blowing cigar smoke in my face. I coughed and swatted the smoke away.

"None of your business," I replied with furrowed eyebrows. He smirked even more.

"I don't think so chick. I can't help but notice what a nice ass you have." He pulled me flat against him and squeezed firmly on my hips. "Why don't you shake it for me, huh?"

"I'm not a damn stripper! Now let me go!" I snapped as I tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

"So? You could be. You just gotta believe in yourself." He gave my butt a slap. That's when he pissed me off.

"I said back up!" I snapped before kneeing him in the family jewels. He groaned as he bent over in pain

"Y-you bitch!" he hissed at me.

"You asshole," I hissed back before continuing on my way. I didn't get far before I felt another hand on my butt.

"My my, what soft hips you have," I heard a very familiar voice behind me say. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at him, already knowing who it was.

"Miroku! Stop it!" I demanded, swatting his hand away. His face twisted into a very shocked expression.

"Uh...Na-Naima?! W-What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding like a criminal who had been caugh red handed.

"I'm looking for Sesshoumaru. Does Sango know you're down here feeling on women's personal areas?"

"Uhhhhhhh..."

"And what is it with you men thinking that we like that? Huh? How would you like it if we did that to you?" I reached around and gave Miroku a hard pinch on his hips to make my point. He jumped a little and whimpered slightly. He then cleared his throat to regain composure.

"I see your point."

"Thank you. Now can you walk with me until I find Sesshoumaru? These men in here are damn vultures. And here I thought that you were bad." He chuckled a little and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Okay, no problem...juuuust as long as you don't tell Sango about this." I sighed but nodded my head. "Excellent," he said before escorting me through the club.

* * *

We didn't have a long walk before we came across Sesshoumaru. He had obviously caught my scent for he was standing and looking in my direction. I saw that he was with Koga, Hiten, and Muso and a very pretty stripper was around them too. "Naima?" he said when he saw me. I forced a smile for the nervous feeling in my stomach had returned.

"Umm...hey, Sesshoumaru."

"What are you doing here?" His voice was monotonic as usual, so I didn't know if he was happy to see me or not.

"I-I just want to talk to you...please."

"As you can see I'm kind of busy..."

"Please Sess. It won't take long. We really need to talk." He was silent for a few moments before nodding his head at me.

"Come," he simply said as he placed a hand on my back and walked with me to the outside of the club.

* * *

"So what is it that you want Naima?" Sesshoumaru asked as we stood out in the club's parking lot. I sighed deeply before I began to speak.

"I...I just want to know how you've been doing. Like...how do you feel about me right now?" He stared at me in silence as the spring breeze whipped around us.

"I still love you Naima. You know that. My feelings for you are still the same. The question is, are your feelings for me still the same?"

"Yes. I still love you very much Sesshoumaru."

"But..." I looked at the ground very nervously.

"But...I still have feelings for Naraku too." Sesshoumaru sighed, a little annoyance trapped in his golden eyes.

"Why do you waste my time with this nonesense?" he asked as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Sess! Wait a minute!" I cried stopping him. "I love you sooo much and I really miss you baby. Can't we please talk about things?"

"I told you two weeks ago that we can only talk about making things work when you can say without a doubt that you don't love Naraku anymore. So what's left to talk about?"

"I just wanted to know if you missed me and if we still even had a chance of making it work between us. That's all I came here today for. I know that I took you for granted and I'm so deeply sorry. I don't know why I can't just get my act together and just finally decide who I want to spend the rest of my life with, but you got to believe me when I say that I don't mean to cause you all of this pain. I love you Sesshoumaru, I really do. And...I miss you." He turned around and began to slowly walk back over to me.

"What is it about that half demon that has you questioning your love for me?"

"What is it about you that has me questioning my love for him?" He narrowed his eyes slightly, obviously not liking my response. I sighed deeply, fighting back tears. "Each of you have a special bond with me. It can't be compared because the love is so different. Its hard to explain. Really. I don't know who I want. I'm not trying to be selfish, but...I don't know. I'll just go and let you go have your fun tonight. I'm sorry I bothered you." I turned around feeling defeated and began to walk away, but Sesshoumaru grabbed my arm to stop me. He closed the distance and held my hands in his.

"I did miss you. I still love you. But I can't allow myself to be hurt by someone who's road isn't clear at this point. I think its best if we keep our distance from each other..."

"Sess, no," I sobbed, the tears beginning to leak out.

"We have no choice Naima. If our love is strong then it will survive this rough patch. If its not, then I think that we should find out now before we try to repair something that isn't worth saving."

"Sess how could you say that?"

"We have to be real about this Naima. Its not fair to me or to you if we continue to try to fix something that was never meant to be. I hope it is, because I love you so much. But..." I didn't let Sesshoumaru continue as I cut him off with a kiss. I missed kissing Sesshoumaru and I didn't want to hear anything about us not working out at the moment. Sesshoumaru kissed back, although it was lukewarm compared to mine. I could tell that a defensive wall was put up around him. A wall that I caused myself. I broke the kiss and looked up at him. His normally stoic eyes had a glint of sadness within them. I sighed deeply and wiped my eyes. We were both quiet as we looked at each other. "Two weeks isn't enough time Naima. For you or for me. We should wait a little while longer before we talk about this again." I slowly nodded my head. "I'll walk you to your car." He placed a hand on my back and escorted me to my car. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before opening the door for me. "See you at school Monday," he said after closing my door for me, "I sincerely hope that Myoga-sama let's you stay." I raised my eyebrows a little.

"How did you kno.."

"Just because we haven't spoken doesn't mean that I'm not checking up on you." I smiled a little and nodded my head.

"Alright. I love you Sesshoumaru."

"I love you too Naima."

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, he still loves her


	51. Naraku and Sesshoumaru, Face 2 Face

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews you guys!!!

Okay so now that school is back in session, what will Myoga-sama decide for Naima. Oh yeah, Myoga will be normal size in this story. Something about having someone that small run a college doesn't seem right to me, lol

* * *

The ride to school Monday was a very long one. Not distance wise, but mentally. As I rode my Suzuki down the interstate, heading towards the campus, my mind was swirling around with thoughts as to what Myoga-sama might decide to do with me. At this point I didn't know if he would allow me to stay or kick me out for good. My stomach was notted up with very nervous butterflies. I don't think that I had ever been this nervous in my life. If was even more nervous than I was when I lost my virginity all those years ago. The fate of my future rested in someone else's hands. I no longer controlled my own destiny, so one can see why I wasn't a happy camper right about now.

I pulled up in the parking lot in front of the admissions hall where Myoga-sama's office was. I parked my motorcycle and began to slowly tread towards the door. When I got inside, my hazel eyes scanned the room for Myoga-sama's secretary. She was currently by the coffee machine. "Um, excuse me, Haruka-san?" Haruka-san turned around to face me.

"Oh Naima hi," the friendly human female said with a big smile, "Myoga-sama is in his office waiting for you." I smiled weakly at her.

"Thank you ma'am," I replied before turning and walking down the hallway to see the Dean of Students. _'How in the world did I get myself in this situation,'_ I thought as two feet hesitantly walked down a long row of offices_, 'I've never even had more that a few detentions throught high school and those were for talking or being late to class. Now I'm a risk for expulsion for fighting?! Damn, Naima. You are losing it and fast.' _When I came to Myoga-sama's door, I stopped. I took in a few deep breaths to calm my nerves before knocking.

"Who is it?" I hear him ask. I had to take another breath.

"I-Its Naima, Sir."

"Come in Naima." I did as he instructed and slowly opened the door. "Shut it and come sit down." I obeyed again and took a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. He coughed and had a thoughtful expression before he began to speak. "Before I tell you my decision, I want to know if you have learned anything from this situation?"

"I have."

"Oh? I would like for you to tell me what you have learned." I sighed deeply.

"I have learned that you need to think about things before you act and when you do act, you need to act very responsibly."

"And?..."

"And I've also learned that if you break the rules, you should be ready to be grown up about it...and face the consequences." Myoga-sama gave me a small smirk as he tapped his pen against his cheek.

"Hmm...it seems as if you have learned something during this experience. I'm glad to hear it." I nodded my thanks. We both were very quiet for a few moments as Myoga-sama still continued to hold his thoughtful gaze. "You know Naima," he began, twirling his pen, "after you left my office on Thursday, I had already made my decision as to what I should do with you. I had already decided to expel you." I sighed deeply and hung my head. So I'm...expelled? No more, Yokai University? "...But," Myoga-sama continued, "something happened the next day that started to make me change my mind about things. You are a very, very lucky girl Naima. Because if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru and Naraku, my decision for your expulsion would have been final." I looked up at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Sesshoumaru and Naraku?!" I asked, shock not even close as to what I felt right then. Myoga-sama chuckled a little.

"Yes, Naima. Sesshoumaru and Naraku pretty much saved your skin. Naraku came by here really early that Friday morning and Sesshoumaru came by after the day classes were over. Naraku told me that Tsubaki had been harassing you and that he thought that you had a just cause to fight her. He said that he thought that if you hadn't stood up for yourself, she would have continued her harassing. As for Sesshoumaru, he said that throughout all the years he's known you, you really haven't been too violent with people. He said that if you fought someone, then they must have pushed you to your breaking point. Funny how both men pretty much said the same thing." I still couldn't believe what all Myoga-sama had told me. Naraku and Sesshoumaru both came to my defense?! Even after I betrayed Sesshoumaru and wouldn't answer Naraku's calls?! They still stuck up for me?!

"I...I don't believe it," I said, more to myself than to him. Myoga-sama chuckled again.

"Well believe it. You have some really good friends Naima because they pretty much saved you. After hearing what they had to say I was convinced that this was a spur of the moment bad decision you made. Plus the fact that you went to Coach Takemaru and apologized of your own accord helped your case as well. Coach Takemaru informed me of that himself. Sooo...even though you did break the rules, I believe that you deserve a second chance. My decision of you being suspended from track throughout college still stands, but I will allow you to remain a student here." My eyes immediately went wide and a huge smile plastered itself on my face.

"T-Thank you so much Myoga-sama!" I cried sticking out my hand and getting out of my seat. Myoga-sama smiled as he shook it.

"Alright now. Go on to class and behave yourself, for there will not be any third chances, no matter what the circumstances are." I nodded my head.

"Yes Sir."

"Alright then. Take care and behave."

"I will. Thank you again Myoga-sama."

"You're welcome Naima."

* * *

As I sat through my classes throughout the day, I couldn't help but think about how Sesshoumaru and Naraku cared enough to go to Myoga-Sama and convince him to let me stay. Both of my relationships had become very distant than they once were and I no longer sat beside either of them in the classes we shared. Still, its clear that their love for me is still as strong as my love for them. If only there was some way that I could be with both of them so when I finally did make my decision, I wouldn't have to break one of their hearts. It would be much easier if one of them was abusive or a complete asshole, but they are not. I have two very good men to choose from and each time I'm around them, I grow more and more confused as to which way I should go. And now, after finding out how they stuck up for me, my decision has become even more difficult to make.

After the final classes were over, I immediately ran up to Sesshoumaru before he could leave. I had to thank him for what he did whether he wanted to hear it or not. "Sesshoumaru wait a second!" I cried out to him, stopping him in the hallway before he got too far. He turned around, face as beautifully blank as always.

"Naima," he simply said as a greeting. I smiled up at him as I hugged my books close to me.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for me. You know, for going to Myoga-sama and all. I really appreciate it. He decided to let me stay."

"Its nothing," he modestly said in his trademark monotonic, but every so sexy, voice of his. Things then became really quiet between us.

"So, ummm...how's school going for you?" I asked the first thing that popped into my head. I didn't want him to leave yet.

"Things are well. How about you?"

"Well great as of right now. I mean, I get to remain a student so things are quite perky."

"That's good." Slience again. "Well, Naima, I have to go meet Koga in the lounge. I'll see you around in class. Goodbye." He turned around and began to walk away. I wanted to stop him. I wanted to just tear down that defensive wall that he had put up and just kiss him and tell him how much I loved him. Even through his indifferent facade, I knew that Sesshoumaru was still hurt because I'm not so sure if he's who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Maybe things would get better between us in time. I hated to see him in pain and I still missed him so much.

I turned around and began to walk towards the library to do some studying, when a very familiar and sexy smelling cologene caught my nose. "I'm happy to see that Li won't have to kill you now," a deep, sensous voice softly said behind me. I turned around and met my best friend's crimson gaze. I smiled softly.

"No she won't. All thanks to you. I appreciate how you stuck up for me." A slight blush appeared on his face.

"Oh you know about that?" he asked, putting a hand to the back of his head, "Myoga-sama wasn't supposed to tell you. Damn snitch." I giggled a little, thinking that it was cute since he was slightly embarressed.

"Well, like I said, thank you." Naraku smiled at me.

"No need to thank me my dear. That's what I'm here for. Anytime you need me, I'll come running." He then sniffled a little. I cocked my head to the side with a questioned expression.

"You got a cold?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I think I might be coming down with one."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Oh don't worry about it my dear. I won't let you get it. Can't be having you sick now can we?" I smiled softly again. "Are you happy that you get to stay?"

"I'm very happy that I get to stay."

"Good, because all I want is to see you happy." All of a sudden, the same very sad look that he got when he came to visit me Friday afternoon came back. What was going on in his head?

"Naraku? Is something the matter?" I asked with concern. He shook his head no and smiled, although I could tell that the smile was forced.

"Stop worrying so much about me my dear. Just as long as you're okay, I'm okay. Really." I narrowed my eyes at him a bit, but nodded in agreement. "I have to go take care of some business right quick, alright. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Alright." He gave me one last weak smile before walking pass me and continuing on his way. Unlike with Sesshoumaru's sad look, I was unsure as to why Naraku's red eyes suddenly glossed over with sadness. Maybe it was because he was disappointed that he couldn't be with me like he wanted or maybe it was because he knew that my love for Sesshoumaru is what's holding me back from possibly becoming his girlfriend. No...it was something else. All of my vibes kept hinting that Naraku's actions meant good bye. But why? He's not going anywhere so why would I vibe that? Hmm...oh well. Must be my imagination playing tricks on me again.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

"Are you sure about this man? You do remember what Coach Taisho and Coach Nagata warned you back when it was football season, right?" Bankotsu asked me as we stood outside in the parking lot in front of the science hall, patiently waiting for someone to arrive. I nodded my head as I looked through some picutres of Spring Break in Miami on his digital camera.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"But why Naraku? I don't understand it. One minute you're outside at 6:00 in the morning, standing in the pouring rain, waiting for Myoga-sama to show up so you can talk him into letting your wifey remain a student, and the next minute, you go and do this. I don't get it. What is up with you?" I chuckled lightly.

"I'm in love. Love will make you do some strange things."

"Strange things like this?" I sighed deeply as I continued to look at the beautiful Miami scenery.

"We should go here next year for Spring Break too. I'll go with you all next year," I said, changing the subject. Bankotsu noticed my change of topic and snatched the camera away from me.

"We aren't talking about Miami right now, Naraku," he firmly said, putting the camera back in his back pack. "All I want to know is, is are you sure of what you're planning on doing? Because once you do it, you can't turn back. You know that he will capitalize on this and get her back." I shrugged as I once again sighed.

"I'm tired of seeing her cry. I'm tired of seeing her suffer. So, do I really have a choice?" Bankotsu gave me an awed look.

"You are a strange man, but a real man no less. I don't think that I would ever be able to do with to Sai though. Especially not after Miami." I chuckled a bit.

"You had fun, huh?"

"Yeah buddy! Although she wouldn't give me any, but we still had lots of fun. But a man can continue to have his dreams until my fire goddess comes around." I laughed and shook my head at my crazy human friend. Just then, Bankotsu nudged my arm.

"Look. Here he comes."

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

"Sesshoumaru, you are more quiet than usual. Is something wrong?" Koga asked as we walked out of the science hall and began to make our way to my car in the parking lot.

"No. I'm perfectly fine," I lied to my wolf demon friend. Something really did affect me. Anytime I'm near Naima it has an effect on me. It honestly bothers me that we aren't able to talk like we used to and I want to kiss her plump and pillow soft lips and get back with her more than anything. I love that panther demon so much and if only I was able to lay her down and make love to her like I really desire to. But I can't let my heart rule my head at the moment. My head must stay in control until she can say for sure that she loves me and only me.

"Did Naima find out that you talked to Myoga-sama for her?" Koga asked me as we walked through the open gates of the parking lot.

"Yeah. She..." My voice trailed off in mid sentance as we continued to walk towards my car. Koga looked at me confused and was about to say something, but then he saw why I stopped. My eyebrows immediately furrowed as I saw the half demon whom I despise and his best male friend standing beside my car. What in the hell was he thinking? Did Naraku honestly want to go to his grave early? I kept walking until I was a few feet away from the two men. I gave Naraku a hard nosed glare and his wasn't very friendly either. "Move," I simply said to the spider demon. Naraku shook his head.

"I need to talk to you."

"I have no desire to talk to you about anything. Now get out of the way and away from my car."

"Sorry. I refuse to move until we talk to each other." I knew that my face couldn't hide the annoyance I currently felt at the arrogant half breed. I didn't know what it was, but Naraku always seemed to bring the worst out in me. The next thing I knew, my back pack was on the ground and I had prepared my hands for my light whip.

"If you won't move of your own will, then I shall force you to move," I snarled at him.

"Sesshoumaru calm down. You remember what your father and the other coaches said," Koga pleaded with me.

"Yes Sesshoumaru, calm down. I didn't come here to fight," Naraku insisted, "All I simply want to do is talk to you about Naima. I came here to face you like a man and talk things out like men." I smirked a little as I slowly lowered my hand, my demonic aura slowly going back to its normal state.

"You want to talk things out like men huh? Well what kind of man goes around and trys to steal another man's girlfriend? Huh? That's not a man, Naraku. That's a bitch." My statement obviously struck a nerve within the half demon, for a glint of anger flashed through his eyes.

"You can say what you will Sesshoumaru. I know what my motives were for doing what I did. I love Naima and I want her back. That's my only reason for what I did.

"Yeah right. You don't love her, you lust after her. How dare you say that you love her after what you did all of those years ago? How dare you betray her and then claim that you are madly in love with her?"

"I do love her."

"You can never treat her like I can Naraku. You can never be as strong for her like I am."

"I'm the one who taught her how to love Sesshoumaru."

"No Naraku. I was the one who did that. I was the one who fixed the damage to her heart that you caused with your selfishness. I'm the one who was there for her when she needed me the most. I'm also the one who is there for her now, even though she questions her love for me. I'm the one who put that million dollar smile on her face. That was me! Not you!"

"Now you know damn well that Tsubaki's spell was the only reason why we split, so don't you dare give me that 'I-was-there-when-you-weren't crap'. We both know that if that spell wouldn't have happened, you wouldn't even be in the picture right now."

"How are you so sure Naraku? If you truly were Naima's one true love, then she would have left me and already be with you. But she's not is she? I don't care if it was a spell or not, the fact still remains that I was her rock. I taught her what real love was. I'm the man that she needs in her life! I'm the one who makes her happy!" I was suprised for letting my anger flow out like that. Once again, the spider demon was able to draw my rage out into the open. We both stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"You're right Sesshoumaru," he finally said after a while, "I can't argue with the facts. You really do make my Naima happy. I hate to admit it, but she really does smile more whenever she's near you. That's why I came here to talk to you today. I love Naima and I do want her in my life...but what's the point if she's not happy. Her happiness is what concerns me the most. So if you are the one who can make her the happiest...then I have no problems stepping aside." I knew for a fact that my face couldn't hide my disbelief of what Naraku had just said. I slightly turned my head and cocked an eyebrow. He was walking away?

"What?" I asked, positive that I was hearing things. He sighed deeply.

"You heard me. You are really the one who can make her smile her brightest. So I have no choice in the matter. I'll...I'll leave you both alone. I won't come between you two ever again." I narrowed my eyes at Naraku, thinking that this was just a scheme of his.

"So you're going to threaten to leave, just so she will have sympathy on you? How underhanded, Naraku."

"No, I never said anything about leaving. I just won't interfere with your relationship anymore."

"You should have never interfered in the first place." He became silent again and I became even more suspicious. "All this time you've been trying to win her back. Why do you all of a sudden want to stop?"

"I've already told you. I desire her happiness more than anything. I just want to do what's best for her because I love her so much. I don't want her to continue to have so much drama in her life. So even though I'm walking away, I am still certain that you don't love her more than me."

"Oh yeah? And how do you figure?"

"Because you desire to keep her as your girlfriend whereas I desire to make her my wife. That's how I know." I sneered at Naraku.

"You don't know anything about whether or not if I want to marry her or not."

"Then why havent you made her your fiance? You two have been together for almost three years and you claim to love her with you whole heart. Yet, you haven't proposed. Maybe you don't love her as much as you claim." I had to fight back the urge to strike Naraku after saying something so ridiculous like that. "I have no problems letting her go because my love for her burns that strong. If its meant to be, she'll come back...if not, then...then you better treat her right." Once again, silence fell upon us.

"Don't fool yourself Naraku. You seem cocky because you have that spell excuse on your side. But don't forget that the spell only worked because of your own insecurities. If you truly loved Naima, then you would have never feared her leaving you." And with that said, I picked my back pack off of the pavement. Our eyes continued to send sparks at each other as I slung the bag over my shoulder. "I don't need for you to walk away in order for me to win Naima's heart back. I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself. But be warned, if you ever come between us again, I will take you out." He smirked at me as he and Bankotsu began to walk away.

"Whatever you say Sesshoumaru. Like I said I have no problems letting her go. Maybe that's what it will take for her to find the smile that I put on her face thoughout the earlier years. I have no regrets and no reservations at all, because I know that I fought as hard as I could for her love. I'm sure that Naima will see that for herself in due time. I know for sure that I fought harder for her than you did. So if you lose her, its your own damn fault. Not mine."

* * *

**A/N:** Oooo they are mad! lol


	52. Stepping Aside

**A/N:** Thank you kittyb78, Yuukiyanagi, Shidare.Zakura, and Red-Smartiez for the reviews! Yep, you guys rock, lol.

Okay, so I am now kicking myself for that last chapter because its soooo damn hard to write this story now, lol. I don't know what the problem is, but it took me forever to write this chapter and I'm **still** not happy with it. But alas, I will strive to make the rest even better to make up for this lack luster one, lol. Maybe its just NFL playoff syndrome. Yeaaaah, GO COWBOYS!! Home field advantage, woot woot!

Okaaay, moving along :). So now that Naraku claims that he's stepping aside, will he really be able to do it?...

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

As the week went on, I still really didn't know what to make of the conversation that I had had with Naraku on Monday. He told me that he was going to step aside and leave Naima and I alone for good, but was he for real? He claims that he loves her more than me, but I know that's a lie. He says its because he wants to wife her and I don't. That's utterly ridiculous. I have thought about proposing to Naima on several occasions and I probably would have by now. If only he didn't come into the picture, she would definitely be my fiance right now.

It has now been three weeks since Naima and I split and it seems like as time goes on, things get harder and not easier. No matter how hard I try to take my mind off of things, nothing seems to work. Not even my normal meditation will work now. I was appalled at how I was beginning to be broken as well. The only small happiness that has occured this week was the fact that I had made the list of the NFL scouting pool, along with Koga. That was something to look forward to.

"Sesshoumaru what do you think it will be like to play in the NFL?" Koga asked as we sat in the livingroom watching ESPN. I shrugged my shoulders as we watched the baseball game between the Yankees and the Cubs.

"Football is football," I simply replied. Koga rolled his eyes at me.

"No Sessho. The NFL is not just normal football. Its smashmouth, knockdown, throw around, break your legs football...with a check. A big check."

"If you're only interested in becoming a player for the money, then you are not a true athlete. A true athlete plays for the love of the game and not the fame and fortune that comes along with it." Koga smiled a little.

"I should have known that you'd say something like that. But be honest with me. You cannot tell me that you wouldn't be happy to be a multi millionaire."

"It would be nice, but that's not what life is all about." Koga snickered a little.

"Of course not. Its about finding that one true love to share it all with." I turned and gave the joking wolf an annoyed look. He only laughed more. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing dude?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? Naraku pretty much handed Naima over to you and you won't take advantage of it. All you have to do is talk to her. Quit being so damn stubborn."

"Naraku is only playing games. You don't honestly believe that he's walking away do you?"

"I don't know, but if you don't start making some moves it won't matter. You'll lose Naima for good. Naraku was right when he said that you don't fight hard enough." I slightly cocked a brow at Koga.

"Are you beginning to side with him?"

"No, but he is right Sesshoumaru. Okay look at it this way. In a football game, you have defense and you have offense. It's commonly said that defense wins football games, which I believe is true for the most part. But you also need the offense's help in order to win too. If the defense remains on the field for too long, it will get tired so the defense needs the offense in order to take some of the pressure off. The same principle applies to you and Naraku. You're defense and he's offense. His offense is so good that its making your defense look rather weak."

"Nonesense," I declared, beginning to get even more agitated.

"No Sesshoumaru. Its the truth. I mean, look what he did. He came back from Japan to get the woman he says that he loves, but she didn't trust him anymore because he walked out on her. Not only that, but she already was in a committed relationship with another man. But he decided to play offense anyways. He earned Naima's friendship back, had to deal with a crazy girlfriend in order to get Naima to trust him again, and now he's gotten her to think that she is still in love with him. I'm sorry, but that is some damn good offense. Lucky for you, your defense is strong enough that you still have a hold on her, but if you don't start playing some offense, Naraku will get your woman."

"I had no reason to play offense before. Naima was already my woman."

"In a relationship a man can never stop playing offense because there are men everywhere that will threaten to take your woman. I told you that a long time ago when Naraku first came back. You have to fight to get love and you have to fight to keep it. You can't keep being passive Sesshoumaru or you will lose Naima forever. You need to get more aggressive in your fight. Naraku was aggressive and you see where that got him." After taking in what all Koga had said, he really did make since. I was being rather passive during this whole fight for Naima and I'm only hanging on by a thread. Then I remembered something. There was one instance where had I tried to be offensive. It was when I gave her the charm bracelet for Christmas. It was a secret that only Tsubaki and I knew about and if Naima ever found out, she would never forgive me. After seeing how bad and guilty she felt after she hurt me by kissing Naraku, I began to feel a little guilty for what I did, even though I stopped before it could get too far. Maybe I should be honest with her and tell her what I did. Maybe if I confess, she'll have sympathy on me, for I only did it because I was afraid of losing her.

"There is some since in what you're saying Koga. Still..."

"Sesshoumaru do you want Naima back?"

"You need to ask?"

"Then stop second guessing everything and do what your heart tells you to. You have nothing to lose at this point. Just give it a try. Your defense was strong enough, so your offense should be too. Put Naraku in his place and prove to him that nobody takes Sesshoumaru's woman."

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

After the talk with Sesshoumaru, the week went by extremely slowly. My decision to let Naima go was probably the most hardest decision that I have ever had to make in my life and I feel that it won't get easier in time. Make no mistake, I still want her and I still love her, but her happiness comes first over mine and something about that damn dog demon seems to make her smile so brightly. So what's a man to do? However, not everything this week was gloomy. The NFL put out its rooster of their scouting pool and my name made the list, even though I'm still only a sophomore. Not only did I make the cut, but Bankotsu did too. Ever since Tuesday when I found out, I've been daydreaming about becoming an NFL player. Hopefully, Bankotsu and I will get drafted and end up on the same team. That would be a dream come true. Now if only I had my Naima to share it with. It looks like that will have to only remain a dream.

As soon as classes were over Friday, I headed straight to the library to do some studying. During all of this drama and confusion with Naima, Tsubaki, and other things, my grades had slipped a little and I had to get them up in order to keep the scholarship that the Falcons gave me. I smiled to myself remembering how Naima had helped to keep me in school, so naturally when she was threatened with expulsion I had to do the same for her. I usually studied at home but now since Bankotsu and Sai have gotten together and Jakotsu's back with Yusuke, the apartment is a lot noiser than it used to be. So the library seemed like the natural place to go.

I sat alone towards the back studying for my exam in English, one of the classes that my grades were slipping in. I tried my best to concentrate on studying but my mind wouldn't let me. It wondered all around, thinking about the drama that I had in my life. What if Naima and Sesshoumaru really do get back together? Would I even be able to handle it? Will I be able to keep my word and remain a friend to Naima and nothing more? I gave up on trying to study. I closed all of my books and set them to the side. I sighed deeply and folded my arms and laid down on the table, burying my face in between them. I remained in that position for a while until a very sexy and soft voice whispered into my ear.

"Naraku?" I thought I had dozed off for a second and was now dreaming, until I heard the voice again. It was a little louder this time. "Naraku?" the woman, who I already knew was Naima, said to me. I sat up and greeted my beautiful best friend with a smile.

"Hey Naima."

"Hey Naraku. Were you asleep?"

"Umm...no. I was just...thinking about some things."

"Oh. Well, do you mind if I sit down?"

"Uh no, sure." She smiled a little as she sat down next to me with her books in tow. I felt butterflies go all throughout me as I looked at the woman whom I loved so very much. I've never met a single woman in life that could surpass her beauty. She shouldn't be a demon, but a goddess.

"Sooo," she began with big smile, "I heard the news." I gave her a confused look.

"What news?"

"About the scouting pool, silly." I chuckled a little.

"Oh yeah. That."

"Congratulations. Are you excited about it?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I am. Bankotsu practically passed out when he heard the news. You know, Sesshoumaru and Koga made the cut too."

"Yeah I know. I congratulated them earlier this week. I would have congratulated you too, but I haven't really had a chance to talk to you."

"Uh...yeah. I've just had a lot of things on my mind. That's all."

"Oh? Is everything alright?" _'No. Hell no. Everything pretty much sucks right now.' _

"Well...its okay my dear. I'll be fine."

"You sure? Because you look like you need a hug. Do you want a hug?" I chuckled a little, thinking, _'Yes. Hug me, kiss me, marry me, make love to me and have my child. _However, my mouth said...

"That's okay Naima. I'm just fine. Really." She narrowed her eyes slightly and cocked her brow a little.

"Are you certain?" I forced a smile, trying my best to reassure her.

"Yes. Stop worrying about me so much. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." She smiled a little too. She then reached over and picked up my phone off of the table. She opened it and began to play some games on it.

"You know, I'm suprised that you haven't called me any this week." I smirked a little as I ran my fingers over a textbook.

"Would you have answered my calls anyway?" She giggled.

"Yes. I've stopped that whole avoidance thing. You see that I'm sitting with you now, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you are."

"I just wish Sesshoumaru would stop avoiding me so much. Then again, I can't blame him." Her eyes widened slightly and she turned to me. "Oh. I'm sorry. You're probably tired of me talking about Sesshoumaru around you, aren't you?"

"Its alright. You really can't help it." She smiled softly.

"No. No, I can't. I still love him very much. I still love you very much." I sighed deeply and stared at her with painful red eyes. I didn't want to just come out and tell her that I was walking away from the fight for her heart. Knowing my best friend, that would only make her thoughts even more complicated.

"Naima. Don't worry about me my dear. You do whatever makes you happy. If Sesshoumaru makes you happy..."

* * *

**Naima's POV**

Naraku's voice trailed off in mid sentance. As I looked into his eyes, I knew that something was really affecting him. He keeps saying that he's alright and everything, but I know he's not. I can sense it. Just like I can sense that he's slowly growing more and more distant towards me. I knew that part of it is because of this damn love triangle...but...there's something else there too. Something that he's just not telling me. Hmm...maybe its time to change the subject.

"So if you get drafted into the NFL," I began to start a new topic, to lighten the mood, "who do you want to play for?" A small smile turned the corners of his lips.

"Who do you think?" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, besides those funky Giants." He chuckled a little.

"Umm...well, maybe a southern team. Somewhere where its warmer, like Carolina, Atlanta, Miami, New Orleans, Tampa Bay..."

"Dallas," I added, grinning from ear to ear. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"No. Not Dallas. I don't want to become...one of them." I then giggled.

"Damn Naraku, you make it sound like the Cowboys have the plague."

"Didn't Rashid-san teach you to watch your language. Once again, you've said the 'C-word'." I laughed a little louder then. It was so funny that one man could hate one team so much.

"Well, I'll tell you who I hope you get drafted for."

"Nooo. I don't want to be a Jet either." I giggled for he already knew what I was going to say.

"Well what are you going to do if they pick you? You'd be crazy to walk away from all of that money."

"Oh no, I'll accept it. I'd just hope for a trade every day of my life." I just shook my head at my best friend.

"You know, it will be so awesome if all four of you get drafted. Then I can finally say that I know somebody important. And blackmail you guys."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh? Do you know how much dirt I have on you all? Your public images would never be the same." He chuckled a little.

"Okay. So what do I have to do to keep you quiet?" I smiled innocently at him.

"Well, you could help me with my sorcery homework. Then I will be quiet."

"Okay. No problem."

"Well, I'm about to go to work, so can I come by your house later on to study?" He then became really quiet again. Once again, sad red eyes took control over his face. What was going on with him? I know that he was trying not to make me worry, but I couldn't help not to.

"Umm...let's just meet back here tomorrow in the library instead."

"Oh. Alright then. That's fine with me."

"Uhhh...I-I got to go to work too. So, I'll just see you tomorrow then. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye Naraku."

"Bye Naima." He got up from the table with his things and began to walk away, leaving me really confused about his actions. I don't know what it is...but I feel like Naraku is starting to slip away from me. He's not as affectionate as he used to be. He's still very friendly, but all of the hugs and friendly kisses have stopped. Maybe he just has a lot on his mind. I guess only time will tell.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh yeah, I forgot to say, Happy New Year everyone! 


	53. Unexpected Guest with Unexpected News

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you had a Happy New Year!!!

Okay, so I'm going to start 2008 off, with a plot twist...DUN DUN DUN...lol. This twist might scare the fan girls of one of these men, but don't be alarmed! For things aren't always as they appear. There are still about six or seven more chapters to go, so the battle is NOT over yet, lol

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

I stood patiently outside of the library the next day around three o'clock, waiting for Naima to show up so I could help her with her sorcery homework that she has been having trouble with. I should have known that she would come to me, seeing as how that is my best subject and her worst. To be honest, I really wished she would have asked my cousin, Kagura, instead of me. Ever since I made the decision to walk away from the fight for Naima's heart, its been very hard to be around her. To be friendly without being too friendly. It just doesn't seem natural for me not to hug and kiss her. As we grew up, we rarely greeted each other with handshakes and waves, but with hugs instead. I want to hug her. I want to kiss her. I want to do some more mature things with her, but I must take notice of boundaries.

It was about 3:15 when Naima finally pulled into the parking lot on her green motorcycle. After parking it, she began walking down the sidewalk with her bags and over to where I was waiting for her. "Hey Naima," I said with a smile.

"Hey Naraku," she greeted me, stretching out her arms for a hug. I tensed up a little, trying to figure out an excuse for not hugging her. I coughed a little.

"Uhh...no my dear. I still have a cold, remember?" She nodded her head and placed her arms down.

"That's right. I don't want to get sick if I'm going to be around Lelia." She walked pass me and inside of the library as I held the door open for her.

"Oh yeah. You never told me what the little cat demon is like," I said as we began walking towards the back of the library. She smiled really big. The mere mention of her niece was enough to make her bear those beautiful, white fanged teeth of hers.

"Ohhhh she's just so cute Naraku. So very precious and fragile. And she has the biggest light brown eyes and the cutest little nose. Why don't you come by to see her when you're over your cold." I nodded my head.

"Alright. I guess I could stop by for a little while. Are you sure that Li won't try to beat me for holding her baby?" She giggled a little.

"No, 'Psycho Li' is gone...okay, 'SUPER Psycho Li' is gone. Her hormones have returned back to normal and she's a lot more cheerful since she gave birth. I feel bad for Katsu, Tarei, and Haikaru though, because they had to live with that hormonal inbalance for nine months and a week." I chuckled a little.

"Oh my. I seriously hope that my wife won't be that way whenever I have children." She giggled too as we sat down at a table, placing our books on top of it.

"How many kids do you want, Naraku?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Mmm...I don't know. Maybe two or three. A boy and girl or two boys and a girl." She smiled as she opened her textbook.

"Awww, you will probably spoil your daughter rotten." I smiled again.

"Yeah, I more than likely will. How many kids do you want Naima?"

"Well...I wanted about five, but after hearing Li give birth, that number has been reduced to one or two. No more than two though." I laughed at her response.

"It was that bad huh?"

"Ohhhhh yeah. I've never heard so many curse words at one time." I laughed again. She did as well. "Okay, okay. Enough joking around. Time to hit the books."

"Alright. So what are you having trouble with?"

"Ummm...pretty much...everything."

"Naima."

"What? You know I'm no good at this kind of sorcery. This whole concept of demon bees or hell bees or something like that."

"Insects of Hell or Saimyoushou," I corrected her.

"Yeah. That's it. You understand how to train them?"

"Of course. I am a spider demon after all, so of course I can train some insects." She laughed a little.

"Okay, Mr. Big Shot. Teach me what you know."

"Alright then. Where is your saimyoushou?" She bit her lip and gave me a nervous look.

"See...here's the thing." She reached into her backpack and pulled out the jar that held the saimyoushou that Urasue-sensei gave us for our sorcery project. She placed the jar on the table and the insect which would normally be buzzing around, laid motionless at the bottom of the jar. "He died." I pressed my lips together as I tried to stiffle a laugh. I don't know what it was, but all of Naima's pets seem to die if they are under her care and her care alone. Her puppy, her hamster, her fish, and her turtle all fell victim to the grim reaper when Rashid-san didn't help her take care of them. As I thought that, I couldn't hold onto my laugh anymore.

"Pfffffft! I see. You do need help don't you." She gasped and playfully smacked me on the arm.

"Come on Naraku, that's not funny. What am I gonna do? I can't get the resurrection spell to work."

"How did it die?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"Did you feed it?"

"He can eat?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her.

"Yes. They are animals, so they _do_ need food...and, air holes." I trapped the top of the jar with my pencil. She smiled as she slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Oh yeah! I knew I was forgetting something." I shook my head again.

"You know, to be so smart, you can be so dense sometimes." My remark earned me another playful smack.

"Ha ha. Real funny. Okay then, so let me see your saimyoushou." I smirked as I reached into my backpack and pulled out my jar (with airholes) that contained a very lively and healthy saimyoushou. It was currently eating on some grass that I had given it. I looked at Naima with an accomplished expression. She just folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "So? I can't help it if you're like Steve Irwin or somebody. Pets just aren't my thing." I laughed again as I patted her back.

"Okay, okay. I'll help you bring it back to life."

"Its a he. His name is Oji." I gave her a funny look.

"You named your saimyoushou?"

"He looked lonely without a name. How would you feel if you were nameless?" I sighed and smiled at my unique best friend.

"Okay. Take...Oji, out of the jar and place him on the table." She did as I had instructed and put him on top of the table. "Okay, now turn to page 376 and recite the Spell of Resurrection."

"I've already tried that. It didn't work."

"Did you channel your demonic energy long enough?"

"I think I did. I was very tired afterwards."

"Okay that's the thing. You have to channel it in a way so you won't tire yourself out, but so you still have a lot to put into the saimyoushou. Okay, like try focusing it all into your fingertips instead of your whole hand."

"Alright. Am I supposed to hold Oji or what?" I chuckled a little. I still found it funny that she named her insect.

"No, Oji can remain on the table, but when he revives make sure that you catch him." Naima nodded her head. She placed two fingers on top of the saimyoushou and slowly closed her eyes. Slowly but surely, her green demoic aura began to grow and flow down her right arm and into the two fingers that were placed on top of Oji. All the while, she kept muttering the Spell of Resurrection. A few moments later, the saimyoushou began to buzz. Naima's face instantly lit up.

"Ah! Oji!" she squealed as she hurried and cupped the buzzing insect into her hands, placed him back inside of the jar, and slammed on the lid before he could fly away. I chuckled and shook my head at her.

"Okay now give him some air holes and here is some grass," I pulled a ziploc bag full of grass out and gave some to Naima. She took some into her hands and quickly placed it inside of the jar. The saimyoushou immediately began to eat. The poor thing hadn't probably eaten in weeks. After closing the lid on top again, Naima took her pen and began to poke small holes into the lid.

"Alright, so when can I start extracting poison from Oji?"

"Oh no, Oji isn't ready for his poison to be extracted yet. He needs to build up his strength first or he'll die again. Give it about four days and he'll be ready."

"Will you help me when the time comes?" I became really quiet again. I really did want to help Naima, but everytime I'm around her, stepping aside becomes harder and harder. I'm having a hard time right now as we speak.

"Umm...I'm sure that Kagura knows how to extract poison. She can help you." Naima narrowed her eyes at me a little, but nodded her head.

"Okay. I'll ask her. Thank you so much for helping me Naraku!" she squealed as she gave me a big hug, before I was able to stop her. I allowed my eyes to flutter close as I loosely wrapped an arm around her and gave her a lukewarm hug compared to her tight and passionate one. Her scent was so intoxicating. Her hair smelling strongly of honeysuckle shampoo and her skin held the same scent. I had an unbelievable urge to just lick her, wanting to know if she tasted as good as she smelled. And her outfit looked so good on her too. It highlighted those deadly curves. A green and white, satin, Apple Bottoms track jacket and low rise dark denim blue jeans by the same brand. Her long curly hair was straightened and went past her waist. Hazel eyes popping against her contrasting brown skin. Oh and that voice of hers. I loved Naima's voice. A very soft, seductive, feminine alto voice. How I'd love to hear my name leave those full lips of hers at nighttime when we are sharing our love for one another. Dammit! I need to get away from this girl before I lose my mind!

"Uhhh...Naima. I-I got to go now sweetie," I whispered to her as I released my embrace. She pulled back from me and gave me a questioning look.

"Oh? Do you have work today?" I shook my head no as I slid back from the table.

"No. I just have to...go." She looked at her hands in her lap as she sat back down in her seat.

"Oh. Well, I'll call you later then?"

"Uhhh...yeah. Sure. Ummm...have you talked to Sesshoumaru yet?" She smiled really wide.

"Uh yeah. We talked for about five minutes this morning."

"So he's answering your calls now?"

"Yes. Although its still not the same as it used to be. I'm just glad we're talking again."

"So you're happy about it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am." I nodded my head. So the bastard did take advantage of me walking away. I'm not suprised. That's the only way that he can get an edge. Oh well, at least Naima is happy. That's all that matters to me.

"Okay then love, well I'll see you later."

"Alright."

"Goodbye Naima."

"Bye bye Naraku."

* * *

**Bankotsu's POV**

"Mmm. Come here sweetie taste this," Sai said to me as she held up a spoonful of soup for me to taste. I looked at the spoon and saw that it had peas in it. I grimaced and shook my head no.

"Nuh uh. I don't like peas." Me and my beautiful girlfriend of about a month now were currently in the kitchen of my apartment. She was generously cooking dinner for us and the boys tonight. Sai shook her head and smirked at me.

"Aww come on Pooh Bear. Taste it. You'll like my soup. I promise you won't even taste the peas." I was about to decline again, but she looked at me with those big, pleading, emerald green eyes that I just can't say no to. I squinched my eyes tightly and sipped the soup off of the spoon, peas and all. I grimaced again, waiting for the taste of nasty peas, but to my delight it never came. In fact, the soup tasted really good. I looked down at Sai and smiled.

"Mmm Pumpkin. That's really good," I said, licking my lips. She giggled as she placed the small spoon down and picked up the stirring spoon again.

"I'm glad you like it. My grandma taught me the recipe. It should help Naraku's cold too." A smiled and shook my head. I folded my arms and leaned against the countertop.

"Nothing can cure his cold except for Naima." Sai giggled as she continued to stir the food.

"Is he still doing that walking away nonsense?"

"Yes. I just don't understand him sometimes. I mean one minute he's fighting like he's in WWII and the next, he's walking away. I really do not get it."

"Well I think that its sweet that he would do that, although very risky too. Maybe he left a good enough impression on Naima so she will come back to him. He really needs her in his life. I've only met them this year, but they look sooo cute together. But then again she and Sesshoumaru do too."

"No, no Sai. I like Sesshoumaru too, but we only support Naraku in this house." She giggled again before placing the spoon down and covering the pot with a lid. She then turned the heat on low. She then walked over to me and placed her arms around my neck.

"Well, I'm glad that we don't have any problems like that Sugar Cube," she said with a beautiful smile. I smiled back as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Me too Bunny Boo." We continued to smile as we did an eskimo kiss before performing a real kiss. When we pulled away, she still had that big smile on her face. I was about to say something else sweet to her, when the sound of the doorbell knocked us out of our romantic mood. I cocked an eyebrow wondering who it could be. My brother was still at the movies with his boyfriend and Naraku was supposed to be at the library with Naima. I walked through the kitchen doors and into the livingroom with Sai following right behind me. I looked through the peak-hole to see who it was. I gasped upon laying eyes on the person. "Muso?" I said to myself out loud. I was confused as to why Naraku's older brother would be here. His family had shunned him so this was quite a suprise.

"Who is it baby?" Sai asked. I turned to her with the same confused expression.

"Muso."

"Naraku's big brother?"

"Yeah." I turned back to the door and slowly opened it. His expression wasn't very friendly, not that I expected it to be. "Muso? What are you doing here?"

"Where's my brother at?"

"He's at the library right now."

"Oh." The cocky spider demon then walked pass me and inside of the house before I invited him in. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Please, do come in," I sarcastically said before shutting the door.

"Something smells good. Are you cooking?" he asked as he took a seat in a chair that matched our couch.

"She's cooking," I replied as I sat on the couch beside Sai. Muso's eyes then lit up upon noticing my girlfriend. A devilish grin then turned his lips.

"Oh my. I don't believe we have met. My name is Muso. I'm Naraku's older bro." Sai smiled awkardly at the elder hanyou.

"Hey, I'm Sai," she replied.

"So what kind of demon are you?"

"I'm a fire goddess."

"Oh really? I thought that you were a fox because you are really sexy." I snarled at Muso, warning him to stop coming on to my girlfriend. Muso only chuckled at me.

"Calm down Bankotsu. I'm only having a little harmless fun."

"What is your business with Naraku? Just tell me because I really want you to leave right about now."

"Now now Bankotsu. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I've just come to see if I can make piece with my baby brother."

"Is that right now?"

"Yes. It is. I mean we are both growing up and I think that its high time that we put our differences aside. I want to see if we can become closer, like real brothers should be. You know, like you and your brothers."

"Awww, that's so sweet," Sai interjected, "Naraku could really use a brother at a time like this." Sai seemed really impressed by Muso's reason for coming over, but I, however, was still suspicious. Out of all of the years I've know Muso and Onigumo, neither one of them have been really acceptant towards Naraku. They practically hated him. So why does Muso all of a sudden want to make nice? Then it hit me.

"You are so full of bullshit. You do know that right?" I asked the scheming big brother. He furrowed his brows and sneered at me.

"What are you talking about human?" he snapped, obviously offended by my statement.

"Well, I just find it funny that you all of a sudden want to patch things up with Naraku the same week that the NFL announced its scouting pool. You didn't make the cut, but baby brother did. So now all of a sudden, big brother wants to get back on baby brother's good side. You are so trifling. You do know that right?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Bankotsu."

"Oh yes I do. You want to make nice with Naraku, so if he gets drafted to the NFL you can get a cut of the money. How pathetic is that?" Muso laughed defiantly at me.

"No, I find it pathetic that the NFL would choose you to scout over me. I'm twice the defensive back that you are."

"HA! ESPN says otherwise."

"You know Bankotsu, you sure do talk a lot of bull."

"Oh do I now?"

"Yes you do. Almost as much as your brother."

"Hmmm...you mean my brother, Suikotsu? The one who took Kikyo away from you?" My last statement shut Muso up. I smirked at him, feeling victorious. "Oh? What's that? Y-You're kind of quiet now. Did I strike a nerve?"

"You are such an idiot you do know that right? You think Suikotsu is all that? He wouldn't even be with Kikyo right now if Tsubaki had done her job like she was supposed to and if that idiot dog demon would have continued to help her keep Naima away from my stupid brother." My eyes instantly widened at his last statement. W-What did he just say about Sesshoumaru and Tsubaki?!

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I said that Suikotsu and Kikyo..."

"No no no. What did you just say about Sesshoumaru?"

"Huh? Oh if Sesshoumaru would have continued to help Tsubaki like she asked, I'd still be with Kikyo." I narrowed my eyes at Muso a little. I knew that Tsubaki and Muso were good friends, so he must be telling the truth about this.

"What are you talking about? What did Tsubaki ask Sesshoumaru to do?"

"I don't know. Something about a charm bracelet or something like that. She called me after she found Naima's sweater in Naraku's bedroom and demanded that I give her Sesshoumaru's phone number." I couldn't believe what Muso was telling me. I was beginning to become pleased with his unexpected visit.

"So you mean to tell me, that Sesshoumaru knew about the curse on Naraku and Naima's relationship before anyone else did and he actually _helped_ Tsubaki keep them apart?!"

"Yeah, although he backed out after two weeks, but yeah he knew." O.O I turned to Sai with wide eyes and Sai gave me the same look. Muso sighed.

"Well, I see that there's nothing here for me," he said as he got out of the chair, "just tell Naraku that I stopped by. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure thing," I replied as I got off of the couch too. I walked over to the door and showed Muso out. As soon as he was outside, I closed the door and ran back over to the couch to sit beside Sai.

"Oh. My. Kami," was what she said to me.

"I know," was all I could say.

"We've got to tell Naima!" She attempted to get up and go to the phone in the kitchen, but I quickly pulled her back down.

"Nooo Miss Gossip. You can't do that." She furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"And why not? Sesshoumaru's been making her feel guilty about her feelings for Naraku when he knew the whole time that they were cursed. Why shouldn't I tell her? She deserves to know."

"Because it is not our business to tell Naima. If anybody should tell her it should be Naraku or Sesshoumaru himself. We will tell Naraku and see what his decision is."

"Well he better tell her, because he has a one hundred percent chance of getting her back if she finds out this news. Whoa Sesshoumaru messed up big time on that one. Come on baby. Let me tell her."

"No."

"Awww pleeeease."

"No." She folded her arms and pouted.

"You're no fair."

* * *

After finding out the big news, Sai and I waited anxiously for Naraku to come home so we could tell him what all we knew. We weren't sure as to what his reaction would be, so we wanted to make sure that he was safe at home before we told him. About twenty minutes later, my best friend walked through the door. I quickly put a hand over Sai's mouth before she blurted out the news. "Hello you two," he said as he walked over to the couch Muso was previously sitting in and sat down in it.

"Hey Naraku. Ummm...listen...we have something to tell you." He gave us a questioned look.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well...Muso came by earlier today and he brought along some interesting news with him. You remember somebody named Tsubaki, right?" He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Umm, yeah. I might have heard of her."

"Well, it seems as if she had an accomplice in her plans in keeping you and Naima apart. Guess who it was."

"Muso, no doubt."

"Nooo. Think, lighter hair. In fact, think snowy colored hair." Naraku's eyes instantly hardened.

"That damn dog demon?" he asked in a low, cold voice. I slowly nodded my head.

"Muso said that the charm bracelet that he gave Naima for Christmas, was originally given to him by Tsubaki."

"Well, how does he know about that?"

"He said that Tsubaki called him and asked for Sesshoumaru's number after he found Naima's sweater in your bathroom." Naraku's hard expression then changed to a thoughtful one.

"She was pretty pissed at me that night and she was in the bathroom for a long time. I remember because I thought she was going to do me like she did my truck."

"You need to tell Naima, Naraku," Sai advised. Naraku had another thoughtful expression and became very silent for a while.

"No. I'm not going to tell her," he finally said after a while. Both Sai and my jaws dropped.

"What?" we simultaneously said. He just nodded his head.

"You heard me. I'm not telling her."

"But why Naraku? She's all yours if you just tell her," Sai tried to convince him. He sighed deeply, sad eyes controlling his facial features.

"Nobody knows Naima like I do. There are three reasons why I'm not going to tell her. One, because if she did find out the news, it would hurt her too much. Two, because when I asked her if she had talked to Sesshoumaru today, the biggest smile appeared on her face. Its just as I thought. Sesshoumaru really does make her happier than I ever could. And three, because even if Naima did find out, she would forgive him because she is still in love with him. Whatever his motives were, I'm am ninety percent sure that she will forgive him, because of how she hurt him by making out with me. So there is absolutely no sense in telling her." I gave Naraku a confused look and I'm sure Sai did too.

"Umm, pardon me asking, but are you infected with a cold or are you infected with stupid?" He chuckled a little.

"What do you mean man?"

"Just tell Naima what you know. You have nothing to lose." He sighed deeply before standing out of the chair.

"You're wrong. I do have something to lose and it seems as if I am going to lose it. Regardless of what I do. So...lets just drop it. Okay?" I sighed too.

"Okay man. Whatever you say."

"Thank you. Mmm, something smells good. Sai did you cook today?"

"Uh, yeah. I made some soup. It will help your cold. Its on the stove, go help yourself."

"Mwah! Thank you my dear," he said as he blew her a kiss. Sai giggled as he left the room and into the kitchen. She then walked over to me and gave me a disappointed look.

"Why won't he just tell her. He loves her so much and he misses her. Its written all over his face." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Only Naima can truly understand Naraku. I don't know what he's thinking. Still, we must respect his wishes and keep quiet about what Sesshoumaru did."

"But doesn't Naima deserve the right to know?" I just sighed and shrugged again.

"Well. We will just see what fate decides. _**Will fate bring Naraku and Naima back together because of Sesshoumaru's selfish deception or will fate bring Sesshoumaru and Naima back together because of Naraku's selfish interference. **_All I know is the playing field is more level, because it seems as if innocent Sesshoumaru is not so innocent after all." Sai nodded her head. I smiled before kissing her forehead gently. "Now lets go get some of this pea-filled soup of yours. She giggled again.

"Don't knock my peas. I'll be in there soon. I just need to use to bathroom right quick."

"Okay. Don't be long love."

"I won't."

* * *

**Naima's POV**

This has been quite an interesting weekend for me. After three weeks of avoiding my calls, Sesshoumaru finally answered me today. We even managed to have a small conversation, although it was far from the intense, hour long conversations that we used to have. Still, anything is better than nothing. But it seems as if when things started getting better between Sesshoumaru and I, things began to get worse between Naraku and I. I mean, Naraku is still as friendly as always, but I can't help but feel that he's slipping away from me. I know that for sure that he is now. His hug today was rather weak and he never turns down an opportunity to spend time with me unless he's working. I guess he's tired of waiting for me to make my decision, which I'm still having quite the time of making. Its not that I'm not trying, its just that Naraku and Sesshoumaru have soooo many good and unique qualities to them, I just don't know which way to go. Hmm...maybe I should ask Naraku how he's feeling during all of this.

I walked over to my purse with Lelia asleep in my arms. She had just fell asleep after I fed her her baby formula. I pulled the small black phone out and was about to call Naraku, when it began to ring. Lelia whimpered a little, her ears were very sensitive since she was a demon baby, but she stayed sleep. I looked at the ID screen and saw Sai's picture. "Hello?" I asked my good friend in an extremely soft voice.

"Naima, hey."

"Hey Sai. Wassup?"

"Look...I have something to tell you. I'm not supposed to, but I think you should hear this." I looked very confused as I sat back on the couch with Lelia.

"Okaaaay?...What is it?"

"Well...I was just thinking. Do you know when Tsubaki came over and caught you and Naraku together?"

"Yes."

"And she told Sesshoumaru before you could?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ever stop to think why she would be the one to call him? Like, why would she tell him if they don't even hang out together? Why would she even have his cell number?" I paused and thought for a minute. I never did think about why Tsubaki would be the one to tell Sesshoumaru, because I was so wrapped up in not hurting him.

"No. That's never crossed my mind before."

"Naima. You need to talk to Sesshoumaru because things aren't always as they appear. That's all I'm going to say. I gotta go."

"Wait. Sai? Sai?" She hung up before I had the chance to stop her. _Things aren't always as they appear_? What is she talking about? Does Sesshoumaru have something that he's keeping from me? Hmm...a very interesting weekend indeed and I feel that it will only get even more interesting for I intend on finding out what all Sai was blabbering about.

* * *

**A/N:** Twist it, twist it good, lol 


	54. What You Won't Do For Love

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews!! I'm glad to see that people are still sticking by me after 54 chappies! THANK YOU!!!

So now that Naima knows that Sesshoumaru has an idea that Sesshoumaru has been getting sneaky, what will she do about it? Song lyrics are _"What You Won't Do For Love"_ by Bobby Caldwell. lol, yeah I took it waaaay back in the day

* * *

_I guess you wonder where I've been  
I searched to find a love within  
I came back to let you know  
Got a thing for you and I can't let go_

After the mysterious conversation with Sai, I mind was buzzing with question. What all did she know about Sesshoumaru? Why did Tsubaki's name come up as well? I had called her several times the rest of that Saturday and earlier today, but she kept repeating those same vague words. _'Things aren't always as they appear.'_ She obviously knew something, but just wasn't telling me. I really needed to get to the bottom of things before my head exploded.

After helping Li put her beautiful and well behaved, week old daughter to bed, I went to my old bedroom and called Sesshoumaru's number. It was around six in the evening and he had worked the morning shift at his job, so he should have been off by now. It rang about three times before he answered. "Hello?" I instantly froze up at the sound of his calm and sexy voice. I clenched my eyes tightly, hesitating to say something. We had just gotten back on speaking terms and I had missed talking to him so much. Did I really want to start drama again and risk us not being able to talk to each other. Still, Sai's words kept replaying over and over in my head. Those words causing me to have suspicions about Sesshoumaru. "Hello?" he asked again after hearing silence on my end.

"Hey, uhhh, Sesshoumaru," I greeted him, nervousness all in my voice.

"Hello Naima," his voice was very normal.

"I...ummm...well...I called because I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I...uhhhh...I would prefer not to do it over the phone. Can I come and see you in person? Please?" He was quiet for a few moments.

"Very well then. Come on," he agreed.

"Are you there alone?"

"Yes. Everyone is gone at the moment."

"Okay, good. I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"Alright. Goodbye Naima."

"Bye Sesshoumaru." I closed my phone and walked down the stairs and over to the front door. Li was coming out of the kitchen at the same time.

"Where are you going mami?" she asked me, carrying Lelia's pacifier and a mug of tea. She had recently dyed her hair from silver, back to its natural black color.

"To Sesshoumaru's place," I replied as I picked my helmet up off of the floor. My older sister smiled and put a hand to her hip.

"Ah. I see that you and him are on good terms again, huh?"

"Well...better than we were, anyways."

"Oh? Well, that's a start. I'm glad to hear it pumpkin. Be careful and be home before the street lights come on." I giggled as I placed the green and black helmet ontop of my head.

"I'm grown, Li." She smiled too.

"Ah. My mistake. Then I should say, be home before the cops pull you over." I giggled again.

"Now that's more appropriate."

"You have no sense left do you Naima?"

"Easy for you to say 'Mommy'."

"Go on girl. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Goodbye Li." I walked out into the mild April breeze and shut the door behind me.

_My friends wonder what is wrong with me  
Well I'm in a daze from your love, you see  
I came back to let you know  
Got a thing for you and I can't let go_

I found myself smiling a little when I pulled up to Sesshoumaru's apartment building. After our split, I never expected to be able to come here again, but here I was, three weeks later. Although my reason for coming wasn't a good one but one that would only bring more drama, I was happy to be able to stand inside Sesshoumaru and the other guy's place again. I stood outside waiting patiently outside of the door waiting for Sesshoumaru to come and let me in. The mid April winds were very gusty and a little chilly, even though the weather was mostly mild tempatured. Lucky for me a had on a white, velour sweat suit to help shield me but I wished that Sesshoumaru would hurry up and answer. A few moments later, he came to the door. In nothing but red and white pajama pants. Not expecting his half nakedness to greet me, I kind of lost my train of thought for a few seconds. I didn't even notice when he said 'hello'." "Naima? Naima?" The sudden sound of my name seemed to knock me back into reality.

"Oh...uhh...huh?"

"I said hello."

"Oh yeah. Umm...h-hey." After returning his greeting, Sesshoumaru stepped a little to the side to allow me to pass and enter his home. I gave his nude chest one last look before compling with his wishes and coming inside. I followed him into the livingroom and sat down beside him on the couch.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked as he sat cross legged, staring at me with his normal. cool golden eyes. I slid my sneakers off and sat cross legged too so I would be face to face with him. We both stared at each other in silence as I began to search for the right words to say to him.

"Sesshoumaru..." I began in a low, soft voice, "...I got a phone call yesterday from...someone...about you and it really peaked my curiousity." An eyebrow slightly went up on his face.

"Oh?" I nodded my head.

"Mmmhmm. And...what this person told me...has really been troubling me. So instead of jumping to conclusions, I wanted to ask you in person. Sesshoumaru...when Tsubaki sent you those pictures of me and my motorcycle over at Naraku's house that night...why would she be the one to send them to you, of all people? I mean, you two have never hung out, you don't call each other on the phone, and you aren't good friends with each other. So why her?" He remained really quiet as he looked at me. His normal blank stare was still plastered on his gorgeous face so like always, I had no clue as to what Sesshoumaru was thinking. "Sess...is there something that you're keeping from me. I was always honest with you went you asked me about Naraku, now I want you to be honest with me. I want to know if you have a secret...with Tsubaki." Once again, silence filled the room. I was beginning to get a knot in the pit of my stomach. Usually when Sesshoumaru was innocent of something, he would immediately deny the accusation. But tonight...he was really quiet. Were my suspicions dead on? Did my ex really have a secret with my worst enemy?

_Some people go around the world for love  
But they may never find what they dream of  
What you won't do, do for love  
You've tried everything but you don't give up  
In my world only you makes me do  
For love what I would not do_

"There is...something...that I have never told you," Sesshoumaru's elegant voice began to speak after a while, "something that I regretted doing and was afraid to tell you. But it now seems as if someone has blown my secret out of the water, so I might as well tell you the whole story. To be honest, I've wanted to tell you...I just didn't know how."

"I'm listening," I said, staring at him intently. He sighed a little.

"Around the time when you and I first made love...Tsubaki came to me and asked me to do a favor for her. She asked me to help keep you away from Naraku so you wouldn't take him away from her. She said that you and Naraku were so close, that if you wanted to, you could take him away from her and vice versa. So one day we met in a local coffee shop and she gave me a charm bracelet with a spell on it. She told me that if I gave it to you and you wore it, it would make you think negatively about him. Well I initially declined her offer and decided not to go through with it."

"Is that the same charm bracelet that you gave me for Christmas?" He nodded his head.

"Yes. I seriously, honestly was not going to give you that bracelet...but that night...when you told me that you had kissed Naraku...it was like, normal, rational Sesshoumaru went out of the window and this foreign emotion of fear came over me. It was like everything Tsubaki had warned me of was coming true...and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't compete with thirteen years of friendship. I felt like the odds were stacked against me. So I cracked uner pressure and gave you the bracelet. So when 2007 slowly turned into 2008 and you couldn't wonder why you were becoming so distant towards Naraku...it was the bracelet that did it." After taking in what all Sesshoumaru had to say, the anger that I thought I would feel never came. Instead I felt sympathy for him...but also disappointment at the same time.

_My friends wonder what is wrong with me  
Well I'm in a daze from your love, you see  
I came back to let you know  
Got a thing for you and I can't let go_

"So you're saying that you gave me Tsubaki's cursed charm bracelet in order to keep me with you and not to keep Naraku and I apart."

"That was my intention, yes." I became really quiet as I looked at my hands resting on my thighs.

"Well...just in case you're wondering...I'm not mad at you for doing that. I...I understand that I did put you in a tough position. I understand that it was selfish for me to think that you would be okay with my relationship with Naraku. I understand because...it seems as if your suspicions were dead on. I don't fault you for what you did...because we all make mistakes...but...I am upset that you feigned innocence with me and played the role of the victim so well, that you made it seem that I was the true villian in this relationship. Like I was the only one who did something underhanded and sneaky when deep down, you knew that you aided my worst enemy in her underhanded and sneaky plot. You should have told me yourself what you did...instead of me having to find out on the street. If my memory serves me correctly, you once told me something like that. Didn't you?"

"Yes. I am aware." We both became really quiet again. Hazel and golden eyes clashing.

"I remember that after I broke the bracelet on January eleventh...on your twentieth birthday...you told me to give you that bracelet and you would buy me a new one. So what made you take the cursed bracelet back?"

"My normal rationality took control and I realized that by helping me, I was inadvertantly hurting you and I couldn't continue to hurt the woman I love. So I took it back. I felt really guilty." I smirked a little.

"The great 'Lord' Sesshoumaru actually felt guilt?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Naima." I giggled.

"I'm sorry...but...its not like you to admit that you felt guilty about something. In fact, its not like you to openly express your emotions like that. I've had to fight with you during our hole relationship for you to open up to me more." Then I began to feel guilty. "...and when you finally were beginning to...I make out with Naraku." A few tears began to stream out my eyes, physically showing the guilt that I felt for how I treated the dog demon. Sesshoumaru moved from his previous position and scooted closer to me. He took my hands into his.

"Naima...I am willing to open up to you again, for I see that lack of communication is how we got to this point...but...I can't allow myself to fall in the same pattern twice. I told you the first time when you kissed Naraku that I refuse to play 'Naima's Fool' and I'm sticking by that. But if you can honestly say that you love me and only me...then I promise that I won't make the same mistakes that I did the first time. I'll try to be more open with you about how I feel." I sniffled and nodded my head. "So I want you to tell me...where do I stand with you right now." I was quiet for a few moments.

"I...I intend on giving you both my answer by the time the semester ends in early June. I still need time to think things through. But as of right now...neither one of you has an edge with me. To be honest, I really cannot compare you two. You both love so differently. Naraku's more emotional and affectionate with his love and you are more solid and understanding with yours. Literally, its like the qualities that one of you misses, the other one has. That's why its so hard to make my decision. Why can't one of you just be a complete jackass? Honestly!" Sesshoumaru smirked at my comment. I laughed as I wiped some more tears away.

"You'll find out soon enough...so don't cry anymore." He reached up and wiped my tears away. I smiled at him, his eyes holding a glint of love. He was so handsome and I missed the way he used to hold me.

"Ummm...Sesshoumaru...I was wondering...c-can I..." He obviously anticipated on what I was about to say for he kissed me before I had the chance to finish my statement. I wrapped my arms around my neck and kissed him back. Our kiss held a good amount of passion, althought not nearly the amount that they used to hold. It was still as sweet as always though. When we finally pulled away, Sesshoumaru had a slight smile on his face. It had been over month since I had last seen him smile and it really made me feel good inside. I turned to the clock on the wall. "Well. I guess I better be going. I'm supposed to bring home dinner tonight."

"Alright," he said as he got up and walked me over to the door.

"So I guess I'll see you at school Monday?"

"Of course."

"Well...goodbye then." I turned and began to walk away.

"Naima!" he called out to me, making me turn back around.

"Yes?"

"I love you." I smiled to myself, happy to still hear those words leave his lips.

"I love you too."

_But then I only want the best it's true  
They can't believe the things I do for you  
What you won't do, do for love  
You've tried everything but you don't give up  
In my world, only you makes me do  
For love what I would not do  
Makes me do for love what I would not do _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Awww kissy kissy, lol


	55. Tipping the Scales

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews!!

Wooo after this one, only five more chappies to go and four until Naima makes her big decision. (And five days before I start college, so you see that I have alterior motives XD)

**Warning:** There will be a piece of fruit in this. Not a basket, but a very small fruit. So who's is it? Sesshoumaru's? Naraku's? The answer in the chapter below...

* * *

It wasn't long before the end of April came. Time just seemed to steadily tick away and the semester would be ending shortly. I had promised both Naraku and Sesshoumaru that I would give them my decision by the time the semester ends, if not sooner. Little by little, I was beginning to decide who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and one man had gained a slight edge over the other. Still, the edge was very miniscule and my decision was by no means final.

"Naraku is coming over today?!" my little sister squealed at me as we sat in my old bedroom, fixing her hair. I smiled at her enthusiasm that she always seemed to have whenever she heard that my best friend was stopping by.

"Yes. He's going to help me finish my sorcery project before I have to turn it in on Monday," I informed, pointing over to my saimyoushou who was buzzing happily in the jar on my bookshelf.

"I thought that you said that he told you to ask Kagura for help," Tarei said.

"Yeah, but she didn't know how to either. So I had to ask the one who knows what he's doing."

"You sure did because your sorcery skills are horrible." I thumped her in her head for saying that. "Ow, I was just kidding jerk."

"Your mama."

"Your daddy."

"He was your daddy too idiot." She sighed deeply. "Yeah...well...your mama then." I giggled as I continued to comb her beautiful brown hair.

"I wish my hair was soft like this," I said with awe, "your hair is so pretty and rich. You should take better care of it. You have too many split ends."

"I know. I had just..." She was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in," I instructed the person. The door opened and Naraku walked in. I smiled really wide for he had Lelia in his arms. "Hey Naraku," I greeted him.

"Hey Naraku," my sister repeated.

"Hello ladies," he replied as he sat down ontop of my bed, gently rocking my sweet niece. I couldn't help but smile as I watched how he interacted with her. Lelia just seemed so calm and relaxed in his arms. Her big, light brown eyes were fixed on him. Her small mittened hands grasping one of his fingers. One would think that she was his daughter and not Li and Katsu's. It was almost like he was a natural father. I then turned my head to Tarei.

"I'll finish your hair later on. Naraku and I need privacy," I whispered into her ear. She nodded and a huge grin spread across her face, obviously misinterpreting why I wanted privacy with my best friend. She got off of the floor beside my dresser and walked out of the room and closed the door. I then got out of the chair I was sitting in and went over to sit by the two.

"She is just so adorable," Naraku said with a smile as he continued to play with the baby, now three weeks old. "Aren't you? Aren't you?" Lelia smiled as he tickled her stomach. I giggled a little. "I'm suprised that Li let me take her."

"I told you that she's softened up a bit. Lelia has had a positive effect on her."

"I can see. But anybody can soften up when they see you pretty girl. Can't they?" He laid back on my bed and held Lelia above him in the air. He then brought her down to kiss her forehead, before lifting her back up again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I warned him, "because if she spits up its going right into your face." He obviously took heed of my warning and quickly sat back up, laying her on his shoulder, and rubbing her back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Babies do that, don't they?" I smiled and shook my head. Naraku smiled too as he slid back against my headboard and continued to rub the baby's back. Lelia buried her face into his neck and cooed softly.

"Wow, you sure do have a way with women," I joked. He chuckled a bit.

"Yeah I guess I do. I mean, you all seem to make noise whenever I hold you." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "But enough joking. Are you having problems extracting poison from your saimyoushou or are you having trouble making the spell work?"

"No, I've gotten Oji's poison," I said as I got up to walk over to where my Insect of Hell was. His poison coating the bottom of the jar. "I'm just stuck on the spell. That's all."

"Okay did you read the guide on page 3...384? I think?"

"Yeah, I read it."

"And did you channel your demonic energy like I taught you to?"

"Mmmhmm."

"And Oji still didn't transform?"

"Nope. I think I just have a busted saimyoushou."

"Or busted skills." I gasped at his diss which caused him to laugh. "I'm sorry, but what kind of exuse is that? Is that what you're going to tell Urasue-sensei on Monday? 'Umm, I'm sorry but my saimyoushou broke. Can I get a new one?'."

"No. That's why I asked you to come over. You're supposed to be helping me, not picking on me."

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry my dear." He got off of the bed, pulled the covers back a little, and laid Lelia in between them. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He then scooted closer to me and looked at the page that I had the textbook open to. "Okay, first of all did you get at least an ounce of poison from him?"

"Yes."

"Has he continued to eat?"

"Yeah, I fed him."

"Okay...well...is the stinger still intact?" I lifted up the jar to inspect Oji.

"Yes, it looks okay."

"That's the problem. You were supposed to remove the stinger before performing the spell. That's why he's still a saimyoushou."

"Ah. I see." I got off of the bed and walked over to the small desk in my room. I looked in the top drawer and pulled out the tweezers that Urasue-sensei gave us. I opened the jar and quickly caught the saimyoushou before he got loose. "Ow." I winced a little as Oji's stinger stuck me, but since I had an immunity to poison, I would be okay. I held Oji between my index finger and thumb with one hand and held the tweezers with the other. Oji buzzed loudly as I slowly pulled the stinger out of his rear. "Aww, I'm sorry pumpkin," I apologized for I knew that it had to hurt. Naraku, however was greatly amused.

"Ha! He can't cry Naima."

"Oh shut up. You are so insensitive," I said to my friend. He still continued to laugh. After the stinger was completely removed, I tossed it into the trash and placed Oji back in his jar. His wild buzzing tapered off and he began to eat some grass.

"Alright now recite the spell and Oji should be able to transform into a centipede."

"I don't see how come I couldn't just get a regular centipede and passed him off as Oji."

"Because Urasue-sensei can do a reversal spell to see if it really was originally a saimyoushou." I nodded my head and took the jar into my hands. I turned my sorcery text book to the right page and chanted the spell. Slowly but surely, the poison that lined the bottom of the jar began to react to the spell. It formed a miasma like cloud around Oji. When it disapated, all that remained was a centipede. I gasped and smiled.

"I did it!" I squealed. "Yay! No 'F' for me."

"Yeah. I see you did," Naraku replied with a gentle smile. "Well then, I must be off." I gave him a confused look.

"What? Don't you want to stay around for a while." He shook his head.

"Sorry...but I have things to take care of. I'll catch you at school Monday." I felt a little disappointed.

"Oh. Okay then," I said. Naraku got off of the bed and leaned over to give Lelia a gentle kiss on her head.

"Sweet dreams princess," he softly whispered to her before exiting the room. After he closed my door again, I went over to the bed and laid down beside my niece. My mind puzzled as to why Naraku was becoming more and more distant to me. I had asked him if it was because of my indecisiveness and he had told me that it wasn't. He told me not to worry and to just continue to be myself. Still...I couldn't help but wonder if I was slowly beginning to lose my best friend.

* * *

Later on that day, I went to go see Sesshoumaru. I had wanted to talk to him somemore about us and where we stood with each other. He was currently at his job at the orphanage in Queens. I was excited to see not only him, but the children again. It had been almost a month and a half now since we had split and I hadn't seen any of the orphaned children since then. I wondered how Rin, Shippo, and the others were doing and if they were okay or not.

It was around two when I pulled up to the parking lot. Like always, the Shippo had spotted me before I had spotted him. "Naima!" I heard him wave and yell at me before I even had the chance to get off of my motorcycle well. I giggled and waved back as I saw him hanging off the monkey bars on the small playground of the orphanage.

"Hey Shippo," I said as I walked across the parking lot and over to the playground. I pulled him off of the monkey bars and held him in my arms.

"Where have you been? You haven't been here in over a month. I thought that you had stopped liking us."

"Oh no baby. I could never stop liking you. I've...I've just been having...some things that I've had to worry about. That's all. I still love you as much as I did before."

"Really?" I giggled as I set him back down on his feet.

"Yes, really. Now tell me. Where is Sesshoumaru? Is he inside or is he out right now?"

"Umm, I think Sesshoumaru is inside right now. Amaya might know were he is."

"Okay, thank you sweetie." I bent over and gave him a firm kiss on the cheek. He blushed a little.

"Ewww, Naima. Girls have cooties." I giggled at the innocent boy and wiped the kiss away.

"I'm sorry. I won't infect you." I stood back up and patted him on his head before going inside of the building.

* * *

When I asked her, Amaya had told me that Sesshoumaru was currently on the third floor in Rin's room. It didn't suprise me when she told me that. In fact, that's where I expected him to be for she was his favorite. After giving Amaya my thanks, I went over to the elevator and went to the correct floor. When I began walking down the hallway to her room, I could already hear Rin's sqeuals of joy. I smiled to myself, for she was probably playing a game with Sesshoumaru and more than likely beating him at it. My assumptions were correct for when I made it to the doorway, I saw that they were playing Monopoly. "How are you loosing to a little girl, Sesshoumaru?" I said with a smirk as I leaned against the doorway. Both Sesshoumaru and Rin's eyes turned from the game and looked up at me.

"Naima!" Rin gasped as she got off of the floor and went over to hug me. I smiled as I bent down to hug her back.

"Hello pumpkin. I've missed you very much."

"I've missed you too." I looked over her shoulder and at Sesshoumaru. His face was cool as it normally was, although I could have sworn that I saw a small smile on his face. Huh...maybe I'm just imagining things. I then pulled away from Rin and smiled at her.

"So how bad are you beating the big bad demon?"

"I have almost all of his money and houses." I giggled as I looked at Sesshoumaru again.

"You lost almost all of your money?" I asked

"And houses," he replied. I shook my head, kind of ashamed that the man I loved lost at Monopoly to a child. Sesshoumaru put the rest of his money aside and got off of the floor too. "Rin. I need to speak to Naima for a while, so I hope that you don't mind if we finish our game later." Rin grinned and shook her head.

"Nope. I don't mind," she sweetly said. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked pass both of us and outside of the room. I gave Rin one last hug before following him.

"I'm suprised. I didn't expect for you to come see me today," Sesshoumaru said as we began to walk down the hallway.

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm actually glad to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too." Silence then fell upon us for a few moments.

"Umm...I'm about to go on break in a few minutes. You want to go get something to eat?" he asked after a while. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Now you know that I never turn down food." He smirked a little.

"I know. That's why I asked." I giggled.

"Alright then. I'd love to go with you."

* * *

Sesshoumaru decided to take me to a very good ice cream stand near Lanier Park. Like always the sweets were excellent, but I wasn't really focused on the food though. I was just happy that Sesshoumaru and I had a chance to spend time together. "So how are things going with the NFL scouts?" I asked as I licked my strawberry cone. Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders as he licked his vanilla one.

"Good I guess. We all went to a training exibition last weekend that they held in Staten Island. We got to learn a little bit more about the NFL and things and meet some of the coaches. Father was hyped up, but it was a little boring to me." I smiled to myself a little. Sesshoumaru was probably as excited as Taisho-sensei, but was just too cool to admit it. Typical.

"Did you meet any Raiders?"

"Yes, the Raiders' coach was there. I got his autograph." My face then lit up.

"Ooo, ooo! Did you get to meet Eric Mangini?" Sesshoumaru smirked at me and shook his head.

"No Naima. The Jets head coach wasn't there." I sighed deeply.

"Oh bummer. Well...would you have gotten me an autograph if he was?"

"Of course I would have."

"Aww thank you."

"Now I know that you didn't come to see me today because of football. Is there anything else that you would like to talk about?" I became quiet for a moment and nervously licked some ice cream.

"Yeah. I do. I just wanted to know...if you are still hurt because of what I did to you? I mean, you seem to be softening up a little since the kiss with Naraku...but I want to know if you are doing it for my sake or if you are truly still hurt by all the things that I've done to you." He became quiet too.

"The pain isn't as bad at it was but yes, I am still a little hurt. But we won't be able to make things between us if we don't take a risk. I know that there is a possibility that you might choose Naraku over me. I have accpeted it, but I hope that you don't. But...in the meantime, lets lighten up the mood and talk about something else. Okay?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Alright."

After we finished our ice cream cones, Sesshoumaru and I decided to walk around Lanier Park for a while. He still had about forty five minutes left of his hour long break. "So have you decided to play any other sports since you can't run track anymore?" Sesshoumaru asked as we walked down a trail that was under some apple trees.

"Mmm. Maybe volleyball or basketball, but I don't know how good I'll be at any of those. Track was my thing."

"Try softball." I laughed a little.

"No way. I'll get hit with a fly ball and look like a fool. I can't hit something that fast. I know that for sure." He smirked a little.

"That's right. You used to have a hard time hitting a tee ball when we played it one time in gym class during tenth grade." I grimaced and covered my face with my hand, remembering how embarrassed I was.

"I...I'm just not good with bats. That's all."

"Boy did Inuyasha and Koga let you have it that day. I think Bankotsu even got a few jokes in."

"Alright, alright. Enough laughing at my expense. I know that I can be a little slow sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I playfully smacked him on his arm. He smirked again and rubbed his arm where I hit him.

"Such a weak punch. I thought that panther demons were supposed to be fierce." I smirked a little and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? You wanna challenge me in a competition of skill?" He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Yeah. Actually I would."

"Alright then. What?" He had a thoughtful look on his face for a few moments.

"Hmm...what do I know for sure that I can beat you in..."

"Besides fighting!"

"...okay...besides fighting...let me think. Oh, I know. Speed." I smiked again.

"You are not faster than me."

"Is that what you think? Well I guess we'll just have to play Tag and find out." I turned my head a little and gave him a weirded out expression. "You? Play Tag?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not? We should have fun, no?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Excellent...so...Tag! You're 'It'!" he declared before running away from me. I growled at him.

"No fair! You know how I hate being 'It'!"

"Then catch me and make me 'It'!" Sesshoumaru called back at me. I sighed and smiled before running after him.

* * *

We continued to childishly play Tag for about fifteen more minutes and somehow managed to wind up in a very secluded area of the park. During the game I learned two things. One, Sesshoumaru probably is even faster than Koga and two...I really missed doing spontaneous and juvenile things with him. We never really did them often in the first place but when we did it was always a lot of fun.

Sesshoumaru continued to run as I tried my best to catch up with him. I couldn't believe it, but Sesshoumaru was actually making me look like the slow one and I used to put up some of the top times on the track team. Sess's demonic speed was off the charts, but I refused to give up. I put a bit more hustle into my steps and eventually ended up right behind him. I jumped at him to tag him and ended up tackling him to the ground. He smirked as he stared up at me as I sat on his stomach. "You deserve a penalty for that. Unecessary roughness and unsportsmanlike conduct." I giggled as I looked down at him.

"Well, you should have slowed down then." He smirked again.

"Maybe I should have. But then again...we wouldn't be like this if I had...now would we?" We he said the last part of his statement, his voice had a seductive undertone to it. I cocked an eyebrow a little, but shook it off thinking that I was just imagining things again.

"You're so silly," I smiled at him as I attempted to get off of his stomach, but he held me firmly by my hips. I gave him a confused look. He only smirked. He reached up and ran a few fingers from the middle of my forehead, along my nose, pass my lips, and finally down my neck and chest. He remained quiet during the course of his actions, but his eyes told what was on his mind. Those beautiful golden pools held something that I thought I'd never be able to get from him at the moment. Pure and provocative passion. "Se-Sesshoumaru?" I softly whispered his name. His eyes then moved from my body and then to my own eyes. We stared at each other in a heated battle for a while, until he began to speak.

"I don't know if its this green sundress you're wearing, the way you smell, the way you laugh, the fact that I miss you, or the fact that I haven't been with you physically in quite some time. Maybe its a combination of all of those factors. Or maybe its simply because I still love you." He reached up and pulled the straps of my sundress down. He began to massage the sensitive spot on my neck with his fingers. I closed my eyes, my head falling to the other side. "All I do know...is that right now...I must have you." He sat up out of the grass, his long, silver hair falling over his shoulder. He then removed his fingers from my neck and replaced them with his lips. He slipped his hands around my back and pulled me flush against him. My chest hitting his and causing me to gasp.

"Sesshoumaru," I moaned as I allowed my fingers to start wandering in his gorgeous and soft fair hair. He slowly slid a hand up my back and lowered the zipper at an even slower pace. The hunter green dress falling loosely off of my body. Seeing the baby blue, lace bra, a smirk turned the corners of his lips.

"I see that you're even wearing my favorite pair of lingerie," he said before seductively licking his lips. I giggled a little and nodded my head. He slowly pushed me backward into the grass. He crawled between my legs and began to slowly kiss my exposed stomach, making his way up to my lips. Even though his kisses felt good, as I watched the blue sky above me I began to get a little nevous. Sure I missed Sesshoumaru and I really wanted to make love to him...but...we were in the park for Kami sake!

"Sess," I said as he was now working the exposed flesh above my bra, "should we really do it here? What if we get caught? Li will knock me out if I get in trouble for this."

"Then we will just leave most of our clothes on. So if we do hear something, we can hurry and redress. Besides...I've already gotten you wet. I'm already aroused, so I have no intentions of stopping just yet." I tilted my head back and moaned when he made it back to my neck. I soon felt his hands disappear underneath the skirt of my dress and slide up my thighs until they reached the matching baby blue, lace underwear. My ex intensified his kisses as he slid the panties off and tossed them to the side. He then pulled away from me in order to unzip his jeans and lower both them and his boxers until he himself was exposed. He didn't waste any more time with foreplay as we rejoined bodies for the first time in a long while. I instantly threw my head back and pulled roughly at the grass as I felt every single inch plunge deeper and deeper inside of my wetness. My vocals didn't hide my pleasure as I called and shrieked his name over and over. All other vocabulary seemed to be lost. Like always, he took me to a place of such ecstacy and bliss. I don't think any other man could be as tantalizing as he could be. So skillful and so seductive. I missed having that side of him with me. His hidden, passionate, firery side. A side that nobody saw but me.

He had to reduce the hour, sometimes two or three, long time that we usually spent making love greatly so he would be able to make it back to work before his break was over. I didn't mind at all, because in the shortened time that we made love, I still managed to come as hard as I usually did. I was still just as satisfied and my face didn't hide that fact at all. A seemingly permanent smile harbored my lips as we redressed and began to walk out of the park and back to his car. Nothing between us had changed during that intimate act. He still handled me with care, passion, and love. He still gave me that same heat as he used to. He had told me as we redressed that he sincerely hoped that I would decide to remain with him so our burning candle of passion and desire would never have to be put out. And to be honest, I hoped it wouldn't be either. Not just the intimacy part, but the whole day with Sesshoumaru had been spectacular and it made me realize how much Sesshoumaru and I could have fun. How much he could make me laugh and how we could be silly with each other. Still, even though this last day of April had been a wonderful one, it only helped in aiding in my confusion of who I wanted to be with. For the slight edge that Naraku had gained before had now been reduced and I was right back where I started. Only a month left before I have to decide and I know already that the decision is not going to make for a very happy ending.

* * *

**A/N:** Who will be unhappy? Sesshoumaru? Naraku? Place your bets now! lol, I'm just joking


	56. Ranking

**A/N:** Wooo yeah, I'm back. I feel much better and I can finally wriet something, lol. Okay, so this is a filler chapter because I wanted to prolong the suspense of Naima's decision (...plus...I couldn't think of anything else), but Naraku and Sesshoumaru will return next chappie. Plus I think Naima needs some rest after the awesome love that she and the dog demon made, lol

**Naraku:** _growls at author_

**Me:** Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

Oh yeah wish me luck you guys for tomorrow I start college! Yeah I'll be a lowly freshman! WOOO FRESHMEAT, lol!! But the happy thing is, is that I only have classes on Mon., Wed., and Fri. How sweet is that!

* * *

The first week of May went by extremely quickly. It wouldn't be long before spring semester ended and before I had to tell Naraku and Sesshoumaru my decision. I dreaded having to be put in such a position. I hated that I had to hurt one of the two most important men in my life. I was still stuck between the dog demon and the spider demon. Who do I choose? My bestfriend or my ex?

"Naima are you in?!" My little sister called out to me as I sat on the front porch of our late father's home, drinking some lemonade. It was a very nice late spring Saturday and my family and I were outside having a small cookout. Tarei, Haikaru, and Katsu's fifteen year old niece, Lauren, were all playing with Super Soakers.

"Umm...yeah...I'll join in shortly," I replied with a wave of my hand. Tarei nodded her head and resumed back to chasing Lauren around.

"Mmm, look at you trying to be all sophisticated. You know that you want to play with the water guns," Li said with a smirk as she held her month old daughter in her lap. I turned to my older sister and rolled my eyes, although she couldn't see it through the sunglasses I was wearing.

"No I am not. I said that I'd play with them in a minute."

"Since when do you hesitate to play with Super Soakers? I remember when Daddy used to fuss at you, Naraku, and Tarei because you all would use the garden hose and used to make the lawn all muddy." I giggled a little, remembering that.

"Oh yeah, he would wouldn't he? _'Don't waste all my water like that! Have you kids lost your minds?! Hell, you don't pay any bills around here!'._" Li laughed as I imitated our father's rants.

"Oh man, he did used to say that. Oh and how about when he got onto us that time because we coated Tarei in flour to make her look like a ghost and made her stand outside all night for Halloween?" I laughed even louder.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. That was the same year when Naraku got mad at you because you told him that he was supposed to dress up as Spiderman and not Superman."

"And the little bastard said, _'Then maybe you should go as Catwoman instead of a princess so you can wear a mask to hide all of that ugly'. _"

"And then you chased him down the block with a bat." We both started laughing then. "That was so mean for you to do thatto him on his birthday Li."

"Well he shouldn't have called me ugly. Do you remember when Daddy took us all to that haunted house for Naraku's birthday, and you and Naraku cried during the whole thing."

"Hey hey. We were only seven and eight at the time. We didn't know that those skeletons were fake." Li giggled at me. I rolled my eyes behind my shades and smiled back at her. "Okay, since you're picking on me, how about that time when you were eleven, and Daddy gave both you and that boy a whooping because you two kissed each other?"

"I don't think that was fair because he let you and Naraku kiss on the lips."

"Correction. He let us kiss on the cheek. He never caught us kissing on the lips. We weren't dumb enough to kiss around the house. That was the difference between you and I. Plus, I was the innocent daughter." Li busted out into laughter.

"Yeah right mami. You gave it up at an earlier age than I did. I was seventeen when I lost my virginity. You were only thirteen." I took my shades off and looked at my sister in the eyes.

"You're lying." She smiled and shook her head.

"No I'm not. Daddy always assumed that because I had boys over while he was at work that I was having sex with them. I never did sleep with any of them, although I came close to it several times. But I never did, because I was still very shy. I didn't lose my virginity until junior year in high school at the prom." I smirked as I tried to remember in my head who it was that Li went to her first prom with. Then it hit me. My eyebrows, eyes, and mouth all widened.

"You gave it up to Hojo?!" Li's very light brown skin instantly became as red as her eyes.

"Ummm...yeah." I began to laugh at her expense.

"Were you drunk or just desperate?"

"Aww c'mon, you know that Hojo was cute."

"Yeah he was, but he's just so...timid." Li smirked.

"Oh well, he got the job done." I smirked back at her.

"He was good huh?"

"Do birds fly?"

"Oooooo! I'm telling Katsu."

"Oh no no mami. Did you ever tell Sesshoumaru that Naraku had you screaming to the ceiling?" Now it was my turn to grow a red tint. Li giggled. "Oh wait, it could have been the other way around. Maybe it was Sesshoumaru who had you screaming."

"Now...now you know its not even like that."

"Mmmhmm. Suuuuure. How come my little sister is scared to share her business? I told you mine. I thought you said that you were grown. So come on and spill the dirt. Who's the better lover? Sesshoumaru or Naraku?" I continued to blush as I took a big sip of lemonade.

"I'm not telling."

"Okay, then let's rate them. On a scale from one to ten, where did Naraku's sex rank? And be completely honest." I was quiet for a minute as I thought about it.

"What all are we ranking?" I asked. Li chuckled a little.

"Size, timelimit, scream factor, how hard he made you come, etc." I became quiet again as I thought about it some more.

"He's a ten." Li's eyebrow's rose.

"A ten? On his first try?! You're lying." I shook my head and smiled.

"Noooo I'm not. Naraku's first time was definitely a ten. It was a ten then and its a ten now."

"Okay, okay. So I see that you enjoyed your first time?"

"Yes I did."

"Alright, so where does Sesshoumaru rank?"

"Same factors apply?"

"Same factors." I took another big sip of lemonade before telling her my answer.

"On a scale from one to ten...Sesshoumaru's rank is about...five thousand, ninehundred and forty-six." Li howled in laughter, causing Lelia to give her mom a rather creeped out look. I giggled too.

"Okay enough about Sesshoumaru. Where does Hojo and my brother-in-law rank?" Li stopped laughing and had a thoughtful expression.

"Hojo was about an eight and Katsu is more like seven thousand, even." I giggled a little.

"So my first time was better than yours? Ha ha."

"I guess it was."

"I wonder what Sesshoumaru's first time was like? He told me that he lost his to some girl in Manhattan during summer break after ninth grade. He was only fifteen years old then. He told me that she was the only other girl that he's been with." I then became really quiet and really insecure as I thought about it. "I wonder if she was better in bed than me? I wonder...I wonder if Naraku thought that his lovers were better than me?"

"How many girls has Naraku had? Do you know?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he told me three. Me, Tsubaki, and this other girl he breifly dated while he was still in Japan."

"Oh. Well, that's not so bad. I would have thought that the little bastard would have had about ninety by now." I was still quiet as I nodded my head. Li leaned over and patted my shoulder. "Hey, I was just kidding."

"I know."

"Are you still feeling insecure because you think that their past lovers have better bedroom skills than you?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know that I'm just being paranoid, but I can't help it ya know? I'm sitting here rating them...they could be rating me too." Li laughed slightly.

"Men rate everything. Which woman has the better body, the prettiest smile, the cutest face, the biggest breasts or the biggest booty. Don't be insecure about it. Its just how things go. You're perfectly fine Naima."

"Yeah, but what if those other women were perfectly fine too?"

"Oh now you're just being ridiculous. If Naraku and Sesshoumaru thought that, then they would be with those other women, now wouldn't they?" My sister did make since in what she said, still...I couldn't help but feel just a little insecure.

"I'm going to go inside for a while," I declared as I got out of the folding chair.

"Okay. Can you take Lelia with you? She doesn't need to be out in this heat for long." I nodded my head and accepted the baby into my arms. I went inside and up to my room.

* * *

As Lelia laid on my bed beside me in her dream world, I couldn't help but stay in my harsh reality. I had gotten over my sexual insecurity, but I couldn't get over the fact that I had to make one of the most important decisions in my life in a matter of a few weeks. I wish that I could just make this whole situation disappear, but I knew that I couldn't. As I stroked my sleeping niece's orange tipped black hair, I couldn't help but to envy her a little. So sweet and so innocent. I remembered when there was a time when I was innocent like her. When I could just sleep my cares away and remain happy all of the time. How I wished for those days again. While I continued to stare up at the beautiful baby in my state of depression, there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said. The door opened and Katsu walked in. 

"Hey beautiful," he said to me with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"Hey bro." All of a sudden he gave me a confused look.

"Oh I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my child." I sat up and threw a pillow at him. He laughed as he caught it. "I'm just kidding Naima." He walked over to me and sat down on my bed. He then handed me a glass bottle. I took it and looked it over.

"This is cognac." He chuckled as he lifted his sleeping daughter into his arms.

"I know. You looked like you could use a drink." I smirked at him.

"Does Li know that you're giving Hennessy to her nineteen year old sister?"

"Hell, you'll be twenty in July. So you're not _that_ much underage." I smiled at him and opened the bottle. I took a big sip of the cognac.

"Thanks. I do need a drink."

"No problem. I also came up here to give you a little relationship advice." I smirked and cocked an eyebrow. Katsu was a very laid back and a very calm man. He wasn't the type to get into another's business, so I found it strange that he would be giving me advice on relationships.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Here is my advice. Don't keep stressing out about whether you should choose Naraku over Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru over Naraku. No matter what you do, somebody is going to end up hurt. It can't be avoided. Now as a man, I can tell when a guy truly loves a woman and when he doesn't and as far as I'm concerned, Naraku and Sesshoumaru both love you very much. But...I believe that one's love burns a little bit stronger than the other. I can see it in his eyes. But I'm not going to tell you who I think it is because its your decision and not anyone elses. So don't be influenced by Li's preference to Sesshoumaru and Tarei's preference to Naraku. Let Naima choose who Naima knows deep down in her heart is right. I just wanted you to know that you have a stable and loving man no matter which way you go and I know that he will do everything in his power to make you happy. So stop stressing over it. Okay?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Okay. I'll try to stop worrying so much." Katsu smiled back as he patted my back.

"That's my little sis," he said as he got off of the bed with his daughter in his arms. "Dinner is ready if you want to come down. Just make sure that you get the Hennessy smell off of you first so Li won't beat me up tonight. Then again...I kind of like it when your sister is aggressive. The sex is phenomenal." I squinched my face up a little.

"Ewww. You guys are nas-ty." He turned around and smirked.

"Look who's talking. I heard you and wife ealier when you two were rating men's sexual skills." I could feel myself blushing.

"You heard us?! But you were standing by the grill!" I cried. Katsu then laughed.

"Uhhh, I'm a tiger demon. Remember?" He reached up and brushed his long black hair with orange tips behind his pointed ear and grabbed it. I continued to blush and hung my head. So embarrassed that my brother-in-law heard me talk about how good Naraku and Sesshoumaru were in bed.

"Well...you should be happy...she rated you as a seven thousand," I said with an awkward smile and shrugged my shoulders. He scoffed a little.

"Only a seven thousand? Hell, I'm more like one million."

"Ewww, just go."

"Okay, I'm going. Are you coming down to eat?"

"Yes. I'll be down in a few."

"Don't get drunk!" I giggled.

"I won't."

"Alright sweetie. Just remember what I said, okay? Things will work out whether you choose Sesshoumaru or Naraku. I'm sure that the one that you don't choose will find someone who can give him all the love that he needs. It will be okay." I nodded my head.

"Okay."

"Good. I love you pumpkin."

"I love you too...seven thousand."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm, I wonder what Sesshoumaru and Naraku would rank if they had a threesome? Hmm maybe I should write a Naraku x Sesshoumaru x Naima lemon. Hmm...

(I am just joking. I am so NOT writing a lemon like that. Nuh uh. That's waaaaay out of my league. I'd be blushing for weeks, lol)


	57. Superman VS The Rock

**A/N:** Finally! I get to update!! Thank you for reviewing :)!!

Okay so I LOVE college...but I hate reading, lol. So. Much. Homework. Uggggh! So will update today, tomorrow and next Saturday and Sunday and I'll be finished with All Grown Up. Only two more chappies to go before the decision and three before the finale.

...and lastly. Go Cowboys! Kick some New York Giant ass tomorrow!! (ironic because this takes place in New York, lol)

* * *

As the days ticked on, I slowly began to take my brother-in-law's advice. I tried my best to calm myself down for when I made my decision. Katsu was right. I had indeed backed myself up into a corner and no matter what I did, somebody was going to end up hurt. Whether I pick Sesshoumaru or whether I pick Naraku...somebody will be heart broken. But the thing is, I don't want to break either one of their hearts. I am still reluctant to make the decision even though I know that its something that I have to do. I still love both men very much and they have both been complete gentlemen during everything. Naraku and Sesshoumaru are very strong, both physically and emotionally. Both are very loving. Naraku is more emotional than Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru is more stable than Naraku. Sesshoumaru is more confident than Naraku, but Naraku is more carefree than Sesshoumaru. I love the way Sesshoumaru kisses me and I love the way Naraku holds me. Both are patient and both are keepers. Not an easy decision at all.

It was now the middle of May and I only had two weeks left before I would have to make my decision. Not only that, but there were only two weeks left before I had to take final exams and before my sophomore year in college ended. It had now been almost nine months since Naraku came back and since all of this drama started. Nine months of happiness, nine months of pain. The circumstances around my split with Naraku were very complicated. Tsubaki's unbelievable lust, which she claimed was love, caused her to place a curse upon us. Naraku and I were happily in love until she came between us. His small insecurity of being a half demon caused him to fear that I would leave him for a full demon male. That same small insecurity is what triggered Tsubaki's spell. I had thought that Naraku had intentionally betrayed me by leaving me about an hour after I gave my virginity to him. I thought that he had stopped loving me. I was completely overjoyed when I found out that he wasn't the driving force behind our split. I know that Naraku loves me. I know that he wants to marry me. I love him just as much. We clicked the very first day we met each other. Ever since the day that I drove those kids away that were bullying him in the sandbox, we have been best friends. Naraku has always made sure that I knew how much he cared for me. He wasn't, and still isn't, the type of man who is all talk. He is the type who shows his love through his actions. I can still vividly remember the day when he gave me my friendship necklace that he had bought for us to wear. He made me promise him that I wouldn't lose it because at the time, he thought that if we lost them we wouldn't be BFFs anymore. And as we grew into adults, Naraku still treasured those necklaces that he had given us when we were still so innocent and untainted by the world. He treasured them so much that he even took the time out to have identical ones made for us, in real gold. We feel so much safey and security within each other. I know that my secrets are safe with him and his are safe with me. We feel safe that we won't judge one another and we feel safe in the fact that we will protect one another. Our conversations can go hours and most of the time, we aren't talking about anything at all. We'll be rambling on about how much we hate some of our classes or how much he hates pickles or how I despise corn. Oh and football Sundays between us are always fun. Especially when its the Jets vs the Giants. I can remember when we were still little how much he used to spend the night at my house and we would camp out in the backyard telling each other ghost stories. Naraku and I would get into arguements a lot when we were little, but we never stayed mad for over a day. Even now we still make up that same day. And I still smile when I remember how I could always get what I wanted from him simply by threatening to not be his friend anymore. And he is such a soldier too. To have a mother who abandoned him, a father who disowned him, and a brother who hates him. To have to go from home to home in his earlier years. To have people ridicule him for being a half demon. And yet...look at what kind of man he ended up being. He is so smart, so sweet, so kind, so loving, so handsome, so unbelievably sexy, so talented, and such a phenomenal friend. But what has always stood out to me about Naraku was his eyes. Beautiful red pools that seemed to be symbolic of how loving and how passionate he is. I'll admit that the Scorpio does have some strange quirks and even I can't understand him sometimes...but that's what makes him even more special to me. His favorite character and idol growing up was Superman. Naraku still admires Superman to this day. But I can't help but wonder in the back of my mind...why would he admire Superman...when the real Superman is him?

"I will be coming into my decision in fourteen days," I told my bestfriend as I laid on his bed beside him one warm Saturday afternoon. I was cuddled up into his side whereas he was staring up at the ceiling, seeming to be lost in his own world.

"Okay," he replied in a soft voice.

"Are you okay during all of this? I mean, were is your head at right now?"

"I'm fine, Naima. Really. Don't worry about me." I knew he was lying. I know when he's hiding something from me. I can always sense it. Little by little, I could feel that Naraku was steadily slipping away from me. I could feel it. Something has been bothering him...yet he won't ever tell me what it is. I closed my eyes as I cuddled closer to him and rested my head upon his chest. The cuddling was onesided. He didn't really cuddle back. His arms were behind his head as he rested upon his pillow. The fact that Naraku is holding back from showing his emotions towards me, puts up a major red flag. I know that I'm beginning to lose him...and I don't like it at all. With my eyes still shut, I deeply inhaled his scent. Like always, he smelled so good and so sexy. I was like a fish on a lure, getting drawn in closer and closer. "Naima," I heard him all of a sudden say. I lifted my head to look at him in the eyes. That hypnotic crimsom gaze of his held a slightly sad look.

"What is it Naraku?" I asked with concern. He sighed deeply.

"Naima...I love you so damn much. I am in love with you. You make me feel so good inside. I desire you too. You are so beautiful on the inside and the outside. You are so sexy and if you would let me, I'd make sure that you wouldn't ever walk the same way again." I giggled a little. "I'm not ashamed to say that I lust after you...but my love is for you is strong enough that my lust isn't tainted. I want to give you everything that you've ever wanted. I want to make you feel protected. I want to make love to you from dusk till dawn and then some. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want...no, I _need_ to make you my wife...but...what I want most of all...is to see you happy. I want to see that sparkling smile of yours that makes you even more beautiful than you already are. I want to be the man that can give you that smile...but...if I'm not...then I'm perfectly fine. I just want to see you as happy as you made me. That's what I want the most. So...when you make your decision my dear...I just want for you to be happy. That's all."

* * *

Sesshoumaru is one complicated man and one guy that is hard to figure out. From first glance one would think that he is frigid and as cold as ice. In fact, that's what I thought when I first met him. I thought that he was an arrogant, cold, heartless, and mean son of a bitch. I despised him almost as much as I despise Tsubaki. I guess the feeling was mutual for him as well. When we first met in science class in ninth grade, Sesshoumaru didn't like me either. He thought that I was over emotional, weak, sensitive, and wimpy. There were always sparks whenever we were around each other and not the good kind either. Sparks of animosity and detest burned between us. We were polar opposites in everything you can think of. Hair color, eye color, skin color, attitudes, gender. His demonic form was a great white dog with red eyes and mine was a big black panther with green eyes. Even our zodiac signs were polar opposites. He's a Capricorn and I'm a Cancer. But the most prominent difference between us, were our demonic races. He was a dog demon, I was a cat demon. So naturally it was normal for us to hate each other, right?

I remember it was during our sophomore year in highschool when Sesshoumaru and I became friends. He had met my father prior to his death because we were lab partners in Biology, so he came over to my house a lot to study. Even though I still didn't like him very much, I did find him very smart. It had been a very rainy day in late November and the temperature was abnormally cold for Brooklyn, which was usually warmer than the rest of New York. Sesshoumaru was at my house studying with me when Li called on the phone and told me that Daddy had gotten into an accident. Sesshoumaru drove me to the hospital so I could meet up with my older and younger sisters. When I got there, I could tell that my father was near death. His body was bruised and bloody. Both his pulse and breathing were shallow. He had to fight to keep his eyes open. I shed so many tears as I sat with him. Li and Tarei had already spoken with him individually and he had already given them his final message. I guess he knew that he was going to die. Li's was to protect the family and Tarei's was to grow up strong and not let the stigma of being a half demon get to her. However when he got to me, he told me that the talk that we had shared the night before was to be my final message. He told me to remember what all he had told me the night before and not to worry because if he didn't make it he would be in good hands. To this day, I still don't know what he meant by, _"He would be in good hands_". Not long after he told me that, he flatlined. Li and Tarei had since came in and we all witnessed our father slip into the afterlife before twelve, fifteen, and twenty year old eyes The tears rapidly fell then. So much water came from our eyes that the levees of New Orleans wouldn't be able to hold them. But little did I know at the time, when my father and I were having our last moments together, the man whom I hated the most was in the doorway, witnessing the whole scene.

After the funeral and a very brief period of greif, I finally came back to school. Everyone had heard about my father's passing and were all very sympathetic towards me. All of my classmates acted funny around me. The only one who didn't act any different was Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was the same ass as I had thought he was and didn't show even the smallest speck of sympathy. He didn't care about my pain. He didn't even feel a single ounce of compassion for me...or so I thought.

We were at my home working on an upcoming Biology project that we had in class. It was the last week of 2003 and it had now been about a month since my father's passing. Sesshoumaru and I were silently studying, when one of my spouts of greif hit me. I tried to stiffle my tears and hold back from bawling in front of the person whom I disliked with such passion. Nevertheless, a few tears began to drop onto my paper. Sesshoumaru stopped working and gave me an annoyed look. I wiped my eyes, trying my best to keep them from getting even wetter. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at me as I tried my best to hold back the floodgate of tears. I knew that he thought that I was weak from crying so much...but I began to notice that his hard glare began to soften a great deal. The next thing I knew, I was tightly wrapped into his arms. And I remember that the only words he said to me was, _"Let it all out."_ I then began to cry for what seemed like hours on his shoulder and he kept holding me in that same tight embrace the whole time.

Who would have known that a few years later, that same dog demon and cat demon who hated each other, would fall in love and become such strong lovers. Sesshoumaru has never been as open with me emotionally like I've wished he was, nor do I ever think that he will be. I used to think that he was so cold and he could never love anyone...but I was wrong. He just loves in different ways. I often compare Sesshoumaru's love to a rock because he loves more with his stability and groundedness than with emotions. When Naraku came back into my life, he didn't ever tell me to stop being friends with him. He told me that he knew that my friendship with Naraku made me happy and that was all he cared about. He even forgave me when I kissed Naraku the first time. I have put Sesshoumaru through hell the last nine months...yet, he is still willing to take me back. I do infact want him back because I still love him so much. He was my rock then and he's still my rock now. He is such a stable, firm, reliable, and loving man. So much inner beauty and outer beauty. Those golden eyes can make me feel like jelly and his voice is so damn sexy. I am happy with Sesshoumaru. His love runs deeper than his emotions express and I know that we could be happy for life.

"So you said that you'll decide in two weeks?" Sesshoumaru asked that Sunday evening as we sat outside on the balcony watching the stars. I sat in his lap while he held me close to him.

"Yeah," I replied nodding my head, "but first I want to know how you feel about everything." He became quiet for a while.

"I'm fine." I moved my head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"You sure?"

"Mmm," was his reply as he nodded his head. As always, I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. I smiled gently as I laid back on his shoulder. "You know who in your heart is right for you Naima. I hope that its me...but if it is that half breed...then you need to do what you feel in your heart is right. There is no since in me holding onto a woman whose true heart belongs to another man. But if your heart truly does belong to me, then you better know that I'll NEVER let anything come between us again. I love you Naima and I always will."

Such a hard decision that I have in front of me. Sesshoumaru. Naraku. It wasn't fair for Naraku to lose the woman he loved because of Tsubaki's curse. It wasn't fair to Sesshoumaru for me to assume that he needed to accept the fact that I had Naraku back in my life. The dog demon and the spider half demon. A battle between emotions and stability. Why has fate chosen to give me this obstacle? Maybe it is to see which love is stronger and which love can conquer the adversity no matter what happens. I don't know. All I do know is that I only have fourteen days to figure out who I want to spend the rest of my life with. My past love or my new love? My opposite or my parter in crime? Do I choose 'Superman' or do I chose 'The Rock'?

* * *

**A/N:** personally...I like Batman...just sayin...


	58. Rashid's Final Message to his Daughter

_Sighs_...my football dreams have been crushed. Dallas...lost..._cries_

**A/N:** Thank you all for reviewing!! So now we're almost here. Only one more chapter to go before Naima decides. But what was Rashid's last message to his middle child?...

* * *

Boy. It sure does seem like time just flies by when you know that you have to do something very important that you dread doing. Before I knew it, the final week of Spring Semester had arrived. That meant that it was time to give Naraku and Sesshoumaru my answer. I was so stressed and so reluctant to make this life changing decision and I was so very confused and scared out of my mind. I never, ever thought that I would be so worried simply by knowing that I had to make a decision. I wanted to make sure that which ever man I chose was truly the man who I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with.

It was now Friday evening and my sophomore year in college had ended earlier that day. The only bright point in any of this was the fact that I had earned all of my hours and passed all of my exams. I knew that I would have to face both Sesshoumaru and Naraku the next day, so I only had a few hours left to make my decision. I decided to get away from everyone for a while and I drove out to a very quite place in The Bronx that was near Kagura's mom's house. I sat in Katsu's Charger and just spent the night thinking. Just thinking and feeling. I shut the world off for a while and only listened to what my heart had to say. I listened intensely as my heart began to spill out its opinions on Sesshoumaru and Naraku. I listened as it told me all of their strong points and all of their weak points. I listened as it told me about how much those men have been there for me...and I also listened when it made me remember the times when they had fallen short. After several hours of conversation with my heart...one man began to get an edge and little by little, that slight edge began to grow. And then it grew somemore and somemore until I had finally reached a decision. I had finally decided that he was the one who I wanted to be with. He was the one who I needed. He was the one.

By the time I got back to my house in south Brooklyn, I was confident in my choice and very sure that we could have a wonderful life together...but at the same time, I felt bad for the other man. I felt bad that I had to break his heart after he had been so good to me and if there was anything I could do to ease the pain I would cause him, I would sure as hell do it. But...I knew that I couldn't...and I didn't really have a choice in the matter.

After stripping of my clothes and climbing into bed, I began to drift off to sleep confident that I made the right decision. But little did I know that the dream I would have that night would cause me to see things in a whole new perspective. Little did I know, that in my dreams, the memory of the last night that I shared with my father would come into consciousness. Little did I know, that his final message to me would be the answer to my dilema.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed playing a game on my Gameboy Advance. It was Thursday evening, one week before Thanksgiving. It was around eleven thirty at night and I could hear my father's deep voice down the hallway talking to my little sister. Tarei was whining to stay up and my father was telling her to be quiet and go to sleep. After a couple more moments of debate, Tarei finally gave up and I saw the light down the hallway click off. I could hear my father's footsteps as he walked down the hallway towards his own bedroom. My bedroom was on the way, so my father decided to stop to check up on me too. "Naima? Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked in his distinct, bass voice. I looked up from my gave and smiled at him.

"I can't sleep." My father sighed and smiled.

"Well of course you can't when you're not under the covers." He walked over to my bed and pulled my sheets and comforter back. I giggled as I got in between them.

"Daddy, I'm too old to be tucked in." He chuckled softly.

"But you're my baby."

"I thought that Tarei was the baby."

"All three of you are my babies."

"Daddy, I'm fifteen years old."

"I know, but no matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby." I smiled as I laid back on my pillows and allowed him to cover me back up. Still, I refused to go to sleep.

"Daddy, I don't want to sleep," I protested.

"Well too bad Baby Girl. You have school in the morning so you need to go to bed."

"I don't wanna go to school. Can't I stay home? I've only missed one day this year." My dad then began to laugh out loud.

"Oh come on. You really don't want to go to school?" I shook my head no. "Why, I would have thought that you would want to see that friend of yours. What was his name? Sessmaru or Shomaru?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like Sesshoumaru. He's a jerk." My father chuckled as he sat down on my bed.

"Well I like the guy. He seems smart and disciplined. Although he could use some personality steriods, but I like him. Especially since I know where he comes from. I used to hoops at Jewel University with the Inu no Taisho before he transferred to Tama College. Inuyasha isn't a bad dude either. I could accept any of Taisho's boys as my son-in-law." I rolled my eyes again.

"Gag me. Inuyasha is cool, but I would NEVER date Sesshoumaru. Besides Daddy, I thought that your favorite was Naraku."

"Naraku is my boy, but unfortunately he's not here right now." I nodded my head and sighed. It had been a little over a year since Naraku had left and I missed my best friend very much. "When is the little knucklehead coming back?"

"He said when he found the jewel."

"When's the last you heard from him?"

"Mmm...about five weeks ago."

"Well, the next time you talk to that boy, tell him that Rashid-san misses him so much that I am going to whoop his ass when he comes home." I giggled at my father.

"Daddy, that's mean."

"I can't help it. I'm just passionate like that. I told Li the same thing yesterday. Oh yeah, your sister will be home early tomorrow moring...so I think that I will let you skip a day." My face lit up.

"Yaaay! Thank you Daddy!" I squealed as I pulled my father down for a hug. My dad chuckled and hugged me back. "I miss Li."

"I miss her too Baby Girl. Boy, I wish Felicia could see her eldest daughter. Our baby is going to be a biochemist and almost had a full scholarship too. Your mama would be so proud. I know I am."

"Would mama be proud of me?"

"Of course she would Baby Girl. A 3.8 GPA and the top scorer on the girl's track team. Plus you grew up sweet, beautiful, and respectful. Felicia would swoon over you." I giggled again. We then both became quiet for a few minutes. I knew that he was thinking about mama and I was too. My mother died from cancer when I was about ten months old, so I never really got a chance to meet her so I could remember her. I've always wondered what she was like.

"Daddy...what was mama like?" I asked my father as I fidgeted with the covers on my chest. My father closed his eyes and smiled. He then moved on my bed so he could lay down beside me.

"What was Felicia like?" he said to himself as he gazed at the ceiling, "well...first of all, she was absolutely beautiful. In fact, Li looks a whole lot like her. Your mama had very beautiful red eyes, gorgeous curly black hair that stopped at her waist, very light brown skin, lovely and full lips, she was tall like you, and she had a figure that made me thank Kami everytime she would walk past me. But what stood out the most was her smile. Felicia had the most beautiful smile in the world. Her fangs were so white and lovely." I closed my eyes and smiled as I remembered how beautiful I thought mom was in her pictures. "Felicia was really smart and really sweet. She was so sweet that she made Snow White look like the witch. But your mama also had a slight temper and a mean right hook. I remember that I messed up one time and saw that right hook first hand. Woooo, could your mama swing!" I laughed as I saw my father's face twist into an expression of horror. "Your mama was a beautiful singer too. She used to sing you and Li to sleep when you were babies. And oh, OH could your mama NOT cook!" I laughed again.

"Really?"

"Ohhhh no. Felicia could not cook a damn thing at all. She was so bad that she could burn water."

"Oh my."

"I kid you not. I lived on McDonalds our whole relationship."

"So how did you and mom get together?"

"We got together in high school, back when we used to live in Harlem. I was the center on the basketball team and your mom was a JV cheerleader. From the very first day I met her in eleventh grade, I knew that she had to be mine, but Felicia felt otherwise. Your mom and I were complete opposites. I was a little punk and your mama was so good and so innocent. Felicia always turned down my advances toward her and repeatedly made me look like a complete fool. But I refused to give up.

When we became seniors, I knew that that year would be my last chance to win that woman's heart. I knew that before the prom happened, our school always threw a big block party to help raise money for it. I planned on getting Felicia by the block party. So every night from the first day of school on, I would have your Uncle Reggie drive me to Felicia's house and I would stand outside of her window and play a random love song for her. And every night when she came to her bedroom window, I would greet her with the same message. I would say, "_Hey flyy, foxy mama..."_

"Flyy, foxy mama?!"

"I graduated high school in 1980. We didn't use the terms 'Shawty' and 'Dyme Piece' back then. So anyways, I would always say, _"Hey flyy, foxy mama. You know you want to chill with a don like me. I'm more smooth than Shaft and got more style than Supafly and I'm always cooler than the cat I'm sittin' with. So check it out Brickhouse, why don't we go to the Harlem Yokai High School Block Party together and shake a tailfeather. Can ya dig it?"_ ." I nearly fell out of bed from laughing so hard at how ridiculous my father sounded. My dad laughed too. "Oh shut up girl, I grew up in the 70s. At least that was better than my poems. Wanna hear one?"

"Oh Kami."

"Ahem. _Oh Rashid, Rashid; Its Felicia he needs; The very flyy Felicia; Whose cooler than my Chevy Caprice-a; Oh my Felicia; Can't you see how bad I need ya?_" I couldn't control my laughter anymore after hearing such a whack ass rhyme.

"Daddy...you suck," I told him with a big grin.

"What you talkin back girl? That was some Langston Hughes or Edgar Allen Poe quality right there." We both laughed again. "So I would do that every night without fail. I would play Luther Vandross, Teddy Pendergrass, Marivn Gaye, Frankie Beverley and Maze, The Isley Brothers. I played every slow jam you can think of and none of them worked. Until, I played _"Can't Hide Love"_ by Earth Wind and Fire. I didn't know it at the time, but that was your mama's favorite song. And that was the song that got her. She came down from her room and out into the backyard and finally agreed to go to the dance with me. A few years later, I married your mom and that same song ended up being our wedding song." I was smiling from ear to ear by the time my dad finished his story. It sounded like a fairy tale with a New York spin on it.

"I hope that a boy will do that to me one day." My father chuckled as he stroked my hair as I laid on his shoulder.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will find a man to love you and marry you."

"Did you love my mama?"

"Mmm...no." I turned to my father and widened my eyes at him.

"You didn't?!"

"No. I didn't."

"Why?!"  
"Because I was _in_ love with her." I gave him a confused look.

"You didn't love her because you were in love with her? What do you mean?"

"Believe it or not, but there is a difference between loving someone and being _in love_ with someone. I believe that being in love with someone is a lot stronger than loving someone. When you love someone, you want to be with them. When you're in love, you need to be with them. When you love someone, you live for them. When you're in love with someone, you can't live without them. Naima...I see it like this. In life a person likes many, loves a few, but can be in love with only one. Being in love is a whole other connection than simply loving them...and if you get the two confused, that's where you mess up."

"How will I know that I'm _in_ love?"

"You remember Ecstacy's rap in Whodini's_ 'Keep Running Back'_?" I nodded my head. "Well, its kind of like that. _'It makes me mad when I think about the fun we had; How stupidly I went from good to bad; But now I sit around and my heart aches; I guess its true when they say that you learn from your mistakes; And these are the breaks like Kurtis Blow; 'Till its gone, what you got, man you never ever know; The way you used to do me, truly, nobody else had go it like that; That's why I keep running back'. _Like he said, sometimes you have to learn from your mistakes that its true love. Sometimes you just know. But you always find yourself running back. That's the best way I can explain it Baby Girl."

"Are you still in love with mama?"

"...Yes. Yes I am. That's why I couldn't ever make things work between Tarei's mom and I. Because I never stopped loving Felicia. They say until death do you part...but...I'm still in love with your mom even to this day. Don't get me wrong, I did love Ayumi very much...but my heart belonged to Felicia and it always will."

"I'm sure mama was in love with you too." My dad chuckled as he climbed off of my bed and gave me kiss on the forehead.

"I know that she was in love with me...because she left me two beautiful gifts to remember her by and I wish that she would have been the one to have left me the third one too." I smiled as I settled myself into bed. "Now get some rest."

"Okay." My father smiled as he turned off my light. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Naima."

* * *

I woke up very late in the night with chills running down my spine. Of all times for that memory to come back...it was like my father knew that I would need that lesson. So very ironic that that was his last message to me before he died. Love vs In Love. He was right. He was right! Although I did love both men...I was in love with only one of them and I knew EXACTLY who it was. And it wasn't the man who I decided to choose earlier that night. At that point, I was one hundred percent sure who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I knew who I was in love with. I wanted one, but I needed the other. I lived for one, but I couldn't live without the other. And even when we split...I found myself running back. I loved _him_. I was _in love_ with _him_. And tomorrow, I would choose to spend the rest of my life with _him_.

* * *

**A/N:** So who do you think it is?

**Sesshoumaru:** Me of course. Who else could it be?

**Naraku:** Its me. Naturally

Well...if you want to find out, you better review. Five reviews is the goal. No post on Saturday until I get five...MWAHHAHAHA!!

**Sesshoumaru and Naraku fan girls:** _throws rocks_

**Me:** _hides behind mountain of college textbooks _


	59. Decision of a Lifetime

**A/N:** Thank you so much kittyb78, Yuukiyanagi, Shidare.Zakura, Red-Smartiez, and Ccsta for reviewing!!! I'm not going to reply to them individually this time because I don't want to give away any spoilers because I have a rather big mouth, lol. But thank you all for the support!!! Y'all have made me anxious about this chappy and I ALREADY knew who was gonna win, lol. Like I said you all rock :)

Okay so this is the big decision chapter but there is an epilogue after this and it will lead into the two sequels I'm writing to All Grown Up. One will be for Naima x ??? the other will be for the man who loses.

So the time has come. Who will the beautiful panther demon choose? The ever so sexy Sesshoumaru or the equally sexy Naraku?...

* * *

The Brooklyn sky was really overcast that morning in early June. Many grey clouds filled the sky. Any sign of sunshine had long disappeared. It was ironic for the weather seemed to mimic the way I felt inside at the moment. I felt so much darkness and gloom. One would think that I would be happy because today was the day that I would start a brand new, fresh relationship with the man I was in love with. But in order to get to that destination...I had to let go of the other one...and I felt so much guilt and despair knowing that I was going to break the heart of such a good and wonderful man.

"Are you sure that you're ready to do this?" Li asked as she sat on my bed, holding a two month old Lelia in her lap. I nodded my head as I began to put on my clothes.

"...Well...I don't have a choice. I promised them that I would have my decision and I intend on keeping it. But I can't deny that I'm feeling the shakes."

"So are you going to tell me who you chose?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I'm keeping this to myself for right now. I don't want to hear yours, Tarei's, or anyone else's opinions anymore. I'm one hundred percent confident in my choice and I'm not looking back."

"Well, what about the one that you don't choose? How are you going to break it to him?" I sighed deeply and shrugged my shoulders. Once again, guilt hit me full force.

"...I honestly don't know. This is the hardest thing ever Li. I've never had to do anything like this before and I hope I never will again. Maybe if I keep telling myself that he'll find a woman to love him, it will help, because there are many women who would dream about having a man like him. I...I just hate...I hate to see people gloomy. I mean if its me, then its cool...but to see someone else sad, and know that I'm the one behind it...its tough." I then chuckled awkardly. "I'm probably going to have bad karma for the rest of my life."

"Aww no mami. Don't be so hard on yourself. Things like these are hard to deal with. I mean, there were some things that you did do wrong...but that's the only way you can learn. The one you don't choose will find a woman. I know he will because whether its Naraku or Sesshoumaru, both are very good men." I smirked at my elder sister.

"Whaaat? You actually _complimented_ Naraku? What happened to that mean Li that I know and love?" Li laughed and climbed off of my bed. She placed her daughter on her shoulder and patted her back.

"I guess it took this little girl right here to soften me up. Naraku isn't so bad, although you know who I prefer as a brother-in-law."

"Oh face it Li. Naraku whooped Sesshoumaru's ass in this one. Score one for the half demons. Woot woot!" I sighed and rolled my eyes as my baby sister entered the room.

"Watch your mouth," Li hissed at the panther half demon.

"Please guys. Don't start this today," I whined to my siblings. Tarei giggled.

"I'm just kidding pumpkin. Well...not really, but if you do pick Sesshoumaru...then I guess I can accept it. Just as long as he chills on that arrogance."

"Now we both know that Naraku's arrogance is off the charts too."

"Um helloooo? Can the middle child get out of the middle for once? I told y'all I didn't want to hear this today." Both of my sisters gave me an apologetic look.

"We're sorry," they simultaneously said. I sighed and smiled at them. I then stretched my arms out and pulled them in for a group hug.

"You two are going to send my to the psych ward one day...but I love you both so much. At least I know that you'll always have my back. Tarei and your bluntness and Li and your mean streak. Daddy always said that you two took after him, whereas I took after mama. I can really tell it."

"Cause we were his favorites. The middle child gets no love," Tarei said with a beeming smile. I rolled my eyes at her, shook my head and smiled.

"You're an idiot. I can't wait to see what kind of man you end up marrying," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oooh and think of what our nieces and nephews would be like," Li smirked. Both Li and I shuddered at the thought.

"Geez I love y'all too," Tarei sarcastically said. We both giggled at our little sister and all embraced in another hug.

"Alright you guys, I'm off. Wish me luck," I told them as I zipped up my motorcycle jacket. I then bent over a little so I would be face to face with Lelia. "I promise to bring you home a good uncle and I think you're going to like him very much," I softly said to her as I planted gentle kisses on her cheeks. Lelia initally gave me a look that said, "get-the-hell-out-my-face", but it eventually turned into a small smile. She's more and more like her mama everyday. I picked up my helmet off of the floor and walked over to the doorway.

"What time are you coming home Naima?" Li asked before I turned the knob. I smiled to myself as I slowly turned back to face her.

"Mmmm...I don't think that I'll be home tonight."

* * *

The ride to the first man's home was a very long one. Not physically, but emotionally. I don't ever think that I dreaded coming here like I did right then. My heart pounded in my chest so hard that I could practically hear it. My stomach was twisted up into so many knots. I never ever thought that I would be the one to call it quits after all that we have been through. But I had no choice. Even though I loved him very much...he wasn't the one who I was _in love_ with. So how would he take it? The amount of emotion he's shown towards me has changed slightly, so I didn't know how he would react. I guess I would just have to see first hand.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked beside his friend's car. I felt another surge of bad feelings as I realized that this would probably be the final time that I would come here. Ever. For I knew that the friendship and the love that we built those years ago wouldn't ever be the same. He wouldn't be able to continue it with me knowing that I had chosen the other man over him. And with that thought, my eyes began to moisten with tears. It was finally the end of the road for my relationship with him and I knew that we wouldn't ever have a chance to get back together again. Maybe he'll hate me. Maybe he'll forgive me. I just don't know.

I shuffled nervously as I waited for the handsome man to come to the door. I had managed to stop my tears so I would at least maintain composure for his sake, but I knew that it was only a matter of moments before they would begin to fall like rain. After a few more moments of waiting, he finally came to the door. "Hello Naima," he said in a warm tone. I smiled weakly at him and sniffled.

"H-Hey," I replied. I didn't give him another chance to speak as I walked past him and inside of the home. "Are the boys around?"

"No. They're out right now. Its just you and I." I nodded my head as I sat down on the couch. He slowly walked over and sat down beside me. We both looked at each other silently for a few moments. Never had it been quite this much intensity between us before. I found myself becoming weaker by the moment as I stared into his beautifully colored eyes.

"I...I've made my decision," I quietly said. He nodded slightly, his full attention on me. I sighed and a few tears slipped out of my eyes.

"...Sesshoumaru...I know that we have been through a lot together...and I know that I have caused you a great amount of pain during these last nine months. I know that I was selfish and I was inconsiderate of your feelings...and I'm sorry. I'm sor-ry." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I sighed again and sniffled. "...You are such a wonderful man...Sesshoumaru. You are everything that...a girl can dream of...and you aren't to blame for anything that happened between us. I...I...hope that you...c-can find it in your heart to forgive me...after such...blatant disregard for your feelings. I love you Sesshoumaru. I really, really love you with all my heart...but...I'm _in_ love with Naraku. And...no matter how hard I try...I can't let him go. So...I'm sorry...but...it will never work between us." After telling him my decision I completely broke down. I buried my face in my hands and just cried. My body shook as I sobbed in front of my now permanent ex-boyfriend. My palms becoming slick with salty tears. Never, EVER had I felt so much guilt and sorrow right then...but...what could I do? As I continued to cry, I felt a hand lightly touch my back.

"I knew," Sesshoumaru softly said. I removed my hands from my wet face and stared at him with puffy red eyes. He stared at me with his usual blank stare. He removed the hand from my back and placed it back into his lap. He then turned away from me and stared into the space in front of him. "I knew. In the back of my mind...I knew that I wasn't the one. I could see it in your eyes everytime you're around him. Even before both of the kisses and Tsubaki's proposition to me...I knew...I knew that I was at risk of losing you. I am...alright as of right now, at least. Because I had a feeling...that I couldn't hold on to you. I knew it when I became so paranoid that I gave into temptation and fullfilled Tsubaki's desire to keep you two apart. So...I don't resent you for this Naima. I can't lie that I'm hurt...but..." His voice trailed off in mid sentance. I knew that I had deeply wounded him, but it was typical of Sesshoumaru not to let his emotions show.

"So...this is the end...for us? Could we ever be friends again?" He became really quiet again.

"Maybe...after some time...but for right now...I'm not ready to say yes." I sobbed again but nodded my head. Sesshoumaru chuckled a little. "I can't believe that a half demon stole my woman from under my nose. How's the saying go? _Half a demon, half a man._ Yet, that half breed got the best of me. Ironic, no?

"Noooo. No Sess, don't think that way. He didn't best you. I guess...I guess that I tried to supress my feelings for so long that things got way out of hand. I should have been honest with both of you and myself."

"Well...its done now." There was another awkward pause.

"So...I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah. I guess so." I sighed again.

"Can...can I just...kiss you? For one last time? Please?" He was deadly silent for a few moments, but eventually did a single nod. I slid a little closer to him and he did likewise. We met in the middle and gave each other one final kiss. One long, passionate, final kiss. A kiss that was drenched with sentiments of goodbye. My very final kiss...with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Bankotsu's POV**

"Awww dammit Sai, why do I have to go there tonight?" I whined to my girlfriend of nearly five months as we walked down the stairs of my apartment, on our way to my explorer. Sai giggled as she hooked her arm under mine and leaned against my shoulder as we continued to walk.

"Because baby. You need to get to know my father if you want to continue to date me. You must bond with Daddy."

"But your dad is a psycho marine. He put me in a headlock last time I went to your parents house!"

"He was teasing you."

"No he was not. Your dad is crazy!"

"Bankotsu!"

"He is and you know it!" Sai sighed deeply and tried to supress a smile. She knew that I was right about Kentaru-san. Sai's father was a top officer in the marines and he was very, VERY suspicious of me. He was very protective of Sai and her little sister, which was completely understandable for both fire goddesses were beautiful. Sai smiled again and let go of my arm so she could be face to face with me. She sighed

"If you go...I'll promise to reward you really well."

"With sex?"

"No."

"Aww baby please? Don't you want to lose your virginity to me?"

"Contrary to you, sex isn't all I think about."

"You will if you let me in between those legs." I reached down and playfully grabbed one. Sai giggled as she pushed my hands away. I continued to playfully stalk her and pinned her against the door of my car.

"Stop Bankotsu. Really, you play too damn much. Come on so we can go."

"Mwah mwah mwah." I made silly noises as I tickled her neck with my lips. Sai let out a loud squeal and began to laugh really hard.

"Eeee! Stop it Bankotsu! Stop!" I sighed and obeyed as she pushed me off of her. I stepped back to look her in her pretty green eyes. I smiled as I ran a few fingers in her reddish brown hair. I was indeed sex deprived and horny as hell...but Sai was worth waiting for. My gorgeous girlfriend then wrapped her arms around my neck an pulled me down for a kiss. I kept her pinned against my car as I kissed her back. When we broke, the biggest smiles were plastered on our faces. We continued to stare at each other under the overcasted sky, when all of a sudden, the loud _vroom_ of a motorcycle caught my ears. Both Sai and I looked up for we recognized the distinct sound of the engine. Sure enough moments later, Naima's lime green Suzuki pulled into the parking lot. She swerved in and parked beside my car. Sai and I walked up to her hand in hand as the panther demon removed her helmet.

"Long time no see, stranger," I said to my long time friend with a smile. It had been a while since Naima had last came to our apartment. She smiled weakly back at me. I could tell she had been crying.

"Hey. Is Naraku home?" I shook my head no.

"Nuh uh. He went to Harlem."

"Harlem?"

"Yeah. He said that he had something important that he had to do there." After relaying the news to Naima, the demonic woman had a thoughtful expression. Then, a small smile formed on her lips.

"Thanks 'B'." She was about to put her helmet back on, but I grabbed her forearm to stop her. I had heard that she was going to make her decision today...and I just wanted to know one thing.

"Naima. You...did make the right decision. Right?" As soon as I finished my statement, a very bright smile formed at her lips. She didn't have to verbally answer me. I knew what that smile meant. And here Naraku thought that he couldn't make her happy. If only he could see the way she's smiling now. I smiled back at her as I let her arm go. I nodded my approval and Naima nodded back before placing her helmet back on her head. Just like the speed demon she was, she was out of that parking lot within a blink of an eye. I couldn't take the smile off of my face after my meet with Naima. Finally. Finally she made the right decision and FINALLY my boy Naraku can be happy. I turned to Sai with the same smile. "I think that I'll be spending the night with you. I don't think that I'll want to be here when Naraku comes home." Sai gave me a confused look.

"Oh really? Why not?" I chuckled to myself.

"Mmm...just call it a hunch, but...I don't think that I'll get much sleep tonight if I stay."

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

"I know...that I wasn't around when I was needed. I know that I'm not exactly...what you would call a heroic type man. I know that I fell short when I made her shed all those tears. And I know that I fell short...because I couldn't protect the woman I love like the Superman that I aspired to be. And I know that I was wrong for not coming home to say goodbye to you. And...I don't know if that part was because of the spell or not. So I know that its...long overdue and you probably can't hear me...but if you are watching, I hope that you can sincerely see the regret that I have for not living up to the standard of the Superman that I claimed to idolize...and not coming home to say goodbye...and letting your daughter down and breaking her heart. I am truly sorry, Rashid-san." I stood under the grey overcasted sky in the solemn, quiet, peaceful cemetery of southern Harlem. I was currently paying my last respects to the man who practically raised me and molded me into the man I am today. I felt that I at least owed it to Rashid-san and to Naima to leave him some flowers as a symbol of my love and respect for him, since I didn't come home when I should have. Those white lillies where the least I could have done, although Rashid-san deserved much more.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply as the overcasted, grey heavens began to spill their nectar over the Earth. I didn't shield myself at all as I let the steady rain pour all over me. I smirked to myself a little as I felt that even nature was mocking me. But I didn't care. I just...didn't care anymore. I don't care how weak it makes me look or how jaded...if Naima isn't by my side...then I just don't care about anything anymore. Naima is my everything. She is my better half. She is the one who makes me look good. She makes me so happy. She makes me feel what love is. She makes me want to be like the Superman that she says I am...but obviously...I fell short one too many times. But hey what the hell, I'm used to being alone. Like Kurtis Blow said, those are the breaks.

I continued to smirk as I tilted my face away from the sky. I had lost the woman I loved...forever. Maybe I shouldn't have walked away...but I'd be a liar in saying that I love her if I would have continued my selfish advances. I'd choose her happiness over mine any day, any hour, any minute, any second. Just as long as she's happy. That's all that matters. I want nothing more than that. I at least owe her that much after causing her tears for so long. I sighed deeply as I began to gain a little of my lost consciousness back. It looked like football would be the only lady in my life from now on, because I can never replace Naima, nor do I want to. I could tell from the horizon that the sun was beginning to set and it would be evening soon. I decided that I had better get out of the rain and my wet clothing before I caught cold. I gave Rashid-san's and his late wife's graves one last look over before turning around. And what I saw...or rather who I saw, right behind me...caught me by complete suprise.

"Na-Naima?"

* * *

**Naima's POV**

I know Naraku like I know how to add one plus one. When Bankotsu told me that he had went to Harlem, I had a feeling that he would be here. Sure enough, here he was in his favorite baby blue, Sean John t-shirt and dark blue jeans which were now both soaking wet with rain along with his hair and everything else. I was drenched myself. I mustered up a weak smile as I gazed upon the man whom I was in love with. I felt a little guilty at the moment. I already knew that I had put Sesshoumaru through a lot of pain these last nine months...but...Naraku went through hell too. I just didn't note it as much since he was the offensive male in this situation. To lose the woman he loved and didn't know why. To have to overcome a crazy girlfriend to find out why he did what he did. To have to work to earn my trust again. To have to fight and fight and fight to get what rightfully belonged to him away from a worthy opponent. To have me repeatedly shun him and tell him that I didn't love him anymore. To always have my committment to Sesshoumaru prevent him from truly sharing how much he loved me. Naraku did indeed go through his share of pain. But at least...at least with him...I can help fix it. I want to make him happy again...like he has made me so happy throughout the years.

I smiled so brightly as I stared into his beautiful red eyes. I felt so much joy right then because I knew that I had finally gotten my one true love back. For good. I couldn't help but let tears of happiness slip out of my eyes. I never knew that one woman could love one man so much. But I did. I loved Naraku. I was _in _love with Naraku.

"I never realized how simple I could be sometimes. I don't know why it didn't register any earlier than what it did...but...I guess I needed some time to mature. I...I've always known that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We go together like Bobby Brown and jail." Naraku chuckled a liitle and I did too. "...Even the day when we met in the sandbox...there was instant chemistry between us. Not romantic chemistry, but definitely friendship chemistry. Naraku...I love you so much. I'm _in_ love with you and I have been ever since I was a little girl. I wrote it off many times as puppy love, but its not. I need you in my life Naraku. You...you are my everything. You are my Superman. We're already best friends...so why the hell wouldn't we become husband and wife? I feel so safe around you. So secure. So loved. I know you love me. I know it and I know that you're in love with me. I'm in love with you too. Only you. So I ended things with Sesshoumaru today because...if I lose you again...I don't think that I can handle it a second time around. I felt that you were slipping away from me...and I just can't lose you anymore. The pain of losing someone who you deeply cherish is something that I never want to feel again. I love Sesshoumaru, but I'm in love with you. I want Sesshoumaru, but I need you. I live for Sesshoumaru, but I can't live without you. I was Sesshoumaru's girlfriend...but I want to be your wife." After confessing my love to my best friend we both became really quiet. We stared at each other with such intensity until Naraku broke it with a smile. He sighed deeply as if it was a sigh of relief and his smile grew. Then without warning, he grabbed me and slammed my soaked body against his. He held me in a bone crushing embrace that burned with such passion. And not passion that was tainted with lust, but it held genuine love. That hug proved that I had made the right decision.

"You just don't know how long I've waited for those words to leave your heart. I've waited so long to make you my wife and I'm so happy that I've been given a second chance with you. I'm so in love with you Naima. You make me feel so happy and so loved. I was just worried that I wouldn't be able to make you as happy as Sesshoumaru could. I was starting to distance myself from you so you could be happy with him. I didn't want to be a burden anymore, so I was willing to give you up...just to see you happy." I smiled as I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and buried my face in the crook.

"Who said that you didn't make me happy? You make me feel so much joy and bliss. I'm always smiling when I'm with you." I then pulled away from him and walked pass him until I stood behind him over my parents graves. Naraku turned around and stepped forward so he was next to me. "It seems as if my father knew what he was doing when he brought us up. I always thought that parents were out of tune with their children...but I see that Daddy knew me better than I thought. The night before he died, he gave me a life lesson about love. The difference between loving someone and being in love. He said that if I ever got the two confused, I would mess up...and I almost did. I was going to stay with Sesshoumaru initally...but after remembering what my father had said...I knew that I belonged with you. Daddy had told me that I was more like my mama...but I think that his qualities in me showed up more than he thought. My dad loved my mom with all of his heart...and he was without a doubt _in_ love with her. I can remember that he would sometimes sit in his room when he thought I wasn't looking...and he would just hold his wedding picture of him and my mom and just stare at it for hours. He even cried a few times. But...even though I miss him so much...I'm glad that he's finally with her again...because now he has his happiness back. The day he died, he told us not to worry for _'He would be in good hands'_. I didn't realize until now what he meant by that." I then turned to look Naraku in his crimson eyes. "I don't want to waste anymore time and have to be forced to live my love in memory like my father was. I choose you to spend the rest of my life with Naraku. You and only you." And that was all that needed to be said. There in the pouring rain in the dismal Harlem scenery, Naraku and I joined lips in a passionate, smoldering, love filled kiss. My fingers became tangled in his wet hair as I kissed him with everything I had. It would now officially have been six years the following week since Naraku went away, but we kissed like he hadn't left at all. Never before in my life had a man kissed me with so much intensity and passion. Like I said, Naraku might talk the talk, but he always backs it up with his actions. I'm glad that I met him. I'm glad that I'm in love with him.

When we finally pulled back for air, twin smiles harbored our lips. Naraku placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled me to him until our foreheads were pressed up against each other. "We still got it," he said with a small chuckle. I chuckled too.

"Mmmhmm. We really do don't we?"

"Most definitely."

"Mmmm...so I wonder if we are the same...between the sheets?" Naraku pulled back from me a little and cocked an eyebrow. My soft smile became more devious. "I really need for you to take me home now."

"Already?" I grinned evily again and turned around. I began to walk away from him, swinging my hips in a teasing manner.

"Why not? It has been six years so its lonnnng overdue. Plus, I want to see if grown up Naraku can make me purr like he did when he was only fourteen." Naraku began to grin evily as well and his red eyes clouded over with lust. I knew that my hazel ones did too. He followed the seductive pull of my hips and once again stood right beside me.

"Come," Naraku said as he extended a hand towards me. I smirked as I playfully pushed it away.

"Make me." Naraku smirked back as he caught the sexual innuendo.

"I plan on it." I giggled as I accepted his hand. Naraku led me out of the cemetery and to my bike. I allowed Naraku to drive as I climbed on behind him and held on tightly to his waist. Within a flash, we were off.

* * *

During the ride back to Brooklyn, I was feeling very mixed emotions. Part of me was still feeling guilty because of what I had done to Sesshoumaru. I felt so bad that I had hurt him and he was in pain while I was having a happy ending. Contrarily, I would feel the same way if it was Naraku I had called it quits with. I guess Katsu was right when he said no that matter what I did, someone would be hurt. Another part of me was so happy. I had the man I loved right here between my legs and arms and I was so happy about that. Naima loves her Naraku very much and I'm making sure that nothing would come between us again. Yet another part of me was feeling a different emotion. Lust. Pure, raw lust like I hadn't made love in years My mind was in the deepest parts of the gutter as Naraku speed down the New York streets, suprisingly a better driver than me. He had told me that he had learned how to ride in Japan. As he sat between my legs I tightened my grip around his waist and laid my head down on his shoulder just so I could be even closer to this sexy, tempting, loving man. I had a sneaking feeling that this night would be special indeed.

After swerving into the lot and parking my lime motorcycle which I loved so much, Naraku hopped off and then pulled me off too. The rain had temporarily stopped falling as we rode from Harlem in Manhattan back to Brooklyn, so we were only a little wet now. Well...at least he was. I wasn't completely dry...everywhere. Naraku took his helmet off and I did the same. When our faces were revealed to each other again, two huge smiles were plastered upon them. Naraku took a step forward and brought his lips to mine. He nipped gentley at my lips in a very teasing yet sensual manner. I sighed passionately as I pressed myself deeper into his body, my own body gradually heating up with desire. I whimpered a little when my best friend seperated his lips from mine. Two red, lust filled eyes stared down at two hazel eyes with an equal amout of lust. Naraku smiled again as he reached down to grab my hand and began to lead me to the apartment.

As soon as we shut the door, I found myself pressed against it. Naraku had one hand firmly around my waist and the other planted against the door. I moaned a little as Naraku welded my lips against his with a heat that I had never experienced before. A much more experienced and mature heat compared to what we had when we were only thirteen and fourteen. I shivered slightly as I soon felt one of the spider's hands slip underneath my pink and blue sundress and began to slowly slide up my thigh. Naraku then grabbed said thigh and put it around his waist as he pressed me more firmly against the door. My fingers were hopelessly trapped within his jet black waves as he kissed me. His hand on the arm that was holding my leg up was now planted on my behind, stroking it softly. I let out a breathy moan when Naraku pulled away from my lips and began to kiss and suck against my neck. "Ahhhh."

"It feels good?"

"Mmmm." I slowly nodded my head. Naraku pulled away from my neck and smiled at me as he set my leg back down on the floor. I smiled back at him as he planted his other hand on the door and moved to that he was only inches away from my face.

"Did you ever think that when we met back in first grade and became best friends...that we would be like this now?" I shook my head and continued to smile.

"Nuh uh...but it makes for quite the love story, no?" Naraku nodded as he slid a hand down my cheek. He then removed both hands from their previous places and grabbed his shirt with them. I watched with intense lustful eyes as my love slipped the baby blue t-shirt over his head and threw it behind him. I bit my lip a bit upon seeing his nude chest, but my attention was soon diverted as I suddenly felt Naraku's hands grab my own and lead them to his belt. I giggled a little as I unbuckled his belt and pulled it until it slid out of the loops on his jeans. I then reached back down to unbutton his jeans. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he let his jeans hit the floor and now only wore black boxers. I could hear the rain begin to fall again outside as Naraku walked back over to me and passionatley frenched me against the door. Just like with the kiss we shared after finding out about Tsubaki's deception, the world began to close off and our senses heightened. It was now just the two of us, nobody else existed. Any guilt that I had had before about leaving Sesshoumaru was no more. No more Tsubaki. No more Sesshoumaru. It was just Naraku and I. No one else.

After a while of kissing, Naraku slid his two, big, strong hands underneath my hips and lifted me into his arms. I responded by wrapping my long legs tightly around his waist. I never tore my lips away from his as he carried me down the hallway and into his bedroom.

* * *

**WARNING:** LEMON BELOW. I didn't warn you before because that would have probably given the chapter away, lol

* * *

Naraku's room was very dimly lit. The only sorce of illumination being from the rays of the full moon hiding behind several grey clouds high in the sky. Its soft waves of light touching every wall. A gentle, rain scented early summer breeze filling the spacious room as it spilled in from the open window. The pitter-patter sounds of June rain as it fell from the hazy sky. My best friend closed his door with his foot and he carried me over to his large, king sized bed that was adorned with black covers that were as dark as any moonless night. Naraku sat down at the base of his bed while I sat in his lap, never once breaking the kiss as we changed scenery. I felt two, manly, vanilla hands glide over smooth, caramel thighs, taking their time as they made their journey up the sides of my body, passing over my breasts and sides of my neck until they reached their destination at the clasp of my halter dress. Naraku untied the straps of my dress and eased the pink and blue cloth down my body until it bunched around my waist. As he did this, my fully developed breasts were revealed to him for the first time. He pulled away from my lips and began to attack my neck as a hand greedily clamped around one of my tender mounds. His other hand was curiously finding its way under my dress as the smooth material began to gradually ride up my thighs. That same curious hand manuvered its way into my black laced panties and finally rested at my womanhood. One finger, two fingers began to slowly move in and out of my warmth, succeedding in making me even more wet. The hand around my breast disappeared and was now tangled in my dark hair. Naraku grasped it firmly and tilted my head back for me as his ministrations on my neck intensified.

"Ah! Narakuuu."

His name left my lips for the first time that night as his tongue slithered from my throat, all the way to my bottom lip before it snaked its way into my mouth. I gripped his broad shoulders tightly as we battled tongues in a war of passion, a little sweat beginning to drip down my back from the invisible fire buring between us at the moment. He growled through the flaming kiss as I slowly began to grind my hips onto his manhood. I could feel him beginning to stiffen underneath my hips. "Oh yesss," I softly whispered as his lips now began to roam my neck again, nipping my jawbone, until they made it to my ear. He let out a very lustful sigh.

"I've waited so long to touch you," Naraku softly whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and opened my lips slightly, listening to the seductive words that left his sensuous lips. "Ohhh, you just don't know how much I've desired to be inside of you." He removed the hand that was tangled in my hair. He ran two fingers over my lips, hooking them on the bottom one. "How much I've longed to hear my name leave these lips in such ecstacy." His fingers inside of my wetness began to quicken their pace, a thumb gently rubbing my sensitive nub. I gasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure that shot through me. I threw my face into his shoulder, his skin muffling my loud moan. "And I've desired to make you feel so good. To make you feel like a woman should feel. And to make you come like no other man has made you come." I smiled a little as I removed my face from his shoulder.

"Mmm, Naraku," I softly whispered while he began to slowly lick my neck, "your sensuality is so high. I've never been this wet before in my life. You haven't even made love to my body, but you've already made love to my mind." He chuckled a little.

"Now why wouldn't I? My love for you transcends the boundary of the physical. I love you mentally, emotionally, and in my soul. I won't have truly made love to you untill I cross all of those boundaries, now would I? Although I haven't truly made love to your mind yet. I'm still on the foreplay." I gasped again as he gently bit my neck. He chuckled as he removed both hands from their respective areas and interlocked his fingers with mine. "No amount of time or distance will lessen the amout of love that I feel for you. And there is no need to rekindle our flame because it never stopped burning in the first place. I love you so much Naima. And tonight I wan't us to lose ourselves in each other's sensuality. I want to make you just lose your damn mind. I want to make you scream until the cops come knocking and make you come like the pouring rain outside. Will you let me do that for you?" He ran his tongue seductively over my ear. I closed my eyes and smiled as I switched roles and put my lips by his ear, trying to mimic his sensuous decree.

"Why ask a question with such an obvious answer? Can you not feel the desire that I have for you? Can you not hear the way that my body is screaming your name right now? Can you not see that little thirteen year old girl who's happy to have to have that fourteen year old boy back who taught her how to love? I want you so badly Naraku...but I need you even more." I nibbled at his lobe. He chuckled softly

"Mmmm. That's all I need to know," he declared as he rose off of the bed, taking me with him in his arms. He turned around and laid me on the soft folds of satin, positioning himself so that he was hovering over me. I stared at him very submissively as I relaxed myself in his soft, black pillows. Naraku planted his hands on either side of my body as he gripped the bundle of dress around my waist with his teeth. He locked his eyes on mine as he slid the garmet off of my body and tossed it over his shoulder. He then repeated that same action with my underwear as that too was cast off into some unknown part of his bedroom. He paused for a minute to visually examine my fully developed body, a form very different than to what he saw almost six years ago. "What rare beauty, my dear," he declared before going for my neck again.

"Narakuuuu."

I tilted my head further into the pillows as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. I let my fingers get lost in a sea of jet black waves as I stared at the white ceiling above me. His ministrations on my neck lasted a while before he decided to move. He locked wine colored eyes on mine as his pink lips began to tread the skin on the upper part of my chest. My mouth became agape as I felt how his lips practically seared my flesh. It was unfathomable that this much buring passion could exist between two people. Taking his time, Naraku began to move lower to my breasts. He hypnotized me with his gaze as he teased a nipple with just the tip of his tongue. His movements were so confident and his eyes didn't hide that at all. The way he stared at me was almost like he was warning me. As if to say that I should brace myself for a night of spine shattering pleasure.

"N-Na-Naraku."

He moved his focus to my other breast, leaving a hard nipple behind him. He didn't toy with just the nipple this time. I watched him with hazy eyes as he took my sensitive flesh into his mouth, both breasts rapidly rising and falling as my breathing began to speed up. Naraku was already doing damage to me and he hadn't even made it pass my belly button. Not only that, but he still hadn't once touched me with his hands since he laid me down. After a while he freed my other breast from his oral grip. I bit my lip and grasped his black sheets, bracing myself as he tenderly kissed my stomach. I felt my warmth dripping with desire for him as Naraku continued his southern route, but making a stop at my navel.

"Oh!"

My grip on the sheets tightened as he dipped his tongue into my navel. More sweat began to coat my body as I found myself arching up to meet his mouth. I squeezed my eyes tightly as he darted his tongue in and out of the small indentation. My whole body was burning right then. He had already made me work up a glistening sweat and he STILL hadn't put a single finger on me. His sensuality and passion ran so high that I was beginning to wonder if I could even keep up with him. His lips, his tongue, his eyes were all filled with so much eroticism that Naraku himself was an aphrodisiac. Is it even possible for one man to be this erotic? A man that can make me almost reach orgasm with just one look at me? With one touch, one kiss, one whisper of my name? I never knew that behind that calm, gentle demeanor there was a man whose fire could ignite even the coldest of women. A man that can make ANY woman scream his name with such little effort. He gave my navel one last lick before continuing his journey to the root of it all.

"W-why won't y-you t-touch me with your hands?" I barely got the words out. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Because a real man makes a woman melt in his mouth and not in his hands." I widened my eyes at his response which caused him to chuckle seductively. He then resumed his work, trailing his kisses over my lower abdomen until he finally reached my warmth. He paused. He looked up at me again, eyes still holding their hypnotic gaze over me. My breathing was very rapid, not knowing what to expect from him. I slightly nodded my head which caused him to give me another sly smile. He shook his head, denying my request.

"Not yet."

He lowered his face between my thighs and once again allowed his tongue to serenade my skin with rhythmical strokes. He licked the inner part of my thighs and the crevaces joining them to my warmth. I felt myself beginning to leak onto the bed and the rest of me was dripping as well. After a while of teasing, he finally decided to satisfy my most urgent desire at the moment.

"Ah!"

I gasped as I felt his warm breath at my womanhood. "Mmmm," I heard him moan as he licked the outside of my warmth.

"Ahhhhh!"

I almost came right then as he inserted his tongue into me, beginning his thrusting movements. More and more of me began to flow out with each stroke of his tongue. I grasped the sheets tightly and arched my body again, tingling sensations of raw passion going throughout me. I began to buck my hips to meet his mouth, so much so that he had to hold me down to the bed. My heart raced and my breathing was very wild. The tingling sensation in my lower stomach growing very rapidly. It wouldn't be long before I completely lost it.

"Ohhhh. Ah! Ohhhhh!"

His motions were so skilled and arousing, almost like pleasing a woman was second nature to him. I really didn't expect him to make me lose it like I was. My body was growing tired and we hadn't even made it pass the foreplay yet. Naraku then decided that it would be a good idea to attack my very sensitive spot. It was all over then.

"Ahhhh! Ohhhh! Na-Nara-Naraku! Ahhhhh!"

My body began to shake and my volume immediately rose. I moved my hands from the sheets and began to pull at his hair very hard. I'm sure that it hurt him a little, but I couldn't help it. I had to hold onto something as I began to come.

"Naraku! Ahhh Naraku! NARAKU!"

My body fell limp ontop of the bed as my best friend didn't let a single drop escape him. He moved his hands from me and placed them back on the bed. He locked eyes on mine and smirked, seeing the damage that he inflicted on me. He licked his lips very seductively before trailing his tongue over my skin, taking his time as he began to make his way back to my lips. I watched the ceiling very weakly as my body continued to rapidly rise and fall with each heavy pant that left me. He gave me another sexy smirk when he finally was at eye level with me.

"You alright?" he asked in that very sexy voice of his. Lust drippping from his words.

"Mmmhmm," I replied with a weak smile. My response caused his smirk to grow.

"You think you can handle me?" It was then that I noticed his fully hardened desire poking against my thigh. I began to get a little intimidated. I looked up at him and gave him an unsure expression. He chuckled softly. "Well then...let's see if I can handle you." He grabbed one of my hands and trailed it over his chest, pass his abs, and into his boxers. He guided it over his length a few seconds before he let go, leaving me to do all of the work. I smirked, loving the control that I was just given. I gently ran my claws over him and it was his turn to moan now.

"Naimaaa. Mmmm girl."

He buried his face in the crook of my neck as he now glistened with sweat. I became even more confident as I felt him beginning to leak into my hand. I turned my head and kissed his ear softly.

"You're about to come. Aren't you?" I whispered before running my tongue over his ear. I felt him as he nodded his head. I smirked again as I quickened my movements on him. He groaned again with pleasure before moving his face from my neck and closing his lips over mine. I felt him grip the sheets tightly as we frenched with an unbelieveable amount of passion. He moaned a few times through the kiss before completely spilling over my hand.

"Damn Naima," he gasped when he pulled away from my lips. I giggled a little, seeing that I was successful in my attempt to please him. He reached down again and pulled my hand out of his boxers. He lifted my hand to his mouth and began to lick up his own cum that was dripping down my fingers. I smirked as I watched him do this. It seems as if my best friend had a little freak in him. I was pleasantly suprised. But what suprised me even more was that he was already stiff again. My eyes widened briefly as I once again felt him against my thigh. After completely cleaning my fingers, he laced one of his hands with my own. He stared down at me with an enticing gaze.

"You don't know how much I've dreamed of becoming one with you again," he began to say as he started to manuver out of his boxers with me helping him in the process. "Tonight all of my fantasies have come true and I desire to make yours come true as well."

"They already have. I've longed to be with you again. To just lose myself in you. I love you so much Naraku."

"I love you too Naima."

And with that said along with another deep kiss, he gave me what we both desired. We united bodies for only the second time in our lives, an almost six year span between them. I moaned through the kiss as he buried himself in me completely, filling me in a way that would make a porn star blush. He stayed still for a while before he began to move himself in a slow, steady rhythm.

"Ahhhh Naraku," I softly moaned as I closed my eyes and tilted my head back further into the pillows. "Yesss. Oh yessss."

"Mmmm, Naimaaaaa. Oh, you feel so gooood," Naraku whispered in my ear, "the way I fit inside of you. I knew we were made for each other."

"Yessss, Naraku. Ahhhh."

He moved his face from my ear and claimed my lips again. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and brought him closer to me. I began to nibble on his bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth. Naraku moaned a little as he slid his arms up under my back, holding me in a tight embrace as his weight pressed me deeper into his bed. Once again we began to wrestle tongues with such firery passion as he continued his slow pace. I didn't mind the slow tempo at all. We both wanted this moment to last as long as possible. I absolutely loved the way that Naraku was making love to me, even though he wasn't fully giving himself to me, with the exception of that first thrust. I arched my body against him again as my temperature began to steadily rise. My already dripping wet skin becoming even more soaked. I whimpered a little when he broke our heated kiss. My soft breasts pushed against his firm chest with each rise and fall as Naraku began to tread soft kisses all over my face. My forehead, my eye lids, my nose, lips, cheeks. Nothing was left untouched by his lips.

"Ohhhh Naraku. Don't st-stop. Mmmm."

His warm breath tingled my skin as he brushed his bottom lip against it, until he returned to my neck. I tilted my head into the pillows again, leaving my neck fully exposed to hungry lips. I clenched my eyes tightly and sighed, as I took in my other senses. The rain was now falling more steadily. Rolls of distance thunder hinting that a storm was approaching. Naraku's seductive scent and the smell of the rain mixing together and creating a scent that was unworldly. My hightened senses made making love to Naraku so pleasureable and I was about to get totally lost when all of a sudden, he pulled out. Before I even had a chance to ask what was up, he flipped me over onto my stomach. Naraku put his hands on my waist and tilted my hips up a little. He crawled ontop of me and slowly slid into my womanhood again. My loud moan of ecstacy revealed my delight of this new position. I laid my head down sideways into his pillow and gripped firmly onto his sheets as he began to slowly move again. His rhythmn was a little faster in this position and felt so undescribably good. I was so hot for my fiance and my breathing was not hiding the intense arousal I was receiving from his movements. His black, wavy locks falling over his shoulders and brushing against same toned sheets and a brown back. One of his black pillows soon found its way in between my teeth as Naraku began to burn my back with those torch-like kisses of his. Making a trail from the nape of my neck to the small of my back and back to my neck again.

"Mmmmmm," I moaned as my fangs began to tear the fabric of the night hued pillowcases. He removed his lips from me. His body now fully pressed against mine.

"Oh Naima. I'm looking forward to doing this every single night," my future mate and husband huskily whispered to me. He slowly slid his hand up my arm and laced his fingers between mine. His other hand was underneath my waist and teasing my pleasure nub. He trailed his tongue over my ear, his heavy breathing engulfing my sense of sound. His sweet smelling locks infusing with my own. "Because no other woman can make me sweat like you can. Nobody can make me moan like you. And I bet nobody can make me come like you." I smiled as I released the pillow from my bite. He brought his lips to mine again and melted them into another sweltering kiss.

"Mmmm Naraku," I moaned as I pulled away from his tantalizing, full lips, "you're making this night like a fantasy come true. I'll never forget tonight." He chuckled softly.

"Every night will be a fantasy my dear because my desire for you is insaitable." I bit my lip and moaned again. I had to get a grip on my mental images. Just thinking of all the things that Naraku could and most likely would do to me was enough to send my mind swinging

After several more minutes at a slower tempo, Naraku began to pick up the pace a bit. He now hovered over me as I was on my back again. His thrusts became slightly harder and a little faster. I grasped onto the sheets tightly as I began to moan a little louder. I stared up at him with entranced eyes as I watched his face contort into very sexy expressions of pleasure. The sounds that left him were even sexier. I tried even harder to match his rhythm to see if I could draw even more erotic sounds and looks from him. The inferno blazing between us causing him to drip sweat ontop of me, each drop seeming to sizzle as it hit my caramel toned skin. The contrasting rain still heavily falling, small rolls of thunder now accompanying it. Biting his lower lip, he looked down at me again with enchanting rosey eyes, a small smile turning the corners of his mouth. I smiled back before squeezing my eyes tightly as the sensation in the pit of my stomach began to grow even more.

"Ahhhhhhh. Ohhhhh Narakuuuuu."

He leaned down and began to hungrily tease my nipples with flickers of his tongue, all the while quickening his pace a little bit more. He grasped my wrists and pinned them above my head on the pillow I was lying on. I called out to him over and over, encouraging him to continue his behavior. He seemed to get the message as he continued his spine-tingling movements, and when he would slip inside me completely, I thought I was going to explode.

"Oh Naimaaaa. Oooo girl,"

Naraku groaned as he slipped an arm up under me again, lifting my back up a little until my chest was against his. I let my head fall downward as Naraku began to serve my neck again with kisses.

"Narakuuuuu."

I reached up and planted my palms firmly against his slick, hard chest. His silky, black hair falling into my face a little and over his shoulders, brushing against my body. My long hair hitting my back with each in and out motion Naraku performed. And those motions were now very intense, for he was finally burying himself to the hilt He was plunging so deep inside of me now. I didn't even have to ask him to go deeper. In fact, I didn't have to ask him to do anything. It was like he already knew what I wanted and how I wanted it. Our connection was borderline psychic.

"You alright Naima?" he purred into my ear. I nodded my head a little. "Do you want to ride me?"

"Yessss."

He paused deep inside me for a second to reposition himself so he was sitting on the bed. I gripped onto his shoulders as I straddled his lap before I slowly began to move along him. He ran his hands up and down my back while watching me intensely, like he was trying to remember every single moment of tonight. I threw my head back and moaned loudly, so very aroused by his depth in me. I tried my best to calm myself before I came all over him and the bed. I didn't know how long it had been since we first lost ourselves in this world of loving passion that only we inhabited, time just seemed to disappear. All I knew was that it was still too soon for me. I stared down at him with glassy eyes as I brushed a few stray hairs away from his face. I smiled softly as the glow from each strike of lightening seemed to hit his body in such a seductive way . The soft waves of light making ivory and brown skin glisten. The only sounds to be heard were our moans and heavy breathing and the now intense weather outside. Rolls of distant thunder seeming to mimic the intensity I felt with Naraku right now. My arms wrapped around him, black claws digging into his back causing him to let out small groans of pain. The small scratches of pleasure accompaning his spider mark, letting every woman know that he was mine and the extent of his unparalleled bedroom eroticism. Droplets of sweat rolling down our backs. Various strands of black hair sticking firmly to slick skin. I began to lose some steam as I laid my head down on Naraku's shoulder, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and concealing my face in the crook. He was mostly controlling my movements now as he guided me up and down with a firm grip on my hips. Never before had I felt this close to him as I did now. I completely relaxed in him. The way his chest rose and fell against me, the way he was nipping on my shoulder, the way he held me. It was all so mezmorizing. I just had to tell him how much I...

"Naraku."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too my dear."

He moved his hands from my hips and wrapped them around me again. He slowly pushed me backwards until I was flat against the bed again. He pressed himself fully against me as he began to thrust inside of me with great speed. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer and it seemed as if Naraku wouldn't either. I could tell that he was trying his hardest not to come as was I. I arched against him again as I clenched both the sheets and my teeth tightly, trying to fight it. _'No. Just a little bit longer,'_ I told my body, _'I don't want this feeling to end.' _I was already beginning to tremble a little and panting very heavily. Two drenched bodies on the verge of a cataclysmic finish. The summer breeze continued to spill in from the window, teasing our skin. I wrapped my long legs around his waist very tightly, forcing him to go as deep as possible. He slid his arms from under me and pinned my wrists down again. I turned my head to the side as he began to work my neck over again.

"Narakuuuu," I whined in pleasure as his tongue coasted over me again. My chest pressed firmly against him as I arched up under him again. Ohhh the feeling was just too much.

"Naimaaaa," he whispered in my ear before running his tongue over it. "Oh Naimaaaa." And that's when he suddenly lost control of his thrusts. He kept me tightly pinned as he pumped viciously inside me. My moans grew in both pitch and volume. His groans filling the air. The headboard slamming against the wall, springs singing their song, and the bed shaking so hard that I honestly thought it would break. I whined loudly in pleasure as I couldn't contain it any longer. I began to climax and so did he.

"Ahhhh. Narakuuuu." He growled low in his chest as a reply. "Oh Naraku!"

"Ohhhhh. Oh Naima."

"Mmmmm! Ohhh, ahhhh!"

"Ohhhhh!"

"OHHHH! Oh Naraku I love you! AHHHH! I LOVE YOUUUU!!"

"OH SHIT! NAIMAAAA!!"

**"NARAKU!!!!"**

After both releasing our essence, we fell totally limp as the bed ceased to rock. We panted heavily, struggling to catch our breath. I let out small wimpers of pure ecstacy, still feeling aftershocks from the powerful climax that my best friend had just given me. He laid his head on my chest as he tried to regain control of his breathing. I stroked his soft black hair, relaxing him even more than he already was. He returned the affection by gently rubbing my stomach. After a few more minutes of staying in this sweet position, Naraku was finally able to lift his head. I stared into his very tired eyes and saw no more signs of lust. All I saw was love. I reached up and put a hand to his sweat covered cheek and caressed it. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed how the moon shone down on us, like our own personal spotlight. He softly smiled back. Neither of us knew what to say. Then again, what can you say after the sensual, toe curling, intense love that we just made? What can you say after an earth shattering, simultaneous climax like that? The only response needed was the firm kiss that I planted on Naraku's lips. A long, passionate kiss. He ran his fingers through my hair as he returned the kiss. And that was it. That was all that needed to be said. Naraku smiled once more as he attempted to roll off of me, but I stopped him by throwing my legs around his waist. I smirked as I shook my head no. I was making sure that he didn't leave me this time. He chuckled softly, catching the meaning of my actions. He then flipped us over so that I was the one on top, the position being more comfortable that way. I gave him another tender kiss before lying my head on his chest. He continued to stroke my hair until I drifted off to sleep, with him still inside of me.

* * *

**Naraku's POV**

A few minutes later, she was sound asleep. I smiled to myself as I kissed the top of her head tenderly. I reached down and pulled the covers up over us, shielding our wet bodies from the summer breeze. I then replaced my hands on her head and back. I once again had the woman I loved with me and I'd be damned if I walked out on her this time. This woman was my one true love and I intend on becoming the Superman for her like she wants me to be. I continued to smile as I stared at the celing above me. A single tear slipped out of my eye and fell to the pillow below me. I had to be the happiest man on earth right then.

"Sweet dreams," I whispered to her softly as I continued to stroke her dark locks until I fell asleep myself. The world continued to be temporarily non existant to us. It was still just me and her. Absolutely no one else mattered. It was pure bliss to fall asleep still being inside of her. I loved my dear Naima so much. My one and only Naima. My best friend, my soulmate, and soon, my wife.

* * *

**A/N:** WOW! That was such a LONG chapter. Oh yeah, that lemon was dedicated to Red-Smartiez because she has been bullying me about a Naraku lemon since day one, lol. So I promised to dedicate it to her.

**Sesshoumaru:** "..."

**Me:** "...are you mad sweetie?"

**Sesshoumaru:** "..."

**Me:** "_Sighs..._well...you can't win everything. Look on the bright side...you get your own sequel...but you have to show up in the next chappy to get it."

**Sesshoumaru:** "Damn you wench."

**Me:** sweatdrop


	60. Epilogue

**A/N:** Thank you kittyb78, Yuukiyanagi, Red-Smartiez, and Shidare.Zakura for the reviews!!!

Okay so All Grown Up has finally come to an end. I would like to thank everyone who took the time out to read, review, and fave my long ass story. Never thought it would go 60 chappies, but I'm happy it did. So here is the epilogue to this Naraku vs Sesshoumaru love story...but its DEFINITELY not the end for either man. Sequels galore, lol

* * *

_"Hello and welcome to Radio City Music Hall in beautiful New York City on this very fine Saturday in late April. Its hard to believe that the time has already come but it is time for the 2010 National Football League Draft. Tom today is expected to be quite a showcase of talent, no?"_

_"That's exactly right Bill. Today, the best of the best of college athletes will be selected to play for thirty two NFL teams. The best of the best are in this room and I'm interested to see who these teams will pick."_

_"As am I Tom. A lot of talent came out of the NFL scouting pool this year. One big name expected to be drafted right away is the quaterback from the Shikon University Shikigami, Byakuya. Byakuya was the Heisman Award recipient for 2010 and won the national title his sophomore year under Coach Ryukotsuei. Byakuya is projected to be drafted first to the Atlanta Falcons who desperately need a quarterback."_

_"That's right Bill. Another big name expected to be drafted is Sesshoumaru of Yokai University. Sesshoumaru is the one who led Coach Inu no Taisho's Demon Lords to their first national title in eleven years just last year. Not only was Sesshoumaru on that history making team, but a lot of other draft hopefuls were as well. Hiten, Koga, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Naraku just to name a few._

_"Yes, there should be a lot of Yokai University students drafted today but not only will that school have many draft picks, but Tama College in beautiful St. Louis should produce a few top picks as well. Star linebacker Hakudoushi of the Tama College Defenders who was MVP of the Jewel Bowl and helped to lead his team to this year's national championship. Hakudoushi is expected to be a top choice, possibly a favorite of the Baltimore Ravens."_

_"Well Bill, we won't have to continue to speculate for long for the 2010 NFL Draft starts now."_

"Are you nervous sweetie? You look like you need a shot or two?" I asked my wonderful fiance of almost two years now as we stood in the hallway outside of the ballroom where the NFL Draft was held in. Naraku nodded weakly as he continued to shuffle a bit.

"Yes. I'm fine my dear," he said with a nervous smile. I knew he was lying. It was so obvious.

"No you are not baby," I said with great concern as I took a kleenex and wiped his forehead, "you're sweating. Calm down, okay honey? Let's go inside and sit down."

"Yeah man stop worrying so much," Bankotsu said as he came back over to us with a glass of water and a beautifully dressed Sai on his arm.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Naraku said, his skin getting a little pale. Bankotsu cringed as he took a step back.

"You throw up on me and I swear that I'll kick your ass." I narrowed my eyes at Bankotsu as I grabbed the glass of water from him.

"Here baby drink this and stop being so nervous. You'll be drafted. Its okay," I softly said, trying to reassure my love that he was only a few minutes away from reaching his dream. Naraku was so afraid that he wouldn't be drafted because unlike his sophomore and junior years in football, his senior year wasn't all that great. He had injured his right arm during the second game of the season against Hanyou Tech and his game had been very off ever since. Still, I was confident that his other two ass kicking years as the star receiver would save him. Even if he wasn't drafted in the first round, I knew that he would get drafted.

"Thank you my dear," Naraku said as he began to sip on the water. It looked as if it had helped him for he wasn't as shaky as before. I looked at Bankotsu and nodded my thanks. Bankotsu nodded back as he held his wife of now four months closer to him. I was so happy for Bankotsu and Sai. They had married in December and although the wedding was small and private, it was very beautiful. Naraku had been Bankotsu's best man just like Bankotsu will be his when he and I get married. I had wanted Naraku to marry me as soon as we got back together, but he declined. He insisted that I deserved the biggest, most beautiful wedding that a girl could dream of and he intended on giving it to me as soon as we had saved up enough money. Although the thought of a fairy tale wedding did arouse me a bit, all that really mattered was that Naraku was the groom. I'd be just as happy marrying him in a shack.

"You alright now man?" Bankotsu said with an amused smile as he took the glass away from him. Naraku nodded his head. Sai giggled.

"Good because you look too sharp to be this nervous," she said with a big smile. I giggled too for my man did indeed look very flyy. Black suit with red pinstripes, black vest, black shirt and red tie and hankerchief. Black and red aligator shoes and black stunna shades. I had to stop myself from jumping his bones when I saw him this morning. He was indeed looking very sharp, although it was typical for him to be stylish. Bankotsu rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Damn, I mean I'm standing right here darling," he said very sarcastically. Sai giggled and patted his cheek.

"I'm sorry Sugar. You look good too in that white." Bankotsu sighed and looked at his best friend.

"See Naraku, even now at twenty two years old, you are still doing what you've done since we were kids. You are always stealing my thunder. Damn you." Naraku laughed out loud at his best male friend. I smiled really wide for he was definitely feeling better now.

"I'm sorry man. I'll try to control my sexy," he said with a smile. I giggled as I gave him a hug and kiss.

"He's baaaack," I said.

After a few more moments out in the hallway, all of us decided that it was time for us to rejoin everyone back in the ballroom for it was now time for the first team to call out their pick. As we walked to our table, we passed Koga and Sesshoumaru's table on the way. I gave my ex a friendly but awkward smile and he replied with a simple nod. It had now been almost two years since we broke up and things were still very strange between us. We had become friends again, although we weren't very close and not nearly as close as we used to be. Even to this day, I still feel a little guilt for what I did to him...but...Naraku is the one whom I'm destined to be with. I just hope that Sesshoumaru finds someone soon. Someone that will be a better girlfriend to him than I was and someone who will love him just as much as he loves her. Someone who will be _in_ love with him.

One person, however, that I hope gets everything that's coming to them is Tsubaki. I never ever thought that I would actually hate someone, but I really cannot stand her. As soon as sophomore year ended, Tsubaki transferred to Jewel University in Buffalo, New York. Kikyo was the one who gave me the news. She said that she guessed that Tsubaki had learned her lesson about playing with fire. I sincerely hope that Kikyo is right. I owe a lot to Kikyo, for if she would have never told Naraku about Tsubaki's dirty secret, I might not be with him right now. I just wish that somehow the spell that broke Inuyasha and her apart would be destroyed, although I could be wrong in thinking that. Kikyo and Suikotsu seem really happy together. Inuyasha and Kagome are still going strong as well. Koga and Ayame continue to be off and on as are Jakotsu and Yusuke. Hiten and Yura have since broken up and Naraku's family are their significant others now. Hiten is dating Kagura and Yura is with Muso. As for Sango and Miroku...well...lets just say that Sango got wind of his frequent Oasis visits and...put him in check. Miroku isn't quite as flirtacious as he used to be, but he's still got that wondering hand.

My family was doing spectacular as well. Li and Katsu had now been married for a little over two years now and a two year old Lelia was now ruling the home. Haikaru, now ten, was about to go start fifth grade and my feisty eighteen year old sister was a freshman at Yokai University and was just now getting something started with Sango's younger brother, Kohaku. As for Naraku and I...well, that needs no explanation. We have been engaged for almost two years now and are as happy as clams. Now at twenty one and twenty two years old, we still have as strong of a chemistry as we had when we were kids. Although...that chemistry is a little more...mature now. Naraku is such a loving and wonderful man and he is all that I have ever wanted. Ooooo and when we are all alone...oh my Kami! Naraku does some things...I mean some things that I...

"Naima?"

I mean he really, _really _does some things...

"Naiiimaaa?"

He does things...that I have...

"Naima?!"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay my dear? You looked like you were about to fall out of your chair. What's on your mind?" I smiled awkardly at my beautiful fiance. I didn't really want to tell him that I was being a mental pervert infront of everyone else.

"I-Its nothing sweetie," I said with a smile. Naraku smiled back as he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Yuck!" Bankotsu joked as he squinched his face up. Naraku was about to say something back, but the sound of the first NFL team announcing their pick stopped him. The whole room went quiet.

"With the first pick in the 2010 NFL Draft, the Atlanta Falcons select Byakuya, quarterback, Shikon U." The whole place errupted in applause and cheers as Naraku's cousin from Texas and the man who caused our defeat in the Jewel Bowl two years ago went up to accept his Falcon's jersey. Naraku stood to his feet and clapped for the cousin he was so fond of and Byakuya smiled as he waved to him from the stage. Byakuya was the first of many men to get drafted into the NFL, although no one from Yokai U was selected until the sixth pick of the day.

"With the sixth pick in the 2010 NFL Draft, the Carolina Panthers select Sesshoumaru, quarterback, Yokai University." Both Koga and Inu no Taisho let out a loud yell as the very handsome dog demon went up to accept his light blue jersey from the Carolina Panthers. Everyone, including Naraku, from our school stood up to give Sesshoumaru a well deserved standing ovation. I was so proud of him, although I know that he would have loved to play for the Raiders even more. Sesshoumaru held his classic stoic gaze as he shook the hand of the Carolina officials and walked back to his seat. We made brief eye contact as he went to sit down. I could have sworn that he smiled a little, but could I have just imagined it.

As the first round continued, more and more of Yokai U went to the NFL. Koga was picked eleventh and went to the Buffalo Bills, Hiten was the twentieth pick and went to New Orleans, and Suikotsu was pick number thirty one and was now a Tampa Bay Buccaneer. By the end of the first round, the only Yokai U students left were Bankotsu and Naraku...but that soon changed as soon as round two began.

"With the thirty-third pick in the 2010 NFL Draft, the Atlanta Falcons select Bankotsu, safety, Yokai University." Bankotsu nearly passed out as soon as his name was called. In fact, said had to whack him over the head so it could sink in. Of course we all were the first to our feet as the man whom Naraku and I have known and been close to since sixth grade went up to accept his Falcons' jersey. Bankotsu blew his wife a kiss after shaking the Falcon official's hands and Sai's beautiful face was lit up with the biggest smile.

"Congratulations man," Naraku greeted his best male friend with a high five and hug when he got back to our table.

"Aww dude thanks. Now all we have to do is wait on you. Go for Atlanta man so you be down there with me and 'Yak." Naraku chuckled as he sat back down.

"I'll do my best," he humble said.

As the second round went on, name after name was called...but none of them was Naraku's. I could tell that Naraku was beginning to get a little nervous again. He knew that he probably wouldn't be drafted in the first round, but surely in the second round. But soon the second round ended and Naraku had yet to be called. I held onto his hand and rubbed his arm to help try to calm his nerves as the third round began. I felt so bad for my baby. He was trembling and he was beginning to sweat again. He had dreamt of this moment and he was really afraid that he wouldn't be picked. He closed his eyes tightly and pressed his lips together when the commissioner of the Atlanta Falcons got up to announce their pick for the third round.

"With the sixty-fifth pick in the 2010 NFL, the Atlanta Falcons select Naraku, wide receiever, Yokai University."

"HELL YEAH!" Bankotsu cried out as he got up and practically pulled Naraku out of his chair. Naraku staggered a little but regained his composure and slowly began to walk to the stage to accept his jersey. I smiled so brighty as I watched Naraku take the red and black jersey into his hands and shake the Falcons' officials' hands. I had to fight back tears of joy for I was soooo happy for him. After years of struggle and hard work, Naraku made it. He was now an NFL player. My father would have been so proud. I know I was. Naraku was all smiles too when he came back to the table, proudly showing me the Atlanta jersey. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore as I warmly embraced him as a congratulations.

"I did it," he softly whispered in my ear. I giggled as I continued to hug him tightly.

"Yeah you did. I always knew you could...Superman."

After the draft was finished, Naraku, Bankotsu, Sai and I stood out in the hallway taking pictures for ESPN's Sports Center. They would show the highlights of the first four rounds of the draft later on that night. As we took pictures, I saw Sesshoumaru standing off a little to the side, standing with Koga. "Naraku, I'll be right back," I said to my fiance. Naraku nodded his approval and I slipped out of the picture and began to walk over to where Sesshoumaru and his best friend were. "Congratulations," I said to Koga with a huge smile as I gave him a hug. Koga laughed as he hugged me back.

"Thanks girl. I'm a Bill now! This is really the shit!" I laughed as I gave his jersey a good look.

"Yep you are. May the blackmailing commence."

"You wouldn't dare."

"After all those times you called me ugly and said that my head was the size of a..."

"...a casaba mellon! HA HA!"

"You must want your career to end early wolf boy."

"Ha ha. I'm just joking sweetie. You're not as ugly as you used to be...although you still have a big head." I gasped as I gave him a smack on the arm. Koga just laughed again.

"I'm joking girl." He then looked at Sesshoumaru for a few seconds before turning back to me. "I...I think I hear Ayame calling me. I'll see you guys later." I smiled and waved goodbye as Koga walked off. Sesshoumaru and I were very quiet as we stood next to each other.

"...Ummm...I just came over to say congratulations. I'm really happy for you," I said after a while.

"Thanks," he softly replied. Once again, silence fell upon us.

"...Well...good luck down in Carolina. I know that you'll make the Panthers look really good."

"Thank you very much. I...I hope you enjoy Atlanta."

"...So...I guess this is the last we will see each other then?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"We still have a month until graduation. Plus, you do remember that Carolina and Atlanta are both in the NFC South. So don't worry...we'll see each other again. When I'm kicking your boyfriend's ass on the field." I chuckled a little and Sesshoumaru did too, suprisingly.

"...I hope...I hope that you can forgive me for..."

"Stop," Sesshoumaru said putting his hand up to cut me off, "...I've...I'm okay. Really." I gave him another good look before I nodded my head with a small smile.

"Well...I guess I'll see you on Sundays."

"Mmmm," Sesshoumaru replied with a nod. I gave him one more small smile before I turned and began to walk back over to the wonderful man in my life. He gave me a concerned look as he took my hand in his.

"You alright?" he asked. I smiled as I nodded my head.

"Yeah. Yeah I am. I'm happy that I have closure with him...and I think that he'll be okay. So I'm alright." Naraku gave me a soft smile as he rubbed my hair. I smiled back before pulling him down for a soft sweet kiss. He wrapped his arm around my back and I wrapped mine around his neck as we continued to kiss.

"Ay ay ay! We'll have none of that now! There's no kissing in tha NFL, boi!" I heard a voice all of a sudden say. Naraku and I broke the kiss to see that Naraku's cousin, Byakuya was walking over to us with a glass of wine in his hand along with two champagne glasses. Bankotsu and Sai were right behind him with glasses in their hands. Naraku grinned as he gave his cousin, that had a very heavy New Orleans accent, a big smile.

"What's good 'Yak?"

"Wass good with you man? I heard that you was gettin married to a pretty lady, but DAYUM she is foine!"

"Hey no way dude. You better calm down, Naima is mine." Byakuya laughed as he placed a glass in Naraku's hand and my hand.

"I was just kiddin cuz. I wouldn't dare impose on your territory. But just know that when we get to Atlanta, that's my territory."

"Yeah whatever you say man. Still as crazy as ever I see."

"You know it! Byakuya will always be a nut." Naraku chuckled as the kin spider demon began to pour wine in all of our glasses. After all five glasses were filled. Byakuya put the bottle on the ground. "So what should we toast to y'all?"

"Money, because we are paaaaid now," Bankotsu said with a huge smile.

"No no no," Sai replied, "how about love? That's something to toast to."

"Hell no. Football is what we're toasting to," Byakuya declared. "Tailgating, jerseys, pain, all that good stuff."

"I think marriage is what we celebrate. For in a few months, I'll be Mrs. Naraku," I declared as I gave my fiance a loving look and smile. Naraku smiled back as he gentley nipped my lips.

"I know what we should toast to," Naraku said after pulling away from me, "tonight...we toast to Atlanta. For our new lives will begin there. Lives of happiness, love, and success."

"Don't forget MONEY!" Bankotsu added. We all chuckled as we lifted our glasses to toast.

"Here's to the Atlanta!" Byakuya cried.

"To Atlanta," we all replied as we clinked the glasses of wine.

* * *

**A/N:** And they all lived happily ever after...or did they??? MWAHAHAHA!!!

So it seems as if Naraku and Sesshoumaru got drafted to the SAME division. Oooooo. That will play a role in the sequels. The sequels will be two seperate stories and there won't be a competition between Naraku and Sesshoumaru for love, BUT the sequels will interconnect at parts. Especially when...no I'm not telling what I have planned just yet, lol. You'll have to just wait and see :)

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!


End file.
